Un nuevo amanecer
by Darkarts26
Summary: La guerra entre razas finalizó hace ya 5 años, 5 años en los cuales Rayla y Callum no se han comunicado y se han distansiado. Un festival de paz que se lleva celebrando desde aquel momento que el príncipe de los dragones volvió con los suyos hará que la elfa y el joven mago vuelvan a reunirse... sin saber que una vieja amenaza esta a punto de provocar la extinción total de razas.
1. Un nuevo amanecer

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. De igual disfruten de ma historia que tengo para presentarles**

**Capitulo 1 **

Quizás era cierto que finalmente la guerra entre los reinos había por fin terminado. Xadia y los reinos de los humanos habían llegado a un mutuo concilio de paz luego de la entrega del príncipe de los dragones hecho por el príncipe Callum y la ex-asesina Rayla. Aunque fue un tanto complicado convencer al resto de sus gentes que el heredero a ser rey de los dragones ya estaba con los de su especie fue mucho más difícil hacerles entender que una elfo de la luna y un humano habían unido fuerzas para terminar con un conflicto que se había extendido por mucho tiempo… y de eso fue ya hace un poco más de 5 años. Aún quedaban algunos remanentes por parte de ambas razas que se negaban a ser parte de la paz… pero con el tiempo fueron diluyéndose o simplemente se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían una razón en especifico para seguir peleando.

Callum se había convertido en un mago hecho y derecho. A sus casi 20 años de edad ya podía manipular casi a la perfección todos los aspectos de la magia primaria y de los diferentes arcanum de los cuales poseía su bello hogar llamado tierra. Ya no era un muchacho eso se podía notar a leguas, su cuerpo creció era obvio, el estirón lo dejo casi midiendo un metro con ochenta, su cabello también hizo lo mismo; lo dejaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y siempre lo llevaba con una elegante coleta y para rematar una pequeña barba estilo de chivera que no dejaba crecer mucho debido a que no quería parecerse en nada al padre de la mujer que una vez tanto quiso en su época de adolescencia.

Para él los oficios reales no eran lo suyo, a pesar de que Azren, su hermano, hacía lo posible por convencerlo para que fuera su consejero real, él siempre lo rechazaba alegando que lo suyo era conocer el mundo y aprender más acerca de su nuevo amor: La magia. Aún así no se preocupaba en lo mínimo por el reino. Claudia se había vuelto en su mano derecha a pesar de sus pecados contra ambos en el pasado, pero logro redimirse, era totalmente confiable y al igual que Ezran ella quería lo mejor para su reino.

Un día decidió volver de uno de sus tantos viajes, solo para encontrarse con una bullaranga en el reino, la gente colgaba banderas de Xadia y Katolis por doquier y en el ambiente se sentía cierto aire de festividad. Claro, ahora lo recordaba, se cumplían ya 5 años del final de la guerra. Llegó en un momento en el cual los dos reinos se reunían como forma del concilió…

-No… no puede ser… - Callum dijo en un leve susurro al viento y comenzó a correr tan deprisa como sus pies podían. Si bien era cierto que tenía un cuerpo un poco moldeado tampoco es que se pudiera equiparar con un atleta, un guerrero… o un elfo asesino.

Paso por toda la gente alrededor hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo y sin necesidad de hacerse llamar paso al lado de los guardias. Normalmente, no era necesario que el príncipe de Katolis tuviera que tener una orden para entrar a su propio palacio. Paso por los pasillos tan rápido como pudo sin notar las nuevas obras de arte colgadas en la pared erigidas a él y a su hermano y como un niño emocionado abrió las puertas de par en par y grito emocionado por todo el salón:

-¿Van a venir? ¿Es enserio, Ezran? - Callum no lo notó en el instante, pero había acabado de interrumpir una importante sesión de su hermano con los otros reyes de los demás reinos.

Ezran emocionado se levanto de su asiento y no pudo evitar correr eufórico para abrazar y saludar a su hermano como se debe:

-¡Callum! – Lo abrazo como si no le hubiera visto en años… aunque en parte solo habían pasado unos seis meses – ¡Que alegría! – No se percató que los demás reyes estaban esperando por terminar los arreglos entre ellos – Oigan, señores – se dirigió a ellos – ¿Por qué no descansamos por hoy? Mi hermano acaba de llegar y necesito ponerme al día con él.

Los demás se pusieron de pie y desfilando comenzaron a salir del gran salón dejando al rey y al príncipe solos por una vez en varios meses.

-Entonces, los elfos de luna van a venir a la fiesta? – Indago Callum de inmediato estaba emocionado por conocer la respuesta.

-Sí, Callum, vendrán… - Respondió su hermano luego de soltar un suspiro – Siempre lo hacen, pero tú siempre te vas de viaje por estos días – Le guiño su hermano en confianza.

-Y… ella… - no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – vendrá también?

El rey miro hacía otro lugar y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió que le acompañara a caminar.

-No lo sé, solo vino una vez hace dos años – Espeto Ezran – Le dieron un cargo un poco importante hace un tiempo y sí… - Detuvo a su hermano antes de que hiciera ese extraño ademan que hacía con el dedo apuntando hacía arriba – Nos comunicamos por cartas de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, ser la encargada de la guardia de su reino es un trabajo un poco ocupado.

-No lo sabía… - Dijo Callum con la cabeza baja – Y ella habla de mí?

-… - Ezran no respondió… pero de inmediato Callum había notado que la respuesta era no – No hace falta darte una respuesta, Callum. Ella… – se detuvo para pensar en su siguiente oración sin lastimar a su hermano – Creo que ambos sabemos que ella quedo lastimada después de la última vez que se vieron.

Se detuvieron en uno de los balcones para observar el paisaje de su reino y tratar de encontrar la paz mental que tanto necesitaba Callum en ese momento. Su hermano se veía un poco acongojado, él de verdad quería a esa elfo de la luna desde que emprendieron su aventura hace años. Se les notaba cierta química entre los dos; la ingenuidad y la torpeza del aquel entonces Callum y la valentía y sarcasmo de Rayla.

-Sabes que lo que sucedió fue una completa equivocación… - Se defendió – Tú… tú sabes lo que yo siento por ella…

-Lo sé, pero… - su hermano busco nuevamente las palabras correctas y luego de un suspiro hondo – Tú sabes que Rayla no es de las que olvidan tan fácil…


	2. Una última noche

_-Flashback-_

Luego de entregar al pequeño Zym con su madre y que los reinos de Xadia se dieran cuenta de la gran hazaña causada por una de sus subordinadas y un humano no hicieron esperar para llevar la buena nueva por todos los rincones de la tierra. Tanto fue así, que Ezran en ese entonces como nuevo rey decreto que aquel día que su pequeño amigo volvió con los suyos se hiciera una fiesta en honor al trabajo hecho por dos razas que anteriormente se odiaban.

Callum y Rayla eran los más elogiados por todos, tanto elfos como humanos los felicitaban, les enviaban regalos y les aplaudían y cantaban sobre el dúo que salvó a la tierra de la total aniquilación de razas. Había que admitirlo, Ezran se divertía como nunca, Soren después de unas cuantas semanas de terapia ya se encontraba listo para bailar con las jovenes damiselas del reino y Claudia… bueno, ella trataba de menguar su buena vibra con los demás, claro, no sin apartarle la vista a cierto mago principiante y a cierta elfo asesina que se encontraban en una esquina del enorme salón riendo y jugando a veces de manos entre ambos. La maga ciertamente se sentía un poco celosa por el príncipe, había logrado dominar un poco el arte de la magia real sin necesidad de la nigromancia ni de las artes oscuras que su padre le había inculcado… ahora ella deseaba pasar tiempo con él, lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir, era la primera vez que se sentía por debajo de él y eso en cierto sentido le atraía. Quizás en el pasado no le presto la atención que realmente se merecía, pero ahora ella era la que estaba interesada.

-Vamos, Rayla! – Le dijo Callum codeándole amigablemente – cuando quieras puedo darte unas clases de natación – Reía jocosamente de la pequeña debilidad de su mejor amiga.

-Obvio sé nadar, tonto – Respondió con la misma alegría halando uno de los mechones del pelicastaño– que odie el agua es diferente.

-Y como es eso? No te bañas o algo así?

-Nos hacemos lavados, sí – Explicaba divertida – pero no me meto a una fuente o en algo hondo es difícil para mí. Además – Agrego – nosotros los elfos jamás agarramos malos olores como ustedes.

Ante los ojos de los demás se podía llegar a pensar que aquella joven Elfo y aquel príncipe habían llegado a experimentar algo más que una simple amistad. Y no iban tan alejados, luego de que Callum hubiera curioseado por su propia cuenta a las malas lo que es hacer nigromancia no hubo otra persona más preocupada por su estado que ella. Para la elfo Callum significaba mucho, quizás no debía desarrollar esa clase de emociones y sentimientos hacia otro que no fuera de su raza, pero el muchacho… era diferente, totalmente diferente a lo que conocía de los hombres en su tierra natal. Aún así, ella lo guardaba, no quería asustarlo o arruinar su amistad con él. No lo merecía, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo inaceptable que sería que una elfo asesina estuviera con un príncipe de un reino humano.

La fiesta continuaba, habían algunos elfos en el salón pero trataban de no socializar mucho con los humanos. No hasta que un joven y algo ebrio Soren comenzó a llegar a hablarles y a sacar a sus hembras a bailar. Claudia estaba apenada con el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, tanto así que sin darse cuenta perdió de vista a Callum y Rayla. Bufo molesta, no quería perseguirlos pero algo en su interior le pedía hacerlo. Ella tenía un plan, quería ganarse la confianza entera de Callum para aprender de su magia, quizás en algún momento llegaría a superarlo… claro aún sabiendo que él sigue siendo un novato en esto de artes mágicas. Suspiro intranquila y decidió ir a buscarlos.

En otro lugar del castillo, Rayla perseguía a Callum jugueteando como dos buenos amigos. Se habían aburrido de la fiesta y el príncipe opto por enseñarle todo el castillo. Esta vez en buenos términos y sin la grave necesidad de asesinar a alguien, menos a un joven rey que aún no alcanza la pubertad. No, esta vez era más ameno todo, sin mentiras, sin engaños, a veces Rayla trataba de tomar la mano del joven mago pero de inmediato la apartaba cuando sentía que algún guardia los observaba.

-Tienes un hogar muy hermoso, Callum – Decía la joven elfo maravillada con el castillo – ojalá mi casa fuera así – bufo en tono celoso pero amigable.

-Ya estuve en Xadia, Rayla – Comento – lo que daría por estar en tanto contacto con la naturaleza como ustedes. Es hermoso.

-Sí, ya lo sé, tienes envidia de que yo pue… - en ese momento la elfo escuchó unos pasos tras ellos, los conocía bien, sabía que se trataba de la chica que casi descuartiza un dragón solo para experimentos… ella la detestaba, no le tenía confianza a pesar de que juro lealtad a su pequeño amigo Ezran.

-De que tú puedes? – Entrecerró los ojos y con media sonrisa le pregunto.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a otro lugar… - propuso.

Callum la miro un poco confundido. Aún así solo accedió y continuaron caminando bajo la mirada furtiva de la joven hechicera de cabellos negros a lo lejos. Sin darse cuenta entre pasos y risas por parte de los dos llegaron al jardín principal del castillo. Rayla quedo maravillada con la cantidad de flores, arbustos y arboles de extrañas formas y colores que no habían en su querida Xadia. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que en mitad del patio se mostraba con orgullo dos estatuas de los antiguos reyes de Katolis. No hacía falta saber que se trataban de los padres de Callum y Ezran. Esto le estrujo un poco el pecho, ellos amaban a sus padres y los perdieron de forma terrible en muy poco tiempo.

-Tu madre… - dijo Rayla mientras se sentaba en el cesped – era muy hermosa, Callum.

-Eh? – el mago la volteo a ver algo confundido por esa frase – Sí, ella era muy hermosa, sabia, justa… - agacho la cabeza un poco, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Rayla lo viera así.

La elfo no pudo evitar sentirse apenada y dolida de ver a su amigo así. De inmediato se levanto y con un reconfortante abrazo hizo que Callum llevara su cabeza hacía su hombro para que pudiera sollozar en completa tranquilidad. El príncipe sintió el calido tacto de la elfo y no solo eso, también su aroma… era tan atrayente para el joven mago, no era estrafalario ni lleno de esencias como las que usaba su amiga Claudia que si bien le encantaba, para él en ese momento la fragancia natural de la elfo era cien veces mejor.

Rayla le soltó sin alejarlo mucho, y con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de Callum para mirar su rostro con mayor detenimiento. Ella se sentía atraía por esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, su respingada nariz y esos pálidos labios… esos labios que le llamaban por ser tocados. Callum también estaba embelesado con Rayla, adoraba esos iris violetas caracteristicos de su raza, su distinguible cabello blanco que a la luz de la luna parecía de color plata y su suave y blancusca piel de elfo…

Se quedaron estaticos por unos instantes, tanto es así que sin darse cuenta la distancia entre sus rostros se iba acortando más y más sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. Callum podía sentir la apaciguada respiración de la elfo, mientras que la de él era cada vez más efusiva, su corazón estaba palpitando como loco, parecía que estaba sufriendo un ataque de taticardia mientras los labios de la mayor iban rozando los suyos… pero algo los saco de su trance, sintieron como algo cercano cayo y se rompió en cientos de pedazos, como una especie de vasija que adornaba el lugar. Los dos se separaron sonrojados y con sus rostros ardiendo y al darse la vuelta hacía el lugar del estruendo, sus ojos se toparon con las de cierta joven hechicera que estaba parada allí con las manos llevadas hacia su rostro ocultandolo, quizás de la vergüenza.

-Cla… Claudia! – Exclamo finalmente Callum - ¿Qué haces aquí?

A Rayla no le gusto para nada la intromisión de aquella mujer. Sabia desde hace rato que los estaba siguiendo y al estar tan cerca de Callum se olvido por completo de su presencia.

-Eh… yo? – liberó su rostro y con un dedo en su mentón comenzó a formular su ingeniosa respuesta – Bueno… yo… iba hacía la biblioteca! – Dijo con cierta jocosida- Ya sabes que este lugar es enorme y suelo perderme con mucha facilidad – soltó una pequeña risa burlona e inocente.

La elfo de inmediato notó que era todo una fachada. Era muy obvio, no le parecería muy raro que Callum creyera semejante tontería, de todas formas no podía evitar que aunque le dolería admitirlo el joven príncipe aún sentía una especie de atracción hacia ella, incluso luego después de lo que les hizo.

-Oh! Ya veo. Si deseas te podemos llevar. La verdad es que solo sé llegar pero no como explicar para que llegues – Propuso Callum animado mientras miraba a Rayla emocionado.

-Que? No – Hizo una negación con ambas manos mientras sonreía – No deseo molestarlos, ya sabes – se rasco la cabeza ya un poco incomoda con la situación.

-Para nada, vamos Rayla – el joven tomo la mano izquierda de la peliblanco para que les acompañara a lo que ella solo respondió llevando su palma derecha a la del mago con suavidad y negando con la cabeza.

-Ve con ella. Yo te espero, no hay problema – le dio una sincera sonrisa después de eso – además estoy algo cansada después de tanto caminar.

Callum la miro un poco anonadado, si bien quería pasar más tiempo con Rayla tampoco podía rechazar ayudar a su amiga de tanto tiempo.

-Muy bien, pero me esperas. ¿Vale? – Le guiño un ojo de forma picarona y ella le contesto una vez más con una sonrisa.

Ambos se fueron adentrando entre los pasillos mientras hablaban de alguna novedad trivial mientras que Rayla se moría por adentro completamente de los celos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarlos? Estaban a punto de demostrarse cuanto se querían y dejar de lado ese taboo de que tanto un elfo como un humano también puede llegar a conocer el cariño mutuo. Bufó un poco molesta y se volvió a sentar en el cesped. De la nada comenzó a recordar cuando fue que empezó a sentir algo tan fuerte por el pelicastaño… ¿Fue durante su viaje en bote? Él decidió que lo mejor era ir a pie solo por ella… o será cuando la defendió y la protegió de su tía? ¿Cuándo viajaron en barco por todo el oceano? ¿Cuándo se enfrento a sus viejos amigos para salvar a aquella dragón? Ya la verdad ni lo recordaba… Callum para ella se había vuelto… muy importante.

Los minutos pasaban y no regresaban, comenzó a desesperarse y sin darse cuenta halaba sus cuernos de forma furiosa y estresada: _"__¿le haría algo? No! Si lo toca la acabo!"_ en todo caso llevar acabo ese tipo de pensamientos no eran normal en ella. Pero tenía tantos celos en ese momento que su mente solo podía pensar en lo peor.

No aguanto más tiempo, aunque no conocía bien el castillo no quería esperarlo más. Tenía que verlo, tenía que decirle todos los sentimientos que se ha estado guardando por varias semanas. Lo quería, deseaba quedarse en Katolis con él, se había convertido en una nueva motivación para ella. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, sin saber por donde moverse. Viajo por varios pasillos tratando de buscar la bendita biblioteca hasta que no aguanto más y al primer guardia que encontró le preguntó donde quedaba la dichosa biblioteca. Él amablemente le explico y algo dentro de ella imagino lo peor: _"__¿Por qué no le pregunto a un guardia?" _algo no andaba bien… cuando finalmente llegó al susodicho lugar vio lo peor…


	3. Viejos amigos

-Y ahí fue cuando ella te vio besándote con Claudia – Afirmo Ezran mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, quería explicarle que ella se abalanzo sobre mí. Pero cuando quise buscarla, Rayla salió corriendo – Callum bajo la cabeza acongojado – Cuando casi estaba por acercarme a ella ya había salido del castillo y los guardias no me dejaron ir más allá de las puertas.

Obviamente verlo en esa situación con su némesis la destrozo por dentro. En ese momento lo odiaba tanto que no quiso saber para nada de él. Ezran le había predispuesto un cuarto para ella por si deseaba quedarse con ellos pero sin haber sabido en ese entonces se fue y dejó sus cosas. Ya a los dos años que volvió para las fiestas del concilio fue que se las llevo.

-Fui hasta Xadia para ir a buscarla pero cada vez que me presentaba y preguntaba por ella siempre me decían que andaba de viaje o que estaba en una misión.

Ezran ya sabía que ella no iba a ninguna misión, solo se negaba a ver a su hermanastro y eso se lo contaba en las tantas cartas que se enviaban cada cierto tiempo. Sin darse cuenta la mañana paso volando mientras hablaban hasta que Callum sentía que alguien estaba haciendo falta al lado del rey:

-¿Y Claudia? – Indago el mago preocupado – Pensé que no se apartaba de tu lado.

-Ella está en Neolandia terminando unos tratados con el tesorero del reino – Dijo Ezran tranquilamente para después beber un sorbo de jugo que le habían llevado unos minutos antes – Es buena negociando y yo no podía irme con todos los reyes aquí listos para la fiesta.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es una buena oradora – agrego el mago - ¿Y Soren?

-Él… bueno – volteo su rostro para todos lados y comenzó a murmurar – Él las mañanas las usa para visitar a alguien…

-Sí hablan del demonio tienen que estar dispuestos a jugar con él – Ambos reconocieron la voz a sus espaldas, no hizo falta voltear sus cuerpos para saludarlo ya que él rubio los abrazo a ambos por a traición – Cuando escuche que estabas aquí no dude ni un momento en dejar mi puesto para venir a saludarte.

Soren también había cambiado. Su cabello era un poco más largo pero tenía un peinado un poco diferente a como lo recordaba; rapado por los lados y por encima del cuello y toda la parte alta de su cabeza arreglaba su cabello con una elegante trenza. También se había vuelto más fuerte, eso lo sintió Callum con su efusivo abrazo, su estatura también cambiaria, aunque el mago no lo notaría mucho ya que ambos medían lo mismo pero antes Soren no era tan alto.

-Soren! Si vas a abrazarme al menos quítate la… - Trataba de recobrar el aliento – la armadura!

Soren soltó tanto al príncipe como al rey para reír de inmediato al verlos volver a tomar aire:

-¿Cómo que me quite la armadura? – Pregunto con un cierto gaje de indignación – Mi armadura es mi ropa habitual. Si alguien quiere atacar al rey como lo voy a defender? En ropa interior?

-Tiene sentido – Ezran comento luego de que el aliento le volviera – Pero evita los abrazos conmigo por unos días, vas a terminar haciendo lo opuesto a lo que realmente te dedicas.

Así es, Soren era el guardian del rey de katolis y no solo del rey, era el encargado de todos los hombres del ejército del reino. Callum lo miro admirado mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo apenado por el regaño de su hermano. Era increíble cómo había pasado el tiempo, ya no veía a Soren ni como su maestro en la espada ni como su enemigo ahora lo veía como un verdadero amigo, alguien confiable… un poco tonto, sí, pero muy valiente.

Los tres se sentaron a comer, beber y hablar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Soren contaba historias de sus fallidos intentos en el amor, de cómo término volviéndose amigo de unos mercaderes que al final resultarían ser piratas, de la vez que trato de matar a un Baunter con sus manos solo para impresionar a una chica. Ezran no tenía mucho que contar, las cosas de un rey en un reino de paz no son muy emocionantes y por lo general solo se la pasaba viajando cada cierto tiempo a la vieja cabaña de invierno para relajarse unas semanas.

-¿Y tú, Callum? - Tuteo el rubio al príncipe – Has viajado mucho, debes tener muy buenas historias.

-Bueno… - Terminó su bebida y contó – Una vez salí de viaje a altamar en un pequeño barco. Quería aprender más sobre el arcanum de agua y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en el mismo océano. En todo caso un día estaba muy cansado y me acosté a dormir sobre la popa y mi sorpresa fue que al despertarme sentí mi cuerpo helado, me fije por encima y había encallado en un reino cubierto por hielo y nieve…

Ezran y Soren se miraron fijamente y al instante no pudieron evitar una sonrisa burlesca después de escuchar su historia.

-Callum, tonto – Dijo el guardián sin tapujo – Cuando es invierno todos los reinos tienen nieve.

-No, no, no – le detuvo el joven mago – Pero este lugar era diferente: nunca se derretía la nieve y por más sol que estuviera por encima hacía más frío aún – continuó Callum con su relato – las noches llegaban a durar semanas y los días eran muy cortos – Ahora sí estaban sorprendidos sus dos acompañantes – la gente del lugar hablan un idioma muy extraño, todos los animales tienen pelaje blanco que se camuflan con el hermoso paisaje, pero… son muy amables los lugareños. Tanto así que me enseñaron un truco.

Callum soltó su vaso y después hizo una leve señal en el aire y con unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles a los oídos del rey y del guardián, todas las bebidas de la mesa se habían congelado. Ezran abrió la boca sorprendido y Soren estaba inmute…

-Bien hecho, Callum… - Soltó el rubio – ahora cómo diablos voy a tomarme esto?

Todos soltaron una carcajada amistosa. Sin que se dieran cuenta la noche llegó, Ezran debía irse a dormir pronto si quería recibir a los Elfos con buena cara. Mientras, Soren y Callum siguieron charlando otro rato continuando con sus risas e historias.

-Y dime, Callum… emocionado por ver a mi hermana? – Comento de forma burlona Soren a su acompañante. El pelicastaño solo se sonrojo lo que hizo que el rubio agudizara más su risa – Obvio no estás aquí por mi hermana, bobo.

-Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-Pfffff por la elfa, a leguas se te nota que sigues enamorado de ella – continuo el fornido después de darle un último sorbo a su trago – Por lo general vienes, te cambias, nos saludas y te vas por otro tiempo. Pero como mañana son las fiestas del concilio… bueno…

-Y dime… Soren… ella… - Su cara comenzó a arder del sonrojo – está muy cambiada?

-Mi hermana o tu elfa?

-Tú quién crees! – Soltó algo apenado Callum.

-Ah, la elfo… bueno… es una elfo, ya sabes que ellos no es que cambien mucho. Debe tener el pelo más largo o la verdad es que no lo sé… yo tampoco la veo desde la primera celebración.

Callum sintió un palpitar fuerte en su pecho, quizás, tan solo quizás Rayla podía asistir al feriado. Pero eso solo era una esperanza… aunque ya se sabe que es lo que se dice de ella.

La mañana llegó deprisa al reino, ese día comenzarían las fiestas del concilio y los elfos eran tan puntuales que apenas se comenzaba a notar el sol por horizonte sus carruajes desfilaban de forma organizada hacía la ciudad de Katolis. Eran bellos carrosas con diferentes detalles y escudos de cada reino de Xadia. Los ciudadanos se levantaban desde temprano para ver semejante evento, solo una vez al años los elfos iban hacía su ciudad en forma de agradecimiento por devolver al próximo rey de los dragones con su raza y haber concluido con una guerra que ya llevaba mucho tiempo llevándose a gente de ambos bandos. Las dos carrosas principales eran las más imponentes e impresionantes y no era para menos, en ellas iban los respectivos reyes de los elfos de la luna y el sol. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y allí en todas las escalas ya Ezran y los demás reyes de los otros reinos humanos los esperaban.

Se abrió el primer carruaje y de allí bajo el rey de los elfos de luna: Niilo; su semblante serio era muy bien distinguido por los demás, por no olvidar tampoco su tamaño que no era desapercibido por nadie; un metro con noventa no era algo que fuera fácil de no mirar, sus finos rasgos élficos una ventaja por encima de los de su raza, su cabellera blanca llegaba hasta casi su cintura y sus ropajes eran elegantes y oscuros acordes a su estilo.

-Siempre será un honor venir a este hermoso reino de los humanos, Lord Ezran – Dijo el rey de los elfos de la luna mientras hacía una reverencia no solamente al joven sino también al resto del consorcio de reyes que le acompañaban.

-El honor es todo nuestro, señor – Respondió con una misma reverencia Ezran en señal de respeto – Sí gusta pueden pasar de inmediato para que se les asigne sus habitaciones a su realeza y a sus asistentes.

El elfo asintió de inmediato pero antes de que pudiera continuar, le hablo directamente a su igual:

-Antes de continuar, quise traerle un presente.

El elfo ordeno y de inmediato se abrió la puerta del otro carruaje, lo más lógico sería que el rey de los elfos del sol se bajará de allí pero se llevó una mayor sorpresa cuando una joven elfa se bajó de allí, Ezran abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Un rostro que él ya conocía de antes y que no pudo evitar llenarse los ojos de lágrimas al volver a ver su amiga de su más grande aventura.

-Ezran! – Gritaba la elfo mientras corría hacia su viejo amigo. Paso al lado de su rey sin mostrar reverencia alguna y abrazo a su pequeño como nunca antes – Cuanto tiempo! Como has crecido! – lo soltaba y volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza – Y mira! Ya te están empezando a lucir las trenzas, como a tu padre!

-Ray… Rayl…- le costaba pronunciar su nombre, solo le respondió el abrazo con más fuerza todavía – Rayla! Vaya! Estoy… estoy… anonadado! Estas, preciosa… - y no era para menos. Rayla aún lucía su inocentón rostro de adolescente elfo, sus distinguidas marcas de color morado bajo sus ojos y por no olvidar un detalle… su cabello había crecido mucho, tanto que llegaba casi hasta la espalda. No había crecido mucho su estatura, antes él parecía estar alcanzándola pero al parecer Rayla no llego a notar nada de eso.

-Sabes – se zafó del abrazo – no vine sola tampoco – hizo un silbido fuerte y de su carruaje salió disparado como un rayo hacía Ezran un joven dragón con su pelaje blanco alborotado y su piel de escamas grises.

-Zym! – el dragón no lo dejaba levantarse mientras este lo lamía con algunos toques eléctricos por medio – Jajaja! Basta, Zym también te extrañe viejo amigo.

Los saludos se extendieron un poco más de lo previsto hasta que al fin decidieron entrar al castillo. Niilo encaminaba la marcha hacia sus aposentos con sus asistentes mientras que Rayla, Ezran y Azmondias iban muy atrás, charlando de sus aventuras… o bueno, de las aventuras de la elfo y del dragón.

-Y bien, Ez… - Dijo la elfa en confianza – que tal te va como rey?

-Pensé que sería más divertido la verdad – Fue sincero con ella y con su amigo dragón – Aun así, trato de distraerme de vez en cuando en la cabaña de Banther.

-Ay ese horrible lugar – Entrecerró los ojos y lo miro mientras recordaba aquella vez que su tía y sus hombres trataron de matarla – En fin, por mi lado – se señaló así misma – soy la encargada de la seguridad de mi rey y…

-Siempre estas aburrida, nunca pasa nada y además tu rey tiene complejo de narcisista.

-Shhhh- Le callo con su mano – no lo digas en voz alta, me puede dar de baja...

-Rayla! – Le llamo su rey y ella puso postura militar de inmediato – Necesito hablar contigo un minuto.

La peliblanca miro un poco preocupada a sus amigos de viaje, aun así tenía que obedecerle. Se alejó de ellos y se adentró a los elegantes aposentos de su rey. Niilo no se determinaba en mirarla para nada ya que se encontraba ocupado mirando la ventana, más concretamente hacía la ciudad. Rayla se encontraba un poco incomoda de ver al rey de los elfos de luna inmóvil y sin decirle absolutamente nada… aunque fue él quien le ordeno que tenía que hablarle de algo…

-Katolis es un lugar hermoso – Por fin se dignó a hablarle – es increíble que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo alejados de la unión entre humanos y elfos… - "¿a qué vendría todo eso?" Se debía de estar pensando Rayla en ese momento – Es por eso, mi joven capitán de la guardia… que te relevo de tu cargo…

-A qué se refiere con eso, mi lord – comento confundida Rayla.

-Me refiero a que te relevo de tu guardia y que quiero que por una vez en mucho tiempo… - Se detuvo serio y la miro directamente a los ojos con seriedad – que te diviertas.


	4. Viejas Emociones

**Hay varios motivos de que los primeros capítulos sean algo cortos:**

**1\. Los escribí desde mi celular, así que realmente era algo complicado para mí escribir algo sin distraerme en otra cosa.**

**2\. Sentía realmente que eran largos, pero luego de volver a casa y pasarlos al pc me di cuenta de que lo eran no quise cambiarlos.**

**De todas maneras, la historia la llevo realmente muy adelantada, casi finalizándola.**

**Hay varios personajes que iré incluyendo en la historia que tuve que inventar para darle más contexto.**

**¡Gracias!**

_"__Mantequilla… tu boca sabe a… mantequilla de maní" _balbuceaba Callum a su almohada mientras la llenaba de baba. Él aún no se había dado cuenta que un joven dragón llevaba minutos encima lamiéndole la cara _"__¿Por qué se sien… sienten tan húmedos tus… " _el mago comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y el susto tan grande que se llevó al ver a su viejo amigo despertándolo de esa forma tan abrupta:

-Zym! Zym! Ya basta – Le trataba de detener mientras alejaba la enorme cabeza del dragón de la suya - Qué haces aquí? – el joven mago abrió los ojos como platos asustado cuando su mente empezaba a unir ideas casi descabelladas, tomo con fuerza de sus cuernos y lo acerco a él – Hay una nueva guerra? Algo malo pasa?! – Zym no entendía nada de lo que Callum trataba de explicarle así que como buen amigo solo le paso la lengua por la cara con alguna chispa de electricidad – También me alegro de verte, viejo amigo – Masajeo la barbilla del dragón – Un minuto… si estás aquí… ay no…

Así es, a Callum se le olvido que ese día llegaban los elfos. Se levantó de la cama apartando al dragón y fue directo a cambiarse.

-Como pude olvidarme – Buscaba entre su guardarropa algo cómodo y atrayente para ponerse – Oye, Zym de casual has visto mi bufand… - Claro que la había visto y claro que estaba en ese momento en la hocico del siguiente rey de los dragones – Zym por favor – se acercó tranquilamente a la bestia para no alertarla ni que salga corriendo – Quiero mi bufanda – una vez que empezó a acercarse más para tocar su bufanda el dragón la apretó más entre sus dientes y el mago hizo lo mismo a lo que obviamente la bestia haría algo muy propio de él…. Salir corriendo con Callum agarrado de su propia bufanda – Zym! Suelta la bufanda ya!

El dragón hacía de las suyas por todos los pasillos del palacio mientras llevaba a su viejo amigo arrastrándole sin que la bestia o el mago soltaran la bufanda y siendo golpeado por casi todo lo que encontraba a su camino…

\- o -

-Entonces mi lord Niilo – Se refería Ezran a su igual mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio para llegar al gran comedor a desayunar – Por qué el rey de los elfos de sol no pudo asistir esta ocasión?

-Lorolei tiene unos asuntos pendientes en su reino – Confirmo con autoridad su contraparte élfico – Aun así le envía saludos y espera que el próximo año pueda participar de las festividades.

Atrás de ambos reyes iban Soren y Rayla caminando a la par, no se hablaban ni murmuraban por debajo. Pero se notaba ya que los conflictos que habían tenido en el pasado habían llegado a su fin. No se miraban con desprecio ni desconfianza y al menos esta vez la elfa de luna no se iba a pasar la noche entera vigilándolo como en antaño, pero algo en un momento a otro se puso la situación intranquila para Rayla. Sus puntiagudas orejas se movieron al escuchar un estruendo que provenía de al menos de cuatro salas delante de ellos.

-Maldición… - Rayla susurro entre dientes cuando vio que por delante de ellos se acercaba Zym a gran velocidad llevando a rastras a Callum aferrándose a su vieja bufanda con fuerza.

-Zym! Detente! – Le ordenó de inmediato Ezran al notar que su amigo con escamas se acercaba peligrosamente a él y sus invitados, cuando el joven dragón freno en seco provoco una reacción en cadena que disparo como si fuera una lanza a Callum cuando soltó la bufanda de su boca. Paso por en medio de los reyes a una velocidad sorprendente, Soren esquivo al mago con unos reflejos dignos de un guerrero como él… pero la que se llevó la peor parte fue cierta elfa que sintió todo su mundo dar vueltas y vueltas cuando alguien, más concretamente Callum choco contra ella con una violencia increíble.

Ambos salieron disparados hasta golpearse contra la pared que daba comienzo al pasillo. Rayla se golpeó la cabeza contra aquel muro y Callum había quedado encima de ella luego de que su vuelo finalizara. Una vez abrieron los ojos no pudieron evitar que sus corazones palpitaran como locos. Callum no podía creerlo, estaba ahí… la elfa por la cual se moría por finalmente tenerla cerca se encontraba con él. Rayla también estaba impactada, tanto fue así que la piel de su rostro se puso de un color rojo muy intenso, reconocía ese rostro a la perfección, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, era Callum… bajo la mirada un poco y se percató de algo que casi la hace desmayar, su torso se encontraba completamente desnudo, lo mismo sus piernas y lo único que le cubría era un pedazo de trusa entre sus partes más íntimas…

-Ra… Ray… - balbuceaba sin poder mediar al menos una palabra. La imagen ante él era maravillosa, recordaba muy bien a su antigua compañera de viaje pero ahora que la volvía a ver después de tantos años la veía incluso más hermosa – Yo eh… eh...

Callum no lo sabía, estaba tan embelesado con la elfa que algo comenzaba a despertar bajo su ropa interior y esto la albina pudo sentirlo de inmediato ya que chocaba contra su muslo. Tenía que apartarlo rápido antes de que la situación se pusiera más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Pero algo dentro de su ser le impedía apartarlo con fuerza, era como si todos esos años que paso con indiferencia y odio hacia él hubieran desaparecido en unos breves instantes ¿Tanto así lo echaba de menos? ¿Ya no había sepultado esas emociones años atrás? Menos mal la salvación había por fin llegado. Vio como Soren tomo al mago por el cuello para quitárselo de encima.

Ezran y su rey habían llegado en su auxilio pero aún continuaba en su trance mental, sin escuchar palabra alguna de ellos. Solo observaba como a lo lejos el guardián del reino de Katolis se llevaba a Callum…

-Sabes, debo darte algo de mérito – Reía Soren mientras se encaminaban hacía los baños del castillo – No he visto a nadie lanzarse así a su chica – Continuaba – Te voy a dar un diez por esa maniobra tan increíble.

Llegaron a los baños reales y Soren de inmediato le quito su ropa interior de un tirón y de una patada lo lanzo a una tina. Callum salió del agua, dio una bocanada de aire y pregunto:

-¿Y mi bufanda?

-Ah, te refieres a esta cosa? – Saco de un pequeño bolsillo en su cadera la susodicha prenda – Haré que te la laven, tiene un aroma horrible.

-Oye Soren… Crees que lo arruine? – El príncipe estaba preocupado, no se veía con ella en años y no quería que su reencuentro sucediera así.

-De que estás hablando? Fue lo más genial que he visto en toda mi vida – Agregaba Soren emocionado – No lo va a creer Clauds cuando se lo diga – Termino de reír y chasqueo los dedos con fuerza para que se alcanzara a escuchar. De repente entraron varias sirvientes del palacio a los baños – Señoritas, quiero que dejen al príncipe digno al menos – Dio media vuelta y antes de salir agrego – Y que alguien le quite ese intento de barba por favor.

En otro lado del castillo, una joven elfa aún intentaba procesar lo que había sucedido. ¿De verdad era Callum? Así no era como le recordaba; su cabello al parecer estaba más largo eso sí, pero muy desorganizado, sin olvidar que se dio cuenta que se dejaba crecer algo de barba por debajo de los labios… aun así, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban… sí, ese era Callum ¿Pero qué hacía allí? Según las cartas de Ezran él nunca había participado de las fiestas desde la primera vez. Sabía que era mala idea ir al reino de su amigo, pero un molesto rey dragón se posaba en el tejado de su casa en las noches para tratar de convencerla. Niilo no podía llevarlo, un compromiso así es un peligro y era mejor que el dragón viajara al lado de alguien que él ya conociera.

Sobaba su cabeza y noto que un enorme chichón había emergido debido a su fuerte golpe, la cabeza le dolía a cantaros y no tenía idea de cómo quitarse esa molesta sensación.

-Te va a salir otro cuerno – Se volteo la elfa asustada, no había sentido llegar a su amigo Ezran. Lo fulmino de inmediato con la mirada, no quería que nadie la fuera a molestar por su dolor – Perdón, perdón – se excusó con su amiga antes de que se enojara más – vine fue porque Zym deseaba disculparse – por detrás salió el dragón con la cabeza agachada dirigiéndose hacia la guerrera.

Ella de inmediato lo vio así no pudo evitar enternecerse y abrazar al dragón con ternura.

-No, Zym, no hay nada que perdonar – Dicho esas palabras el dragón no pudo evitar lamerle la cara en señal de cariño y perdón – Tú me habías dicho que él no venía a estas fiestas, Ezran – esta vez se dirigió al rey de Katolis algo molesta. Ambos ya sabían que no estaban precisamente hablando del dragón.

\- Lo sé, Rayla. Él solo viene y se queda un día y ya. Quizás se quedó por otra razón – Comento el rey mientras jugueteaba con la cola del dragón.

-Sea lo que sea lo mejor será que no me quede más de un día – Se propuso para ella misma – Es lo mejor para todos.

-Para todos? En serio? – Ezran estaba totalmente ofendido por las palabras de la peliblanca – Yo estoy súper feliz de que los dos estén aquí. Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga… no podía pedir nada mejor – Miro a Rayla algo decaída – Rayla, ya pasó mucho tiempo, no crees que ya es momento de hablar con él? – Propuso su amigo, ella de inmediato como su corazón se apretaba – Sé que quieres hacerlo, no te cierres a su corazón… - ¿Tendría razón? ¿De verdad quería hacerlo? Necesitaba meditarlo bien, tampoco podría dejar que Callum volviera a lastimarla como antes – Bueno, me voy. Tengo que atender a los demás reyes – Dio dos palmadas a su muslo derecho y Zym fue detrás de él.

_"__Bien! Hay que poner mi mente en orden otra vez" _se decía en su mente. De todas formas no podía aguarse la fiesta ella sola, su rey fue muy generoso de darle libertad mientras estaban de jolgorio. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Podría ir a la villa y al centro del pueblo para jugar o distraerse… ¿pero con quién? Suspiro de forma pesada mientras pensaba en que cosas iba a matar el tiempo mientras volvía a Xadia. Ezran por obvias razones iba a estar muy ocupado, Zym no le haría caso… ¿Qué tal Soren? No, ni pensarlo… no le quedaban muchas opciones, tenía que hablar con él…

\- o -

Callum ya estaba en sus aposentos, acostado mirando hacía el "emocionante" techo hecho de piedra tallada. Miro hacía un lado y se encontró a su viejo cubo de runas encima de un pequeño cajón. Estiro la mano para agarrarlo y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de runas brillaban excepto una… la de la luna. La razón era simple, no ha estado en contacto con ningún arcanum de luna; solo con Rayla y la vieja ilusionista que visito hace poco para aprender algo de ilusión por su cuenta. Jugueteo con ella hasta que por error se soltó de sus manos y cayó hasta la puerta. No tenía ganas de levantarse, a pesar de estar ya aseado y afeitado, no permitió que las mujeres que vivían en el castillo lo vistieran y perfumaran a su antojo, a él seguir protocolos de etiquetas reales no le gustaban para nada. Por algo se iba casi siempre. De pronto noto algo raro, se sentó sobre el borde de su cama y miro el cubo que estaba junto a la entrada de su cuarto; la runa de la luna estaba brillando… ¿Pero cómo? Quizás dos elfos de luna estaban cerca, pero ya hubiera sido momento que dejara de alumbrar _"__Será qué?" _pensó algo emocionado pero no se podía dar muchas esperanzas. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y se acercó a la puerta en cuclillas, recogió el cubo despacio y de un fuerte estirón abrió su puerta para encontrarse con una joven y hermosa elfa delante suyo, era ella, se le veía muy sonrojada y la verdad no tenía la culpa, era la segunda vez en el día que lo veía con el torso desnudo.

Ninguno hablaba, era un silencio muy incómodo, como si un muro invisible los separara…

-Eh… hola – Por fin Callum fue el que dio el paso decisivo – Hace mucho que estás ahí parada?

-Quién yo? Pfffff – Bufo haciendo un ademan de negación con sus manos – Pasaba por aquí y bueno… recordé tu cuerpo… - Se le salió sin querer y de inmediato se retractó – Tu cuarto! Cuarto! Eso! Y vine a saludarte antes que te me vuelvas a tirar encima – Ella creyó en ese momento que había salvado su pellejo, pero el mago ya sabía que estaba ahí desde hacía minutos, al final solo accedió a creerle, no deseaba espantarla de nuevo.

-Sí, sobre eso… - Se llevó su mano a la nuca en ese momento – Mira, lo lamento mucho, enserio, no quería lastimarte – Rayla realmente no lo escuchaba, ahora que podía admirar mejor a Callum noto que ya era mucho más alto que ella, le gustaba eso y su desordenado cabello, pero al menos ya no olía a burro viejo – Tierra llamando a Rayla? – Su catarsis mental termino cuando sintió que él se burlaba de ella.

-Bien, no importa – Suspiro para luego mirarlo a los ojos – Quieres ir al pueblo?

-De verdad? – Callum sonrió como un pequeño emocionado – Esta bien! – la tomo de la muñeca y la entro a su habitación rápidamente – Deja me cambio y nos vamos!

Callum dejo su cubo rúnico sobre la cama y Rayla de inmediato noto que todos los lados de este brillaban mientras él estuviera cerca. Se había vuelto en un mago de verdad, todas las fuentes primarias estaban conectadas a él. Se sentía en cierta manera orgullosa, cuando dijo que se iba a convertir en un mago de verdad pareciera que iba muy enserio, jamás pensó que se iba a volver en un experto en el tema… claro, cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre y viajas por todo el mundo debes aprender algo interesante al menos. El cubo dejo de brillar cuando Callum se fue alejando de ello para ir a su guardarropa. La elfa continuó indagando más sobre la habitación de su viejo conocido… no le gustaba tratarlo así pero no había de otra por el momento. Se fijó que todas las paredes estaban adornadas con cientos y cientos de hojas dibujadas hechas a mano, quizás haciendo un recuerdo de todos sus viajes por el mundo. Eran realmente increíbles, de lugares que ella jamás había escuchado mencionar y paisajes que solo podría imaginar en sus sueños. Ojalá tuviera el talento para poder dibujar, pero era realmente muy mala, le gustaba verlo hacer eso las veces que podía hacerlo. Notó entonces que en otra pared habían dibujos de su círculo social; muchos eran de Ezran haciendo alguna cosa, de Soren tonteando o de Claudia trabajando como consejera de su hermano… pero algo la deprimió en el instante y era que no había ningún dibujo sobre ella. Bueno, en parte era lógico, él podía ir y venir del palacio y allí estarían sus amigos mientras que ella no. Pero sentía que era su culpa, las veces que él iba a Xadia a visitarla ella solo se negaba…

-Bien! – Salió del guardarropa y estaba bien vestido, tampoco lucía como alguien de la alta realeza pero su conjunto concibió de una camisa holgada blanca, unos simples pantalones oscuros y unas botas del mismo color para hacer juego. Tampoco iba peinado pero no era que luciera como un vagabundo, se le veía bien. Llevaba consigo un bolso, quien sabe que guardaría allí – Vámonos – tomo el cubo rúnico sobre su cama y lo guardo en su bolsa.

Salieron los dos a la par y mientras él cerraba la puerta ella aprovecho para arreglar bien sus ropajes y pasar su mano por su cabello para no ir muy desorganizada.

Caminaban por los pasillos un poco separados, recordaba la elfa que cuando recorrieron el castillo la primera vez parecían un par de niños pequeños jugueteando, no… ahora ya parecían como un par de conocidos que solo van sin rumbo por ahí. No se hablaban, eso era muy incómodo, Callum era muy buen hablador ¿Por qué ya no?

-Y el cubo al fin qué es? – Fue al final Rayla la que esta vez tomo la iniciativa – Digo, tiene que ser algo importante para hacer que casi me maten.

-Oh! Bueno – Lo saco de su bolso y volvía a brillar – Es un potenciador de magia primaria.

-Como una roca primaria? – Si bien la magia para Rayla era como muy poco trascendental en su vida esta vez sí se sentía muy interesada en el tema.

-No – una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios – las rocas primarias son más poderosas. Esto lo único que hace es que los hechizos más sencillos sean un poquito más fuertes – Explicó de forma tan natural que se le notaba que era un experto en el tema.

\- Y quién te dijo eso? – Rayla no quería perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Un ermitaño que vive en una montaña alejada de Neolandia – continuó – Es un experto en la fuente del sol.

-Entonces hay más magos humanos? – Eso sí le sorprendió a Rayla escuchar. Creyó que la magia era cosa de los seres que nacían conectados a alguna fuente primaria.

-Claro que sí! – Decía emocionado el joven mago – hay muchos y la mayoría están conectados a todas las fuentes primarias.

-Se nota que son muy poderosos… pero – Se detuvo a pensar por un momento – Por qué apenas se conocen a los que practican nigromancia?

-Porque la magia es el lenguaje de la naturaleza. No se altera, no se moldea, solo se practica. Los magos que he conocido viven en completa austeridad, no desean involucrarse en cuestiones egoístas – Explico – La nigromancia lo que hace es extraer la energía primaria de un ser y usarla a conveniencia.

-Y eso te lo dijo… - Rayla lo miro de forma picarona esta vez mientras le sonreía.

-Un anciano que vivía en una cueva en las tierras de Duren.

Sin haberse dado cuenta llegaron a la enorme entrada del castillo, Callum suspiro, miro a su acompañante y pregunto emocionado:

-Bien! Y ahora hacía dónde?


	5. Viejos conocidos

**Nuevo capitulo, algo más corto pero como ya mencione... los primeros capítulos los hice en el celular y bueno...**

**Aún así, gracias por las vistas! **

Soren había tenido el resto del día libre luego de haber llevado a Callum a los baños reales. Quería ver a su hermana, hace días que partió junto la general Amaya y su fiel traductor Gren para finalizar las negociaciones en Neolandia. Tenía que verla o más bien, quería zafarse de la ardua tarea de ir a visitar a su padre. Desde que lo encerraron en los calabozos del castillo hace ya 5 años no le ha dirigido ni una vez la palabra, quizás se deba a que el joven rubio juro lealtad a Ezran y su bendita protección hasta que el rey de su último suspiro o lo haga él. Tenía que hacerlo, el encargo de su padre fue demasiado pesado en aquel entonces ¿De verdad se quería deshacer de los príncipes? Obvio no… eran sus amigos, pero quería la total aceptación de Vireen cosa que hasta sol de hoy no habia podido lograr aún. Es un debate mental que siempre se hará… si hubiera cometido la tarea de Viren quizás Katolis sería muy distinta, sumida en una guerra mortal entre elfos, dragones y humanos y tan solo por el capricho de ser rey de su padre. Menos mal nunca logro ese cometido, disfrutaba esta paz, le gustaba esa tranquilidad. Claro, le hacía falta un poco de acción pero casi siempre le pedía permiso a Ezran de ir a cazar unos bandidos o maleantes que se encontraban haciendo de las suyas cerca al reino.

-Ay Clauds… - Dijo mirando hacia la ciudad desde una de las murallas – Cuando planeas volver…

-Eres un bobo, Sor-oso – reconocía esa voz a la perfección – Hace diez minutos llegamos – se burló de él de forma tierna hacía su hermano.

-CLAUDIA! – Se fue hacía la pelinegra y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que por poco le quiebra los huesos.

-Soren! Soren! – se desesperaba de la fuerte muestra de cariño de su hermano mayor – Ya, suéltame!

-Perdón – Se río un poco mientras Claudia trataba de devolver el aire a su cuerpo – y como te fue, hermanita? – Pregunto curioso el fortachon.

-Ah- suspiro algo cansada y arreglo sus ropajes de forma elegante – Muy bien, resulta ser que la general Amaya es una gran conversadora.

-De verdad? – Dijo Soren con un poco de duda – Pero como si no puede…

-Es sarcasmo, Sor – Lo miro entre cejo. Después de tanto tiempo aún su hermano era malo con el sarcasmo – En fin, no es tan malo. Resulta que es una mujer muy sabia y astuta cuando quiere – Admiro a su compañera de viaje – Hay mucha gente en las calles, siempre es lindo ver a los elfos y humanos compartiendo estos días.

-Sí, es bonito – A Soren no le interesaba mucho el motivo de las fechas, solo le gustaba ir a buscar problema y divertirse – Pero es más lindo cuando ves a mis soldados por las calles cuidando que ningún idiota – Golpeo la palma de su mano derecha con fuerza empuñando su puño izquierdo para dar más autoridad – se pase de idiota.

-Me alegra saber eso – Rodo los ojos – Oye… y ya fuiste con él?

Soren sabía a quién se refería, prefería mejor no tocar el tema pero con su hermana no había punto muerto.

-Bueno, sobre eso… Claudia… - Se arrodillo ante ella y le pidió en forma de súplica – Ve tú con él por hoy al menos, yo ya lo hice toda esta semana. Por favor, Clauds! El viejo me odia!

-Cómo puedes decir eso, Soren? – su hermana estaba indignada ante las palabras de su tonto hermano mayor – Es nuestro padre!

-Sí, lo sé pero él es tan… - Se levantó y comenzó a dar círculos en sí mismo – tan él… por favor….

Claudia sabía de antemano que su padre y su hermano no se llevaban muy bien. Tal vez debería hacer su visita por algunos días como lo hizo Soren, de todas formas no deseaba ver mal a su tonto personal.

-Ah por cierto, Callum volvió – Dijo Soren sin más.

-En serio?! – siempre era un gusto para ella poder saber si su mago preferido se encontraba en el reino, ahora que lo sabe iría a visitar a su padre y de inmediato con Callum para que le enseñe nuevos trucos.

-Sí! – Dijo emocionado – Y también vino la elfa – Soren solo le dijo eso para que el brillo de los ojos de su hermana se apagara y molestarla un poco.

-Rayla está aquí? – Su hermana cuestionaba un poco dudosa. Aunque siempre venían elfos de la luna y de sol que ella viniera era muy poco probable – Callum y Rayla… quién creyera que volverían a verse… - Claudia apago un poco su ánimo después de esas noticias.

Aunque le gustaba molestar a su hermana no le agradaba la idea de que se atormentara la mente pensando en cosas que literal no debería entrometerse.

-Oye, Claudia – le llamo su hermano – que tal si visitas a papá y luego vamos por un poco de algodón de azúcar!

Claudia no evito reír ante el gran ánimo de su hermano.

-Bien, me iré a cambiar y bajare a ver a papá. Nos vemos en un rato – Guiño su ojo divertida y se fue alejando hasta su cuarto.

-o-

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente. Por doquier los elfos y humanos danzaban eufóricos al son de la música. Un joven mago y una elfa de la luna paseaban por la ciudad admirados por la belleza de la decoración en cada esquina. Era la primera vez que ambos lograban disfrutar de las fiestas pero Rayla tenía otro tipo de intención mientras se quedaba allí; recuperar su amistad con Callum. Tal vez abrir de nuevo su corazón a él no era por el momento una opción pero sí que quería conocer más del nuevo Callum. Lo admiraba ahora, era increíble en la persona tan sabía que se ha vuelto y aunque su primera impresión había sido un poco desastrosa horas atrás ya se le estaba pasando el mal sabor de boca de haberlo visto en condiciones tan… poco alienadas.

-Rayla! – le llamaba sacándola de su propia mente – No tienes hambre?

-Ahora que lo pienso – Dijo llevándose su dedo índice derecho al mentón – creo que nos perdimos el desayuno real.

-Es mejor. No me gusta estar rodeado de tanta realeza – Añadió Callum sin más – Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos comer algo.

Llegaron a un pequeño puesto de comida local. Rayla hacía años que no probaba platos de la tierra de sus amigos, aunque fuera en un cien por ciento vegetariana no le chocaba para nada que su compañero si engullera una porción de cerdo al carbón mientras ella solo había pedido una ensalada de frutas. La conversación era algo amena; la albina trataba por todos lados de sonar interesante sobre su vida cotidiana, la mayoría de cosas de las que hablaba eran puras mentiras para tener atento al pelicastaño. Él era absorto escuchándola hablar, pero se fijaba en otras cosas que más le llamaban la atención; Sus bellos ojos color violetas, esos iris que tanto a él le gustaban desde joven. También se derretía por esos pequeños labios pálidos, la elfa nunca fue una fanática de usar maquillaje como su rival pelinegra que era tan emocionada por los colorines artificiales que se echaba sobre el rostro. A él le gustaba Rayla así, sencilla, simple, sin engaños. También se había dado cuenta en ese momento que la guerrera tenía sus cuernos un poco más largos y que su cabello también había crecido… aun así, le seguía pareciendo exactamente la misma Rayla que conoció años atrás y que en un principio trato de matarlo.

-Elfos asquerosos – Escucho hablar a dos jóvenes mujeres que habían entrado al local y se sentaron tras ellos sin notar la presencia de Rayla allí – Aún me parece increíble que el rey haya decidido indultarlos después del daño que hicieron al reino – Comentaba una con cierto aire de veneno en sus palabras – Mataron a su padre y él como si nada!

Callum por poco se atraganta cuando escucho a esas mujeres hablar así de los elfos… ¿No se daban cuenta que Rayla está frente a ellas? La elfa no hacía sino mirarlas con desprecio, tenía ganas de ir a confrontarlas pero Callum le pidió de forma silenciosa con sus manos que dejara las cosas así.

-Y esas manos – Continuaban – Como pueden ir por la vida con solo cuatro dedos?

Rayla solo llevo su mano derecha para masajear el puente de su nariz con mucha molestia. Ella a pesar de que se burlaba de los humanos con frecuencia jamás hacía sus chistes sobre las apariencias de ellos. Todo se trataba a un humor cotidiano que a ella le parecía absurdo por parte de la otra raza. Callum estaba muy preocupado por las palabras de aquellas jóvenes pero más por el ceño fruncido que su amiga les dirigía ¿De verdad no se han percatado que hay una elfa en ese lugar?

-Yo escuche que acicalan sus cuernos contra los arboles – Mascullo la otra jovenzuela contra los elfos – dicen que así son más afilados para sacar ojos.

-Bueno, es suficiente – Rayla dio un fuerte manotazo contra la mesa y se levantó para dirigirse hacia ellas. Callum trato de detenerla tomándole del brazo pero ella se zafo con fuerza de su agarre. Se puso la característica chompa de su uniforme y con una falsa voz alegre les dijo a las "dulces" señoritas – Saludos! Compañeras humanas, humanas compañeras! No pude evitar escuchar que hablaban mal de los elfos y saben algo? – Se detuvo en ese momento ante la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres – Yo también los detesto.

-eh? – Una de ellas miraba a Rayla desconcertada ¿Hablaba en serio? – Como puedes odiar a tu propia raza? – Pregunto confundida esperando la respuesta de Rayla.

-Claro que los odio, es decir. Esos condenados pueden tener el mismo rostro juvenil durante siglos – Explico con algo de odio en sus palabras – me encantaría poder envejecer y llenarme de arrugas como lo hacen los demás humanos.

El mago no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla ante las aclaraciones de su compañera. Hacía años que no escuchaba de las ocurrencias sarcásticas de "Rayla Humana"

-Y ese metabolismo! – Continuaba con sus burlas – Pueden comer todo lo que quieran y jamás engordan, ser elfo es una pesadilla – Comento fingiendo pesar. Rayla ya sabía cómo tratar con personas así, los humanos son vanidosos, les duele cuando otros alardean de las ventajas que ellos no poseen.

-Como te atreves a hablarnos así – Respondió finalmente una de las chicas ya indignada – Acaso no sabes quiénes somos? – La peliblanca negó con la cabeza, ni idea de quienes fueran esas mujeres – Soy la hija del mejor comerciante de pieles de Katolis y ella – señalaba a su acompañante – Es la hija de la sastre personal del rey. Con un solo chasquido moverían sus influencias y tú – ahora señala a Rayla con total desprecio – Te harían salir de la ciudad a la fuerza!

Rayla se llevó la palma de su mano para taparse la boca mientras las miraba con asombro. Aquellas dos muchachitas se miraban con una sonrisa triunfante sobre la joven albina. Pero lo que pasaba realmente era que Rayla evitaba a toda costa reír a carcajadas, hasta que no lo pudo soportar más y dejo salir su bulliciosa risa:

-En serio? – pregunto Rayla mientras tomaba aire – con influencias? – Le tomo unos cuantos segundos volver a tomar la compostura para hablar – Bien, pues yo soy la mejor amiga del rey Ezran, la mejor amiga del rey de los dragones y además – Señalo hasta donde estaba Callum – Soy la novia del príncipe de Katolis - Las mujeres voltearon sus rostros asombradas hacía el lugar que estaba Callum quién miraba a la elfa con cara de pocos amigos.

Se levantaron de inmediato de sus asientos y fueron a reverenciar al príncipe y a pedirles disculpas por hablar mal de la raza de su "novia" el mago solo hizo un ademán con su mano para avisarles que no había ningún problema, acto seguido las jóvenes se fueron del lugar tan rápido como pudieron.

La oji violeta fue directo hacía la mesa donde estaba con Callum mientras llevaba una sonrisa triunfadora sobre esas dos desgraciadas. Pero noto de inmediato algo que estaba mal, el mago tenía el ceño fruncido aún y evitaba mirarla directamente.

-Qué? – Pregunto algo molesta Rayla por la actitud de su compañero.

-Por qué hiciste eso? – Le reprendía el pelicastaño – Usarnos para tus peleas buscadas? No pensé que fueras así – Su voz se notaba un poco decepcionada sobre los hechos que habían acabado de pasar en aquel lugar. Callum pidió la cuenta, la cancelo y se fue refunfuñando de allí.

-Callum! – la elfa se levantó de inmediato – Callum! Espera!

El desayuno con los reyes había terminado finalmente. Los otros monarcas se dedicaron a charlar sobre el futuro de sus reinos mientras que Ezran y Zym habían salido al patio real para jugar un rato como en los viejos tiempos.

-Siempre es un gusto ver al príncipe de los dragones estar tan contento – Añadió una voz por atrás de Ezran y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Se volteo para ver al rey de los elfos de luna y su consejero caminando hacia él.

-Lord Niilo, espero que este disfrutando de su estadía en mi castillo – Hablo de forma educada Ezran.

-Todo está bien – Se acercó al dragón para acariciar su cabeza – Uno de mis guardias me informo que Rayla y el príncipe salieron juntos del castillo.

Al escuchar esto a Ezran se le subieron los ánimos en ese instante. De saber que su hermano y su amiga volvieron a hablarse era más que suficiente para estar feliz.

-Eso es bueno! – Animado le comento a su igual – Ellos eran antes muy buenos amigos.

Niilo le aviso a su consejero con la cabeza que les dejara solos unos minutos. Él súbdito reverencio y se fue sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Eso supongo… rey Ezran… ¿Sabe que puede matar a un elfo?

El moreno lo miro un tanto confundido ¿Por qué le haría ese tipo de preguntas? Negó con la cabeza en completa ignorancia y el lord le contesto:

-Un arma o un corazón roto…

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice, Lord Niilo.

El más alto le pidió que lo acompañara para conversar un rato sobre un tema que le ha estado dando vueltas a su cabeza.

-Nuestra raza no es muy selectiva a la hora de escoger a un acompañante. La mayoría solo se junta con otro para crear estirpes y que nuestra civilización pueda continuar – Explicaba mientras Ezran lo veía un poco envolatado con sus palabras – A lo que quiero ir es que cuando un elfo se enamora puede ser peligroso…

-Por qué? – Le cuestiono el joven rey al mayor.

-Aún no lo sabemos… pero no es la primera vez que sucede que uno de mi raza se enamora de uno de la tuya.

-Espere… - Le detuvo – Usted cree que Callum está enamorado de Rayla? – Él ya lo sabía, pero no podía revelar ese tipo de información tan personal sobre su hermano.

-Del príncipe, no lo sé… pero Rayla al parecer tiene emociones muy fuertes hacía él y eso me preocupa – Frunció el ceño – Hace años cuando Rayla regresó con nosotros se le veía muy enferma aun cuando su cuerpo estaba perfecto… jamás supimos de lo que se trataba sino hasta tiempo después mientras ella deliraba pronunciaba el nombre de un tal "Callum" – Ezran abrió sus ojos de par en par… ¿de verdad los elfos eran tan débiles en ese aspecto? – Con los días nos dimos cuenta que su corazón estaba dolido, estaba renunciando a su inmortalidad solo para que el dolor cesara.

-¿Y cómo se curó?

-Un tratamiento exhaustivo y el apoyo de un amigo la ayudo mucho, pero el resto dependía de ella.

Ezran ya comenzaba a comprender a lo que el rey se refería. Tenía miedo de que pudiera volver a suceder lo mismo y era entendible. Pero su hermano no sería capaz de volver a herir a la elfa, él la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño. Pero su rey era más escéptico.

\- También está el hecho de los híbridos… - Seguía hablando el rey – Un descendiente entre un elfo y un humano es… triste, rara vez logran alcanzar la adultez.

El joven rey solo pudo suspirar. Al parecer al elfo de luna no le agradaba la idea de que Callum y Rayla estén juntos y en eso no puede meterse, no quería generar una especie de malos entendidos luego de que la paz que tanto les costó conseguir se esfumara por los deseos de dos seres. Para Ezran… su reino y las personas que viven allí eran más importantes…

-Antes de que se vaya… Por qué es tan importante Rayla?

Niilo solo lo miro de una forma poco amigable y le contesto.

-Porque es mi nieta…


	6. Viejas costumbres

**Y desde este punto la historia ya comienza a tener más contexto.**

**Muchas gracias!**

-Callum! Cuantas veces debo pedirte perdón por lo que paso – Suplicaba una joven elfa de cabello blanco a un mago furioso e iracundo – En serio? – Se cruzó de brazos ya enfadada ella también – Quieres que te recuerde quién fastidio al otro primero?

-Ah! Sabía que en algún momento me lo ibas a sacar en cara – Respondió Callum aún más molesto con la elfa – Rayla fue una…

-Malentendido? Error? – Proponía la guerrera al mago con un aire de sarcasmo – Te besaste con ella minutos después de que casi te besas conmigo!

Y sí, ahí estaba… el rencor había regresado. Era increíble ver que hasta hace unas horas se llevaban muy bien, de hecho se estaban volviendo más cercanos conforme pasaban los minutos. Pero solo basto que Rayla se molestara para sacar todo ese veneno que ha estado guardando contra el mago durante 5 años. Ciertamente Rayla a veces no podía conectar su lengua con el cerebro para hablar y soltaba sin más todo lo que sus sentimientos pedían a gritos decir.

-Rayla… yo… - El mago trataba de defenderse de las espinudas palabras de la elfa – Trate de buscarte… pero… - Su corazón palpitaba rápido desde ese momento – No he dejado de pensarte.

-Sí, claro – Rodo los ojos. ¿Cómo fue que se invirtieron los papeles? ¿No se supone que Callum era el que estaba molesto? – Si me has pensado tanto por qué no vi ningún dibujo sobre mí en tu alcoba…

Callum río por debajo de su voz habitual. De su mochila saco un nuevo libro de dibujos y se lo estiro hacía ella… la oji violeta dudo por unos instantes si tomarlo o no hasta que al final lo recibió.

-Que le paso al libro viejo? – interrogo.

-Se quemó mientras hacía magia de sol – Contesto ya más calmado. La elfa solo observaba la tapa de color carmesí del libro, aún cuestionándose si debía abrirlo – Vamos! Ábrelo…

Rayla se quedó sin habla luego de mirar la primera página… era un dibujo, sí, pero era sobre ella. Estaba acostada bajo un árbol mientras dormía. Los ojos de la elfa estaban por ponerse vidriosos mientras más páginas pasaba, era como si cada vez que él estuviera en un nuevo lugar la dibujara. ¿De verdad ese sentimiento estaba volviendo? ¿Qué cambiaría esta vez? Necesitaba ir con cuidado, la última vez que se emocionó tanto con él fue desastroso. Pero… ¿Y si le daba una nueva oportunidad? Seguía ojeando los dibujos hasta que se encontró con uno que le movió todo por dentro: Estaban los dos juntos y abrazados mientras observaban el atardecer en una colina mirando el castillo.

-No sabía cómo estabas hoy en día – La saco del trance el mago con sus palabras – así que siempre te dibujaba como te recordaba.

-No, no importa – Se secó un poco los ojos – Yo siempre creí que solo pensabas en… bueno ella.

-Qué? No! – Negó con sus manos de forma desesperada – Claudia y yo jamás tuvimos algo. Ella solo quería de una u otra forma aprender magia primaria – Hablaba el mago explicándole – Pero la magia oscura era más poderosa en ella así que no le fue posible y después de darse cuenta del daño que hacía decidió dejar la magia para siempre.

¿En serio? Espero 5 años para esa respuesta… si tan solo no hubiera sido tan impulsiva habría escuchado esa explicación no ese día sino muchísimo antes tal vez… solo tal vez ellos no hubieran terminado de esa manera. Callum estiro su mano, esperando que ella le devolviera su libreta de dibujos.

-Oh! Tan rápido? – Chillo como una niña pequeña – Pero si pensé que me lo regalabas.

-Sigamos disfrutando de nuestro día y si me convences – le guiño un ojo – te lo obsequiare.

La tarde iba mejorando después de esa pequeña pelea. A veces participaban en los diferentes juegos y actividades que el reino de Katolis había propuesto para las dos razas. Para la gente era muy raro verlos, aunque muchos elfos dejaban la timidez de lado y se acercaban a hablar y entablar amistad con los humanos esos dos se veían ya con demasiada confianza. Se codeaban a ratos y se hacían chistes sobre las imperfecciones del otro, fue como si esa barrera de 5 años nunca hubiera existido entre ellos. A Callum le encantaba ver reír a Rayla, era muy hipnotizante ver como a veces podía soltar unas risas educadas y otras como se reía en forma de un marinero boqui sucio. Los dos estaban muy ameno con la compañía y la disfrutaban, de eso se trataba todo: "disfrutar" pero algo pasaba por la mente del mago que lo intranquilizaba… si bien el festival duraría unos cuantos días temía que nuevamente no pudiera volver a verla en mucho tiempo.

La tarde paso y pronto el cielo se volvió en un hermoso anaranjado. Optaron por ir a ver el atardecer en Katolis en un cerro de las cercanías, así más o menos tal cual he lo había dibujado hace algún tiempo. Se llevaron unos cuantos bocadillos para admirar la vista y de un momento a otro el mago decidió volver a prestarle aquel libro de dibujos a la guerrera.

-Te volverás a ir cuando el festival termine? – Pregunto el muchacho de forma algo triste.

-Obviamente… - Dijo sin despegar la vista de los dibujos – Oye… tienes aún muchas páginas en blanco.

-Sí, solo dibujo algo cuando encuentro un lugar nuevo – Añadía. Callum necesitaba decirle a Rayla lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabía cómo… aunque sí bien ya le estaba dando buenos indicios con los dibujos necesitaba que de sus labios salieran las palabras adecuadas para comentarle de una idea que se le ocurrió – Quería preguntarte si querrías… terminar de ayudarme a llenar el libro…

-Callum! – Le codeo de forma juguetona – No he conocido muchos lugares y tampoco sé dibujar. Como quieres que te ayude?

-Tú… ya sabes… - Tenía que decirlo, necesitaba decirlo, su corazón palpitaba a mil y sus manos comenzaban a sudar de los nervios – Acompañándome…

Rayla detuvo su vista al libro para ahora fijarse en los ojos esmeralda del chico… ¿Le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él? ¿Viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevos lugares? Le estaba proponiendo una nueva vida junto a él, una vida que ella quería sin lugar a dudas… pero su rey no la dejaría ir tan fácil…

-Callum, no lo sé… - El muchacho tomo de sus manos y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. La distancia entre ambos se iba cortando mientras se acercaban más y más, el corazón de Rayla palpitaba como loco, un nudo en su estómago se hizo y su mente se estaba nublando. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, ahora era él quién tomaba la iniciativa y eso le estaba empezando a gustar. Sentía la respiración de Callum en la comisura de sus labios, no podía permitir que algo que deseaba desde hace años se volviera interrumpir y fue ella quien dio el último impulso. Sus labios habían por fin chocado con los del mago, dejo salir esa frustración sentimental que llevaba cargando desde hacía tiempo finalmente. De repente se soltaron, ambos sonrojados pero contentos, había sido muy corto realmente, pero había sido mágico para ella… quizás fue la primera vez que pudo sentir magia real en su cuerpo en toda su vida.

-Por favor, Rayla – le pedía con voz ronca mientras llevaba la palma derecha de su mano para tocar su rostro con delicadeza– Ven conmigo.

-Callum, mi rey de seguro no me dejaría – Explico un poco triste – Él jamás se apartaría de mi lado…

Callum la soltó de manos para luego posar su cabeza entre los muslos de la joven elfa. Ella no pudo evitar masajear el sedoso y bonito cabello que este tenía.

-Y si se lo pido yo? – Propuso Callum.

-Vas a seguir insistiendo…

-Bien… y si nos escapamos?

-Tus ideas son cada vez más absurdas, Callum – Sonrió luego de la estúpida y mala idea del mago – Pero si le dices tú quizás sí pueda acceder – acto seguido llevo sus labios hasta los del pelicastaño para volver a saborearlos, esta vez con más calma y con más pasión y lujuria. Sus mentes y sus besos se fundían con el hermoso atardecer sobre Katolis. Sus sentimientos eran mutuos, sentimientos que se habían guardado por muchos años. A la Elfa se le ocurrió entonces una forma para sacar de casillas al mago unos minutos y mientras él estaba concentrado besando los suaves y dulces labios de Rayla ella lo tomo por sorpresa cuando mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del pelicastaño, no pudo evitarlo, quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo. Él trato de liberarse de inmediato cuando sintió el dolor y cuando lo hizo… solo se echó a reír con ella un poco adolorido.

-o-

Por otro lado Claudia se preparaba para visitar a su padre. Realmente se había alistado hace un par de horas pero dudaba si era buena idea visitarlo por estas fechas, Vireen odiaba tanto a los elfos que la mera idea de que convivieran juntos le era desagradable, le provocaba una fuerte decepción el saber que sus únicos hijos le habían dado la espalda… pero era más hablador con Claudia, de alguna forma su hija no termino por decepcionarlo tanto como su primer primogénito. La pelinegra dio un hondo suspiro antes de dirigirse al guardia de turno de la celda de su padre. Se arregló un poco el vestido de color negro que se había puesto y al final decidió ir. Con su hermosa sonrisa característica le hablo a aquel soldado amablemente:

-Buenas tardes! Vengo a visitar a mi padre…

-Lo lamento, pero este prisionero no recibe visitas – Dijo con voz de autoridad el guardia.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto indignada la muchacha – Pero si el rey Ezran nos dio permiso de bajar a verlo cuando quisiéramos.

-A mí nadie me ha comentado algo así…

-Déjela pasar soldado – Le hablo otro caballero de la guardia, a ese si lo conocía. Tenía el cabello negro, unos ojos de color negro y una piel morena… eso sin añadir la enorme cicatriz que surcaba por su cara y la armadura brillante con el escudo de Katolis. Se llama Fausto y ha sido buen amigo de la ex hechicera desde que baja a los calabazos a visitar a Viren – Ella viene desde hace 5 años a visitar al prisionero. No hay problema.

-Pero señor… - Trato de defenderse el guardia.

-Pero nada, soldado. Yo me encargo.

El soldado asintió ante la orden de su superior y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo la pelinegra a su amigo. Él solo asintió y se dispuso a entrar en la celda.

Era un lugar pequeño, pero tenía las necesidades básicas para que prisionero pueda vivir allí de forma digna. Un montón de libros fue lo primero que se alcanzaba a ver, libros que Claudia le llevaba de vez en cuando para que él matara el tiempo. Viren se encontraba sentado sobre su cama meditando, al parecer al igual que ella había abandonado la nigromancia, quizás sea por respeto a la pelinegra o quizás porque ya no estaba tan motivado de seguir practicándola, no después de su encierro y dada de baja por el concejo. Su rostro había envejecido más, notando más arrugas que antes, su cabello aún continuaba con la misma altura pero su barba era aún más larga.

-Papá… - Dijo Claudia susurrándole desde el otro lado de las rejas.

Él solo abrió un ojo, estiro las manos y se levantó de su cama. Tomo un bastón de madera y se dirigió a paso lento hacía ella. Cuando era Claudia quién lo visitaba él sí mostraba algo de atención, pero cuando bajaba Soren solo se limitaba a meditar sin prestarle atención.

-Tardaste varios días… - Hablo el mayor.

-Soren no te dijo que iba a estar de viaje? – Explico en forma de pregunta – El rey Ezran quería que…

-No me hables de ese niño, ya te lo he dicho – Comento con odio – Y menos que lo llames rey frente a mí.

Claudia cerro sus puños con algo se enojó y frustración hacía su padre. Le dolía verlo en esas condiciones pero le dolía más que él no aceptara la decisión de aceptar a Ezran como su rey.

-Estoy cansada, padre… - Dijo finalmente entre dientes – Cansada de ver cómo eres, cansada de saber cómo tratas a Soren, cansada de venir por aquí a que me humilles – Sin notarlo unas gotas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Pues nadie te obliga a bajar – A veces Viren era tan despreciable, hasta con su propia sangre – A mí tampoco me agrada ver a dos traidores todos los días.

-Deja de llamarnos así! – Le grito con furia – Si no hicimos lo que nos pediste fue para que el reino sea un lugar mejor! – Viren se dio media vuelta y mejor regreso a su meditación – Perfecto! Ignórame! Es lo mejor! Pero entiende que a partir de hoy… no volveré a visitarte – Amenazo y su padre ni se inmuto. Ella hizo lo mismo, se limpió las lágrimas y salió de aquella celda con rapidez.

Lo que Claudia no sabía era que su padre nunca había estado solo y una vez cerró la puerta una tenebrosa voz le hablo a Viren…

-_Hoy es el día…_

-Así es… - Dijo Viren al aire.

-_Nuestro amigo en común está listo?_

-No lo sé – Saco un viejo medallón de su bolsillo – Pero si quiere su total libertad tendrá que hacerlo.

_-No te preocupes, viejo amigo… has esperado mucho pero hoy… comienza tu reinado._

Claudia fue con su hermano de inmediato. La estaba esperando fuera del castillo para ir a pasar el resto del día divirtiéndose, era justo. Le comento de su pequeña pelea con su padre y ambos se prometieron no volver a visitarlo… era lo mejor para los dos, para todos era lo mejor.

-o-

Mientras tanto, la noche había ya caído. Callum y Rayla fueron a comer algo y después irían a escuchar a unos bardos que se habían puesto en el centro de un parque a cantar. La mayoría de canciones eran sobre las hazañas del rey Harrow, Ezran aún era muy joven para ganarse un título de héroe pero lo estaba haciendo bien, quizás algún día hagan sus canciones.

-Muchas gracias por venir aquí! – Hablo el bardo líder – gracias tanto a los humanos, como a las hermosas elfas por acompañarnos esta noche – miraba de forma picarona a las elfas y ellas solo volteaban para reírse apenadas mientras los machos de su raza veían con total desprecio al bardo – Nuestra próxima canción es para dos personas que quizás no están disfrutando de la fiesta como nosotros… quien sabe porque jamás nos acompañan… pero sin ellos, nada de esto sería posible – Callum y Rayla se miraron sonriendo, sabían que la canción iba para ellos, se tomaron de la mano y esperaron las siguientes palabras – Pero hoy! Gracias a los dioses están con nosotros! SOREN Y CLAUDIA! – Señalo a los hermanos que estaban en una esquina del parque observando el espectáculo y recibiendo los aplausos mientras que una enojada Rayla echando en sentido figurado chispas de la cabeza y un confundido Callum los miraban – Sin ellos las noches de "bardos al parque" nunca hubiera sido posible.

Rayla tomo del brazo a su mago y se fueron de allí sin notar que la pelinegra ya los había visto a lo lejos. Tomo a Soren de la manga y decidió perseguirlos para saludar al mago.

-Ay como la odio! – Dijo Rayla sin pensar en ese momento que Callum y ella llevaban una amistad.

-Tranquila, solo es un evento – Le calmaba a su elfa mientras aún llevaba la mujer un rostro de querer matar a alguien.

-No es el evento sino por quien hacen el evento – Su ira se podía notar a varios kilómetros de distancia – Si no hubiéramos arriesgado nuestras vidas para devolver a Zym con su madre ni siquiera "bardos al parque" existiría – Hizo mayor hincapié en el nombre mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.

-No entiendo, los odias a los dos?

-No, a Soren lo respeto y lo admiro como guerrero pero a ella! – Y su rostro se puso aún más rojo cuando vio la silueta de la pelinegra correr hacía ellos.

-Callum! – no pudo evitar la oji verde saltar para abrazar a su amigo – Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Te hubiera recibido!

Callum no sabía qué hacer, estaba estático, si la abrazaba quizás Rayla trataría de matarlo… otra vez.

-Eh… hola… Claudia – Le dijo aún sin tocarla con sus manos. La elfa se cruzó de brazos molesta y volteo su cara para otro lado.

-Estas más grande – Lo libero de su agarre y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que la peliblanca estaba con él – Rayla! Vaya! Mira! Has crecido mucho! – Rayla no había crecido para nada, se veía un poco más alta porque sus cuernos habían crecido un poco más – Como te ha ido? – Esta vez le pregunto a la albina.

-Muy bien… - Su respuesta fue seca y simple, ni siquiera quiso devolver el saludo.

-Claudia, eres muy rápida – Llegó Soren a la reunión fatigado, tomo algo de aire y también se dio cuenta que la elfa estaba ahí – Vaya! Ujuy… - Su sonrisa picarona no se hizo faltar – Parece ser que decidieron dar el siguiente paso, eh?

-Cual paso? – A veces la consejera de Ezran era un poco despistada. Pero de inmediato supo que su amigo estaba saliendo ese día con la elfo de la luna – Oh! Ya veo! Se ven lindos juntos! – Rayla no se tragaba para nada la sonrisa de Claudia. Aunque fuera sincera… la seguía odiando.

-Callum, tenemos que irnos – Aviso la guerrera esta vez – Niilo es muy estricto con su horario y se va a dormir temprano.

-Un elfo de la luna que se duerme temprano? – Soren a veces no podía ni saber lo que dice. La elfo le dijo con la mirada que estaban molestando – Eh, bueno! Clauds… vamos, te digo que crearon una genialidad de postre en el sur de la ciudad! – Propuso Soren sabiendo que si no se iban rápido la elfa iba a terminar matándolos.

-Oh! Está bien! Nos vemos luego, Callum – Y antes de despedirse por completo le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelicastaño. Falto poco para que la Rayla la atacara, pero no iba a hacer una escenita allí. No lo valía.

-Rayla! Yo enserio lo lamento! Pensé que iba a venir mañana… - El joven mago quería buscar una forma para calmar a la elfa, pero al parecer solo estaba empeorando la cosa.

-No importa… - Suspiro para calmarse un poco – Al menos no fue en la boca esta vez.

-Rayla…

-Está bien, celos fuera de mí. Shu! Shu! – revoleteo sus manos como si unas polillas se hubieran posado en su cara – Al final si le dirás a mi rey?

Comenzaron nuevamente a caminar esta vez en dirección al castillo:

-Sí, por supuesto – Dijo con aires de valentía – "Señor Lord de la Luna! Vengo a pedirle que me deje llevar a Rayla a conocer el mundo"

-"Oh! Y como planea un flacucho como tú defenderla del peligro?" – Esta vez fue la albina quien hablo imitando la voz de su rey.

-"Bueno! Pues así!" – Hizo una señal al aire con sus manos y de la palma derecha salió una llama de fuego.

-Magia de sol? – Esta vez había impresionado a Rayla con esa breve demostración – Como si esta de noche…

-Bueno. Resulta que la luna brilla gracias al sol – Señalo hacía el cielo más específicamente a la luna – Por eso la magia de sol aún es palpable incluso en la noche.

-Y quién te conto eso? – El mago ya iba a explicarle pero ella respondió a si misma su pregunta – Ya sé… un anciano en una cueva.

-No, de hecho fue una anciana… - Su sonrisa le quito toda la ira que llevaba hacía rato.

-Eh, Callum… - Señalo a su manga que ya se estaba comenzando a quemar gracias a la llama que él mismo había hecho. La apagaba de forma desesperada mientras la elfa reía hasta quedarse sin aire.

Ahora sí era como en los viejos tiempos. Los dos reían tanto que a veces les faltaba el aliento, era increíble ver como dos seres tan diferentes por fuera pudieran congeniar tan bien… tan bien y quererse al mismo tiempo, eso era lo que más animaba a la dupla que por donde pasaban no eran desapercibidos por las curiosas miradas de la gente que los observaba.

Llegaron al castillo y aún había gente por allí cantando y disfrutando de la velada. No perdieron el tiempo y fueron directo hasta los aposentos del rey elfo de luna. Callum se sentía preparado para hablarle. En el pasillo a pocos metros de su cuarto le aviso a Rayla que se quedara, si iba a decir que "no" al menos que no la reprenda. Había dos guardias elfos custodiando el pasillo y opto hablar con ellos para que le avisaran a su rey que iba a entrar a saludarlo.

-Buenas noches, amigos! Tengo que hablar con el rey, soy el príncipe Callum y debo… - El mago los noto un poco extraños, no se inmutaban ni hacían nada al respecto, solo estaban parados allí como estatuas. Los ojos de los guardias parecían muertos… algo presentía que estaba pasando y no era algo bueno… paso de largo de los guardias y antes de entrar escucho tras la puerta una especie de discusión:

-_¿Qué crees que vas a lograr con esto? – _Era la voz del rey Niilo – _Por qué quieres una guerra entre los elfos y humanos otra vez? –_ Que estaba sucediendo?

Hubo otra voz, pero no se le entendía nada en absoluto, Callum pensaba que se trataba de una discusión con alguno de sus súbditos…

_-Runaan! No! No lo hagas! _

Escucho un fuerte estruendo y de inmediato uso una señal para hacer un gran soplido de aire para abrir la puerta y lo primero que encontró al entrar lo puso en estado de pánico.

Rayla jugueteaba un poco con su cabello, quizás la cosa entre los dos no este yendo tan mal ya que no se ha escuchado que se requiera de su presencia. De pronto escucho a lo lejos la voz de Callum llamándola con total desesperación. Corrió tan rápido como pudo sin notar la presencia de los dos guardias y al entrar al cuarto de su rey se quedó completamente inmóvil y sin habla.


	7. Viejas amenazas

**Y desde aquí los capítulos comienzan a ser mucho más largos. Como mencione antes, escribía con el celular entonces imaginaba una cosa y resultó en otra.**

**En fin, infinitas gracias por leer! **

Ezran abrió las puertas del salón de reyes de par en par mientras su fiel amigo Zym le acompaña. Le habían llamado de urgencia por algo muy grave. Vio que su hermano se encontraba sentado en las escalas del trono siendo custodiado por tres guardias de elfos de luna, Rayla estaba completamente inmóvil y con los ojos completamente rojos al parecer de tanto llorar.

-Qué pasó? – Pregunto Ezran a todos los presentes en el salón.

-Regicidio, rey Ezran – La voz del consejero del rey élfico se hizo escuchar – Regicidio en su propio castillo…

-Regicidio? – El moreno no podía creerlo mientras alzaba una ceja – Contra quién?

-Contra nuestro rey… - Esta vez hablo Rayla conteniendo su llanto… - Ezran! Mataron a nuestro rey!

Rayla volvió a romper en llanto desconsolada por las palabras que salían de su boca. El joven mago era callado y con la cabeza agachada sin inmutar palabra alguna. Todo era un completo silencio desde aquel momento, Amaya quién estaba allí desde hace rato le aviso a su fiel traductor; Gren, para que hablara por ella mientras hacía señas con sus manos.

-Rey Ezran – Hablo el joven pelirrojo por su tía – Los elfos de luna creen que Callum mato al Lord Niilo.

El joven rey vio a su hermano y de inmediato supo que todo era una mentira. Conocía bien a Callum y él jamás haría algo así, si opto por el camino de la magia fue porque deseaba estar en constante contacto con la paz. La violencia y actos así de deplorables no eran de su esencia, era imposible tan siquiera pensar que Callum lastimaría o mataría una mosca. El ambiente estaba muy denso y pesado, se notaba cierto aire de odio y rencor contra el pobre Ezran por no garantizar al cien por ciento la seguridad de Niilo.

-Y los guardias del rey? Los que lo cuidaban en ese momento… - Espeto Ezran para llegar al fondo de esto lo más pronto posible.

-Se refiere a este par de ineptos? – De las sombras sacaron a los guardias encargados de la seguridad del rey de los elfos de luna encadenados y llenos de moretones en sus rostros debido a los golpes propiciados por los de su propia raza – No entiendo cómo es que siguen vivos – El consejero estaba llevando un castigo demasiado severo hacía los propios guardias de su reino. Los obligo a arrodillarse y uno de ellos solo pudo explicar:

-Ya le dijimos! – comento uno de los guardias encadenados – No sabemos nada, comenzamos la guardia y…

El consejero no lo dejo terminar porque de inmediato le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndole caer de inmediato al suelo.

-Ya basta! – Le detuvo Ezran – No sé cómo manejen las cosas en Xadia pero aquí en mi castillo no voy a tolerar la violencia.

-No tolera la violencia? – Respondió al comentario de Ezran con sarcasmo – Pero si tolera que maten a un rey, verdad?

-Hey! – Callum se levantó furioso y se disponía a enfrentar al consejero – Ten más respeto con mi hermano! – Uno de los guardias elfos que lo custodiaba lo tomo por el cuello antes de que se acercara al consejero real y lo lanzo nuevamente contra los escalones con mucha fuerza.

En ese momento los soldados de Ezran desenvainaron sus espadas, igual Amaya y su traductor a la par que los guardias élficos hacían lo mismo. Parecía que se iba a librar una batalla en ese momento, el odio estaba por doquier. Zym también parecía listo para atacar a los elfos cuando el rey les ordeno de inmediato que bajaran las armas a sus hombres.

-No tenemos que recurrir a esto – Propuso Ezran calmándolos a todos – Rayla… - Esta vez miro a la elfa a los ojos… - que paso?

-Ezran… - tomo aire para calmarse un poco – Callum quería hablar con el rey para pedirle mi libertad a su servicio… - Explicaba entre sollozos la peliblanca – Los guardias! Esos hombres no tenían idea de que estaba pasando! – Defendió a sus compañeros – Cuando llegamos encontramos al Rey Niilo apuñalado en el pecho…

-Los elfos estaban hipnotizados… - Esta vez fue la voz del consejero que interrumpió – Y hasta donde sabemos es uso de magia… magia que su hermano – Señalo a Callum que aún seguía en el suelo – es capaz de hacer.

Callum de inmediato le dirigio una mirada de pocos amigos y argumento de forma rabiosa:

-Puedo ser un mago pero no soy esa clase de mago! – Grito Callum defendiéndose – Yo no soy así, Ezran lo sabe. Rayla! Mírame! -Le dijo a la peliblanca desesperado – Yo no mate a tu rey! Yo no hice nada fue un tal Runaan!

-Y sigue hablando de un elfo que murió hace tiempo – Ezran podría ser paciente, pero los años lo han convertido en un rey que no tolera casi la falta de educación contra los suyos – Ese elfo murió hace años, desde el día que le ordenaron matar al rey Harrow… - El consejero se acercó a Rayla y con su mano derecha llevo los dedos hasta los cachetes de ella para apretarlos con fuerza – Tú nos dijiste hace tiempo que tu maestro había muerto… - Rayla no quiso responder y este de inmediato la soltó furioso – Entonces tenemos a un mago asesino de reyes y a una elfa mentirosa.

-Otra palabra mal dicha contra mi hermano y mi amiga y haré que pagues a la fuerza por tu insolencia – Esta vez era Ezran quién ya estaba molesto de ser insultado en su propia casa.

El consejero arreglo su traje y se peinó un poco el cabello para luego hablar:

-Lo siento mucho, Lord Ezran – Reverencio – Póngase en mi posición. El rey de los elfos de luna está muerto, sus dos guardias fueron hipnotizados y su guardiana personal estaba de cita con su hermano – El elfo una vez más comenzaba a sonar molesto – Sabe lo que es lidiar con esto? Su hermano fue el primero en ver el cadáver de mi rey por eso las sospechas…

-Ya lo dijiste… en verlo… no en hacerlo… - Hablo sabiamente Ezran – No puede decir que mi hermano lo apuñalo con un arma cuando lo único peligroso que tiene encima es un libro lleno de dibujos!

-Se lo he tratado de decir – Rayla furiosa no pudo aguantar más quedarse callada – Pero este tipo solo quiere un culpable! – Señalo al consejero de Niilo.

El consejero se llevó una mano al rostro ya desesperado, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Como le iba a explicar a su pueblo que el rey había sido asesinado en una fiesta por la paz. Eso condenaría nuevamente a las dos razas a una guerra sangrienta…

-Tenemos que buscar una solución – Esta vez el elfo consejero añadió – La paz debe perdurar entre nuestras razas sí o sí… - Su compostura había nuevamente regresado – Dejen ir al príncipe – ordeno a sus guardias y ellos ayudaron a levantar a Callum del suelo. Él algo conmocionado fue donde Rayla para abrazarla y consolarla por su perdida – Que propone, rey de Katolis? Si Runaan sigue vivo fue porque los soldados de Harrow o lo dejaron escapar o no lo encerraron muy bien…

-Soren! – Gren fue quién hablo entonces – Hasta donde sé, Soren fue quién lo capturo. Compartí algo así como una especie de calabozo con él hace años…

Ezran creyó en el fiel traductor de su tía Amaya y de inmediato dio la orden de buscar a Soren por todo el reino. Sin saber que el rubio se encontraba más cerca de lo que parecía. Estaba en un bar con su hermana charlando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días. Ella fingía prestarle atención, su mente estaba en otra parte, aun pensando en la pequeña pelea que tuvo con su padre horas atrás. En ese punto no sabía si había hecho lo correcto de tratar a su papá así… era un traidor… sí, pero era su padre después de todo.

-Y entonces el idiota de Callum voló por los aires y pam! – Choco sus puños con fuerza – Directo con la elfa! – Ella no le prestaba atención y eso era lo que más le molestaba – Clauds! Te hablo de Callum y tú pensando en el más allá – Bromeo su hermano sacando de los pensamientos a su hermana.

-Ah, perdón… me distraje – Opino observando su cerveza – Ya no quiero ver más a papá… - Se lo dijo, realmente se lo estaba diciendo – Ese veneno en mi vid… - se detuvo y miro a su querido hermano con nostalgia – en nuestras vidas no lo quiero.

-Sí… - Levanto su jarra hacia su hermana esperando un brindis, cosa que ella alzo su bebida y la choco con la del rubio – Por una vida sin papá… total, quién necesita un padre, al rey y a Callum parece que les va bien con eso.

Soren y Claudia pasaban un rato muy ameno, hacía tiempo no se sentaban a charlar como era debido. Pero entonces la puerta del bar se abrió de par en par y entraron unos cinco guardias que se pararon atrás del rubio.

-Señor… - uno de ellos le hablo – El rey Ezran requiere de su presencia…

Soren miro preocupado a Claudia. Termino su cerveza de un sorbo y se dispuso a ir con ellos. La pelinegra estaba atónita, Ezran jamás ha llamado de esa forma a su hermano por más urgente que fuera el caso. Decidió seguirlos para ver de qué se trataba todo esto. Pero presentía que algo muy malo estaba o ya había pasado. Al llegar los hermanos al salón de reyes se percataron de la presencia no solo de Callum, Ezran, Amaya y Rayla sino también de los guardias del rey de los elfos de luna y su consejero… algo estaba mal aquí…

-Rey Ezran – Reverencio de rodillas Soren – Para que requiere mi presencia.

-Soren, que paso con el elfo que mato a mi padre – Ezran hablo directo al grano, no iba a darle rodeos al asunto, no iba a alargar más este problema. El rubio lo miro confundido y algo extrañado… ¿preguntar por ese elfo después de tanto tiempo? Era raro.

-No lo sé… mi padre quedó encargado de él… - Todos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Cada uno pensaba lo peor, si Viren estaba involucrado la cosa sería mucho más grave de lo que aparentaba – Esperen… que pasó?

-Mataron al rey de los elfos de luna Niilo – Explico de forma fácil Ezran – Callum escucho el nombre de Runaan salir de la boca del rey antes de ser asesinado.

-Ay no… - Soren agacho la cabeza apenado, si su padre estaba tras todo esto… sus pensamientos ya se iban tornando más oscuros hacía el hombre que lo crío – Rey Ezran… si mi padre tiene algo que ver le juro que primero será para mí el bienestar y la paz del reino…

Claudia lo escucho bien, Soren estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a su padre si en algo tenía que ver. Esto era peor que tratar de tomar el trono…

Las horas pasaban en la sala tratando de buscar una solución factible para ambos reinos. Esto no solo perjudicaba a los elfos de luna sino también a los de sol. Ambas clases amaban y respetaban a Niilo. Los elfos no deseaban negociar con Ezran a partir de cierto momento, así que mejor hablaron con Rayla, era la que mejor se llevaba con los humanos y ella podría enviarles el mensaje. Callum por su parte a lo lejos veía como el consejero alzaba sus manos en varias direcciones, parecía estar reprendiéndola. De un momento a otro las cosas entre ellos se fue calmando y simplemente se fueron hacía otro lado del castillo. Callum quería seguirlos, pero su hermano y Claudia le aconsejaron que era una mala idea. Los elfos estaban dolidos, eso era obvio pero no tenían que desquitarse con Rayla, no era justo. Pasaba más el tiempo y el mago se empezaba a desesperar sin recibir noticias de Rayla, Zym trato de hacerse en su regazo para calmarlo pero él lo aparto… cuando ya no aguanto más se dispuso a ir con los elfos pero entonces las puertas del salón se abrieron y entro Rayla. Los miro a todos con los ojos un poco aguados y dijo:

-Los elfos de luna quieren que Ezran busque a Runaan… también quieren que cuando lo encuentre lo entreguen vivo para que ellos puedan hacer su justicia…

-Bueno, eso no es tan malo… - Opino Soren – Pero no pidieron garantía…

-Sí, lo hicieron – Rayla no estaba segura de hablar de las condiciones de sus compatriotas pero tenía que hacerlo… - Quieren que Ezran, Callum y yo hagamos una unión de vida para garantizar el éxito de la tarea…

-Lo que hicieron que casi hace que pierdas la mano, verdad? – Fue Ezran quien pregunto.

-Sí… - Suspiro la peliblanca.

-No hay problema… que lo hagan igual Zym puede quitar ese vínculo – Hablo Callum confiado – una vez que se vayan podemos hacerlo y podremos buscar a Runaan con más calma.

-No… - Nego Rayla con la cabeza – ellos se van a quedar para que se cumpla el trato… van a alargar las fiestas hasta la próxima luna llena… quieren que su pueblo no sepa nada de la muerte del rey hasta esa fecha.

-Y que va a pasar si de aquí a eso no lo encontramos? – Le hablo Callum a la elfa.

-No solamente nos quedamos sin alguna extremidad sino que también van a atacar a Katolis…

Ante esas palabras Ezran no dijo nada. Su rey había fallecido y era obvio que querían al responsable lo más pronto que se pudiera. No les odiaba, antes los comprendía… Niilo a pesar de todo era un buen rey para ellos y lo amaban, para ellos perder esa clase de persona les dolía demasiado.

-Y si hablamos con mi padre – La pelinegra por fin se hizo notar, se notaba cierta expectativa al proponer su idea – Quizás él sepa algo…

-Ya te va a hablar después de lo de hoy – El rubio comento sin antes pensar en lo que dijo y Claudia lo fulmino con la mirada – Solo digo, él no le va a decir nada a nadie aunque lo torturen…

-Entonces vamos a buscar a ese sujeto también, Soren – su hermana con gran determinación les dijo – que hagan el vínculo con nosotros también.

-Claudia, por más que me duela supongo que no puedo dejar ir a Soren – Hablo el rey – Una elfa guerrera, un mago y mi consejera será quienes vayan tras Runaan. Corvus irá con ustedes pero ni tú ni él harán el pacto con los elfos…

Al final ya cansados y algo estresados decidieron ir partiendo del gran salón. Solo Callum, Rayla y Zym se quedaron en el gran salón. El dragón se recostó por ahí cansado, pensaba que era buena idea brindarles algo de compañía después de tan mala noche. Callum miraba su cubo brillar mientras que Rayla lo vigilaba sin decirle palabra alguna. Era como si su sueño se hubiera convertido en una horrenda pesadilla, había sido un día casi perfecto… y todo se fue por el abismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La oji violeta sentía que tenía que hablar con Callum sobre el asunto y decirle la verdad de todo…

-Callum… - Él se fijó en ella cuando le llamo – Sabes por qué creía que el rey Niilo iba a acceder – El joven mago nego con la cabeza, ya ni siquiera eso le interesaba – Porque soy su nieta…

-Si eres su nieta porque tu gente te quiere poner ese vínculo tan horrible otra vez… - Cuestiono el mago sin mostrar mucho interés en esas cosas. Había una situación más seria en ese momento que revelar parentescos con reyes.

-Porque piensan que solo yo puedo encontrar a Runaan…

-Eso es muy estúpido… e innecesario… - Callum comenzaba a molestarse – Entonces eres la siguiente en el reinado? Vas a ser reina de los elfos o algo así?

-No… si el conclave de elfos no lo…

-Basta, Rayla, en serio – la detuvo – por qué me vienes a contar esto ahora? Para qué sirve? – Al príncipe se le notaba ya el enojo en sus palabras – 5 años, llevamos 5 años sin hablarnos y me vienes a contar eso ahora? Katolis peligra otra vez! Y crees que me importa si eres o no familiar del rey de los elfos de luna? ¡Un elfo mato a tu rey y nos echan la culpa a nosotros!

Él tenía toda la razón para estar enojado. Lo inculparon de un asesinato, lo han obligado a hacer una unión, le han mentido y escondido cosas, estaba en su derecho. A Callum le preocupaba era su hermano… también iba a estar involucrado por la poca tenacidad de los elfos. La elfa no pudo sentir que en parte era culpa de ella que él estuviera así. Fue hasta su lugar y se sentó al lado.

-Puedes escapar… - Le dijo Rayla a Callum – Ahora mismo…- El mago solo hizo una muesca de rabia al escuchar esas palabras – Igual a ti no te importan las cuestiones con la realeza. Deja que tu hermano se encargue de todo como siempre.

-Rayla…

-Rayla qué? – Comenzó a subir el tono de su voz mientras le hablaba al mago – Porque te preocupa tanto, puedes irte. Tu hermano y yo solucionaremos esto de alguna forma – Esta vez era ella la que tenía rabia – Sabes cuantas veces ha pasado Ezran por problemas similares? Y los ha solucionado! No te necesita…

-Rayla, por favor cállate – llevo sus dedos hasta la sien de su cabeza para masajearse así mismo.

-Bien, me voy a callar! Pero te conozco bien, Callum! Y sé que casi nunca estás por aquí es para evitar involucrarte en esta clase de problemas!

-Rayla tú no sabes nada… - Alzaba de a poco la voz el mago ya cansado de escuchar a la elfa.

-El que aquí no sabe nada eres tú! Ezran ha hecho de todo para que todos los reinos estén en completa paz y que haces tú? – le puso un dedo en el pecho – salir a caminar por el mundo despreocupado de su reino y de su gente!

-Ya basta! – Trato de silenciarla con su tosca y fuerte voz – Yo no huyo de nada.

-Sino huyes de nada porque tienes tanto miedo?

-PORQUE TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERLOS! – grito Callum por todo el salón… tomo aire un poco intranquilo y le conto – Nunca conocí a mi padre real… perdí a mi madre por una idiotez de Viren… perdí a Harrow… - Comenzó a hablar pausado mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos – No quiero perderte… no quiero perder a Ezran, no quiero perder esta paz…

-Entonces… - Hablo la elfo ya más calmada – Yo tomare el lugar de Ezran… él no merece nada de esto.

-No… este también es mi reino – Comento Callum con mucha fiereza y valentía en sus palabras. Ya había decidido que era lo que iba a hacer. No iba a permitir que su hermano cargara con una guerra encima – Voy a tomar la carga de Ezran y si no encontramos a Runaan yo voy a tomar su lugar… si tu gente quiere un culpable lo tendrán…

-Por qué?

-Porque es hora de proteger mi reino…

-Bueno… - La elfa se recostó en su brazo ya más calmada – Supongo que si no encontramos a Runaan nos van a matar a los dos.

-Por qué a los dos? Nah… solo a mí.

-Imbécil – Le codeo en las costillas sin lastimarlo – Si tú fallas yo también, a los dos nos van a matar por esto.

-Me voy a echar toda la culpa…

-Por qué? – Indago Rayla algo confundida…

El mago la abrazo con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla y le susurro en el oído:

-Porque te quiero… y no voy a permitir que nada les pase…

Al escuchar esas palabras la peliblanca no pudo evitar nuevamente querer besar al príncipe, una vez más se dejó llevar por el momento sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia o lo que se venía encima. Al menos por esa noche iban a estar tranquilos, ya durante la mañana la cosa iba a estar más complicada para todos. Rayla se separó de él y fue saliendo del salón sin hacer mucho ruido con sus pasos…

-Oye! – Volteo su cabeza para ver a Callum – Quieres dormir en mi alcoba? – Propuso un poco apenado y rascando su nuca. Quería tener a la elfa lo más cerca posible, pero tampoco deseaba agobiarla con sus "acaloradas" propuestas.

-Callum… apenas nos volvimos a ver hoy – Le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía – Si no voy con los míos se van a molestar aún más.

Callum se despidió de ella con la mano y fue hacía sus aposentos… que día, salió con Rayla, la vio molesta en una pelea, la beso, la vio llorar, lo inculparon de algo que no hizo y quizás en un par de semanas lo vayan a matar.

Callum no pudo dormir bien durante el resto de la noche, le era difícil concentrarse en conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería durante los próximos días. Para él toda esta experiencia era totalmente nueva y ajena a su cotidiana vida que había escogido desde hacía varios años atrás; viajar por el mundo, estar en paz con la naturaleza y con las fuentes primarias, aprender lo que más pudiera de aquellas personas que le enseñaban durante su camino, sí, esa era su verdadera vida, estar en una especie de cruzada para evitar una nueva guerra entre los elfos y humanos no era exactamente su plan de "diversión" para disfrutar de las fiestas. Jugueteaba con el cubo rúnico que su padrastro le había obsequiado, miraba todos los detalles de este mientras alumbraba en todas direcciones, claro, exceptuando la runa de luna. Solo con Rayla cerca este símbolo brillaba en todo su esplendor "_Ojalá y no la esté pasando mal" _el joven mago solo podía pensar en su amiga… claro, si es que se le pude llamar ahora así. A pesar de que ambos se habían dicho con acciones lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no estaba muy totalmente seguro de lo que la chica de orejas puntiagudas esté pensando en estos momentos. Estaba confiado de que Rayla puede controlar sus emociones casi a la perfección pero cuando vio el cadáver de su rey y abuelo se desmorono por completo.

-Ay! – Suspiro Callum mirando hacia el techo – No debí haber vuelto – Se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a contemplar las opciones que tenía al frente. Tenía que encontrar a Runaan como fuera, tenía que hacerlo si quería que la paz no se terminara – Ojalá lo encontremos rápido – Miro de forma preocupada sus manos, sus hábiles manos que ahora estaban en completo peligro. Sin ellas el uso de magia es casi que imposible… y Rayla! Ella ya había pasado por una experiencia así de traumática años atrás.

Los débiles y primeros rayos de luz solar comenzaron a penetrar a través de su ventana. No pudo descansar como le hubiera gustado, con tantas cosas en la cabeza le fue difícil encontrarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Se levantó de su lujosa cama, se puso el mismo atuendo del día anterior y fue hasta la cocina real para buscar algo de comida, todo el ambiente en el castillo era muy pesado. Había algunos elfos que pasaban por su lado y lo miraban con cierto desprecio, era lógico, pensaban que él había matado a su rey y era entendible su enojo. Abrió las puertas de par en par y lo primero que encontró fue a una Rayla sentada en un banquillo y tomando algo así como té, quizás era para calmarse, su estado era muy deplorable, tenía unas ojeras increíbles y además su cabello estaba muy desorganizado. Él se sentó a su lado pero parecía que la elfa lo estaba evitando a toda costa.

-Puedes dejar de actuar así – Dijo Callum.

-Actuar como? – Pregunto Rayla mientras se llevaba otro sorbo de té a la boca.

-Así – La señalo de pies a cabeza con ambas manos – Tan indiferente.

-Perdóname, Callum – Le respondió – No tuve una buena noche, el consejero no ha parado de decirme que nunca debí apartarme del lado del rey – Hablaba la elfa con un tono pesado.

-Sí, yo tampoco tuve una buena noche – De repente la actitud de la guerrera cambio un poco cuando opto por posar su cabeza en el hombro de Callum.

– Qué vamos a hacer, Callum? – Preocupada cuestiono Rayla – Si no encontramos a Runaan todo se va a ir de pique.

El mago solo acariciaba los cabellos de la albina para tranquilizarla. Él no podía darle en ese momento el afecto que quizás su rey le diera pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo, de un momento a otro este la beso en toda la cabeza para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Y bueno… ahora qué? – Propuso Callum esta vez.

-Y ahora? Ir con los elfos para que hagan el vínculo para nuestra misión – Se separó de él dejo su vaso en la mesa y se dispuso a levantarse – Tomarás el lugar de Ezran?

Callum aún pensaba si hacerlo… podría no ser una buena idea conociendo a su hermano no lo iba a permitir, los elfos tampoco creía que lo pudieran permitir… pero tenía que intentar poner a su hermano fuera de todo peligro por ahora, era también su rey, no podía dejar que nada malo le sucediera por su culpa. Rayla se había ido hace unos momentos sin avisar, todo esto le consume tanto la mente al mago que sin querer lo aleja de la realidad a veces. Se levantó igual y fue hacia el salón donde ya estaban los elfos…

El consejero de Niilo tenía entre sus brazos aquel listón, aquel horrible listón que por poco deja sin una mano a su confidente Rayla, los miraba a todos y de inmediato ordeno a los susodichos del día anterior que formaran un círculo para que pudiera comenzar con aquella ruin ceremonia.

-El día de hoy… estas tres personas se han de comprometer en una ardua búsqueda por el honor y la paz entre nuestros mundos – Comenzó sin más – Doy aviso de que este listón de unión no se removerá sino hasta que el asesino Runaan sea…

-Esperen! - Callum interrumpió – Yo… yo… - Miro a Rayla algo preocupada… aún dudaba si todo esto era buena idea – Yo voy a llevar el listón por el rey Ezran – Lo dijo sin más, tenía que hacerse así para que su hermano no corriera ningún peligro – Si no encontramos a Runaan me voy a quedar manco y podrán hacer su justicia conmigo.

Todos miraban al joven mago sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par… Ezran quedo impactado por un acto de esa magnitud de su despreocupado hermano… tanto así que no podía gestionar palabra alguna para evitar esa locura. Al consejero real le daba lo mismo, tanto fue así que pasó de largo del rey de Katolis y fue directo al príncipe para hacer la unión en sus dos manos…

-Entonces que así sea – Continuó el elfo mayor – Callum te has de comprometer a…

-Esperen! – Esta vez fue Ezran quién interrumpio…

-Bueno y ahora qué? – El consejero se le estaba acabando la paciencia con los hermanos, quería acabar pronto para que pudieran empezar a buscar al supuesto culpable del asesinato de su rey.

-Quiero hablar con mi hermano a solas… - Agarro de la manga al castaño y a fuerza de lidias se lo llevo lejos del salón donde nadie pudiera oírles – Que te pasa? – Le reprendió una vez se dio cuenta que nadie los hubiera seguido – Son las leyes de los elfos, como puedes interponerte en algo así? – Comento Ezran algo molesto porque Callum aún lo trataba como si fuera un niño débil.

-Ezran yo lo hago es para protegerte… - Se excusó el mago, pero sabía que antes más lo ofendía.

-Protegerme? – A veces Callum podía ser un idiota con su hermano – Callum, llevó tiempo llevando el reino y hasta ahora no he necesitado tu protección – Fue un golpe muy bajo para su hermano mayor, pero tenía que ser así o sino el mago no dejaría de verlo como un niño.

-Ez… por favor… - Le tomo de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos – Deja que haga esto… jamás hago nada por el reino – Explicaba – Deja que esta sea mi cruzada…

El joven rey seguía sin aceptar ese tipo de condiciones, él también debía mostrar que tenía completo interés en cuidar sus tierras… pero su hermano era tan testarudo y terco a veces que le era difícil llegar a un acuerdo con él en términos pacíficos. Ezran solo suspiro, dio una mueca de desaprobación pero a la final le dijo:

-Está bien… - Soltó algo de aire cansado – Será como tú quieras… pero yo también pondré mis condiciones.

Sin decir más le dio la espalda a su hermano y fue directo al gran salón de los reyes para continuar con la ceremonia de unión. Sin ahondar más sobre tan macabra celebración Callum terminó con sus dos manos atadas al vínculo de encontrar a Runaan antes de la próxima luna llena que sería en más o menos un mes y Rayla solo acabo con su mano izquierda comprometida… nuevamente… Ezran no dijo nada durante todo el rato, solo se limitó a observar con su fiel amigo dragón a su lado. Pero aún no había propuesto sus condiciones, no hasta que fuera el momento indicado, lo cual al mago le pareció un poco raro. Creyó que su hermano diría algo como que Zym los acompañara lo cual, por supuesto, era muy bueno… si no podían dar con el asesino el dragón podría quitarles los listones con extrema facilidad.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y Callum ya tenía casi todo listo para su viaje. No llevo mucho tampoco, llevaría suficiente dinero en su bolso como para comprar víveres durante el camino o alguna cosa que necesitaran, una nueva libreta para dibujar o escribir y su viejo cubo de runas. Rayla por su lado no empaco nada tampoco, solo sus viejas y fieles espadas, compañeras de tantas misiones que ha librado a lo largo del tiempo… o bueno, cuando Runaan era su maestro… aunque solo fue de misión una vez y termino salvando a todas las razas. Ya afuera el mago la esperaba con un caballo para partir de inmediato, la elfa conocía a la perfección a su mentor y ya más o menos tenía una idea de adonde podría ir. Antes de partir, el joven mago se percató que ni Corvus ni Claudia estaban con ellos… ¿Será acaso parte de las condiciones de Ezran?

-Callum! Rayla! – Se escuchó la voz de Ezran a lo lejos. Venía cargado de una mochila que casi era del mismo tamaño de su cuerpo y atrás venían Claudia y Zym corriendo a su misma velocidad – Menos mal aún no se han ido – Tomo un poco de aire y se recompuso – Claudia, Zym y yo iremos con ustedes… - Rayla podía aceptar que la ex hechicera los acompañara… ¿Pero el rey de Katolis? No solo era muy irresponsable sino también muy tonto.

-Ezran tú… - Iba a hablar su hermano pero de inmediato le detuvo el menor.

-Sin peros, Callum. Te dije que podrías hacer el vínculo por mí pero yo pondría mis condiciones… y mi condición es ir con ustedes… - Explico de forma tranquila – Corvus podrá ser muy buen rastreador pero yo sé hablar con los animales, ellos ven más cosas.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido – Esta vez fue la albina quién interrumpió el momento – Puede ser muy útil.

Ezran solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el pelicastaño continuaba algo confundido…

-Y el reino? – Indago preocupado, que el rey se vaya por un tiempo no es tan buena idea.

-Amaya quedara a cargo como reina regente hasta mi retorno. No te preocupes, Call… no hay problema – Esta vez fue Claudia quién le interrumpió y de inmediato la elfa la mira con cara de pocos amigos. Le iba a costar trabajo tener que convivir con su eterna rival… pero ese no era su reino, era el de Ezran y si él se sentía cómodo con ella entonces estaba bien.

-Bueno… y Zym? – Vuelve a preguntar el príncipe esta vez señalando al dragón quién solo volteo la cabeza de forma tierna para mirarlo.

-Sabes que Zym se aburriría mucho aquí con Soren y Amaya – Espeto Ezran – Y si algo sale mal… él puede quitarles los listones…

A Rayla esa idea no le agradaba mucho, la última vez lo permitió porque cambio de parecer sobre su misión y emociones hacia los hermanos. Pero esta vez era diferente, se le pidió encontrar a Runaan a cualquier costa y eso haría. Al final accedieron a las demandas del joven rey y se dispusieron a partir… Era una ventaja muy enorme llevar a una persona que sepa hablar con los animales y a un dragón que pueda volar para cubrir todo el aire. Quizás sí se podía lograr la misión en menos tiempo, solo era de que la pelinegra no hiciera nada estúpido o que Callum no cayera en sus garras nuevamente. Todo esto le sentaba como una patada en el trasero a la albina, que la tolerara por su amigo no significaba que le agradara ahora… ni ahora ni nunca… tenía que ponerle los dos ojos encima para evitar que haga alguna tontería.


	8. Viejos deseos

**Y bueno! Ya tenemos una nueva temporada muy pronto. Lo cual me puso en un leve aprieto con la historia porque no tengo idea de que nuevos personajes aparecerán y tampoco sé como introducirles en este punto de la historia.**

**Espero terminar la historia antes de la tercera temporada (Espero) De todas formas, como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! **

Cabalgaban con el viento a su contra, esto era de cierta forma calmante para el príncipe y para la elfa. Si bien Callum era más fanático de viajar a pie para poder apreciar mejor la naturaleza ir a veces en bestia también era refrescante… más cuando el tiempo no se encontraba a favor de los viajeros. Pasaban las horas y sin darse cuenta estaban llegando ya a la frontera de Katolis, decidieron que lo mejor era detenerse a acampar esa noche. El príncipe era el más experimentado en acampar al aire libre, así que una vez establecido el lugar donde iban a descansar llevo a su hermano para que aprendiera a recoger los leños necesarios para hacer una fogata decente y algo de bayas lunares y frutas para Rayla. Si bien el rey llevaba de todo en su carga no se percató de empacar la fruta favorita de su querida amiga. Las dos mujeres y Zym se quedarían armando lo que serían las tiendas para dormir esa noche… bueno, solo una… ya que a Rayla le gustaba dormir con el viento y la brisa nocturna golpeando su piel, quizás se deba a que es una elfo de luna o solo por mero gusto. Claudia por su lado sí se dispuso a armar su tienda y las tiendas de sus dos amigos pero quizás al mago le gustaría dormir de la misma forma que la albina.

El ambiente entre las dos era muy pesado, por un lado estaba el somero propósito de que quizás estar tan cerca una a la otra no era tan buena idea. Rayla practicaba un poco con sus espadas mientras que Claudia recogía algunas yerbas para hacer algún ungüento. A veces la elfa le mandaba una mirada de odio a la pelinegra mientras esta no le prestaba atención o hacía alguna monería a sus espaldas como sacarle la lengua o hacer alguna mueca con su rostro de forma divertida.

-En serio puedes dormir sin una tienda, Rayla? – La pelinegra le hablo para armonizar algo el ambiente. Rayla volteo un poco su rostro para observarla y dijo:

-Sí – Esa fue toda su respuesta, sin nada más seca y cortante como se esperaba de ella.

-Y no te da frío? – Continuaba Claudia tratando de entablar una conversación con la elfa. Ella ya sabía de antemano que no le agradaba como mucho, pero tenían que llevarse medio bien para que el viaje no se hiciera pesado.

-No – Nuevamente la albina le contesto de la misma forma mientras seguía entretenida golpeteando el tronco de un árbol con sus espadas.

-Y no agarras un resfrió? – Ella lo intentaba, de verdad que trataba… pero hablar con la guerrera era como hablar con un muro.

-Puede ser…

-Mira, Rayla… - Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella – Sé que no te agrado… pero por favor, por favor – Le pedía en forma de súplica – Tratemos de llevarnos bien – Tomo de las manos de la albina de forma suave, interrumpiendo su entrenamiento – Hagámoslo por ellos al menos.

Rayla le miro con total desprecio y se soltó de su agarre con fuerza.

-No… que estemos juntas en esto no nos hace amigas – Soltó con veneno – Prefiero a Amaya aquí, al menos no me hace preguntas tan tontas… oh! Cierto… no puede hacerlas…

De un momento a otro sintieron unos pasos cerca de ellas y unas voces, eran los hermanos hablando como si nada, cada una volvió rápidamente a lo que hacían para no levantar sospechas de que hace pocos segundos tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

-Oh! Qué bien! Las tiendas ya están listas – A veces a los demás se les pasaba por alto que Ezran seguía siendo un adolescente efusivo – Quedaron muy bien, Zym! – Se acercó a su amigo dragón para ir juntos a revisar la tienda.

Callum estaba algo incómodo por el momento, Ezran había soltado así sin más la madera que recogieron durante el rato solo para ir a revisar la tienda junto al príncipe de los dragones y su antiguo amor y su actual amor estaban entre una especie de barrera invisible que les impedía hablar. Recogió todos los estigios de madera e hizo una hoguera pequeña…

-Rayla! – Le llamo a la elfa que aún seguía entrenando con sus espadas – Mira esto! – Ella volteo su rostro ante el llamado y el joven mago hizo un par de señales con sus manos hacía la madera y de la nada una llamarada de fuego salió de allí.

La albina estaba muy sorprendida, no solo podía manipular la magia primaria del sol en sus manos sino también que podía dirigirla hacía donde él quisiera. Eso le alentó demasiado… pero se olvidaba que había una persona que era aún más interesada en el arte del joven mago…

-Cómo hiciste eso?! – Pregunto Claudia con mucha expectativa y curiosidad - Es magia de sol! No se puede hacer durante la noche…

Rayla tenía ganas de explicarle para que dejara el gaje de curiosidad que invadía a la pelinegra y para que dejara tranquilo a Callum… pero fue él quien comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, resulta que durante la noche el sol…

Y así fue durante varias horas, la pelinegra estaba encantada de escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca del joven mago sobre la magia primaria. Cada silaba, cada cosa… ella lo escuchaba atentamente y eso era entendible, ella también quería aprender, ella también quería saber sobre un arte de magia sin lastimar a ningún ser pero le era casi imposible por las enseñanzas de su padre. La albina solo los miraba, hacía rato que Ezran le dio las bayas lunares para que disfrutara y eso trataba de hacer… pero le era tan imposible, ver a la persona con quién quería estar hablando tan amenamente de un tema que tanto amaba con otra le carcomía en el alma. Ojala ella pudiera saber sobre la magia, para dialogar con el mago sobre eso, pero no tenía casi idea. Toda su vida se basó en no tener miedos y pelear hasta la muerte, la magia para ella era… solo eso, magia, algo que tendría una explicación que quizás no la sabía con buen entendimiento. Hacía mucho rato que el joven rey y su fiel amigo se fueron a dormir mientras ellos continuaban hablando sobre las fuentes primarias. Jamás dijo nada, Claudia al parecer estaba logrando lo que ella no ha podido hacer y es entenderlo. Se levantó de su lugar y dijo:

-Iré a patrullar… - Soltó un suspiro después de eso – Vuelvo en un rato…

Solo quería alejarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Eran magos, es obvio que se tenían que entender de cualquier forma pero…. ¿Por qué la idea no le gustaba? ¿Dejarlo solo con su rival no era mostrar debilidad? A veces Rayla no piensa las cosas con claridad y eso hace que tome acciones que no quiere tomar. Su impulso es mucho más fuerte que el de Callum y llega a imaginar cosas que ella no quiere. Solo son amigos… ella quiere pensar eso, pero su corazón le estruja de solo volver a recordar esa imagen que la destrozo años atrás. Trataba de despejar su mente entrenando un poco, tanto tiempo sin hacer nada la había oxidado mucho. Si en algún momento se iba a encontrar a su viejo mentor tenía que estar cien por ciento preparada. Unos minutos más tarde noto que su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, así que lo mejor era reposar un rato. Se sentó recostando su espalda contra un roble y apreciar mejor las llanuras nocturnas de Katolis, la noche era increíblemente hermosa, miles de estrellas adornaban el cielo y la luna nueva comenzaba a denotarse de manera esplendida. No tenía ganas de dormir y tampoco estaba haciendo un buen patrullaje, solo quería alejarse de los dos por un rato. Cerro los ojos unos instantes para recordar cómo fue su primer viaje juntos y era súper reconfortante imaginar en su mente como eran aquellos días… fue un comienzo difícil, pero al final lograron su cometido y todo estaba en constante paz.

-Dormida ya? – Le susurraron a su puntiaguda oreja de forma calmada.

Rayla se paró asustada y desenvaino con fiereza sus espadas poniéndolas en el cuello del que sin darse cuenta era el oji verde.

-Calma, calma – Callum le tomo de las manos con suavidad – No quería asustarte… - Le sonrió y ella de inmediato le libero de tan mortal amenaza – Hace rato te fuiste, comencé a preocuparme…

-Sí, sí, perdón – Guardo sus espadas detrás de sus caderas y dio media vuelta para seguir observando el paisaje nocturno – Se me fue el tiempo… patrullando.

-Quizás, pero… - Detuvo su monologo el joven pelicastaño – Te has vuelto muy mala. Años atrás podías haberme escuchado llegar con mis pasos… pero mira que tomarte así de desprevenida – Quería hacer un chiste ligero para hacer reír a su elfa – Es un buen logro para mí.

Dijo orgulloso sonriendo y ella solo bufo mientras continuaba mirando hacía el horizonte. Callum no era tonto, él sabía a la perfección porque Rayla estaba actuando de manera tan cohibida con él, fue por su charla sobre magia con la pelinegra, era obvio, no podía ser otra cosa. O bueno, el mago deseaba que fuera eso y no por Runaan. Miro su delicada figura trasera por unos instantes y noto que Rayla había alcanzado la madurez de tener un cuerpo muy bonito y moldeado, quizás haya sido por todo el entrenamiento que ha tenido o tal vez porque le gustaba cuidarse. Fue hasta ella, abrió sus brazos y la rodeo por la cintura mientras ella seguía sin moverse, llevo sus labios hasta su fino y suave cuello y allí le deposito un tierno beso, esto a la albina le puso los pelos de punta, no podía evitar que su piel y su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el tacto de su querido pelicastaño. Después de esto, él poso su barbilla en su hombro derecho y ambos comenzaron a apreciar juntos el paisaje fronterizo de Katolis.

Rayla no pudo evitar subir su mano hasta el sedoso cabello del mago para acariciarlo, ya se había vuelto una manía casi inevitable pasar sus dedos por su pelo.

-Por qué ella no se va? – Fue lo que dijo Rayla sin pensar – De verdad en que nos puede servir?

-No lo sé, Ezran… - Se detuvo para poder unir las piezas para llevar acabo algo que le deje pensar de manera clara la utilidad de Claudia entre ellos – Ezran debe tener algún propósito para ella…

-Si su propósito es molestarme créeme que lo está logrando – Añadió con una leve risilla entre sus palabras.

-No, no creo que sea eso… - Siguieron observando las lejanías medio atontados, en silencio, a veces Callum le daba tiernos besos en el cuello o la mejilla a la oji violeta y ella le respondía de la misma manera. Era obvio que sus sentimientos comenzaban a ser más fuertes. Solo hasta ayer en la mañana parecían como un par de desconocidos pero en este preciso momento todas las emociones y lo que sentían y habían guardado por 5 años estaban floreciendo nuevamente. De repente Rayla se soltó del agarre del mago y se giró para verlo de frente a los ojos… en ese instante su cuerpo pedía más de él, le rodeo su cuello con sus brazos de forma suave y comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada, el mago la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y le correspondía con la misma pasión, ambos se devoraban los labios de forma lujuriosa, a veces Callum jugueteaba con su lengua a la par con la de ella, en un vaivén y una danza suave donde se demostraron todo el cariño que sentía el uno por la otra. Dieron unos cuantos pasos a compas y sin querer tropezaron y cayeron juntos con la albina encima del mago. La larga cabellera semi plateada de la elfa se posó sobre su rostro lo que causo unas pequeñas sonrisas. Ella solo lo recogió en una coleta improvisada y continuó devorando los labios de su viejo compañero de viajes, de un momento a otro fue hasta su cuello y comenzó a darle besos mientras el pelicastaño gemía de placer, sin notarlo sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de la albina hasta llegar a su pecho donde empezó a masajearlo, y ella de inmediato noto que algo más debajo de ella comenzaba a sentir las leves punzadas de la virilidad de Callum, ella le restó importancia a eso y continuó con lo que hacía, abrió un poco su camisa y seguía besando y lamiendo de forma apasionada el pecho de aquel joven mientras él por su parte llevo sus manos hasta los broches que escondían los senos de Rayla, fue quitando uno por uno mientras los liberaba, ella dejo de besarlo y se erguía sobre él para que pudiera admirarlos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios…

Pero de pronto, un fuerte destello los saco de su trance semi sexual, era una luz que emanaba de cerca a ellos. Tanto así que Callum se tapó los ojos con ambas manos y Rayla volteo su cabeza mientras apresuradamente trataba de acomodar sus ropajes. ¿Ambos estaban en pánico y si alguien los estaba viendo? Estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que no se percataron de si alguien estaba a sus alrededores, una vez bajo el destello y observaron de dónde provenía se dieron cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de un sapo luminoso… igual a Cebo… los dos soltaron una carcajada aún sonrojados y acalorados por aquellos momentos atrás. Rayla solo se tiro hacía un lado de él y comenzaron a apreciar las estrellas.

-Ese sapo se parecía mucho a Cebo – Comento el mago – Que raro que no lo haya visto…

Rayla conocía el motivo de porque aquella bestia por la que sentía odio y amor a la vez no estaba presente con ellos…

-Ezran no te lo dijo? – Le pregunto un poco preocupada y angustiada. Ella no quería ser la que tuviera que darle la mala noticia.

-No… pero – Suspiro de forma pesada mientras por sus pensamientos pasaban todos los recuerdos que vivió con aquella pequeña y gruñona mascota – Ojalá me hubiera podido despedir como se debía… ya estaba muy viejo de todas formas, pero – Volteo su rostro para verla y ella hizo lo mismo – Pero tuvo una buena vida, no?

-Sí – Ella soltó una leve sonrisa melancólica y asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron hablando durante horas mientras observaban las estrellas, a veces el pelicastaño soltaba pequeños trucos de magia para amenizar más el ambiente y hacer reír a su acompañante. Sin querer, los dos se habían quedado dormidos, Rayla se encontraba abrazando al príncipe cuando de repente comenzó a sentir leves chispas de electricidad recorrer por todo su rostro, abrió los ojos de manera pesada y se dio cuenta que Zym estaba allí con ellos. Con algo de pereza soltó al príncipe, paso su mano por el pelaje del joven dragón y se levantó. Debía de ser temprano, el roció les rodeaba aún. Miro a su mago dormir plácidamente y se sentía muy a gusto verlo dormir tan tranquilo. Callum era un experto besando, eso era muy gratificante, aunque no llegaron a concretar nada con sus cuerpos realmente la experiencia le había llenado bastante. Ojalá pudieran repetirlo bajo mejores condiciones y un mejor momento, pero… eso era tan solo una antesala. La albina comenzó a moverlo suavemente para levantarlo, lo logro y el joven mago con su cabello revoloteado y lleno de pasto y con una boca súper seca dijo:

-No cenamos anoche…

-No – Se levantó y ella le ayudo a pararse – Vamos, me muero de hambre.

Durante su camino al campamento jugueteaban como en los viejos días, mientras Zym a veces se abalanzaba sobre ellos para jugar con ellos también. Al llegar al campamento solo estaba Claudia despierta preparando el desayuno en la fogata, al verlos llegar desordenados y con sus espaldas cubiertas de césped solo podía pensar en una cosa… y claro, eso era sexo. Agacho un poco la cabeza para no ver la felicidad en el rostro de los dos. Cuando Callum partió a buscar a Rayla era obvio que se irían a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Desayunaron todos juntos en tranquilidad, a Rayla ya se le veía un semblante diferente: más tranquila y más efusiva en la misión que se les fue encomendada. Ezran quién estaba atento a la habladuría de los dos tortolitos terminó y dijo:

-Y bueno… hacía dónde vamos?

-Buesnoch – Respondía Rayla con algo de fruta aún en su boca, una vez que trago pudo hablar con normalidad – Perdón… Si mal no recuerdo si el plan para matar al Rey Harrow y al príncipe Ezran salía mal teníamos un punto de encuentro – Explicaba – Si lográbamos escapar, claro está. Y si conozco a Runaan como lo conozco sé que su honor dependerá de continuar con la misión así ya se haya fracasado.

-Eso no tiene sentido… Dices que él está donde tú dices que esta? - Esta vez fue la pelinegra quién le cuestiono.

-No, nunca dije eso – Fulmino a Claudia con la mirada – Solo digo que al llegar allá puede que encontremos algo que nos lleve al actual paradero de Runaan… él es… - se detuvo mientras observaba fijamente una fruta que tenía entre sus manos – un hombre muy meticuloso.

-Lo bueno es que si encontramos algo personal de él podemos rastrearlo con la magia de Callum – Ezran miro a su hermano y este le devolvió la mirada algo confundido – Sabes rastrear a la gente con magia, no?

-Ezran, ese arte es nigromancia y yo la aborrezco – Soltó sin más, en esos momentos no había recordado que su vieja amiga y antes hechicera quién era experta en ese tema, esto le bajo un poco la moral a ella, ya que a pesar de que hacer nigromancia estaba mal, tampoco se avergonzaba de haberla usado en un pasado – O bueno… - Comenzó a rascarse la punta de la nariz evitando contacto visual con Claudia – Yo no sé hacerla.

-Bueno… - Se llevó el moreno su mano hacía el mentón y comenzó a idear un nuevo plan… aunque ya más o menos sabía que esa era la respuesta – Menos mal trajimos a Claudia para que lo haga.

Claudia miro atónita a su rey, ella llevaba años sin manejar la nigromancia y retomarla así como así sería muy malo para ella.

-Mi rey, yo la verdad no considero que sea buena idea – Comento Claudia con la cabeza baja – Me dije y me prometí a mí misma jamás volver a usar ese arte – Añadió y continuó – Yo no creo que sea conveniente – Esta vez alzo su rostro para mirar fijamente a Callum y este solo volteo su cabeza nervioso para otro lado.

-Mira, sé que me lo dijiste – El joven rey poso su mano sobre el hombro de la hechicera – Pero esta vez vas a usar la nigromancia para hacer algo bueno – Le sonrió de forma inocente y ella hizo lo mismo – Y bien, cuánto dura el viaje, Rayla?

-Supongo que tres o cuatro días a lo mucho – Respondió para luego morder de su fruta.

-Está bien! – Se levantó el moreno con energía y como todo buen líder hablo – Nos vamos, Zym, termina tus gusanos que ya nos tenemos ir – Le hablo a su fiel compañero mientras este devoraba un enorme plato lleno de horribles y asquerosos larvas que encontraron por ahí.

Una vez empacado todo y limpiado el lugar donde se asentaron se fueron galopando a toda marcha hacía el nordeste, hacía las tierras de Neolandia. Según los datos que la elfa proporcionaba por el camino, el lugar estaba entre las montañas que conectaban con el bosque entre Duren y Del Bar, Rayla no era muy buena recordando nombres de reinos humanos, nunca había transitado por allí, solo eran especificaciones que Runaan le dio desde el primer día que salieron de Xadia para hacer la orden de la reina de los dragones. Aun así, Ezran era un buen geógrafo sobre los reinos de los cuales era aliado así que según la información de la albina tenía que ser por allí. Zym podía sobrevolar el bosque y encontrar el susodicho lugar sin mucho esfuerzo. El mago se mostraba contento de volver a viajar con la albina, su hermano y obvio el príncipe de los dragones. La única que se mostraba algo incomoda era Claudia, ellos ya habían pasado por mucho antes y se conocían a la perfección, envidiaba de alguna leve manera la forma en la que los miembros de la familia real se dirigían a ella y que ella les devolvía las palabras con un tono más jocoso y hasta insultante hacía ellos. Bueno, era obvio, son amigos desde hace años ella formaba un mal cuarteto junto a ellos. A veces le dirigían la palabra pero se sentía más que lo hacían para no olvidar que aún continuaba viajando con ellos, como le hubiera gustado estar con su hermano en ese momento para tontear un rato como lo hacían sus compañeros… pero Ezran vio más acertado hacer que se quedara en el reino, era lo mejor, si algo pasaba Sor-so estaría listo para defender Katolis con fuerza.

Fue un largo día de cabalgata sin parar tan solo para hacer necesidades o comer algo ligero. Aún no salían del reino de Neolandia, quizás estarían cerca de llegar a algún asentamiento humano o un pueblo, pero en kilómetros a la redonda no había nada durante su camino, solo campo verde y arboles por doquier, no estaban perdidos, eso ni pensarlo, Ezran ya había viajado antes hacía el reino de Neolandia así que conocía bien el camino de salida hacía Duren, pero si noto que se habían desviado un poco sin querer. Porque se posaron en la entrada de un enorme bosque frente a ellos. Era majestuoso y hermoso, los arboles alcanzaban una altura increíblemente alta, los collages más enormes que jamás ha visto, ni siquiera en su reino tan bien explorado por el rey había visto semejante cosa. Optaron que sería buena idea pasar la noche allí, de igual el bosque estaba lleno de vida aun así la cacería no era una opción, tan solo por respeto a Rayla de ahora en adelante el único que comería cosas vivas sería el dragón que iba con ellos. Desmontaron sus caballos y empezaron a prepararse para la noche.

-Hey… - Callum toco el hombro de la elfa quién se encontraba ayudando a Ezran a armar su tienda – Traes contigo mi vieja libreta de dibujos?

-Eh… sí… - Respondió Rayla algo ocupada.

-Me lo prestas un rato… - Propuso el mago con cierta picardía.

-Callum, que no ves que ando ocupada – Y no era para más, sostenía con sus manos el amarre de una de las sogas de la tienda del rey para que no se le viniera encima. Callum lo noto de inmediato y agarro con fuerza susodicho objeto para que ella fuera a buscar su vieja libreta.

-Ve, yo te ayudo mientras – Le regalo una tierna sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, soltó de la soga y se dispuso a buscar entre sus cosas la susodicha libreta. No prestaba atención en ese momento, sus ojos estaban puestos en su elfa a quién miraba de todas las formas posibles, tan atolondrado estaba que sin darse cuenta la soga que sostenía con fuerza se soltó de su amarre y la presión de esta era tanta que de inmediato fue directo al rostro del príncipe que hizo soltarla de inmediato y del otro lado que se encontraba Ezran cayo toda la tela de la tienda sobre él sin querer – Ay! Maldita sea! – Grito de dolor el mago mientras el joven rey salía de por debajo de aquella tienda abajo.

-Callum, estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado su hermano.

-Sí, sí no te preocupes – Dijo alegando valentía y fortaleza mientras internamente se quejaba de dolor.

-Que paso aquí? – Llegó Claudia quién había escuchado el estruendo – Están bien?

-Sí, sí… - Ambos respondieron a la par mientras reían de lo sucedido.

Rayla llegó hacía donde estaba antes con aquella libreta en sus manos y claro, era obvio que no iba evitar regañar a Callum por ser tan poco atento con las cosas. A la final no sucedió nada grave, ella le entrego aquella libreta y se dispuso a volver a montar la tienda con su amigo. El mago se alejó un poco de ellos para dibujar tan majestuosos árboles, claro, no sin plasmar la imagen suya y la de la elfa entre ellos. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el bosque o que nombre tendría por defecto en neolandia, así que solo lo dejo en blanco. Pasados los minutos se dieron cuenta que tenían que ir a buscar madera, el príncipe y Rayla se ofrecieron para buscar, claro, Claudia ya sabía que era para que pudieran estar solos un rato. Ezran no objeto nada, seguiría ayudando a su consejera a armar su tienda mientras Zym jugueteaba por ahí con algunos bichos que encontraba.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía el bosque confiados para buscar la leña necesaria para hacer una buena fogata. Mientras hablaban y reían de lo que había sucedido hace un poco con la tienda de acampar.

-Me devuelves MI libro de dibujos – Rayla estiro la mano para que el oji verde le devolviera lo que él le había regalado días atrás.

-Sí, claro – Este se lo entrego y ella buscaba entre las últimas páginas lo último que dibujo, pero encontró otra sorpresa, un dibujo sobre la noche que habían pasado juntos a solas y noto que ella se encontraba sobre él dándole besos de forma lujuriosa y apasionada, esto la hizo sonrojar a más no poder, parecía una baya de luna – Y te gustó? – Cuestiono Callum mientras la miraba de forma tierna.

-S… s…sí… - Asintió y de inmediato le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Callum se alejó un poco de ella para buscar la madera, lo curioso era que estaba atónita con los dibujos, tanto como el personal como el del bosque donde estaban subidos en la parte superior de un árbol recostados. Suspiraba de forma tranquila y serena, le encantaba como dibujaba, como la retrataba, lo bueno es que ahora ya no tenía que imaginarla hacía cinco años porque ya estaba allí con él, quizás no era la forma como él esperaba conocer el mundo con ella, pero esto tampoco estaba tan malo. Pero mientras estaba observando el viejo libro noto como algo crujió en uno de los pasos que el mago estaba haciendo para recoger la leña – CALLUM! NO TE MUEVAS! – Dejo su libreta de lado y se dirigió hacía el pelicastaño con cuidado.

Este se quedó inmóvil como una piedra, no gesticulaba nada y comenzó a ponerse nervioso:

-Qué pasó? – Callum estaba comenzando a sufrir escalofríos de ver como Rayla se acercaba a él de forma tan cautelosa.

-Pisaste una trampa… - Explico y miraba hacía todas partes para saber si podía cortarla y evitar que sucediera lo peor, había visto un pequeño hilo que estaba cerca del pie del mago y siguiendo la línea llegó hasta la copa de los arboles donde se accionaria un artefacto en forma de celda que si se movía tan siquiera un centímetro – Tranquilo, voy a cortarla…

Llegó hasta allí y con cuidado desenvaino una de sus hojas y corto aquel hilo. Pero no se fijó que al hacerlo activaría otra trampa aún más compleja que los vio envuelto a los dos. Callum sintió como una fuerte soga apretó su pie y lo levantaba de cabeza hacía la copa de los arboles mientras Rayla noto como una mano le era enredada y hacía lo mismo ambos chocaron sus cuerpos con fuerza mientras una especie de cajón con barrotes partido a la mitad los encerraba en una muy incómoda posición. Mientras que la elfa permanecía parada el mago estaba boca abajo, lo peor era que estaba tan apretada la trampa que ambos no podían moverse demasiado y bueno… lo otro peor era que la parte íntima del príncipe estaba de rostro con la albina y eso a ella le provoco un sonrojo a un mayor. Rogaba porque Callum no fuera a "emocionarse" demasiado de que estuvieran tan juntos en ese momento tan bochornoso.

-Eh… Callum… - Dijo apenada por la situación la elfa – No… vayas… a…

-Sí, tranquila, tranquila… - Añadía el muchacho mientras trataba de quitarle sus genitales de la cara a la albina, pero era muy difícil – Esta celda es muy pequeña, solo está hecha para una persona…

-Y bueno… que hacemos… - Propuso Rayla ya desesperada de la situación.

-Bueno… AUXILIO!

Por varios minutos gritaron esperanzados de que Ezran, Claudia o tan siquiera Zym pudiera escucharlos para sacarlos de allí, pero sus gritos de ayuda se perdían entre las espesura de los árboles. En este punto tendrían que usar la magia de Callum para librarse, pero el mago no puede hacer mucho si sus manos no son libres con el aire para hacer señales, quizás la espada de la elfa pueda ayudarles pero debido a lo pequeño y estrecho que estaba no alcanzaba con su mano tan siquiera la empuñadura. Pasó el tiempo y comenzaba a oscurecer, era obvio que la trampa la habrían puesto para atrapar a algún animal o de mera maldad, pero era extraño, no habían visto un poblado a kilómetros de allí así que era improbable que un humano se atreviera a pasar por allí solo para poner esa estupidez.

-No te sientes mareado en esa posición? – Pregunto preocupada Rayla.

-Qué? No! – Dijo Callum entre sonrisas – Aprendí a controlar el flujo de sangre hacía mi cabeza con un elfo hace un tiempo. Así que no me mareo tan fácil con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Eres bueno soportando tortura – Añadió de forma divertida – Oye… ya lo sé. Pasemos el tiempo con ese tonto juego de las 5 preguntas – Propuso la albina – De igual no creo que pase mucho antes que Zym comience a rastrearnos.

-Oh! Vale… a ver… a ver… - Callum pensaba en preguntas algo personales para hacerle y saber un poco más de esos cinco años que pasaron separados – Tienes a alguien esperándote en Xadia?

Rayla estaba algo confundida, a que se refería exactamente…?

-Un novio o algo así? – Espeto ella.

-Sí!

-No, hace como dos años termine con él – Dijo sin mucha preocupación en sus palabras.

-Por qué terminaste con él? – Callum estaba algo… curioso con el tema, quería averiguar a fondo sobre la situación sentimental de su vieja amiga y ahora casi amante.

-Bueno, más que todo fue porque él siempre estaba de misión y yo en Xadia en la guardia, así que no había forma de… - Rayla en un momento había soltado algo que jamás debió de haber dicho, de inmediato quería remediarlo pero ya estaba hecho.

-Entonces… - Hablo Callum con la voz algo apagada – Siempre estuviste en Xadia…

-No, no, Callum! Escúchame – Quería defenderse de la metida de pata tan grande que había cometido – No es lo que piensas!

-Qué? Que no querías verme? – Comenzó a escuchar Rayla algo de enojo en sus palabras – Sabía que algo así se trataba.

-Callum, tú no entiendes como me sentía yo en esos días – Explicaba – No quería verte porque… porque…

-Por qué? – Pregunto Callum ya molesto de las mentiras de su vieja amiga.

-Porque casi muero por tu culpa… - Lo dijo con cierto aire de tristeza, el mago no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo ¿Casi se muere por su culpa? – Es difícil de explicar pero… los elfos no nos enamoramos tan fácil de otros elfos o humanos… cuando lo hacemos entregamos todo por el otro y cuando las cosas salen mal, bueno – Se detuvo solo para suspirar – Enfermamos… - Callum no conocía esa faceta tan débil de los elfos, era raro escuchar palabras de debilidad sobre una raza tan fuerte – Cuando nos enamoramos de alguien y no somos correspondidos caemos en enfermedad. Muchos no sobreviven… yo te amaba mucho Callum – El joven mago comenzó a escuchar leves sollozos de la elfa y se sentía destrozado – Y cuando te vi con ella… mi corazón se partió en dos. Estuve mucho tiempo enferma… el rey Niilo y un amigo me ayudaron a sobrellevar todo el dolor para que yo no muriera…

-Rayla… yo lo siento mucho – Esta vez fue el mago quién tomo la palabra – No fue esa mi intención.

-Lo sé, ya me lo has demostrado con los últimos días – Continuo – En todo caso, trate de odiarte por mucho tiempo pero no era capaz, pero tenía que sacarte de mi cabeza como fuera…

-Ahí fue donde conseguiste a tu novio…

-Sí, Ville… - Comenzo a recordar aquel nombre con algo de nostalgia – Era un buen sujeto… y además me ayudó mucho durante mi enferme…

-Rayla… - Le decía preocupado el príncipe a su elfa.

-Enfermedad, lástima que después se volvió un patán y…

-Rayla! Algo nos observa!

La elfa detuvo su recuerdo para darse cuenta que las palabras del mago eran reales. Habían un sin fin de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad mirándolos desde las sombras de los árboles, en ese momento se puso nerviosa, no tenía idea de quienes se trataban, bestias, monstruos o algo peor. De repente la jaula donde estaban comienza a moverse de forma violenta y caen de manera estrepitosa hacía el suelo. Rayla amortiguo su golpe con el cuerpo del joven mago que se estaba comenzando a quejar de dolor. Se fijaron entonces que estaban rodeados de unas siluetas de seres que parecían ser humanos, todos encapuchados con una tela de color marrón sobre sus cabezas. La guerrera no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse y desenvainar su espada para estar preparada por si se libraría algún combate, pero de inmediato sintió como una flecha daba contra la hoja de su arma haciéndola tirar a lo lejos, estaba indefensa en ese momento y cuando se disponía a atacar al primero que se encontraba frente a ellos llego otra cerca a sus pies advirtiéndole que era mala idea continuar con su propósito. Ella solo dio un paso atrás preocupada de la situación.

-Siéntate y levanta las manos… - Le ordeno una mujer con voz fuerte y dominante – o la próxima flecha ira a tu cabeza y la de tu novio…

Ella miro a Callum aún en el suelo mientras la observaba algo aturdido por el golpe todavía. Solo se limitó a obedecer, se sentó al lado del mago y escucho como dos hombres corpulentos caían de los arboles a sus espaldas y la amordazaban mientras hacían lo mismo con el joven príncipe. ¿Quiénes eran estos? ¿Serían los que pusieron la trampa? ¿Viven en el bosque? Muchas incógnitas pasaban por la mente de la elfa quién los miraba con total desprecio y odio. Ojalá tuviera sus espadas para acabar con todos ellos de inmediato. Se fijó entonces que uno de los sujetos tomo su apreciada libreta y comenzó a ojearla, esto puso más furiosa a Rayla y le grito:

-Hey! Deja eso quieto!

La miraron los demás hombres de inmediato y le pasaron la libreta a quién parecía ser su líder. Era una mujer alta, eso se notaba, cargaba en su espalda un arco hecho a mano y en la cintura una espada de acero bien proporcionada. Debido a que tenía una capucha no era fácil reconocer sus facciones en ese momento. Ella ojeo la libreta y se dio cuenta que solo habían dibujos de sus actuales prisioneros juntos, abrazados más que todo, pero la mayoría se trataban de ella. Se acercó hacía Rayla, desenvaino su espada y con el borde de esta que puso sobre el mentón de la elfa para que alzara su rostro y la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Que eres tú? – Le pregunto mientras continuaba viendo el libro de dibujos – Una especie de reina… hay un libro lleno de tu rostro.

-Los dibujos son míos – Esta vez fue Callum el que respondió – Le regale ese libro a ella porque… bueno… es especial para mí…

-Jummmm – Bufo con una sonrisa en el rostro aquella fiera mujer – Una estúpida elfo de luna… siendo especial para un humano – Sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos se posaron sobre el príncipe ahora – Quién creyera…

-A quién le dices estúpida? – Rayla la reto con fiereza en sus palabras – Solo eres una cobarde aprovechada. Si fuera una pelea entre las dos te acabo de inmediato – Callum la miro algo sorprendido, de verdad era capaz de sostener una pelea contra esa mujer?… bueno, ella ya había derrotado antes a mucha gente en el pasado, pero en este momento no creía que pudiera estar a la altura de una guerrera de elite como antaño.

-Vaya, la elfa de luna es valiente – Esboza una burla hacía su querida elfa mientras los demás le siguen la corriente. Envaina su espada de nuevo y se acuclilla para estar a la par con ella – Amas a este humano?

La pregunta dejo atónita a la pobre Elfa de luna, tanto así que abrió sus ojos como par de platos y se sonrojo a más no poder. Volteo su cabeza para evitar contacto visual con aquella mujer.

-Eso no te interesa… - Susurro pero aun así se alcanzó a escuchar a los oídos de su secuestradora. Ella ya molesta de la insolencia de Rayla, la tomo con fuerza de sus cachetes y la obligo a mirarla fijamente.

-Solo di sí o no… - La amenazo con una mirada fiera, tanto así que Callum comenzaba a temer por la vida de su compañera.

-él… él… él… - Tartamudeaba mientras trataba de llevar sus ojos hacía el mago – él es muy importante para mí…

La mujer fruncía el ceño de forma espantosa, pero de un momento a otro cambio su semblante por una amistosa y amigable sonrisa que salió de sus labios.

-Eso es suficiente para mí – Se levantó y se dispuso a soltarlos a los dos. Mientras estos se masajeaban las muñecas de sus manos por el fuerte apretón de la soga, ella se puso frente al mago y a la elfa y les dijo – Mi nombre es Rash… y están en el bosque de Aerin – Luego de esto se dispuso a quitarse la capucha y lo que les mostro a los dos los dejo boquiabiertos: Aquella mujer poseía unas orejas puntiagudas como los elfos, pero no poseía el iris característicos en sus ojos como ellos, además de que su cabello era de un color rojo intenso y corto que llegaba hasta su cuello, lo que más les impacto fue darse cuenta que aunque tenía ciertos rasgos elficos no tenía cuernos como Rayla u otro de su raza. Callum de inmediato se fijó que su mano contaba con cinco dedos en lugar de cuatro. Los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, quitarse lo que los tapaba para demostrar los mismos rasgos que su líder – Y soy una hibrido…


	9. Viejas razas

Rayla ya había escuchado hablar sobre ellos antes, pero no creía que sobrevivieran hasta una edad tan avanzada. Cada uno de ellos mostraba tener una longevidad ya avanzada, eso era imposible, los híbridos según su rey Niilo no duraban mucho, pero estos semi-elfos eran ya adultos.

-Debes de estar confundida, no, elfa – La mujer le saco de su trance mental después de analizar a aquellas personas – No te preocupes, nosotros tampoco hemos visto uno como tú desde hace siglos.

-Qué edad tienes? – Rayla no pudo evitar preguntarle, esto era demasiado para ella.

-Tengo 425 años de edad… o eran 426 – Se dijo rodando sus ojos hacía otra parte y haciendo una graciosa mueca – Sí, creo que 425… y tú? – Le devolvió la pregunta a la albina.

-Tengo 21 – Esto le causo mucha gracia a la mayor tanto así que soltó una carcajada y sus demás compañeros hicieron lo mismo. La ex asesina continuaba confundida con esta nueva comunidad que habían encontrado sin querer.

-Pero si solo eres una bebita – Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tanta risa – Estos elfos de sangre pura son muy descuidados. Miren que dejar salir a una elfa de luna por ahí a rodar en el mundo es muy tonto.

Callum quién observaba todo estaba admirado de ver a tantos elfos… o bueno, semi-elfos, eran todos muy diferentes. Pero no poseían esa piel extremista de los elfos que conocía, algunos tenían la piel un poco más morena que Rash, otros más bronceada, sus cabellos eran de distintos colores y no solo negro o blanco como los elfos de sol y luna. Habían rubios, pelinegros, pelirrojos, castaños, claro, todos conservaban sus orejas puntiagudas pero eran tan diferentes a Rayla.

-Pero yo no entiendo – La albina hablaba ya sin saber en qué pensar sobre ellos – Mi rey dijo que los híbridos no viven mucho tiempo…

Esto soltó una nueva carcajada entre todos los presentes. Había algunos que se tiraban al suelo de la risa por las palabras de la albina.

-Déjame adivinar… Niilo te lo dijo? – La señalo de forma divertida y ella solo asintió – Claro, quién más que ese miserable extremista – Le arrojo la libreta a sus pies y Rayla de inmediato la tomo y la apretó contra su pecho – Nosotros somos la escala evolutiva de los elfos – Comenzó a explicar – Cuando un elfo se enamora de un humano rechaza su inmortalidad a cambio de dársela a su estirpe por eso la supuesta enfermedad de "enamoramiento" – Hizo énfasis en esa palabra mientras hacía unas comillas en el aire con los dedos – no nos afecta a nosotros. Podemos enamorarnos las veces que queramos y no nos va a matar.

-Pero entonces por qué están aquí y no en Xadia? – Esta vez fue Callum quién la interrumpió con su pregunta – Digo, si son tan fuertes por qué no están con los otros elfos?

-Porque el rey de tu elfa nos detesta y nos ve de mala forma – Respondió con algo de desagrado – Cuando una elfa quedaba preñada de un humano o un elfo preñaba a una humana este los echaba de Xadia a la fuerza. Encontraron su lugar aquí y aquí es donde siempre hemos estado.

-o-

Ezran estaba muy preocupado por su amiga y su hermano. Tanto así que estaba dispuesto a adentrarse al bosque para ir por ellos. Habían pasado horas desde que se fueron por leña y aún no han regresado. Daba vueltas por todo el campamento casi desesperado pensando en que algo les pudo haber pasado, pero era casi imposible que les sucediera algo a los dos: Ella era una guerrera entrenada para cualquier cosa y él un mago experimentado en todas las fuentes primarias… era poco creíble que algo les hubiera pasado.

Claudia lo miraba desde una fogata improvisada que ella y Zym habían hecho horas atrás para cocinar algo ya que se estaban tardando mucho. No le gustaba ver a su rey así:

-Mi rey, debe tener calma, ellos son muy fuertes – Trataba de apaciguar el ambiente de Ezran con sus palabras – No les ha de pasar nada.

-Por qué tardan tanto? – Comenzó a comerse las uñas de las manos del estrés – Zym! – Su amigo le miro de inmediato – Puedes por favor sobrevolar todo el bosque y tratar de encontrarlos…

El joven dragón se disponía a abrir sus alas y partir cuando Claudia de inmediato le detuvo. Quizás si los encontraba los vería haciendo algo… bueno, algo muy normal, pero que a los ojos del dragón le va a parecer muy extraño.

-No, no, no – Le paro la pelinegra – Mi rey, no creo que estén mal… más bien… puede que estén bueno… - La pelinegra se sonrojo, quería explicarle al moreno sobre la situación amorosa, pero sentía que no debía ser ella quién le explicara sobre eso – Bueno, llevan mucho tiempo sin verse entonces quizás solo quieran algo de privacidad… - Le regalo una sonrisa inocentona.

-Te refieres a que están haciendo sandiwchs? – Claudia no entendía muy bien que trataba de decir su rey.

-Sandiwchs?

-Sí, ya sabes: Sexo – ante esas palabras Claudia se puso tan roja como un tomate y se tapó la boca con ambas manos – Callum ya me hablo sobre eso hace tiempo – Se sentó a un lado de la fogata – para no decirlo de forma tan vulgar solo le pusimos "hacer sandiwchs" y ya.

La pelinegra suspiro ya algo tranquila. Al menos el joven Ezran no era ajeno al tema así que no se iba a preocupar por hacer confundir a su rey de manera innecesaria. Se posó a su lado para contemplar el cálido fuego de la hoguera, no recordaba que las noches en Neolandia fueran tan realmente frías, por lo general las veces que iba solo se quedaban en la ciudad en algún reconfortante lugar y nunca al aire libre. La idea de acampar no le gustaba demasiado, pero no podía quejarse mucho. Su rey contaba con ella para una tarea súper importante y no lo iba a defraudar aunque eso suponga que debía volver al viejo hábito de las artes mágicas oscuras. Mientras observaba las brasas fijamente comenzó la chica a desenredar todo este hilo de problemas en los que se habían metido los últimos días: ¿Cómo sabe Rayla después de tantos años el destino a parar si la misión no se cumplía? ¿Los elfos de luna no eran solo hasta la muerte en alguna tarea? ¿Tenían un plan b? ¿Cómo era que el tal Runaan volvió si su padre se deshizo de él hace años? Hasta donde recordaba nunca llegó a probar un bocado cuando estuvo prisionero en el reino de Katolis luego de matar al rey Harrow… Todo esto era sumamente confuso para ella, tal vez… solo tal vez la elfa este ocultando algo que sus semejantes tramaron desde el principio.

-Mi rey… puedo confesarle algo… - Hablo Claudia en un tono preocupado. Ezran solo asintió y espero el dialogo de su consejera – Se puede confiar en Rayla?

Ezran se sorprendió ante esa declaración, tanto así que de inmediato frunció el ceño y le respondio:

-Obvio sí! Como puedes decir eso! – Indignado contesto el joven moreno – Ella es la persona más confiable que conozco… sé que no se llevan bien pero no para que sueltes esos improperios así.

-Perdón, perdón! – Se excusaba la mayor – Es solo que esto es muy raro! Como sabe ella a donde vamos después de tanto tiempo? Como puede estar tan segura que su mentor aún sigue vivo? – Preguntaba con la voz un poco temblorosa – Tal vez todo esto sea una trampa… no entiendo como Rayla encaja en todo esto… no entiendo cómo es que ella viene a las fiestas y sucede esto tan de repente…

Ezran comenzó a hacerse las mismas preguntas después de escuchar a su vieja amiga. Rayla se podría decir que era la siguiente en la línea de reyes de los elfos de luna, pero era absurdo que ella haya planeado con el consejero de Niilo algo tan mórbidamente monstruoso, la vio llorar por su abuelo como niña pequeña cosa que jamás había visto en ella… claro, esta era la tercera vez que se veían después de entregar a Zym, tal vez la albina haya cambiado, quizás ya no era como antes, quizás… no, no, no. Esas palabras no cabían en alguien como ella, la elfa era la mujer más leal a su reino, tanto así que solo acepto un trabajo que no quería por órdenes de su viejo rey.

-Solo estás sacando conjeturas, Claudia – Hablo al fin – Rayla no es de las que crea conspiraciones ni traiciones… ella siempre ha sido leal a su rey – Recordó entonces cuando en las cartas que ella enviaba a su amigo siempre contaba que estaba harta de ser guardia personal de Niilo, que le gustaría salir, ser libre – Les daré hasta el amanecer, si de acá a eso no han vuelto Zym irá a buscarlos. No importa si están haciendo Sandiwchs o lo que sea…

-o-

Por otro lado, en el reino de Katolis las fiestas aún continuaban. Las calles estaban abarrotadas, ya era el tercer día de celebración y nadie quería parar, menos un joven Soren que se encontraba en una taberna escuchando a los músicos del lugar y tomando cerveza como loco. Desde que se fue su hermana no ha tenido mucho trabajo, sabía que el rey Ezran le pidió que se quedara en el castillo para proteger a su querida tía Amaya… pero como puede proteger a alguien que literalmente es una máquina para matar como lo es ella. Cuando la reina sustituta lo veía tan desesperado por no hacer nada le dijo que podía irse si quería al pueblo y eso hizo eventualmente. Le hubiera encantado que Claudia estuviera allí, pero si el rey la necesitaba cerca no podía objetar mucho realmente.

-Otro tarro! – Golpeo la barra con su jarra vacía.

Llegó quién atendía mientras limpiaba un vaso con una toalla, suspiro y negó con la cabeza diciendo:

-Capitán Soren, lleva ya siete con este…

-Ah! Estoy bien hip! – El sonrojo característico de todo ebrio ya comenzaba a notársele a Soren – Vamos, tráela! – El dueño del lugar solo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a prepararle otra bebida al ya ebrio capitán de la guardia real.

-Es raro ver a un humano consumir tanto licor – Le hablaron al rubio desde la espalda, volteo todo su cuerpo para ver quiénes eran los que le trataban con tan poco respeto y de inmediato se dio cuenta que eran un par de elfos de sol acompañados con unas hermosas elfas de luna bien vestidas – De seguro no puede con lo de nuestra tierra.

-De qué estás hablando? El licor de los elfos es asqueroso – Dijo Soren a duras penas – Sabe a pis…

-No sé a qué sabe la pis… pero… - El elfo más oscuro se fijó en la espada del capitán y de inmediato le propuso un acuerdo – Esa espada es muy bonita… hagamos un trato… si aguantas al menos dos rondas de nuestro licor te daremos esta daga de sol – El tipo desde una funda saco a relucir una pequeña hoja que resplandecía y emanaba un calor impresionante. Esto a Soren de inmediato le fascino, sería el guardia más sofisticado entre los reinos humanos si tenía esa cosa entre sus armas – Pero si pierdes… - Se le acerco casi a centímetros de su rostro – Nos quedamos con esa hermosa espada que traes.

¿Su espada real? Esa espada solo la tienen los guardias privados de cada rey… son de herencia a herencia entre los guardianes. Soren lo pensó por unos segundos, pero ya estaba tan ebrio que solo se inmuto a decir:

-Sí, venga el licor de los elfos!

Los elfos solo se dispusieron a reír y se sentaron al lado del rubio. Uno de ellos de su bolso extrajo una pequeña botellita que contenía un líquido color rojo carmesí que brillaba con mucha intensidad. Cuando iban a servirle un poco en una copa este emano un calor casi infernal y se lo dieron a Soren. El guardia real solo dio un soplido y se tragó todo de tirón, sentía como le quemaba la garganta y se retorcía de dolor en su banquillo. Si el licor era hecho por elfos es que iba para los elfos, no para los humanos. Su rostro se había puesto de un color tan intenso como el de aquel licor. Después de unos minutos de retorcerse y aguantar burlas de los elfos se compuso y victorioso dijo:

-Bien! A ver la otra... – Solo eso alcanzo a decir porque todo su mundo de un momento a otro le dio media vuelta y lo hizo caer contra el suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

Cuando despertó aún era de noche, pero no estaba ya en el bar, sino en un oscuro callejón. Reviso bien todo su equipo y se dio cuenta que su espada ya no estaba, Ezran lo iba a matar cuando se enterara de esto. Fue entonces que de inmediato sintió un fuerte chapuzón de agua fría sobre su cabeza, observo quién era el insolente que era capaz de tratarlo así y se dio cuenta de que era Corvus con un balde entre sus manos y un rostro de pocos amigos:

-Muy lindo, Soren… - Dijo algo enfadado – No solo te embriagas sino que también pierdes la espada real…

-Corvus si vas a empezar con tus sermones mejor los guardas para otro día – Se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla, el fuerte licor elfico comenzaba a hacerle el efecto de dolor de cabeza – Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Amaya requiere tu presencia… de inmediato – Corvus le ayudo a levantarse del suelo y con algo de mal paso lo llevaba a rastras por todo el pueblo hasta el castillo.

¿Para qué lo necesitaba Amaya? Será que se dañó una uña o algo así… para eso estaba el patán de traductor que siempre estaba con ella. Él no era relevante para la monarca de turno. En fin, ordenes son órdenes y él no es que pueda hacer mucho tampoco en las condiciones en las que se encuentra. Ojalá Claudia estuviera allí, la extrañaba tanto… era la única persona que podía entenderlo bien sin que se le juzgara. Una vez en el castillo recompuso su temple y se adentró al gran salón. Se arrodillo ante Amaya y con humildad hablo:

-Para que requiere mi presencia, su señoría – De inmediato se le noto que andaba bebiendo, apestaba a licor y a duras penas podía mantener la postura de saludo a alguien superior.

Amaya lo vio con algo de desconsuelo, él muchacho ha pasado por muchas cosas los últimos días también, pero no podía sentir compasión, menos con un guardia. Lo miro de pies a cabeza y de inmediato noto que algo le faltaba… hizo señas a su traductor y este hablo por ella:

-Donde está tu espada, Soren? – Hablo Gren con voz fuerte.

-Mi qué? – Soren ya sabía que había pasado, pero de inmediato negó demencia. Se miró a su cintura y con falsa sorpresa dijo – Oh no! Como pude perderla así!

Amaya entrecerró los ojos y volvió a hacer señas a Gren:

-Donde… esta… tu… espada… Soren – Le señalo y el rubio ya no podía aguantar más con la fachada. Pesadamente resoplo y dijo la verdad…

-Me la quitaron unos elfos de sol bebiendo.

La reina regente dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con ira y esto hizo que el joven se estremeciera y comenzara a temblar de miedo. Había escuchado entre sus compañeros lo estricta que podía llegar a ser Amaya con los necios como él, ya se imaginaba el peor de los castigos como: Podar los jardines, entrenar a los nuevos reclutas o peor aún… masajearle los pies a la general. Ella solo suspiro algo molesta y de nuevo se dirigió a Gren:

-Más tarde hablaremos sobre eso… hay otro tema que debemos discutir – Gren hablaba con seriedad en ese momento – Es sobre tu padre… lo enviaremos a las mazmorras de la frontera con Xadia mañana.

Esto a Soren le llego de golpe de inmediato, tanto así que se levantó de su postura y resoplo:

-Qué? No tiene la autoridad para hacer tal cosa!

-Ezran me dejo encargada del reino, así que puedo tomar decisiones como estás – Dijo Gren por ella mientras hacía sus señas de manos – Tomé esta decisión porque si tu padre fue el último que vio al supuesto Runaan quizás esté detrás de todo esto. No quiero más elfos muertos en Katolis.

-Bien, estamos de acuerdo con que mi padre vio al asesino por última vez – Explicaba el rubio – Pero eso no quiere decir que él lo haya enviado a matar al rey de los elfos de luna – Bajo la cabeza algo desconsolado – Mi padre puede ser muchas cosas pero no es un asesino.

Tanto Amaya como Gren se miraron algo sorprendidos ante las palabras del hijo de Viren, pero no cabía como podían llegar a serlas:

-Tu padre conspiro contra el reino – Traducía Gren a la par que Amaya "hablaba" con sus dedos – Trato de asesinar a los príncipes con tu mano, quería una guerra total contra los elfos – Se detuvo por un momento – Hay algo más que quieras saber para desconfiar de él?

-Supongo que ya tomo su decisión – Alzo la mirada y por unos instantes el ambiente se notó tenso entre los dos – Si lo ha de enviar lejos, hágalo… pero le pido una sola cosa… - Trago saliva – Quiero escoltarlo personalmente hasta allá – Amaya de inmediato negó con la cabeza, no iba a permitir más boicoteos por parte de Viren y sus hijos – Usted misma puede escoger a los guardias que irán en el camino… pero se lo pido – Vuelve a arrodillarse – Quiero ser yo quién lo entregue a la guardia de la frontera – La reina se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras, quizás sería la última vez que vería a su padre, por unos instantes se compadeció de él. Era un buen guerrero, eso sí, pero era leal a Ezran hasta el sol de hoy, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero el viaje iba a ser largo así que eso lo mantendría ocupado y alejado de las tabernas por unos días o al menos eso quería creer.

Dio un par de señas y Gren solo hablo:

-Muy bien, mañana lo custodiaras…

-o-

En el bosque de Aerin las cosas no marchaban plácidamente como esperaban. Después de charlar un rato con Rash esta invito al mago y a la albina a su aldea. Durante el camino no hablaban mucho, iban rodeados por semi elfos que con antorchas iluminaban el paso por este. Ellos parecían admirados con Rayla, hacía mucho tiempo no veían a un elfo de sangre pura con su cornamenta tan pulida y sus respectivas marcas bajo sus ojos. Trataba de tomar la mano de Callum para relajarse un poco pero cuando iba a hacerlo uno de esos híbridos la miraba de forma poco amistosa, como si planeara hacer algo contra ellos. Solo tenía su libreta agarrada fuertemente contra su pecho, no quería perderla, no deseaba que nada le pasara, fue descuidada de dejarla por allí para que esas personas la ojearan. El pelicastaño de inmediato noto el cansancio de llevar aquel libro a la oji violeta, hizo una mueca con los labios pensando en cómo liberarla de la carga para que fuera más fácil. Vio entonces el arco de la líder y de inmediato pensó en una solución fácil:

-Oye, Rash… - Hablo el príncipe de Katolis y esta solo ladeo un poco la cabeza al escuchar su nombre – Puedes prestarme la cuerda de tu arco hasta llegar a tu aldea…

-Para qué? – Fue todo lo que obtuvo de ella.

-Es para hacer algo, tranquila… no será peligroso…

Detuvieron su marcha, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al mago y se quitó el arco de su espalda. Desarmo la cuerda y se la entrego.

-Gracias! – Este la tomo entre sus manos y le pidió de forma amable con la cabeza a Rayla de que pasara su libro. Este hizo algo de artesanía improvisada y en unos instantes creo una especie de correa para que ella pudiera llevar la libreta de dibujos con las manos libres. Se la puso en su hombro izquierdo y con una sonrisa le dijo – Bien, así estarás más cómoda… no creo que quieras volver a perder eso.

La pelirroja vio aquel acto de bondad desinteresada tan interesante, era curioso ver a un humano tratando de forma tan suave y tierna a una elfa de luna.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho – Hablo Rash mientras ordenaba seguir el paso – Harías cualquier cosa para que estuviera bien…

Durante el resto del viaje no hablaron mucho y tampoco había mucho que se pudiera apreciar. Lo único que se alcanzaba a notar con las antorchas eran algunos matorrales y uno que otro animal silvestre que estuviera rondando por allí. Rayla en ese momento si tomaba de la mano de Callum, se podía notar cierto nerviosismo por parte de ella, jamás se había alejado tanto de Xadia y esto comenzaba a asustarla, sin mencionar que había como una veintena de semi-elfos a lado y lado. El mago notaba como cada vez más los dedos de la ex asesina le apretaban más y más su mano, ella no lo mostraba, pero tenía miedo… otra cosa a lo que Rayla tiene miedo… a las criaturas extrañas. Llegaron a un punto donde se detuvieron, Rash miro hacía la copa de los árboles y ellos hicieron lo mismo, se dieron cuenta que por encima de la espesura de las primeras ramas se podía notar cierto brillo o luz, dio un silbido y comenzaron a caer sogas y escaleras de las cuales los lugareños del bosque comenzaron a trepar. La pelirroja se acercó a ellos y los amarro a ambos con la misma soga por la cintura, dio tres jalones fuertes:

-No quiero que se vayan a caer – Dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

De repente sintieron como se desprendían del suelo rápidamente. Rayla abrazo con fuerza a Callum y este hizo lo mismo, ambos cerraron los ojos y esperaban lo peor. Cuando pasaron la comisura de las primeras ramas y abrieron cada uno sus orbes no creían lo que estaban viendo. Era todo un pequeño pueblo de híbridos viviendo entre los arboles de aquel bosque. Todo estaba iluminado con pequeñas farolas caseras y algunas tenían luciérnagas que iluminaban todo el lugar. Las casas tenían un estilo bien elaborado, era como si el sueño del mago por tener una casa en el árbol de niño se hiciera realidad. Una vez sueltos del amarre comenzaron a admirarlo todo: pequeñas tiendas coloridas, urbanizaciones hechas de madera entre las fuertes ramas, caminos creados a base de puentes que se interconectaban entre sí para ir a cualquier lugar… era una micro ciudad, claro, suspendida entre ramas.

-Impresionante, verdad? – La mestiza les hablo por la espalda – Este es nuestro hogar.

Rayla miraba por doquier y habían muchos como la pelirroja viviendo allí, tal vez cientos. Quizás encontraron la chispa adecuada para vivir en paz y alejados de toda civilización posible. Pero algo, en ese momento noto que comenzó a hacerla sospechar un poco, no había ni un solo infante por ninguna parte. Todos eran de la misma apariencia adulta: algunos más flacos, otros más gordos, con más cabello, con menos… pero ni un solo niño a los alrededores.

-No hay niños… - Dijo finalmente Rayla mirando alrededor.

-Es un poco tarde para que los niños anden por ahí – Contesto la pelirroja.

Siguieron caminando y admirando las pequeñas chozas de la comunidad, Callum en todos sus viajes jamás había podido admirar algo así jamás ¿Casas entre los arboles? Parecía como si fuera de una especie de cuento folclórico pero era totalmente real. Se detuvieron ante una que les llamo toda su total curiosidad a los invitados. Era una cabaña más pequeña que las demás pero estaba fuertemente bien resguardada de hombres nativos de allí, todos armados hasta los dientes protegiendo lo que quién sabe hubiera adentro. El mago noto de inmediato algo en sí que lo conmociono y emociono, era magia pura lo que deslumbraba tras esa puerta de madera. Tanto fue así que de por debajo del umbral comenzaba a emanar una luz azul. El castaño no pudo evitar salirse un poco del paseo y acercarse más y más hasta aquel lugar. Pero de inmediato le detuvo uno de los guardias. Su cuerpo le estaba mandando señales de que allí había una fuente primaria, más concretamente la del océano. Rayla fue hasta donde él para tratar de calmar el ambiente entre el guardia y su mago:

-Hey, hey! – Le separo de su compañero – Por qué tanta agresividad?

-Bueno, bueno… - Esta vez fue Rash quién emano la situación – Pero veo que estás interesado en lo que hay tras esa puerta, no? – Se dirigió al oji verde con una cara amistosa. Se fijó entonces que bajo la puerta salía una luz azul y esto le intrigo demasiado - Eres un mago o algo así?

-Sí! – Respondió emocionado Callum.

-Vaya… y de que fuente? Solo océano? – La líder comenzaba a notar cierto interés en aquel humano, quién iba a pensar que tras esa fachada de vago pudiera existir un mago.

-Ejem… - Sacudió su ropa un poco para decir con orgullo – De todas las fuentes primarias – En eso Rayla tosió un poco y este la miro con un color rojizo en su rostro mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con picardía y algo de burla en su rostro – De todas menos la luna… aún no estoy conectado con ella.

-Eso es muy impresionante… pero no que los humanos nacían desconectados de las fuentes primarias?

-Desconectados, sí… pero no excluidos de ellas – Explico con bastante sutileza y humildad.

-Entonces supongo que puedo enseñarte que es lo que hay aquí…

Rash solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza diciendo a sus hombres que se hicieran de lado. Ellos hicieron caso de inmediato y de un bolsillo que tenía en su pantalón extrajo una pequeña llave y la introdujo en la cerradura de aquella puerta de madera. Al abrirla los ojos de Callum se abrieron de par en par y una enorme sonrisa surco por toda la comisura de sus labios. Había una roca que brillaba de forma esplendida azul por toda la pequeña choza, estaba puesta sobre una especie de pedestal adornada con cientos de flores y mantas para protegerla del polvo. Era una roca primaria del océano, no había vuelto a ver una de esas desde que tuvo la roca de la tormenta entre sus manos y la destruyo para salvar al pequeño Zym. Siempre estuvo buscando alguna durante sus viajes pero jamás encontró a alguna. Sin querer se fue acercando demasiado hacía ella, como si algo la llamara para que él la tomara. Con ese artilugio mágico podía crear todo un océano, lago, rio, cascada o lo que él quisiera si la tuviera en sus manos, cualquier pueblo escaso de agua tendría la necesaria eternamente con esa cosa.

-Eh! Eh! – Le detuvo Rash antes de que siguiera – Sé que es impresionante, pero solo es para ver, no para tocar – Le negó con su dedo amablemente.

-Perdón, perdón… es increíble… hace años no veía una igual… - Comento algo nostálgico – Ojalá pudiera examinarla un poco.

-Lo siento, amigo. Pero no… esa piedra… es lo que nos mantiene con vida – Empezó a contar la medio elfo – No has visto ni un lago, rio, ni riachuelo en kilómetros… y por aquí no es que llueva seguido. Cuando se nos agota el agua solo la sacamos al sol y mágicamente empieza a brotar agua en cantidades para todos.

Rash saco a sus invitados de allí amablemente, les pidió que olvidaran el asunto, Callum quedo algo triste, de verdad que podía sacarle mucho provecho a aquella piedra pero si era lo que mantenía viva a esa gente era mejor dejarla allí. La elfa por otro lado noto algo de melancolía de parte de su viejo amor y no pudo evitar sentirse también algo triste por verlo así. La líder los había invitado a comer algo y pasar la noche en esa pequeña utopía entre los árboles, ellos aceptaron sin dudar, una noche más lejos de Ezran y Claudia le sentaría bien a la albina… pero aún seguía pensando en esa piedra brillante…

-Oigan… pueden adelantarse un poco – Propuso Rayla – Yo los voy a alcanzar después, sí?

-A dónde vas? – Indago Callum entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos – No vas a hacer alguna tontería o sí?

-Yo? Como crees – Soltó un ademan con sus manos al decir esas palabras – Es que vi un par de espadas increíbles hace rato y quería echarles un vistazo… - Fue alejándose de a poco del par de conocidos – Vuelvo en un ratito…

Callum no era de los que sospechaba mucho, menos de su amiga… ¿aún son amigos? Se puede suponer que sí, aunque hace unos días ella les dijo a esas mujeres que era su novia… bueno, en todo caso cuando la vio partir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja podía pensar lo peor. Aunque Rayla era muy prudente en cualquier forma, no es que anduviera por la vida haciendo y deshaciendo. Llegaron hasta una choza un poco más grande y la anfitriona les sirvió algo de fruta y carne cocinada a la pareja, pero la albina nada que llegaba. El mago solo se dispuso a comer y a convencer a Rash de que cuando a la albina se le metía alguna cosa en la cabeza le era muy difícil quitársela… ya sea porque es testaruda como los elfos o solo porque es simplemente ella.

De un momento a otro ella llegó un poco cansada y reluciendo un bonito bolso hecho de hojas y artesanal. Callum no creía que ella fuera de las que siguiera las últimas tendencias de moda, pero todo había que decirlo, le quedaba muy bien. Supongo que lo habrá comprado para llevar mejor guardada la libreta… un segundo… ellos no llevaban ni una moneda de oro cuando partieron del campamento y tampoco creía que esa pequeña comunidad usara las piezas de oro como economía… será qué…

-Bueno, perdón la demora! – Resoplo mientras se sentaba al lado de Callum y tomaba algo de fruta para comer – Es que vi este bolso y no pude evitar hacer un cambio por él – Lo mostro a ambos para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-Creí que estabas mirando espadas, Rayla… - El mago le dijo un poco molesto, nuevamente iba a empezar con mentiras.

-También las vi, Callum, no te preocupes… pero me gustan más las mías…

-Hablando de tus espadas – La pelirroja saco de su espalda las dos hojas de su invitada y se las entrego – Aquí las tienes, perdón por no devolverlas antes eh… Rayla, cierto? – Le señalo tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Sí, muchas gracias – Ella las tomo y las puso tras su cadera donde debían estar.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadir a la elfa y al joven mago. Rash les propuso que se quedaran en la cabaña de al lado. Hace muchos años no iban invitados a su pueblo entonces era una buena oportunidad para usar nuevamente su "nido de huéspedes" una vez llegaron allí se dieron cuenta que solo había una cama, una pequeña cómoda hecha de madera y una ventana que daba hacía los árboles. Callum se acostó cansado sobre el colchón hecho de hojas de árboles y lo sintió tan cómodo, no era exactamente igual al de su palacio pero tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrado a los lujos. Rayla permanecía en la puerta parada y con una enorme sonrisa mirando al mago, un poco sonrojada, esto comenzó a extrañar un poco al príncipe, pero tampoco es que se preocupara por las actitudes que ella tomara a ratos.

-Qué te pasa, Rayla… - Dijo finalmente algo cansado.

-Pues… verás – Fue acercándose más y más al príncipe hasta posarse encima de él con una sonrisa aún muy picarona – Tú… me has brindado mucha felicidad estos últimos días – Decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado algo apenada y sonrojada – y yo bueno… te he mentido un poco – Callum arqueo una ceja ¿De qué está hablando?

-Ya te dije que lo sentía mucho hace unas horas, no?

-Lo sé, lo sé! – Le detuvo – Pero yo soy la que debo disculparme, Callum – Dijo finalmente para después ir hacía sus labios y darle un rápido y fugaz beso. Más como de muestra de cariño y menos de forma sexual como el día anterior – Así que lo siento mucho…

-No hay problema – Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Y… también te tengo un regalo – Busco entre su nuevo bolso algo – Tú me diste un regalo, es justo que yo te de uno también – De aquel saco hecho de hojas saco algo que asusto de sobremanera a Callum y tenía motivos: Era la roca primaria del océano de los medio elfos.

-Rayla! Que hiciste?! – La bajo de él suavemente y empezó a regañarla – Robaste la roca del océano?! Estas loca?! Ese bolso también lo robaste?! – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a peinar su cabello de forma desesperada – Como se den cuenta que les robaste nos van a matar!

-A ver, a ver, Callum… - Le detuvo tratando de calmarlo – Para empezar este bolso fue un trueque por la cuerda que llevaba la libreta, iba a servirle a alguien más para hacer un nuevo arco – Explicaba y él le escuchaba atentamente – Y segundo no he robado nada porque no me la voy a llevar. Tú querías verla más de cerca, aquí te la traje – Se la lanzo con cuidado para que este la recibiera con sus manos y empezara a detallarla.

-Como pasaste a los guardias? – Cuestiono confundido, hasta donde había visto había mucha seguridad.

-Ah, son guardias torpes… fue fácil.

El mago se calmó un poco, si solamente era para tenerla por unas horas estaba bien, ella la regresaría de la misma forma en que la tomo, era muy sigilosa y astuta cuando quería serlo. Se sentó a un lado de la cama junto a ella y empezó a examinar más cuidadosamente la roca primaria, era majestuosa en todos los sentidos. Podía crear en ese instante un hermoso lago para los lugareños pero si ellos estaban viviendo bien así no había ningún motivo de modificar su modo de existir solo para demostrarles que era un experto en la materia. La giraba y jugueteaba con ella hasta que se le ocurrió una buena manera de mostrarle algo de habilidad a su pareja… porque sí, se pueden considerar en este punto una pareja… o más o menos una pareja. Tomo con suavidad la mano de la elfa y la poso sobre la roca:

-Quiero mostrarte algo – Le dijo con seguridad – Respira con tranquilidad y cierra los ojos y cuando te diga que los abras lo harás… listo? - Ella solo asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió. De un momento a otro se dejó llevar por el poder de aquella roca, sentía como cada minúsculo musculo de su cuerpo se enardecía de aquel contacto, el mago rozaba su mano con la de ella en total confianza y eso le gustaba de muchas maneras – Listo, abre los ojos.

Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba bajo el agua, comenzaba a desesperarse buscando algo de oxígeno y empezó a nadar hacía lo que parecía ser arriba asustada. Pero la mano del mago la tomo con cariño y él le dijo:

-Oye, oye! Tranquila… puedes respirar y hablar no hay problema…

Cuando comenzó a usar su nariz para respirar del preciado se dio cuenta que era verdad. Estaba respirando bajo el agua… era increíble ¿Pero cómo? Aún sentía su cuerpo siendo aturdido por el líquido vital a todo alrededor.

-Co… co… como… lo hiciste? – Rayla estaba totalmente anonadada y estupefacta – Estábamos en la cabaña de huéspedes… como terminamos aquí?!

-Se llama conexión con la fuente primaria – Exponía mientras nadaba alrededor de la elfa – Yo puedo hacerlo porque ya conozco bien el tema. Puedo conectar nuestras mentes a cualquier fuente sin que nada nos suceda siempre y cuando tengamos una roca primaria - En ese momento una enorme criatura paso nadando por encima de ellos lentamente y Rayla la miraba maravillada – Todo el poder del océano en la palma de tu mano… como fue que encontraron esta cosa los medio elfos.

-De la misma forma que yo – Reía la albina – Quizás se la robaron a alguien…

Continuaron jugueteando por el océano respirable, mirando toda clase de criaturas coloridas, enormes y monstruosas, corales. Esto le gustaba a Callum, era como si su miedo por el agua hubiera desaparecido mientras estaba con él… a lo que de inmediato le recordó algo, habían dejado su juego de las cinco preguntas suspendido mientras sucedía todo esto.

-Hey, Rayla… aún me quedan cuatro preguntas, sabes…

-Cuatro qué? – La elfa de inmediato recordó el juego – Ah! Eso, está bien… cual es la número dos.

-Por qué le tienes miedo al agua… - Lo soltó, sin pensarlo, necesitaba saber ese dato de vital importancia.

-Nunca vas a dejar de preguntarlo, verdad? – Nego con la cabeza divertido Callum mientras su cabello ondeaba con el agua. Esto a Rayla le pareció súper atractivo así que no pudo negar a responderle, de todas formas algún día tendría que saberlo – Casi me ahogo de pequeña… feliz?

-Y cómo? - El mago quería saber todos los detalles de aquel suceso que dejaría marcada a su elfa durante toda su vida.

-Esa cuenta como tercera, bueno? – Él solo asintió – Bueno, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Así que Runaan me tomo como su protegida. Un día entrenando con él caí por un puente directo a un rio que me arrastro varios kilómetros – Recordaba un poco asustada esos momentos – Sentía como el agua entraba por mi boca y me ahogaba mientras buscaba la forma de respirar pero me era imposible. Al final Runaan me rescato casi muerta y cuando me recupere no paraba de regañarme por ser tan débil…

Callum entendía la situación de Rayla, ella desde pequeña perdió sus padres y de inmediato la convirtieron en una perfecta máquina para pelear aun cuando sabía que ella pertenecía era a la alta realeza elfica, quizás los elfos tuvieran una costumbre un poco distinta de criar a sus pequeños. Ojalá hubiera podido tener una niñez como la tuvieron él y Ezran… o bueno, Ezran hasta cierta edad, pero él recordaba que la mayor parte de su vida la tuvo en el palacio rodeado de lujos y sin hacer mucho solo juguetear o dibujar como le gusta hacerlo, esa quizás habría sido un desarrollo diferente en el crecimiento de la elfa, pero luego pensó que quizás así jamás se hubieran llegado a conocer.

-No vas a seguir haciendo más preguntas? – Indago Rayla sacando de los pensamientos al joven mago.

-Oh! Está bien… - Pensó ya en subirle algo de tono a la conversación, ya saben, para ponerle algo de picante al ambiente que estaba tan húmedo y un poco frío por el agua – Pensabas en mí cuando te negabas en verme?

-A veces… - Respondía – Cuando ibas resulta que ya estaba con alguien más – Empezó a reírse de lo que recordaba en esos días – Me acuerdo que una vez estaba Ville conmigo cuando un guardia me dijo: "Señorita Rayla, un humano Callum vino a buscarla. ¿Qué le respondo?" y eso era más gracioso porque mi novio de aquel entonces se moría de celos – Reía con más fuerza – Quería darte una paliza.

-Ah! Sí? – Una media sonrisa se puso sobre el rostro del mago – No creo que hubiera podido con esto! – Inflo los músculos de sus brazos para dar algo de imponencia.

-Nah, yo creo que si te hubiera matado – Continuaba riendo – En todo caso… cuando él se marchaba si pensaba en como estarías… como te verías… seguirías siendo el mismo muchacho encantador que conocí o el infiel que vi la última vez…

-Ouch… eso dolió… - Fingió tristeza – Y ahora como me ves…

-Pues, en estos últimos días… - se acercó a él nadando mientras su largo cabello blanco ondeaba a la par con el agua – Debo admitir que la adultez va bien contigo – Rodeo el cuello del mago con sus brazos y se acercaba lentamente hasta sus labios mientras susurraba – Pero no vuelvas a dejarte crecer esa barba… - Dicho esto lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma más pausada y tranquila. Quería disfrutar del sabor de su boca, quería saborear sus dulces labios, esos labios que tanto le encantaba mordisquear con suavidad esta vez. Se separó de él y le comento en voz baja – Bien… cual es la última pregunta…

Callum miro esos hermosos orbes violetas y se derretía por dentro de tan solo admirarlos, la tomo del mentón e hizo su última pregunta:

-Me amas…?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar algo sintieron que la puerta hacía su cabaña era tocada con mucha fuerza. Cosa que hizo desconcentrar al mago y cuando volvieron de forma tan abrupta a su realidad un enorme chapuzón cayó con ellos mojándolos de pies a cabeza sobre la cama. Se sacudieron un poco mientras reían sin percatarse que la puerta aún era siendo golpeada por alguien.

-Sí! – Grito Callum desde el interior mientras se quitaba la camisa – Que sucede…

-Oigan! Alguien robo nuestra roca primaria – Era Rash y no lucía para nada contenta. Sin que se dieran cuenta el agua que había caído con ellos comenzaba a deslizarse hacia la puerta. Rayla se levantó de inmediato y con la camisa del mago trataba de secar todo lo que más podía antes de que saliera por debajo de la puerta – Miren, si la tienen ustedes por favor la pueden regresar… no creo que sean ladrones.

Sonaba más tranquila, pero aun así no se podía confiar de qué acción ella pudiera tomar por haberles tomado "prestada" la única fuente de agua viable que tenían. Callum observo la roca, desde la cama y quería decirle que ellos no la tenían, podría llevársela lejos o hacer alguna ilusión para que la roca apareciera por arte de magia en el pedestal aunque fuera falsa… pero él no era así. Solo tomo la roca entre sus manos y se le ocurrió una gran idea. Rayla negaba con la cabeza de que no saliera mientras aun limpiaba el desastre pero eso no le impidió de nada al mago. Abrió la puerta de par en par y una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos y sus hombres que estaban tras ella le apuntaban con sus arcos.

-Toma – Le estiro la roca hasta su "legitima dueña" – Yo la tome, no quería… pero soy un mago, estas cosas son las cosas que amo - Ella tomo la piedra de inmediato y se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso; tanto él como la elfa de luna estaban empapados… como era posible eso siendo de noche? La roca solo funciona durante el día y eso cuando hay mucho sol ¿El mago podía usar aquel artefacto mágico como quisiera? – Puedo proponerte algo – La miro fijamente a sus orbes oscuros. Ella no se inmuto en contestarle, pero aun así el continuo – Si me entregas la roca primaria te puedo dar agua infinita que podrás tener en cualquier momento… - Estaba comenzando a ganar la curiosidad de la medio elfo – Una cascada, un enorme lago con varios ríos que desemboquen en el mar y que empiecen desde las montañas… con eso tu bosque no solo tendrá roedores sino también animales de diferentes especies.

Los hombres que estaban tras ella y las personas que estaban escuchando a Callum se miraban sorprendidos. Ellos jamás han tenido nada de eso, el bosque sobrevive con lo que el agua de lluvia puede proveerles pero nada más, algo así sería muy venidero y próspero para ellos. De entre aquellos lugareños decían en palabras cortadas cosas como: "Sí" "Deja que lo haga" "Deja que nos de un lago para jugar!" La hibrida estaba un poco escéptica ante tal propuesta… y que tal si los engaña? No era ajena a saber de qué aunque le agradaran más los humanos que los elfos… estos también mentían normalmente.

-Como sé que no me vas a engañar…

-Porque yo jamás engaño a nadie… - Rayla lo miro desde su lugar entrecerrando los ojos y este al voltear su rostro para verla se sonrojo un poco y rascando un poco su rostro dijo de forma inocente – Bueno, ya actualmente no engaño a nadie.

-Está bien – Estiro su mano en forma de que él la estrechara para así cerrar el trato. Él lo hizo y esta lo apretó con más fuerza – Si nos mientes te mataremos… entiendes?

Callum solo trago saliva y respondió de forma positiva moviendo la cabeza algo asustado.

Salieron de aquel pequeño pueblo entre los árboles y Rash los guiaba con algunos hombres hacía lo que ella conocía como la zona "muerta" del bosque. No dio muchos detalles, solo que era un lugar donde nada crecía y siempre parecía estar desierto, solo se llenaba algo de agua cuando llovía. Rayla empezaba a notar que estaban tardando mucho en su paseo por recoger leña porque cuando se dio cuenta ya los rayos del sol estaban comenzando a salir de apoco en aquel bosque. Quizás Ezran y Zym estarían preocupados… maldición, quizás Claudia también estaría preocupada por ellos, pero eso no le interesaba mucho a la elfa los pensamientos de su némesis por ahora. Después de varias horas caminando por el denso lugar llegaron hacía una semi llanura árida en mitad del frondoso bosque, no exageraba cuando decía que el lugar estaba muerto, no había nada, parecía un pequeño desierto sin vida. Callum pensó que era un buen lugar para hacer su magia, de todas formas era un buen lugar para hacer un grandioso lago. Observo a lo lejos que había una especie de enorme barranco perfecto para que el agua cayera de allí en forma de cascada.

Le pidió de forma amable la roca primaria a la pelirroja y esta se la entrego. Fue tranquilamente caminando hasta el centro del desierto, le había dicho a Rayla que una cosa era respirar bajo el agua en forma de conexión mental con una roca primaria otra muy distinta era hacerlo en la realidad. Esto quizás si podía ahogarla así que le rogo de que no lo acompañara tan solo por esta vez. Los tenues rayos del sol le golpeaban la espalda, así que opto por ponerse de frente hacía donde estaba aquel deprimido de tierra que era perfecto para su cascada. Una vez en el lugar adecuado, respiro hondamente y levanto la roca del océano lo más alto que pudo con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo comenzó a hablar en lengua draconica, la lengua esencial para hacer magia tan pesada con esa. A pesar de estar a una distancia considerable de la elfa y del resto de los lugareños se alcanzaban a escuchar las palabras que emanaban de su boca con fuerza, esto empezaba a asustar a los semi-elfos, tanto así que estaban ya casi que dispuestos de ir a detener a Callum cuando la albina se posó frente a ellos y les dijo:

-No se preocupen… él sabe lo que hace…

Continuaba diciendo palabras al aire en un lenguaje poco entendible y de repente empezó a temblar. Una fuerte sacudida daba por todo el bosque y por toda la zona muerta y se percataron que varias zonas del lugar comenzaban a abrirse formando pequeños caminos hundidos entre la tierra que daban más allá de lo que sus ojos podían apreciar. Eran como caminos, pero no era para ellos o para la gente o para los animales. De pronto todo se detuvo y Callum bajo su brazo algo cansado…

-Listo…

Rash comenzaba a impacientarse, nada estaba ocurriendo, era como si los estuviera engañando para llevarse la roca primaria. Pero, comenzó a escuchar algo con sus puntiagudas orejas, se trataba de un sonido que jamás había oído y de aquel barranco una enorme y fuerte corriente de agua salió de allí y comenzó a llenar toda la zona árida de forma rápida, era demasiada! Jamás había visto tanta agua de esa manera ni siquiera cuando era ella quién usaba la roca. Cuando el agua llego de forma violenta hacía Callum este solamente la recibió con su cuerpo siendo absorbido por ella. En un principio Rayla se asustó, pero conociéndolo sabía que así tenían que ser las cosas. El lago comenzaba a llenarse de agua y los deprimidos se llenaban también llevándose el agua de igual manera formando riachuelos que daban por varios lados del bosque y que llegaban más allá, él se había percatado de que toda el agua en exceso llegara hasta el mar a través de estos caminos. Varios minutos después el lago estaba casi que lleno ante la mirada atónita de todos, tanto de los híbridos como de la elfa de luna quién tenía una enorme sonrisa de par en par y los ojos algo vidriosos de ver las enormes habilidades que el joven príncipe había adquirido con los años.

Había un hermoso lago que reflejaba el sol, una bella cascada poderosa y unos ríos llenos de vida en un lugar que hasta hace unos minutos estaba prácticamente muerto… Callum salió del agua y llegó a la orilla del nuevo nacimiento de agua pura que había creado. Se acostó sobre la arena y comenzó a respirar de forma pesada:

-Odio esta parte – Hablaba al aire mientras la albina corría hacía él para auxiliarlo si estaba muy golpeado por hacer magia tan poderosa – Ojalá y hubiera una forma más fácil… - Le comentaba a Rayla mientras le sonreía algo cansado.

-De verdad… es agua de verdad? – Rash aún incrédula de lo que estaba viendo le pregunto anonadada.

-Prueba si quieres… - Se levantaba con ayuda de su compañera – Fue difícil, tenía que encontrar un punto de acceso a una montaña y hacer que el agua corriera en un solo sentido por debajo del suelo, así nadie trataría de robarles esto…

-Escorpa! – Dijo con fuerza dirigiéndose a sus hombres. De entre la multitud salió un hombre de cabellos oscuros y piel morena y le reverencio – Prueba el agua… - Le ordeno.

El hombre solo se dirigió hasta la orilla del lago y con algo de temor llevo sus manos hasta el precioso líquido para sacar un poco y probarlo. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, los suficientes como para que la pelirroja pensara lo peor, creía que el agua estaba envenenada. Pero entonces aquel sujeto de forma violenta introdujo toda su cabeza para mojarla y refrescarse.

-No lo puedo creer! – Gritaba con alegría el llamado Escorpa – ESTA DELICIOSA! – Volvía a meter su cabeza en el agua y a sacarla cuando sentía que el aire le faltaba – Señora, puedo meterme?! – Pregunto aquel tipo llamado Escorpa emocionado. Una vez dio el visto bueno Rash este se disponía a introducirse al lago.

-Espera! – Le previno Rayla – Al menos quítate la ropa o sino vas a agarrar malos olores si te la dejas puesta luego de salir.

El hombre de inmediato se quitó las prendas de su hogar con rapidez dejando notar que no llevaba nada de ropa interior. Esto puso tan colorada a la elfa que de inmediato llevo sus manos hasta sus ojos para tapar la vista y evitar ver más la virilidad de aquel sujeto. El sujeto de inmediato remojo todo su cuerpo con el refrescante lago nuevo que la vida le había dado. Estaba tan contento que parecía un niño pequeño jugueteando con el agua.

-Escorpa! – Le grito su líder desde la orilla – No vayas muy lejos que no sabes nadar… - De repente se volteó a ver a los suyos y se dio cuenta como era mirada por ojos llenos de alegría y ansias de meterse al agua – Esta bien… también pueden ir.

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y corrieron hasta el lago emocionados y felices. La albina jamás había visto a tantas personas desnudas pero era de comprender, era gente que vivía en el bosque, quizás no conocían bien a profundidad el significado de "ropa interior". Callum parecía en una especie de sueño, jamás había usado su magia para alegrar a tanta gente, casi siempre la usaba era con fines de aprender de más o simplemente para su propio beneficio pero al ver a aquel pueblo de esa manera se dio cuenta que aunque no use su magia para el mal tampoco la usaba para hacer el bien a los demás… o a quienes más lo necesiten.

-Debo admitirlo… - Se acercó Rash a la pareja que estaban en la orilla – De verdad eres un mago impresionante – Le alago y Callum le devolvió con gracias en forma de media sonrisa – Ojalá se pudieran quedar pero me imagino que solo van de paso.

-Sí, estamos como que en una especie de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una enorme sombra volando paso de largo de ellos. Fue tan deprisa que algunos lugareños que se encontraban disfrutando del lago gritaron de pánico "¡UN MONSTRUO!" la criatura bajo hasta el agua y se sumergió en ella. Lo curioso es que luego del chapuzón asomo la cabeza un poco y se fijó del lugar donde estaban la elfa y el mago juntos. Con una velocidad impresionante surco el agua como si se tratara de un rayo… o más bien, de un dragón. Varios lugareños salieron del lago asustados pero tanto Callum como Rayla ya sabían de quién se trataba:

-Ay no… - Callum agacho la cabeza y sintió como una fuerza muy poderosa se lo llevara de forma violenta varios metros de la pelirroja y Rayla. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Zym, su fiel amigo de viajes quién al verlo no pudo evitar emoción de lanzarse y embestirlo para tumbarlo al suelo. Sintió el enorme cuerpo del dragón encima de él y al parecer la criatura tenía ganas de saludarlo de la mejor forma que sabía – No, Zym! Estas mojado y si me lames va a ser el doble de… ¡ - No lo dejo terminar porque una fuerte corriente de electricidad surco por su cuerpo luego de que el príncipe de los dragones le descargara todo el cariño y la preocupación que sentía de no haber regresado la noche anterior.

-Ja! Eso sí fue entretenido… - Parlo Rayla en tono de burla hacía su compañero. Al escuchar la voz de la elfa el dragón levanto la cabeza, saco la lengua divertido y fue directo hacía ella – No, Zym… te lo advierto! – Pero poco o nada le valió a la bestia que de un solo salto la acorralo contra el suelo para darle sus besos eléctricos en forma de lamidas por toda la cara.

Rash estaba impactada, jamás había visto a un dragón tan de cerca y menos a uno que fuera tan amistoso tanto con una elfa de luna como con un humano. Esto la tenía perpleja…

-Ah, bueno… Zym es así – La saco el pelicastaño luego de poner su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Un dragón? – Pregunto confundida – En un reino humano? Co… co… cómo es posible – Señalo a la bestia que no hacía sino nada más que despeinar a Rayla con sus caricias y muestras de afecto.

-Oh! Sí… bueno, la guerra entre elfos, dragones y humanos termino hace un tiempo – Espeto Callum – Ahora todos vivimos en paz luego de devolverlo a él – Señalo entonces al dragón que ya solo corría para que la albina no lo alcanzara y le halara las orejas – Es el próximo rey de los dragones.

-No puedo creerlo… - Rash se sentó en la arena y llevo una mano en la cabeza para revolotear su rojizo cabello – Nos hemos perdido de tanto aquí encerrados en este bosque… - Miro al mago a los ojos y una pequeña lagrima de alegría soltó de sus orbes oscuros – Tengo más de 400 años y es el día en muchas decadas que me han dado las mejores noticias de toda mi vida…

Se quedaron un rato más, sobretodo porque Zym estaba contento jugando con el agua. Pero era obvio que no se podían quedar más tiempo, tenían que volver con Ezran y Claudia y continuar con su camino en la búsqueda de Runaan. Rash no paraba de agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron, pero algo comenzó a preocupar un poco al mago, tanto así que antes de darse el saludo de mano de despedida este le estiro la roca primaria del océano y la líder observo aquella piedra cerca y no pudo evitar hablarle sobre el tema:

-Creí que teníamos un trato…

-Sí, así es – Dijo Callum sonriendo – No te la estoy devolviendo… pero esta cosa es muy poderosa y yo recorro mucho el mundo. Si la llegara a perder o si cayera en manos equivocadas sería muy malo – Explico y luego puso la roca en las manos de la líder – Solo quiero que la guardes hasta que vuelva por ella. Aquí estará más segura.

Se alejó de ella y le dejo la roca primaria a su resguardo, él sabía que allí no iba a correr ningún peligro y al menos ya sabía dónde buscarla. Él se alejó para preparar a su amigo para partir mientras Rayla se acercaba a la pelirroja también para despedirse:

-Bueno – La miro con sus ojos violetas – Diría que fue un placer… pero la mayor parte del tiempo temí porque tuviéramos que salir de aquí peleando así que… - le estiro la mano en señal de respeto a la mayor para una cordial despedida – al final todo salió bien… - Rash le devolvió el apretón de la misma forma – Pero te digo un secreto… - Comenzó su monologo final a la líder – No sé mucho de magia pero en ningún momento vimos a la roca primaria brillar como ayer… así que yo deduzco que todo esto es por cuenta de él – Le soltó del agarre y dio media vuelta sonriendo – Que les vaya bien a todos, si quieren pueden ir a visitarnos a Xadia algún día – Se encamino hacía donde estaban sus compañeros ya listos para partir cuando de pronto la mayor se acercó a la oreja puntiaguda de Rayla y le comento de algo muy interesante en forma de susurro:

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte y conozco tu secreto muy bien – Entrecerró los ojos mientras le soltaba una sonrisa algo maldadosa – Pero no te preocupes, sé qué esperas por el indicado… o más bien por el mago indicado – Ambas se fijaron en Callum quién estaba acariciando la barbilla escamosa de Zym juguetonamente – De todas maneras, un hombre como él no lo volverás a encontrar ni en toda una vida inmortal… cuídalo mucho…

Rayla algo sonrojada solo pudo asentir y rápidamente fue hasta donde sus amigos. ¿Ella sabía su secreto? ¿Cuál secreto? ¿El indicado? Oh, vaya, la líder de los semi-elfos se dio cuenta de que la albina aún continuaba casta hasta ese día, era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar mucho ya que era un tema muy privado, le gustaría hablarlo con el mago sobre eso y aunque sí tuvo un novio en el pasado jamás llegaron a pasar más allá de unos simples besos o caricias y ya. Por lo general siempre ha estado pensando que en el momento adecuado con la persona indicada se daría pero ella sinceramente sí quería que un pelicastaño algo atontado y obsesionado con la magia fuera el primero que surcara por aquellos terrenos que ningún hombre para ella ha podido llegar. Pero, por ahora lo mejor es preocuparse por otras cosas:

-Bien y como nos vamos de aquí? – Pregunto Rayla, habían recorrido mucho camino y si volvían a pie iban a tardar mucho más de lo esperado.

-Bueno… te gustan las alturas? – Callum le indago de forma juguetona.

-A eso no le tengo miedo… - Zym se recostó un poco y el mago monto sobre su lomo de forma tranquila, estiro su mano para ayudarle a subir al dragón – Estás seguro, Callum? Es un dragón, no un caballo…

-Bah, no te preocupes y sube – Ya con ambos encima del príncipe de los dragones este se erguía derecho mirando el cielo. Callum se aferró al cuello del dragón y Rayla a la cintura del mago rogando porque no se fueran a caer – Bien, amigo… ya sabes, despaci…

Ni bien pudo completar la frase cuando el dragón salió disparado hacia arriba mientras una asustada Rayla gritaba por su vida asustada y agarrando con cada vez más fuerza al mago mientras hundía su rostro en la espalda con los ojos cerrados y rogando porque el viaje terminara rápido. Por otro lado, Callum estaba muy emocionado de ver todo desde esa perspectiva, todo se veía tan pequeño y tan frágil que le causaba nostalgia de cuando viajaron con Phi-Phi hasta las costas para buscar un barco que los llevara cerca a Xadia años atrás.

-Rayla! Vamos! No te asustes! – Le animaba el mago – Es como volar en Phi-Phi!

-Sí, pero Phi-Phi es un ave fénix de luna experimentada llevando gente y muy segura… - Se aferró más al mago – Zym es brutalmente espeluznante!

Una vez vieron el borde del bosque se dieron cuenta que ya estaban llegando hasta el lugar de Claudia y Ezran. Aterrizaron de forma violenta, el joven príncipe bajo del lomo de su amigo con suavidad mientras aún tenía a Rayla pegada a su espalda muy asustada por el viaje tan deprisa que tomaron. Una vez la calmo y se separaron el rey de Katolis fue hasta donde ellos y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a su hermano con una rama de árbol que encontró por allí. Se le veía muy molesto por la enorme preocupación que habían pasado esperándolos durante la noche.

-Y eso a que se debe! – Se quejaba Callum mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Donde demonios estuvieron? Eh? – Regañaba el joven rey a su hermano y a su amiga posando los brazos en la cintura enojado – Si estaban haciendo "Sandiwchs" no me importa. Pero debieron volver hace mucho rato.

El mago se ruborizo a más no poder ante las palabras de su joven hermano. Rayla estaba algo confundida por las palabras de su menor amigo.

-"Sandiwchs"? – Indago curiosa la elfa mientras miraba a Callum de reojo – Que es eso?

-Bueno… - Reía nervioso el pelicastaño – Después te lo explico, Rayla…

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales tanto la albina como el príncipe les explicaban que era todo lo que había sucedido. Caer en la trampa, encontrar a los semi-elfos, la roca primaria del océano, el nuevo y fantástico lago que el mago había logrado hacer brotar de la nada. Todo, claro, evitaron tocar el tema de cuando estuvieron conectados a la roca por razones muy obvias, era su momento privado y nadie tendría porque saber eso salvo ellos dos. Claudia estaba muy sorprendida ante las palabras que Callum orgulloso decía, era increíble ver en lo poderoso que se había convertido. Tanto asombrada estaba que comenzó a sentir algo dentro de su pecho, un pequeño punzón como si algo estuviera acongojándola, como si de repente recordara los años en los que el más joven paso interesado en ella y que jamás pudo tener algo más que un simple beso robado y eso porque ya sabía que él estaba más apegado en ese entonces en la elfa que en la pelinegra. Dio varias sacudidas a su cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en esas cosas, no podía, simplemente no debía, era su amigo. Se notaba que estaba contento nuevamente de volver a tener a Rayla a su lado y eso no lo iba a dañar.

-Bueno, entonces el temblor fue tu culpa? – Pregunto Ezran a lo que Callum simplemente asintió – Al menos fue para algo bueno, pensamos que algo muy malo estaba pasando…

-Nah, no te preocupes hermano. Todo estaba muy calculado…

Rayla notaba como la sonrisa bobalicona de la pelinegra se dirigía hacia el mago, ella no decía nada solo contemplaba cada palabra del mago como si de un Dios se tratara. Esto le estaba dando una mala espinita dentro de sí, aunque la hechicera hubiera jurado lealtad al reino no significaba que no pudiera volver a meterse en la cabeza de Callum como la última vez…

-Bien! – Esta vez fue Rayla quién interrumpió la charla – Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

-Oh! Sí! – Claudia continuó con efusividad – El pueblo central de Neolandia está a un par de horas si mal no recuerdo… Es un lugar muy entretenido! Ya lo verán!


	10. Vieja Ciudad

**Sagradamente subiendo nuevo capitulo cada domingo. **

**Y que no sobren las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia :) **

Mientras tanto, en Katolis las cosas estaban muy densas para un joven guerrero rubio quién se encontraba desfilando por los pasillos con su armadura pulida, una nueva espada y con el semblante más serio que jamás ha podido tener. Iba a llevar a su padre al nuevo lugar donde pasaría el resto de sus días y tenía que ir lo mejor presentado posible. Aunque la situación lo entristecía un poco aun cuando días atrás se prometió no volver a verlo ni visitarlo más pero… tenerlo tan lejos será difícil de asimilar. No puede pensar en cómo se va a sentir su hermana cuando se dé cuenta que Viren está a kilómetros de distancia.

Llegó a las afueras del palacio y encontró que ya todo estaba listo. Los guardias y hombres de confianza de Amaya estaban listos para partir y un carruaje hecho de metal estaba allí con ellos. No había ventanas ni nada lujoso, solo una pequeña abertura por donde entraba el sol un poco y el aire. Al parecer su padre ya estaba allí y solo faltaba él. Soren suspiro algo triste, ensillo su caballo y con una orden comenzaron a partir sobre sus corceles. Era una caravana pequeña, tampoco necesitaban llamar la atención: Dos jinetes al lado de la carroza mientras otros dos iban con las riendas del carromato de metal, Soren y otro guardián iban al frente de todos esperando que nada malo sucediera durante el camino.

-Y cómo te iba diciendo… mi querido… - Señalo al hombre con el que entablo una conversación horas atrás.

-Jhonnatan, me llamo Jhonnatan, Capitán Soren – Refunfuño el guardia con el que iba de lado ya cansado de la habladuría de su compañero.

-Eso! Jhonnatan! Como te iba diciendo no existe mejor tipo de mujer que las pelirrojas… son hermosas, sensuales – Describía el rubio el tipo de mujer con el que se llegaría a casar en algún momento adecuado, claro, obviamente no por ahora ya que disfrutaba de la soltería – algunas tienen un rostro súper inocente… bien, como es tu tipo de mujer, amigo?

-Capitán, estoy casado desde hace diez años ya – Contesto mientras no le dirigía la mirada al joven.

-Diez años?! – Interrogo sorprendido – Eso es mucho tiempo! Me parece increíble Jhonnatan, eres un gran esposo y un gran soldado!

El guardia solo rodo los ojos ya cansado de la conversación ¿Qué clase de castigo le pondría su superior Amaya para hacerle viajar con un sujeto tan irritante? En fin, el guerrero solo se limitaba a contestar con mono sílabos a cada pregunta que Soren le hacía, a veces solo emitía sonidos de aprobación o negación o usaba onomatopeyas para calmar la ansiedad de interrogar de forma intima los aspectos de su vida privada o de su vida como soldado. En todo caso, no trato de detenerlo tampoco, quizás era la forma de desahogo que tenía al saber que estaba custodiando a su padre a uno de los peores lugares de la tierra.

De inmediato Soren levanto su puño al aire en señal de detener la marcha. Se había percatado de que una extraña figura estaba enfrente de ellos: Vestido con una especie de túnica que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y su cabeza, solo se alcanzaba a ver el mentón de dicho personaje. Esto puso algo nervioso al joven guerrero, él de verdad pensaba que no iba a encontrar nada extraño durante el viaje a la frontera con Xadia.

-Hey! Tú! – Le grito desde su posición al extraño – Quítate del camino ahora mismo! – Le ordeno con voz fuerte y pareciendo tener el control de la situación.

Pero el extraño hizo caso omiso a la advertencia del rubio y con su mano derecha saco de su espalda una espada que se encontraba enfundada. Soren perplejo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un arma originaria de los elfos de luna. En un solo pestañeo el extraño corrió de inmediato hacía ellos mientras los guerreros de Katolis desenfundaban sus espadas preparados para el ataque. Si era un solo hombre contra los mejores guardias de Amaya y el guardián del rey era imposible que les ganara.

Viren se encontraba en el carromato meditando, escuchaba con tranquilidad los gritos de dolor y pánico de sus compatriotas mientras forcejeaban con aquel sujeto. Respiraba tranquilamente para calmar su mente, él sabía que su único hijo estaba con ellos también y lo más probable era que también tuviera un desenlace abruptamente crítico contra aquel sujeto que él ya conocía. La pelea se extendió por varios minutos antes de que la absoluta e inquietante calma reinara por fin. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la cerradura de aquella celda movible era forcejeada, una vez abierta entrecerró los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la brillante luz del sol y se fijó en la figura de aquel extraño hombre. Estaba cubierto de sangre, sangre humana, sangre de hombres de Katolis. El sujeto solo se limitó a hacerse a un lado mientras el antiguo consejero del reino descendía con elegancia el carromato y miraba el desastre causado por el asesino: Miro los cuerpos de aquellos soldados llenos de sangre y semi-mutilados a su alrededor.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Runaan… - Finalmente dijo Viren felicitando al viejo asesino – Eres realmente bueno haciendo esto…

El elfo levanto un poco la cabeza y con sus orbes de color verde esmeralda le dirigió una mirada de completo odio y repulsión.

-Eres libre, hechicero – Hablo Runaan muy enojado – Cumple tu parte y libérame de tus ataduras ahora mismo! – Le exigió apretando los dientes con rabia.

-Creo que te equivocaste, elfo – Viren le devolvió la mirada desafiándolo – A mí no es a quién debes liberar es a otro quién debes ayudar a liberarlo… - Explicaba mientras caminaba hacía los cuerpos de los soldados tratando de encontrar a su estirpe entre ellos – Aaravos fue quién me pidió liberarte de aquella celda en la que te tenía pero me dijo que hiciera un hechizo de obediencia hacía mí para que cumplieras nuestras tareas… liberarme fue solo el principio…

-El principio? – Cuestiono Runaan molesto mientras desenfundaba su espada nuevamente y la llevaba al cuello del viejo hechicero – Mate a mi rey por ti, mate a estos hombres por ti, te libere! Me lo debes, desgraciado!

Runaan estaba comenzando a impacientarse, desde que fue liberado de aquel medallón por el que había estado encerrado por años solo ha tenido pensamientos de ira y rabia contra el hechicero y contra alguien más… alguien más cercano a él de lo que parece.

-Ya te dije… cumple nuestras tareas y serás libre – De un momento a otro Viren sintió como alguien más adelante tosía de forma dolorosa contra el polvoriento suelo. Volteo el cuerpo de aquel hombre y se dio cuenta que era su hijo; estaba mal herido y solo podía echar sangre por la boca. Noto que una herida por un costado del abdomen le relucía y le hacía perder aquel liquido rojo por allí, era un corte muy profundo. Aunque no se llevaran bien, el hechicero no pudo sentirse algo mal de ver a su valeroso hijo en esas condiciones – Tienes una resistencia muy admirable, Soren…

-Púdrete… - El joven guerrero solo pudo decir eso antes de volver a toser sangre por la boca y quejarse de dolor – Cuando Claudia se dé cuenta…

Viren bajo un poco la mirada, estaba matando a su único hijo y de darse cuenta su otra hija lo odiaría y trataría de buscar venganza, pero si este era el único camino para sus propósitos… que así sea entonces. El elfo de luna se acercó rápidamente a Soren con la espada en mano, listo para asestarle el golpe final y acabar con su sufrimiento… pero el hechicero le detuvo. Runaan solo pudo darle una mirada de confusión ante tal acto de piedad:

-A este no… - Observo los azules ojos de su hijo ahora cubiertos por sangre e ira hacía él por lo que estaba haciendo – En un par de horas morirá. No es necesario.

El elfo de luna guardo su espada y se quitó la capucha para tomar algo de aire fresco:

-Y ahora? – Pregunto – Qué es lo que sigue…

-Aaravos necesita de una llave para salir de su prisión – Comentaba – Llave que curiosamente alguien cercana a ti tiene a su disposición.

-Rayla… - Frunció el ceño al mentar el nombre de su antigua pupila.

-Sí, sé qué no se llevan bien – Recordó entonces que la situación de su esclavo era exactamente igual a la suya con sus hijos – Sin esa llave no podremos abrir la dimensión en la cual se encuentra Aaravos. Trae la llave y te daré tu libertad… pero – Comenzó a ojear de pies a cabeza a Runaan – No creo que puedas ganarle a tu antigua pupila en esas condiciones… más cuando solo eres un manco.

Runaan había perdido su brazo izquierdo hace años, todo porque el lazo de unión le ahorco la extremidad a tal punto de perderla. Era otro motivo por el cual sentía mucho resentimiento contra la chica a quién crío y a quién le enseño todo lo que él sabe. Era lógico que por mucho ella podría derrotarlo, mejor dicho cualquier elfo de luna asesino era capaz de matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero contaba con la suerte de que solo ellos dos quedaban.

-Solo roba la llave y Aaravos te dará la fuerza necesaria para vengarte de aquella elfa – Comento Viren a su igual – No te enfrasques en una pelea que no puedes ganarle.

-Y a donde voy a encontrarlos? Y como es la tal llave?

-Creo que tú sabes a donde pudieron ir… supongo que en este momento ellos te deben de estar buscando y la llave es una especie de cubo… no te será difícil saber que es – Viren continuaba observando a su hijo mientras este trataba de quitarse la pesada armadura de su cuerpo para respirar un poco – Una vez tengas la llave búscame en los barrios bajos de Katolis, me esconderé mientras regresas. El espejo aún sigue en el castillo, así que no debemos marcharnos muy lejos.

-Está bien… - Runaan se disponía a marcharse de inmediato cuando las últimas palabras del viejo hechicero le detuvieron.

-Y si hay una pelinegra con ellos… no le hagas nada…

El elfo no dio respuesta de nada y solo dio media vuelta y se largó del lugar. Soren se había quitado la armadura y arrastrándose fue hasta la sombra que daba el carromato a un lado para tratar de sentarse recostado en una de las ruedas mientras trataba de contener que la sangre de su cuerpo no saliera a más de su cuerpo ya tan débil. Este miro de reojo con repudio a su padre y con una burlesca sonrisa llena de ironía y decepción le hablo:

-No va a funcionar – Soltó otra bocanada de sangre de su boca mientras relucía sus dientes sonriendo ya manchados con su propia sangre – Crees que la elfa tiene… tiene esa cosa – Se retorcía mientras hablaba, cada vez le era más pesado mantener la conciencia – Pero te olvidas de alguien… Callum ahora es más poderoso que tú… y tu… - Estaba comenzando a sentir como se tornaba más oscuro a su alrededor – y tu patética magia…

Viren no respondió nada y comenzó su viaje de retorno a Katolis, esta vez iba a pasar desapercibido por ahora, no quería cometer ningún error y confiaba plenamente en que el elfo iba a cumplir el cometido en un tiempo corto. Solo era cuestión de esperar pacientemente el momento adecuado para entrar al castillo y encontrar el espejo para liberar a aquel poderoso hechicero que se encontraba encerrado.

El rubio no le dijo nada más a su padre una vez este emprendió camino, se dispuso a ver con la poca fuerza que tenía los cadáveres de sus compañeros a su lado. Estaba tan decepcionado consigo mismo; ¿Cómo no detuvo el ataque de aquel elfo? Su fuerza no era suficiente ante la agilidad y la rapidez de aquel asesino, todo paso tan deprisa. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y la mano con la que sostenía la herida comenzó a bajar ya cansado de todo esto. Miro por última vez el azulado cielo y pensó en su hermana, aquella mujer que tanto él quería y que lo había acompañado durante tantos años. Era obvio que no iba a venir a su rescate, esta vez ya no sería como con aquel dragón hace tiempo que ella olvido el cometido de su padre tan solo para salvarlo… eso solo hizo que ella ganara el rechazo casi total de aquel hombre por haberle dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Su deuda con la pelinegra jamás fue saldada y ahora que sentía como la vida se desprendía de sus manos ya no iba ser posible pagarle aquel enorme gesto de bondad con él.

-Perdón… - Susurro al viento mientras sus ojos se cerraban – Perdón por todo, Clauds… - Un fuerte viento lo golpeo y le hizo caer al suelo inconsciente ya sintiendo como tocaba las puertas de la muerte.

-o-

Por otro lado los viajeros en rumbo hacía el paradero de Runaan cabalgaban por la tundra de Neolandia esperando llegar pronto a la ciudad central para comprar algunas provisiones para continuar con su viaje. Pero de repente algo golpeo a la pelinegra que hizo detener sus riendas, dio media vuelta con su caballo y comenzó a mirar al horizonte, más exactamente hacía donde estaban las tierras de Katolis. Ella sentía en su interior que algo muy malo había acabado de suceder, más concretamente con su hermano: "Soren…" pensó un poco aturdida, era como si sintiera un dolor inmenso al imaginar que algo le habría sucedido, era como una especie de horrible corazonada que estrujo su pecho y la hizo preocuparse de sobremanera. ¿Sería prudente decirles que debían regresar de nuevo? No, ya estaban muy lejos como para retroceder, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza si quería estar concentrada en la misión. De seguro no debía tratarse de nada serio, su hermanito era muy testarudo y muy terco como para perder una pelea o como para tan siquiera morir.

-Eh! Claudia – Se acercó Callum cabalgando hacía ella una vez noto que no les seguía el paso – Por qué paraste?

-Eh! Eh! – Sacudió su cabeza algo atónita – Perdón, perdón… es que… - No podía decirles que presentía que algo sucedía, no ahora – Me fije que ya estamos muy lejos de Katolis…

-Así es – Miro hacía la misma dirección que la pelinegra – Estás bien? – Cuestiono algo preocupado por la ex hechicera.

-Sí, tranquilo – Volvió a poner su montura hacía el destino establecido y comenzó a cabalgar.

No era normal que Claudia se comporte así, ella por lo general no era de las que se apegaba mucho a la nostalgia. Quizás no debía tratarse de nada o eso quería imaginar el mago en ese instante que volvió nuevamente a las riendas.

Vieron como a lo lejos después de atravesar el valle como una enorme muralla resaltaba, adornada con las insignias y banderas de Neolandia. Era la ciudad más protegida de todos los reinos, sus enormes muros eran impenetrables y eso hizo que ganara un respeto entre los demás reinos e invasores que intentaron asediarla años atrás. Lo más increíble era ver que cuando los rayos del sol chocaban con tan magna obra arquitectónica parecían ser el doble de imponentes y grandes como si de un hechizo de ilusión se tratase. Pero no, no era así, aquella ciudad era bien custodiada por los soldados y guardias del rey, tan bien protegida estaba que en cada torre de vigilancia habían al menos tres arqueros y una hoguera lista para ser encendida por si algo sucedía a las afueras. Logran divisar la enorme puerta que los separaba del pueblo, Ezran necesitaba pasar desapercibido allí, si se daban cuenta que el rey de Katolis no estaba durante las fiestas del concilio podría levantar muchas sospechas ya que el rey de Neolandia sí se encontraba disfrutando de las festividades.

Fue fácil pasar por las puertas, algunos guardias ya conocían a Claudia y los dejaron entrar. Pero era extraño, hacía un par de días que ella estaba allí en la ciudad y de nuevo volvió en muy poco tiempo. Aun así no le hicieron reparos y les dejaron entrar. Ezran y Rayla llevaban una capucha que cubría parte de sus rostros mientras que la pelinegra y Callum no era muy necesario que lo hicieran. Los soldados solo pensaban que se trataba del novio de la consejera del rey, aunque nadie lo dijo en voz alta, no deseaban ser impertinentes con ella ni con sus compañeros de viaje.

La ciudad era completamente hermosa por doquier, todo estaba muy limpio y bien cuidado. La imagen de que Neolandia poseía quizás la ciudad más hermosa de los reinos humanos le hacía derecho por donde miraban. Rayla estaba perpleja de ver tanto orden y que la gente se trataban con respeto y tolerancia entre todos, ella jamás había estado tan lejos de Xadia, si este era el plan de Callum de llevarla a viajar por el mundo le hubiera recibido años atrás y no hace unos cuantos días.

Llegaron hasta una enorme casa que parecía ser una posada. Dieron sus corceles a los empleados para que cuidaran de ellos y Claudia entro con los demás hacía aquel lugar. Era muy bien recibida, pero no era de extrañar, siempre que iba a aquella ciudad era donde se hospedaba por la hospitalidad, la amabilidad y la pulcritud que había. Hablo con el que parecía ser el dueño, un señor de barba roja y con una barriga prominente y este entre sonrisas le entrego tres llaves. Esta se despidió de él y fue hacía sus amigos… y Rayla.

-Bueno, no pude conseguir cuatro habitaciones… - Dijo algo apenada – Así que dos de nosotros van a tener que dormir en la misma alcoba… yo propongo – Le entrego una llave a Ezran, otra a Callum y ella se quedó con la última – Ezran y yo dormiremos en habitaciones separadas y ustedes dos – Señalo a la elfa y al mago – Pueden dormir en la misma… que les parece?

El mago se apeno tanto del momento, era ya más que obvio que entre los dos sucedía algo, pero no tenía por qué decirlo de forma tan a la ligera.

-Por mí está bien – Dijo Rayla de forma despreocupada.

-Oigan! – Ezran comenzó a mirar a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que el lugar era muy pequeño para su fiel amigo dragón – Y Zym? Donde se va a quedar?

De pronto sintieron como la enorme casa comenzó a estremecerse desde el techo. El dueño muy preocupado por esto salió disparado hacia afuera, asustado miro hacia arriba de su posada y noto como un dragón estaba acostado en su techo acomodándose para descansar. Esto no pasó desapercibido por los otros lugareños que estaban rondando por ahí cuando maravillados y horrorizados miraban a la majestuosa criatura.

-Ay no! Ay no! – El dueño miraba a Zym incrédulo – Un dragón! En mi hospedaje!

Claudia salió de inmediato y trato de calmar al hombre mientras le explicaba que se trataba del príncipe de los dragones quién también la estaba acompañando. En secreto le conto que el rey Ezran estaba de viaje para comprar algunas cosas rápidamente para los demás reyes y volver al reino para finalizar con las fiestas en Katolis pero que no debía comentarlo con nadie o sino la sorpresa para el rey de Neolandia se iba a arruinar. Esto cautivo al hombre y se comió en total confianza la patraña, no podía decirle la verdad, sería una locura si se enterara. Una vez calmada ya la situación con el regente de la posada optaron por disfrutar al menos por ese día de la ciudad.

Rayla estaba más que encantada de pasar tiempo con Callum, pero alguien la tomo del brazo de forma alegre y no era nada más ni nada menos que cierta pelinegra que ella detestaba…

-Sabes, Rayla – Comenzó a hablarle de forma confiada a la guerrera – Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar! Si deseas te puedo llevar…

La elfa miro a Callum y este solo levanto su pulgar en signo de afirmación. Sería bueno para las dos que pasaran algo de tiempo juntas y resolvieran de una vez las tensiones que tenían entre ambas. La albina solo suspiro y con una falsa sonrisa accedió a seguir a su rival hacía quién quiera que la iba a llevar. El mago y su hermano harían lo mismo pero iba a hacer difícil contando que cierto dragón de tormenta iba a estarlos siguiendo a donde quiera que ellos fueran.

Una vez que salieron del hospedaje y de que los hermanos no estuvieran viéndolas la elfa opto por zafarse del agarre de Claudia con algo de fuerza. La idea de que la tocara con tanta confianza no le agradaba ni cinco, solo fingió unos minutos para que el mago y el rey no notarán la ira que sentía en ese momento. La pelinegra solo bajo la cabeza un poco, iba a ser difícil ganarse la confianza de la albina, pero tenía que intentarlo, tan solo para que el viaje no fuera hostigante para las dos. Rayla notaba como todo el mundo la miraba, se dio cuenta que a pesar de llevar una capucha no llevaba guantes que le hicieran ocultar la falta de un dedo así que mejor se cruzó de brazos tratando de ocultar sus manos. Claudia noto lo incomoda que ella estaba al verla con ese semblante tan serio y dedujo de inmediato que su disfraz para parecer humana no estaba funcionando. Ella llevaba unos guantes en su pequeño bolso y se los mostro esperando que ella los tomará. Rayla no dio señales en su rostro de ningún tipo, ni indiferencia, rabia o alguna otra emoción negativa, tomo los guantes de la pelinegra y se los puso. Claudia esperaba una especia de agradecimiento… pero debía esperar sentada porque esto no iba a suceder.

Se pararon frente a un lugar muy acomodado y con una fachada de lo más bonita. Estaba toda adornada de diferentes flores y encima de estas había un enorme aviso que ponía: "Spa"

-Spa? – Pregunto la albina mientras Claudia solo asentía con la cabeza sonriendo – Que es eso?

-No hay Spa's en Xadia? – Rayla entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, era obvio que no había nada de eso, los humanos son diferentes en toda cultura a los elfos – Bueno… - Llevo un dedo a su mentón para buscar la forma correcta de explicarle aquel lugar a la albina – Es un lugar donde te relajan… y te hacen sentir bonita…

-Oh! Como un Tyr'nashur… - Eso sí era totalmente nuevo para Claudia, ella no comprendía muy bien la lengua elfica así que solo imagino que se trataría de lo mismo – Los elfos de luna vamos a un lugar llamado el Tyr'nashur… ya sabes, te tiran a un pozo lleno de bestias salvajes y tienes que salir de ahí como sea – la consejera palideció al escuchar sobre tan horrible lugar y se dio cuenta que no era exactamente como lo imaginaba – Sirve para controlar la mente en momentos de tensión y cuando sales sientes todo tu cuerpo relajado…

-No, no, no… no es parecido… - Claudia negó con las manos – Es diferente, vamos! – La tomo del brazo nuevamente y la introdujo a aquel lugar.

Rayla de inmediato olía por todo el lugar diferentes aromas y esencias bastante agradables además de que tenía un bonito decorado muy típico de los locales de alta alcurnia de los reinos humanos. Debía de tratarse de un establecimiento bastante caro, ya que había también diferentes estatuas bañadas en oro en poses un poco… sugestivas, sin mencionar la pequeña fuente que había en toda la mitad del salón principal. Pudo notar que solo eran permitidas las mujeres porque por donde miraba solo habían féminas humanas caminando… en toalla y ropa interior? "¿Qué clase de lugar es este?" pensaba a sus adentros la elfa un tanto confundida.

-Claudia! – Llamaron a su compañera y esta dio media vuelta para saludar a una señora de una edad algo avanzada ya que se le notaban algunas arrugas y canas, pero su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones tanto así que la ropa que llevaba; un camisón blanco con unos pantalones del mismo color y descalza la hacían lucir algo más joven de lo que aparentaba realmente – Que gusto volver a verte tan pronto! – Abrazo a la pelinegra en un gesto muy efusivo y esta le respondió de la misma manera.

Aquella señora de inmediato miro a Rayla un poco dudosa si debía saludarla de la misma manera. Así que una vez se separó de Claudia comenzó a repararla minuciosamente; no daba mucha vista debido a la manera en que estaba vestida; con una capucha ocultando medio rostro era difícil verla realmente.

-Oh! Veo que tienes a una amiga, Claudia – Le burlo de forma inocente a la pelinegra. Claudia negó con las manos rápidamente y con su cabeza a la par algo apenada.

-No, no… es una compañera de viaje… - La dama estiro la mano hacía Rayla para saludarla de forma adecuada – Rayla, ella es Helga. Ella es la dueña del Spa y es una buena amiga mía de años atrás.

La elfa observo la mano de la señora e hizo lo que era correcto de hacer, saludarla de manera formal. Pero algo noto de inmediato la dueña que al tener contacto con los dedos de la albina se dio cuenta que aunque tuviera los guantes puestos… le hacía falta un dedo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacía el rostro de la menor y se percató que se trataba de una jovencita muy apuesta y que tenía un rostro muy tierno, claro, había que quitar primero esas manchas moradas que tenía bajo los ojos. La mayor llevo su pulgar hasta la comisura de los labios y allí paso la lengua, luego lo llevo hasta las marcas elficas de Rayla para tratar de quitarlas algo que de sobremanera molesto a la albina.

-Oiga! Pero que hace! – Se separó de ella bruscamente y con el rostro algo rojo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó juntando ambas manos en forma de oración y reverenciando un poco – Creí que se trataba de algunas manchas en tu rostro! Pero veo que son tatuajes…

-No, no son tatuajes… son… - Rayla no podía terminar su frase sin hacerse notar de inmediato. En el rato que estaba allí no había visto a ninguna de su raza y eso podía generar algo de confusiones.

-Helga, lo que pasa es que Rayla es una elfa… - Finalmente hablo Claudia sin notar que una albina furiosa la miraba con ganas de asesinarla en ese momento.

-Una elfa! – La miro asombrada y se acercó más a ella – Oh! Hace años no he tenido una clienta elfa aquí! – Estaba emocionada por mirar más de la menor – Pero por qué escondes tanto tu rostro? Se nota que eres muy bonita! Vamos… puedes quitarte todo eso. Nadie te va a decir nada – Aseguro con firmeza.

-Jummmm… - Rayla solo suspiro y le hizo caso. Quito sus guantes y dejo ver que obviamente solo tenía cuatro dedos. Luego fue por su capucha; sus cuernos y orejas de inmediato denotaron más sobre la raza a la que pertenecía – Así está mejor…? –

-Oh! Pero si eres toda una ternura! – Se abalanzo sobre la elfa para abrazarla con fuerza y luego soltarla rápidamente – Mira eso! Que piel tan suave tienes! – tocaba con cariño las palmas de sus manos – Y ese cabello tan sedoso, suave y blanco! – luego fue a acariciar su melena blanca que de inmediato la enamoro – Mi cabello también se vuelve blanco pero es por la edad – Comento de forma agridulce y divertida a la vez – En fin! Qué lindo que hayas traído a una elfa aquí! – Espetaba de forma animada – Y bien… que va a ser hoy… El especial? – Propuso la dueña cerrando un ojo de forma coqueta a la albina lo que hizo que se sonrojara bastante.

-Sí, claro! Iremos a cambiarnos… - Afirmo Claudia para luego tomar de la mano a la guerrera y llevarla a un lugar más "privado"

Durante el camino a uno de los cambios de ropa, Rayla escuchaba por debajo a las demás mujeres por las que pasaba al lado murmurar cosas como: "¿Una elfa? ¿Aquí?" "¡Es muy bonita!" "Su cabello es hermoso… ¿que se echa?" "Ojalá vinieran más como ella" Todo este tipo de halagos la estaban haciendo sentir muy incómoda, tanto así que agacho la cabeza mientras Claudia continuaba dirigiéndola. Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto donde había una mesa con unas toallas encima de esta. Claudia comenzó a desvestirse frente a ella y de inmediato la albina le reprocho con el rostro rojo como un tomate:

-Hey! Qué demonios haces?! – Tapo sus ojos con ambas manos para evitar ver aquel desfile de poca vergüenza que estaba haciendo Claudia.

-Oh! Perdón! – Paro antes de quitarse su ropaje superior – Veo que no estás muy acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo de otras mujeres… - Rayla de inmediato negó con la cabeza molesta – Bueno… si quieres esperas afuera y luego entras tú, vale?

La elfa de inmediato salió como diablo de aquella habitación supremamente apenada. Pero se fijó que era normal en ese lugar estar así porque a su lado pasaron dos mujeres charlando lo más tranquilo de la vida tan solo llevando en sus cuerpos una toalla blanca que nada más tapaba sus senos y sus partes más íntimas. Claudia salió a los instantes de la misma forma, pero algo desanimo a Rayla un poco… ¡Ella tenía un cuerpo maravilloso! Bien curveado, delineado y cuidado. Tanto así que la albina miro hacia otro lado para no seguir admirando la despampanante belleza que esta poseía. Cuando Claudia termino de agarrar su cabello, la albina entro rápidamente al cuarto y se sentó sobre el suelo para tratar de procesar todo esto:

-Pero que les pasa a estas aquí? – Susurro mientras se fijaba que encima de la mesa quedaba otra toalla, quizás era para ella… - No creo ser capaz de hacer algo así… - Si bien el cuerpo de Rayla había madurado en belleza y le quedaba bien, cosa de la cual nunca se había quejado a comparación de su rival… esta le llevaba más la delantera… y la trasera también – Bueno, supongo que si debo simpatizar más con las humanas debería hacerlo.

Rayla tampoco tardo demasiado en salir de la misma forma en la que Claudia la esperaba. Pero a diferencia de la pelinegra esta estaba un poco más preocupada porque su toalla no se callera a mitad del camino, tanto así que mientras caminaban ella con sus manos sujetaba el borde de esta con fuerza para evitar pasar vergüenzas. Entraron de repente a otro pequeño cuarto donde habían dos camas con dos mujeres a los lados esperándolas… la elfa estaba presintiendo lo peor en ese instante. ¿Iban a hacerle el amor o algo así? ¿Por qué esas mujeres estaban tan sonrientes? Claudia fue hacía la cama derecha de la habitación y se recostó sobre ella boca abajo para luego quitarse la toalla y notar que algo la albina había hecho mal… CLAUDIA TENÍA SU ROPA INTERIOR PUESTA Y ELLA NO! Ella lo había dejado todo en el cuarto anterior.

-Es… espe… - Trataba de hablar mientras buscaba la salida – Ya vuelvo!

Salió despavorida de aquella pieza con la mirada confundida de las damas a la vez.

-Que tiene la elfa? – Pregunto una de las trabajadoras a la pelinegra.

-Eh… no lo sé… quizás olvido algo…

Pasaron unos minutos y Rayla regreso muy apenada, pero al menos ya tenía su ropa interior al menos. La empleada del lugar le extendió la mano para que ella pudiera acostarse boca abajo y esta accedió aun dudando de lo que iba a suceder. Cuando lo hizo, olvido el acto de quitarse la toalla, cosa que la trabajadora hizo sin ningún reproche y causo en la elfa una sensación de escalofríos pasar por toda su espalda.

-Vaya… - Hablo aquella muchacha – Tienes muchas cicatrices… pobrecita… - Notó de inmediato al ver la desnuda espalda de Rayla.

-Sí, ya sabes… cuando te la pasas más en los bosques que en lugares así suelen lastimarte mucho – Hablo con la característica ironía de la elfa. De repente, Rayla sintió como algo medio viscoso y caliente cayo por su espalda y esto la puso muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que de inmediato tenso los músculos.

-Oye, elfa… tranquila – Le hablo en un tono suave la empleada – Si te tensas mucho el masaje no te va a surgir efecto…

-Masaj… - Ni bien pudo terminar cuando sintió las manos de aquella fémina pasar por toda su espalda de manera maravillosa – Oh… ya veo… - Entrecerró los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa llena de pena se dejó llevar de aquella esplendida sensación. Jamás nadie en la vida le había dado algo así…

-Ves! – Esta vez fue Claudia quién hablo cuando la escucho gimotear como una gatita mientras recibía el masaje – Te dije que te iba a gustar!

-o-

Callum y Ezran habían decidido pasar el resto del día juntos. Hacía días no charlaban de forma adecuada después de los últimos acontecimientos, suponían que tendrían algo de tiempo para volver a fraternizar antes de continuar con el viaje. Se detuvieron en todo el mercado para comprar algunas cosas que les serviría para llevar por el camino: comida, algunos cerillos, carbón… cosas que realmente no necesitaban pero que por la poca experiencia en la senda del joven Rey creía deber de adquirir para continuar. El mago trataba de explicarle que no era necesario tanta cosa pero al moreno poco o nada le valía a la final él terminaría perdiéndose con su elfa durante la noche para hacer "Sandiwchs" o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Zym también iba con ellos, obvio no iba volando sino que iba detrás jugueteando con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Al parecer se había hecho amigo sin querer de un can que lo perseguía por donde el dragón fuera. Claro que a la gente le parecía muy extraño ver a un joven dragón andar por ahí como si nada… a veces los asustaba, pero una vez que daban por sentado que la enorme bestia no era ninguna amenaza continuaban con lo que estaban haciendo… ya la guerra terminó así que tener una criatura como esas paseando por las calles de la ciudad de Neolandia era agradable.

-Zym! – Le regaño el moreno – Deja de tratar de morderle la cola a ese pobre perro! Se la puedes arrancar! – el príncipe de los dragones le hizo caso y lo único que hizo fue lamerle el lomo para enviarle una pequeña descarga eléctrica al perro que lo hizo correr a toda velocidad espantado – Ves! Te lo dije!

-Ezran! – Reía por la escena que acababa de ver – No debes tratarlo como si fuera una mascota.

-Sí, ya lo sé… pero – Luego miro hacía el lugar donde estaba el dragón y noto como varios perros se acercaban a él para jugar encima suyo – olvídalo… en fin, como van las cosas con Rayla? – Callum quién se encontraba comiendo una especie de carne reseca escupió de inmediato y tosió con mucha pena en su rostro.

-A… a qué te… a qué te refieres? – Casi que no termina su oración.

-Sí, arreglaron finalmente todo? – Seguía indagando curioso el moreno a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno… - El mago solo rasco su cabeza un poco – Digamos que por ahora las cosas van bien… al menos ya no me odia.

-Callum… no quería decírtelo pero… - Ezran en ese momento recordó las palabras del rey Niilo unas horas antes de que fuera asesinado, palabras que quizás podrían lastimar a su hermano, pero era necesario decirle – Niilo no veía con buenos ojos que Rayla volviera a mostrar interés en ti…

-Oh… - El mago cabizbajo reflexiono sobre las palabras de su hermano – Y tenía razón en hacerlo… casi se muere por mi culpa – Recordó entonces cuando estuvieron en la celda y ella le confeso todo lo que paso por el engaño de este a su querida elfa – Pero te prometo que esta vez haré bien las cosas.

-A mí no me tienes que prometer nada, Callum – Añadió su hermano de forma tranquila – Es a ella. Tú sabes que cuando los elfos se enamoran son un poco… débiles…

-No creo que ella este enamorada de mí como antes – Sus palabras sonaban algo tristes – Pero como te digo, trato de hacer lo que mejor pueda… y ella va con cuidado también.

¿Con cuidado? Sí, claro, eso era lo que quería pensar el mago, pero era obvio que aquella albina estaba recuperando el amor que sentía por él años atrás. No quería volver a meter las patas como antes, ella no lo merecía y él, bueno… quería hacerla sentir bien aunque fuera un sujeto errante. Solo esperaba que todo terminara para que pudieran estar juntos como era debido. Miro sus muñecas y observaba con cuidado aquellos listones que los ataban a la misión, no debía… mejor dicho, no podía fallarle ni a la albina ni a los de su raza. Tenía que encontrar a Runaan lo antes posible y llevarlo con los demás elfos así su vida dependiera de ello… pero y si no lo encontraban? Qué iba a suceder? Era más que lógico pensar que toda la responsabilidad caería sobre él. Estaba casi tentado a hacer que Zym le quitara los listones y luego él ponérselos nuevamente para que pareciera que jamás hizo tan sucia artimaña pero su elfa no lo perdonaría, esta también era la tarea de Rayla. Ella también quería encontrar a como de lugar a su antiguo maestro y pedirle respuestas de lo que supuestamente hizo.

-Callum… - Le saco de sus pensamientos – A donde se fue Zym?

El mago observo para todos lados y ni la jauría de perros ni el dragón estaban por allí cerca. Se distrajeron por unos minutos y ya la criatura se había extraviado.

-Ay no… - Fueron las palabras que Callum resoplo antes de correr para ir a buscar a su amigo con escamas.

-o-

En el Spa de Neolandia se sentía un ambiente mucho más tranquilo que en las calles. Rayla estaba completamente saciada en placer corporal luego de tan relajante masaje, jamás en toda su vida alguien le habría brindado algo así y no era para menos, su primera visita por esas tierras estaba resultando en toda una aventura para ella… bueno, a pesar de las circunstancias y que de vez en cuando miraba su listón en la muñeca para recordarle de nuevo que se encontraba en una misión y no de vacaciones. No trataba de pensar mucho en eso en esos gratificantes momentos. Una vez que salieron del masaje fueron directo a otra habitación un poco diferente; en esta había en todo el centro una especie de rocas que siempre estaban en constante calor y emanaban un vapor que te hacía sudar todo el cuerpo, sonaba algo desagradable… pero a la elfa le estaba comenzando a gustar.

Claudia tomo una especie de cucharon gigante y la lleno con agua para luego echarlo sobre las rocas para que emanara más vapor, cosa que Rayla tomo muy bien, ya que aunque inhalaba más por la boca se sentía completamente relajada. La pelinegra miraba de vez en cuando que la guerrera estaba disfrutando de su descanso a más no poder, era una verdadera lástima que en su tierra no hubiera lugares así.

-Debo admitirlo… - Hablo finalmente la elfa a su compañera – Esto es lo mejor! Sudo como si hubiera peleado durante todo el día pero estoy tan descansada…

-Bueno, esa es la idea de los Spa's, que te relajes… - Anexaba a la charla la pelinegra, si bien aún no se trataban como amigas al menos ya la elfa le dirigía más de dos palabras – El de Katolis es mucho mejor aún. Si terminamos rápido con esto podemos ir.

-Callum viene mucho a estas cosas? – Preguntaba en un tono de curiosidad y bueno… ella era quién más ha pasado tiempo con él así que debía saber algunas cosas que la elfa no.

-Bueno… - Puso su dedo anular derecho en el mentón para pensar una respuesta – No, no lo creo. Él por lo general no creo que sea de los que se duche muy a menudo. Estos días lo he visto algo arreglado y creo que fue porque Soren lo hizo duchar a las malas… - Recordó a su hermano y no pudo sentirse algo angustiada por él, la sensación de unas horas atrás volvía a ella y aunque tuviera su cuerpo tranquilo su corazón y mente solamente podían imaginar cosas horribles que le pudieron haber pasado.

-Sí – Rayla reía después de acordarse de lo que vivió días atrás con el joven mago – La verdad no creía que fuera él… se veía tan… parecía una especie de vagabundo sin hogar.

Pasaron algunos minutos de su amena charla hablando de las falencias del mago y como no, también de sus cualidades, las cuales tenía muchas. La albina se moría por escuchar más acerca de Callum, fueron cinco años en los cuales estuvieron muy distanciados así que se ha perdido de muchas cosas… claro que Claudia tampoco podía darle mucha información, después de esa noche en la que la elfa los vio besándose, el pelicastaño sencillamente comenzaría a planear su viaje por el mundo así que no hablaban sino las veces que él iba y se quedaba por uno o dos días o cada que se podían ver. De pronto sintieron como la puerta era golpeada desde afuera lo cual animo bastante a la pelinegra que se levantó inmediato de su lugar a abrir. Rayla no presto mucha atención a esto y lo único que hizo fue agarrar aquel enorme cucharon para echar más agua y que se vapeara más el lugar.

Claudia volvió nuevamente con ella y cargaba una especie de botella con el cuello algo delgado y la parte de abajo bastante enorme, también llevaba dos copas… ¿Será lo que cree que es? Destapo la botella con cuidado y le sirvió una especie de líquido morado oscuro en una de las copas y se la ofreció amablemente. La elfa tomo la copa entre sus manos y empezó a oler con cuidado, al parecer podría deducir que era amargo por el aroma tan fuerte que este era.

-Es vino tinto oscuro de los viñedos de Duren – Explicaba Claudia – Se añeja durante años para que alcance un saber fino.

-Es licor, verdad? – Rayla le dirigio la mirada un poco confundida – Jamás lo he probado…

-En serio? – Indago Claudia – Bueno, lo mejor es que lo tomes despaci… - La elfa ya había terminado su copa de un solo sorbo y a pesar de que hizo algo de mala cara le estiro la copa de nuevo a la pelinegra para tomar más – Rayla! Así no se toma esto – Reía a carcajadas ante el acto tan arcaico que su compañera había hecho – Debe ser por sorbos, así no te va a hacer efecto tan rápido – la consejera de nuevo le sirvió otra copa y esperaba que al menos no se la tragara tan rápido o sino se embriagaría muy rápido… aunque… eso le dio una oportunidad de oro a ella para sacarse de la cabeza varias preguntas que tenía sobre ella desde el día anterior… quizás la Rayla ebria pueda aflojar un poco la lengua.

-Bien, mamá voy a tomarlo por sorbos, pero no sabe tan mal – Agarro la copa y esta vez fue con más calma.

Aunque la primera botella se había acabado hace un buen rato, Claudia mando a traer otra para continuar con el rato, pero tuvieron que salir del sauna porque otras clientas querían usarlo, de igual forma fueron hasta el patio para continuar conversando y sin que se dieran cuenta la noche había comenzado a caer en la ciudad de Neolandia. Rayla había estado bebiendo más del vino que la propia pelinegra, pero aún seguía sin ser dócil a los efectos del alcohol, de hecho aunque tuviera el característico sonroso en sus mejillas de cualquier ebrio no daba nada de información vital que la consejera pudiera utilizar para desentrañar más lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. La guerrera solo se limitaba a hablar hasta por los codos de lo aburrida que era su vida en el reino y de las pocas experiencias que tenía de viajar mientras estaba de guardia, nada realmente interesante.

Pasaban más las horas y la ex hechicera noto que ya llevaban al menos tres de las mismas botellas vacías a un lado de ellas. Esto comenzó a angustiarla un poco, llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver a los muchachos y quizás los hermanos ya estarían buscándolas por toda la ciudad:

-Sabes Claudia… - Decía la albina mientras tambaleaba un poco – Siempre he creído que eres una muy mala persona hip! – Bueno, eso ya lo sabía ella de igual manera – Pero hoy te has portado bien conmigo… - Rayla miraba hacía su copa mientras hablaba sobre ella – Yo de verdad pensaba que… hip! Tú y Callum tenían algo…

-Eh?! No… bueno… sí… si llegué a sentir algo por él luego de todo lo que paso con el príncipe de los dragones – Empezó a recordar su primer beso, el beso que le robo mientras iban a la biblioteca a buscar obviamente nada – Cuando aprendió magia primaria me sentí tan celosa y a la vez tan atraída… pero la verdad fue que no pasó nada – Calmaba a la albina para que no se sintiera mal, en este rato que llevaban juntas se percató de que a pesar de la apariencia de guerrera de Rayla era una mujer que se dejaba controlar de sus emociones muy fácil.

-Ah… bueno… a mí me gustaría ser un poco más… ya sabes… hip! – Trataba de terminar su oración sin parecer muy cursi o muy ridícula. Dejo su copa de lado y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello blanco – Me gustaría cortarme el cabello! –

-Eh? – Muy bien, eso sí fue muy inesperado para la pelinegra. Rayla tenía un cabello hermoso ¿Por qué quería cortarlo? – Pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa… pero por qué?

-Bueno… hip! – Seguía jugueteando con las puntas de su melena – El cabello largo en una pelea te da mucha desventaja…

-Oh! Es eso… está bien! – Claudia volvió a tomar la mano de la albina para ayudarla a levantar de donde estaban – Vamos a que te lo corten, aquí son buenos en eso!

-o-

-Zym! – Gritaba Ezran como loco por doquier – Zym! Dónde estás?!

-Ez… es un dragón muy poderoso, puede estar en cualquier parte – le ayudaba su hermano a tratar de calmar su preocupación – Mira! – Le señalo hacía donde estaba uno de los perros que estaban con su amigo dragón – Es uno de los perros que estaban con él, quizás te pueda decir donde se ha ido.

Ezran fue hasta el peludo can y comenzó a hablarle, este a la par le ladraba y el joven rey le entendía a la perfección. Su habilidad de hablar con los animales no ha disminuido ni un poco, eso era una hermosa bendición poder ser la voz de los que no la tienen. En Katolis; Ezran puso una estricta ley de no al maltrato animal, cualquiera que se viera haciéndole daño a alguna criatura en cuatro patas era castigado desde una multa hasta el calabozo dependiendo de lo grave que fuera.

-Callum! Rolf dice que Zym está unas calles más adelante! – Le animo a que siguieran al perro. Claro, confiaba en su hermano… pero a veces los perros son muy juguetones y su hermano es muy ingenuo también.

Después de seguir al perro durante algunas calles más, se adentraron a una zona que Callum conocía bien: el barrio de los pobres… o bueno, de las personas menos afortunadas económicamente. A diferencia del resto de la ciudad donde abundaba la luz constante de las farolas a vela en este lado era diferente, había una que otra por ahí y estaban en muy mal estado. La gente que vivía en esa zona convivía entre la mugre y la total falta de higiene, sin contar con el constante temor de que allí se encontraban probablemente una de las bandas criminales más peligrosas de toda Neolandia; "Los petirrojos" eran conocidos en toda la comunidad por ser cruelmente despiadados tanto con los ricos como los pobres, sin mencionar la mala reputación que cargan por robo de caravanas y ataques a carromatos con gran valor en ellos. El pelicastaño nunca tuvo la necesidad de verlos, de hecho, su paso por la ciudad amurallada era sino eso, solo paso jamás le interesaba ahonda más allá que del centro o la zona más acaudalada. Ezran por otro lado iba confiado con el guía, los animales a pesar de ser traviesos jamás tenían malas intenciones con los humanos. Mientras corrían sentían como varias miradas de extraños les vigilaban por su camino, no es que fueran vestidos como la alta realeza que son pero a diferencia de los lugareños de allí… sí estaban en mejores condiciones.

El canino entro en un callejón y antes de adentrarse también escucharon a lo lejos el rugido de una fiera bestia, más concretamente de un dragón. Sin dudarlo mucho también corrieron entre la oscuridad de los estrechos muros para encontrar una imagen algo singular realmente: Zym se encontraba siendo acicalado desde el gañote por un extraño anciano; estaba muy encorvado, su inmensa joroba era algo muy difícil de no mirar, tenía puesta una ropa harapienta de color gris y sucia desde hace ya al parecer muchas semanas, era calvo y encima todo su cuero cabelludo estaba lleno de extrañas manchas y lunares y claro no hay que olvidarnos de la larga barba blanca que este llevaba en su rostro.

-Zym! – Le grito el rey de Katolis de forma preocupada a su fiel amigo.

El dragón giro su cuello para observar a los hermanos y como era su costumbre fue de inmediato con ellos dejando de lado al anciano que después de eso comenzó a reírse de forma jocosa. Callum levanto una ceja y comenzaba a cerciorarse de quién podía ser aquel sujeto:

-Vaya! Me mentiste, dragón! – El anciano volteo hacía ellos con ayuda de su enorme bastón y de inmediato el joven mago le reconoció… - Sabía que no estabas tan perdido después de todo.

-Resmir? – Dijo Callum un poco escéptico – Eres tú? – Interrogo de nuevo al parecer un viejo conocido.

-Esa voz… - El viejo se acercó a los hermanos a paso lento y ayudado por su bastón – Callum? – Trato de erguirse a la altura del joven mago pero le era imposible. El anciano soltó su bastón y con un fuerte y emotivo abrazo saludo a quién parecía ser un viejo amigo – Eres tú! Vaya! Tiempo sin escucharte!

Callum emocionado de igual manera le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma y hasta en cierto punto llegó a levantarlo unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

-Maestro! – Le soltó rápidamente mientras buscaba el bastón para ayudárselo a dar – Resmir! Por los dioses! Que estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto el mago mientras organizaba un poco su cabello.

-Oh! Ya sabes, a veces bajo a la ciudad a comprar algunas yerbas para mis ungüentos para los hongos de mis pies – Respondía de forma graciosa el viejo maestro – Y también sentí la poderosa energía de una criatura con poder de la tormenta… pero ni idea de que se trataba de un dragón.

Ezran les miraba un poco confundido… ¿Le había llamado maestro? ¿Se trataba acaso de uno de los que le enseño magia a su hermano? No parecía ser muy poderoso ante los ojos del moreno, más bien parecía ser un viejo senil y bastante desorientado. El joven rey no había notado que los iris de los ojos del viejo estaban de un color grisáceo bastante ¿Será ciego?

-Callum! Muchacho irrespetuoso – El anciano le golpeo en la cabeza con el bastón algo que le causo una leve carcajada a Ezran – No me has presentado a tu compañero.

-Cierto! Perdón, perdón! – Se disculpó el joven mago mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza que había sido violentada por su mentor – Ezran, él es Resmir… es mi maestro de la fuente primaria del sol – El anciano le reverencio con respeto al rey de Katolis – Y Resmir, él es mi hermano, Ezran.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor.

-El gusto es todo mío, joven! Con que tu hermano – Le codeo un poco las costillas el barbado de forma juguetona a su pupilo – Pensé que estarías de viaje con esa chica elfa de la que nunca parabas de hablar – Esto puso de forma penosa la situación del príncipe quien solo llevo su mano hasta el rostro para ocultarlo de su hermanastro.

-Oiga… puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor? – Ezran necesitaba saciar la curiosidad que desde hace unos minutos le estaba dando – Esta ciego?

-Ezran! – Le reprendió su hermano ante tal falta de respeto… bueno, el moreno aún era joven, así que su curiosidad a veces podía vislumbrar sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Claro! Me quede totalmente ciego cuando comencé a conectarme con la fuente primaria del sol – Declaraba el mayor con humor – Cuando Callum llegó a mí por poco también queda de la misma forma cuando empezó a practicar – Recordó aquella vez que haciendo magia las cosas casi se salen de control para los dos en aquella cueva recóndita de Neolandia – Al final resulto no ser tan torpe y tonto como se ve, es un gran mago y de hecho me siento orgulloso de haberlo tenido como alumno.

A pesar de que el encuentro estaba siendo ameno para los tres, se les había olvidado que se encontraban en un lugar que no era del todo seguro. Zym fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello, porque dio un giro en si hacía la entrada de aquel callejón mirando de forma amenazante hacía la oscuridad, relució sus enormes colmillos y comenzó a hacer un sonido fiero. Los hermanos también dieron media vuelta y sintieron como varios pasos se acercaban hacia ellos. Desde las sombras unos hombres misteriosos aparecieron, cubiertos de pies a cabeza con ropajes negros y sus rostros estaban ocultados tras un paliacate cada uno:

-Vaya, vaya… - Hablo uno de ellos con la voz algo ronca y gruesa – Un dragón… Cuanto puede valer un cuerno, unas escamas, un diente… - Volteo el rostro hacía uno de sus aterradores compañeros esperando una respuesta.

-Mucho dinero, señor…

Ezran estaba muy asustado, aquella situación comenzaba a darle escalofríos por cada fibra de su cuerpo, el dragón al percatarse de lo atemorizado que estaba su amigo comenzó a cargar energía en su hocico dispuesto a lanzar un rayo lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a aquellos hombres. Callum no podía permitir que Zym hiciera algo así de desenfrenado, se trataba de una criatura de paz no de violencia. Se paró frente al dragón y le negó con la cabeza, cosa que la bestia de inmediato entendió y freno su cometido.

-Señores… no es necesario que lleguemos a esto – Propuso Callum de forma calmada – El dragón y nosotros nos marcharemos y nada va a pasar…

-Nada va a pasar… – Los bandidos parecían estarse burlando del príncipe ante las palabras de paz del joven mago – No, mi querido galán – El líder de aquella pequeña cuadrilla comenzó a desenvainar una especie de daga que tenía escondida entre la cintura – Esto es lo que va a pasar… dile al dragón que viene con nosotros y de forma calmada y nada les va a pasar a ustedes…

La situación se estaba poniendo tensa, Ezran comenzó a abrazar a su fiel compañero temblando por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Ay estos jóvenes de ahora… - El anciano negó con la cabeza y de inmediato con su bastón dio tres pequeños toques contra el suelo. El pelicastaño al escuchar eso se estremeció y grito con fuerza:

-Ezran! Zym! Cierren los ojos ya! –


	11. Viejos maestros

**Lamento demasiado no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Pero ente mis proyectos, mi trabajo y una enfemerdad que padecí me consumieron mucho tiempo.**

**En fin, ya terminé esta historia hace rato y la iré subiendo al menos una o dos veces por semana. **

**gracias por leer! **

Tanto su hermano como el dragón le hicieron caso a la par que el mago hacía lo mismo y lo que sucedió después fue más que sorprendente: De la punta del bastón de aquel viejo mago una luz enceguecedora se dio a ver por todo el callejón, brillaba a tal punto que a cualquier deslice por mirarla aunque sea un poco podía ser muy perjudicial. Aquellos hombres pudieron sentir como el sol les quemaba los ojos cuando vieron aquello salir de la nada, era una luz demasiado poderosa y fuerte, era como si les derritieran sus orbes y esto les hizo caer de dolor al suelo mientras se quejaban. Callum tomo de la mano a Ezran y sobrepasaron al anciano que aún continuaba haciendo de su magia, Zym poso su cabeza bajo las piernas y con un movimiento de su cuello lo levanto un poco para que cayera sobre su lomo y así comenzaran a correr despavoridos del lugar.

Pasaron a mucha velocidad por varios callejones hasta dar con una calle que los conduciría hasta un lugar más custodiado y seguro. Se detuvieron a descansar tan solo cuando llegaron hasta la posada en la cual iban a pasar el resto de la noche. El anciano reía a carcajadas después de aquella triquiñuela y de haber dado un movido paseo por el lomo de un dragón.

-Así es como van a aprender! – Se bajó el anciano como pudo de Zym mientras le ayudaba su antiguo estudiante.

-No los mato, verdad? – Intranquilo cuestiono Ezran a Resmir.

-No, claro que no… yo no uso la magia para matar… Con ese truco fue que me quede ciego – Guiño el ojo al joven Rey a lo que este solo trago saliva. Sí que se trataba de gente poderosa con la que se relacionaba su hermano – Pero sí la uso para defenderme… sino fuera así entonces ya estaría muerto hace años.

Pasaron un rato afuera del hogar de hospedaje decidiendo que era lo que iban a hacer con Resmir. Le propusieron que pasara la noche con ellos a fin de que no anduviera por ahí ni se metiera en lugares peligrosos mientras estuvieran en Neolandia. El anciano acepto de forma muy humilde la invitación de los hermanos, pero… ¿Con quién iba a dormir? En un principio Ezran le sugirió que lo mejor era que durmiera en su habitación, era como que la más accesible, con Claudia era obvio que no le iba a gustar ser atosigado por ella y sus preguntas… y bueno, con Callum y Rayla en una misma habitación la cosa iba a ser muy incómoda. Al final dejaron que el viejo mago decidiera y opto por dormir en la misma alcoba con su aprendiz, a él lo conocía más y se sentía en mayor confianza. No es que no confiara en Ezran, pero no quería incomodar con su aroma y presencia a un rey.

Accedieron a sus demandas y cada uno entro hacía su respectiva alcoba. El dragón, por supuesto iba a dormir en el techo, ya había hecho un lugar cómodo para descansar y estar atento por si algo pasaba. Callum hablaba con su viejo maestro mientras subían las escalas, el pelicastaño abrió la puerta y al introducirse en ella vio algo que le encanto: Rayla estaba sentada en la punta de la cama con una mirada picarona y con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aún estaba algo somnolienta por haber bebido tanto con la pelinegra un rato atrás pero este gesto se borró de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que su mago no venía solo. Un viejo harapiento y sucio estaba tras suyo:

-Ulala… - Hablo el mayor – Aquí hay un aroma entre mujer y… - Esnifo un poco el aire de la habitación – Vino de Duren.

-Rayla! – Le saludo de forma animada a su compañera de cuarto mientras se dirigía a abrazarla – Que tal tu día? Vaya… te queda muy bien el nuevo corte de cabello.

Al menos Callum noto que su elfa se había hecho un corte de cabello, cumplió con su palabra; se lo corto un poco más debajo de los hombros y al lado de su oreja derecha tenía una bonita trenza que gustaba hacerse cuando era más joven… joven en forma de metáfora, Rayla no había cambiado en absoluto, así era como él la recordaba. Claro, aún su cornamenta era un poco más alta pero eso era un porvenir menor.

-Rayla? – Se acercó el viejo a la pareja – Así que tú eres la chica de mi alumno! – A Callum se le olvidaba que su mentor no conocía eso de "invadir espacio personal" – Pero espera… eres una criatura mágica, una conectada al arcanum de luna.

-La chica de su alumno? Espere… - La chica noto algo singular en la forma en que era observada por aquel hombre mayor – Esta ciego?

-Rayla! – Su compañero de inmediato le reprocho por aquella pregunta tan indecente.

-No te preocupes, muchacho – Entre carcajadas calmo a su alumno – Es normal que me hagan ese tipo de preguntas… pero si me hubieras dicho que tenías compañía aquí – Tenía razón, era muy descortés dejar que amanecería con ellos, también estaba el hecho de que apestaba a mil demonios.

-No creo que Rayla tenga problemas, verdad? – Esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte de la guerrera y esta con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados asintió con la cabeza afirmando que realmente sí le molestaba la compañía de aquel tipo – Eh, maestro… creo que tiene razón… - El semblante del joven mago cambio drásticamente por uno de pavor al ver el rostro asesino de aquella mujer.

-No hay problema, dormiré afuera con el dragón. Será una experiencia más interesante – Callum planeaba acompañarlo hasta afuera para al menos saber que se llevarían bien durante la noche. Resmir estaba un poco inquieto cuando salió de la habitación y por fin conoció a la chica de su alumno – Callum, alguna vez te dije que puedo ver el futuro en las personas?

-A qué se debe eso, Resmir…? – Alzo una ceja mientras bajaba las escaleras con su mentor.

-Siento que la vida tiene muchas grandezas para tu amiga Rayla – Continuó hablando – Pero sufrirá por la senda que ha escogido…

Una vez que dejo a sus dos viejos amigos afuera del hospedaje comenzó a meditar sobre las últimas palabras de su viejo maestro. ¿Rayla sufrirá mucho? Por lo general él creía que esa habilidad que tenía aquel anciano solo eran patrañas o algo que solo le da a los de una edad muy avanzada… ya saben, alucinar cosas. Pero a veces era asertivo con respecto a eso de "ver el futuro" No deseaba prestarle mucha atención por ahora a eso. Ahora tenía a su elfa para él solo por una noche, sin ser molestados por nadie, menos por la entrometida naturaleza como aquel día en la frontera de Katolis. Antes de abrir la alcoba se aseguró de estar bien presentado para ella, paso su mano para peinar su cabello, arreglo un poco sus ropajes y con un pesado suspiro tomo el pomo de la puerta que les separaba y se dispuso a entrar.

Se puso un poco triste en ese instante, su elfa estaba acostada ya, parecía que no pudo aguantar más las ascuas de la bebida y se dejó caer en la cama para dormir algo. Callum quería jugar con ella un rato, necesitaba tocarla, besarla, acariciarla, necesitaba todo de ella, más todavía ahora que podían tener privacidad sin ser molestados. Se acostó a un lado de la albina para luego comenzar a pasar la yema de sus dedos por sus brazos, aquella hermosa y suave piel de su compañera, era una exquisitez que quería probar. Rayla al parecer no sentía aquel contacto que el mago le proporcionaba, por el contrario se movió tan solo unos milímetros de su lugar para acomodarse mejor. Pero el pelicastaño no se iba a quedar ahí solamente, de verdad que comenzaba a disfrutar de la "Rayla dormida", comenzó entonces a aprovechar que ahora que tenía el cabello corto podía saborear mejor el cuello de la chica sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo por quitar sus blancos cabellos. Llevo sus labios hasta esa parte sensible y empezó a besarla, pequeños y suaves besos, a veces se sentía tan alejado de la mente que olvidaba que la piel de ella era muy reveladora al momento de cebarse en un lugar mientras la besaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, se levantó un poco asustado de notar que un leve rojizo se quedó impregnado en la garganta de la elfa.

No iba a detenerse ahí, despertaría a Rayla como fuera para saciar su libido que comenzaba a aflorarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Comenzó a bajar más sus manos hasta la parte íntima de la chica, poso sus dedos justo encima de la prenda inferior que estaba llevaba y comenzó a acariciar aquella zona muy despacio, con leves movimientos circulares que provocaban en la elfa sin querer que soltara unos pequeños gemidos. Esto provocaba en el mago que su virilidad empezara a despertarse, realmente deseaba estar con la chica en ese instante. Lo curioso con Callum es que tampoco es que fuera un experimentado a la hora de tocar en cuerpo lo que es el tema sexual, pero sus pocas experiencias le habían dado algo de habilidad para satisfacer a una mujer y esto se notaba, porque con cada acción que sus dedos perpetuaban en la albina esta gemía sin darse cuenta. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a desabrochar con lentitud el pantalón de su compañera, una vez logrado, introdujo su mano para continuar masajeando aquella zona, esta vez, con solo la ropa interior separándole de sus dedos.

El mago, por otra parte, sentía como su cuerpo le pedía refregar nuevamente su miembro viril contra el perfecto trasero de la elfa. Su vaivén entre los dedos comenzaba a ser más frenético con el paso de los segundos, tanto así que de vez empezaba a hundir sus dedos sintiendo como la intimidad de la albina estaba empezando a soltar de aquel fluido orgásmico sin querer, los dedos del mago empezaban a mojarse de a poco a través de la ropa interior de aquella chica. Sus labios volvieron a aferrarse del cuello de la albina, besando y mojando con su saliva aquella zona. Era un momento de climax perfecto, si tan solo Rayla se despertara también entraría en contacto consciente con su pelicastaño o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer…

-Hmmm… - Rayla empezaba a abrir los ojos de a poco y sentía como su cuerpo se acaloraba. Sintió los finos dedos del mago hundiendo su clítoris a través de su delgada ropa interior - Callum? – Le llamó pero este estaba embelesado en continuar besando el cuello de la albina - Callum! – Un fuerte punzón se hizo presente en su parte trasera, era su pene rozando y tratando de penetrar con la ropa aun puesta de ella – Callum! Ya, para! – La mujer llevo su mano rápidamente hasta su entrepierna para detener al mago con sus juguetones dedos. El mago salió de su trance para entender que su querida elfa ya se encontraba despierta y que al parecer no le había gustado nada de lo que él estaba haciendo. Se sentó sobre el espaldar de aquella cama, con su rostro rojo como las cortinas de aquella habitación – Qué tratabas de hacer? – Llevo sus dedos hasta su cuello y noto como estaba húmedo por la saliva de su acompañante.

-Eh, bueno… yo… yo… - Estaba apenado, tanto que no podía ni terminar la oración sin tartamudear – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! – Rogaba por sus acciones – Es que… te vi así y no me pude contener… - Suspiro entre sonrisas socarronas.

A Rayla no le gustaba que se aprovecharan de ella, menos cuando estaba en un estado de inconsciencia absoluta como lo es dormir. Despierta y con ganas, de inmediato lo haría, pero comenzaba a pensar que el mago tenía intenciones mucho más sexuales que románticas con ella.

-Ay Callum… - Peino un poco sus cabellos tratando de comprender la situación de su viejo amor – Soy virgen – Cerro un poco los ojos ante su declaración – Espero y entiendas que… no es tan fácil para mí llegar a este punto…

Callum abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido. Estaba convencido que Rayla ya habría tenido varias experiencias sexuales durante el tiempo en el cual no se vieron y eso esperaba de ella, es decir, las últimas noches han sido un poco movida entre ambos… pero ahora que lo pensaba, no llegaban a más de un punto intermedio, ya fuera por algún inconveniente de la naturaleza o que los molestaran.

-Oh… - Estaba un tanto confundido – Bueno, yo pensé que como tuviste novio y todo eso…

-Sí, pero jamás llegamos a nada más que besos – Abrazo sus rodillas, esperaba no estar decepcionando al mago – No es que no me guste, en serio, me gusta… es solo que – Sus orbes violetas se voltearon para ver los iris verdes del mago un poco triste – Es que son muchas cosas, Callum. Quiero que sea especial, no bajo la presión de que tengo que encontrar a Runaan y evitar una nueva guerra – Explicaba con un tono apagado – Y bueno… - Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos – Me han dicho que duele…

El mago solo se arqueo un poco sobre la cama para reír ante la timidez y el nuevo miedo que ya conocía de su elfa: "Sexo" A fin de cuentas no le dio mucha más importancia y menos aun cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por estarse burlando de ella y de su virginidad.

-Perdón, perdón… - Se recompuso un poco y se acostó mirando hacía el techo – Será entonces cuando te sientas preparada – Dijo para de esta manera calmar un poco a la chica de orejas puntiagudas – Sabes… aún está muy temprano, quieres ir a comer algo? – Propuso y eso sí que le llamo más la atención a la elfa.

Se levantó animada de la cama y fue hasta el baño para cambiar de ropa. Supuso que por esa noche no tendría que pelearse con nadie, así que unas vestimentas tranquilas le sentarían bien por el resto de la jornada. Pero una vez que se miró en el espejo y noto su cuello alzo su voz en un tono molesto, casi gritando que asusto a cierto pelicastaño que la esperaba en la cama:

-CALLUM! MALDITA SEA! ME DEJASTE EL CUELLO LLENO DE MORETONES!

-o-

Amaya decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso de las tareas como reina provisional de Katolis, opto por salir a uno de los balcones reales para admirar el reino durante la noche y tomar algo de aire fresco. Mentalmente estaba un poco devastada, esperaba que sus sobrinos terminaran rápido la misión para que ella regresara a donde realmente pertenece: la frontera. Las cosas que involucraran la realeza no le simpatizaban mucho, ella era una mujer de acción, quería volver rápido al borde con Xadia para continuar protegiendo tanto a los suyos como a los elfos. La brisa de la noche le refrescaba y eso le estaba gustando. Pero de repente sintió una pequeña algarabía desde abajo, en las puertas al castillo. Se fijó que había entrado una pareja subidos a una carreta siendo arrastrada por una vieja mula y atrás había un hombre lleno de sangre… comenzó a pensar en lo peor…

Le aviso a su fiel traductor; Gren, que la siguiera. Bajaron tan rápido como pudieron a las puertas, pasaron de lado los demás guardias del reino y una vez fueron a la carreta se encontraron con lo peor: Soren estaba allí, su piel estaba casi de parecer al de un elfo de luna y a duras penas sostenía una herida de la cual brotaba sangre sin parar por un lado del abdomen. Amaya vio furiosa a la pareja y comenzó a "hablar" a través de sus manos:

-Qué fue lo que paso? – Gren hablo por ella en un tono molesto.

-Perdón, perdón – Reverenciaba aquel hombre desconocido asustado por la fiera mirada de Amaya y Gren – Lo encontramos a mitad de camino, veníamos a las fiestas y… y… bueno – Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – No hicimos nada! – Se excusaba nervioso – Habían un montón de cadáveres y solo este estaba aún vivo!

La mayor abrió los ojos asustada y atónita ¿Sus mejores guerreros habían muerto? ¿Solo Soren estaba vivo? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se recompuso de nuevo y ordeno por el pelirrojo que avisaran de inmediato por un médico. Pasaron unos angustiantes minutos cuando una camilla llegó con todos los expertos en medicina del rey para llevarse al rubio hacía un lugar donde pudieran salvarle lo que le quedaba de vida. Amaya seguía aún impactada de lo que estaba viendo ¿Quién es tan hábil de herir de esa forma al mejor guerrero de Katolis? Debía de tratarse de una emboscada. Comenzaba a pensar que no fue buena idea alejar a Viren de las mazmorras del reino y mucho menos dejar que Soren fuera quién lo llevara.

Cierto consejero del rey de los elfos de luna estaba viendo toda la escena. El muchacho no iba a sobrevivir ante una herida como esa. Podía dejarlo pasar y dejar que la muerte siguiera su curso de llevarse al pobre rubio… pero una fuerte corazonada le dejo pensando que quizás aquel guerrero había visto algo que él necesitaba corroborar. Con cautela fue hasta sus aposentos provisionales y de una pequeña bolsa que tenía extrajo un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso y brillante. Regreso a su camino hasta donde tenían a Soren y tras la puerta escuchaba las pocas probabilidades de que el rubio no sobreviviría esa noche: "Es una herida muy profunda" "No hay mucho que podamos hacer, ha perdido mucha sangre" Para él, los humanos siempre han sido una raza muy débil, tienen una perseverancia digna de admirar, pero sus cuerpos son débiles… por algo no son inmortales como ellos.

Aquel elfo no pudo esperar más y abrió la puerta de par en par:

-Rápido! – Estiro el pequeño frasco ante el primer médico que vio – Hagan que él beba esto…

Las personas de allí, incluidos Amaya y Gren miraban algo escépticos al consejero. No creían prudente usar las cosas de los elfos en Soren…

-No creo que sea seguro – Dijo Gren por Amaya quién le hacía señas.

-Es medicina de los elfos de luna – Explico tranquilamente – No tienen muchas opciones. O es esto o es esperar a que el muchacho muera…

Gren observaba como Soren a duras penas respiraba, él a diferencia de los que estaban allí sí confiaba en los elfos y no dudo ni un instante más en tomar el frasco que tenía el consejero entre sus manos. Lo abrió y un fuerte aroma salió de este, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Fue hasta los resecos labios del rubio y despacio dejo que el líquido se desplazara por la boca del guerrero y con algo de ayuda por parte del pelirrojo alcanzo a tragar casi todo el contenido. Amaya lo miraba un poco enojada, pero tampoco era que ya pudiera hacer algo, ambos eran guerreros y sentían que esa sensación de hermandad entre ellos tenía que darse en algún momento.

Soren comenzó a moverse con fiereza sobre la camilla en la que estaba, el líquido que había acabado de beber le estaba quemando por dentro y esto le dolía de sobremanera, incluso más que la herida que tenía. Por varios minutos le escucharon gritar de dolor y agonía, soportando la medicina elfica como podía pero de un momento a otro comenzó a calmarse y a recuperar el color de piel que tiene por naturaleza. En cierta forma, esto tranquilizo a la mayor, al parecer estaría bien por lo que respecta. Su respiración comenzó a calmarse y aquella herida profunda comenzó a cicatrizar lentamente…

-Lo siento, capitana Amaya… - Gren bajo la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su superior – Pero no podía dejarlo morir así…

La pelinegra se enterneció un poco ante el gesto de su subordinado. Solo le dijo con sus señas: "No importa, hiciste lo que creías correcto" el pecoso le reverencio agradecido de que entendiera la situación. Luego de esto, volvieron nuevamente al elfo para que tratara de explicar porque les había ayudado.

-No lo vean como algo personal – Hablo de forma serena mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente pero vivo de Soren – Solo quiero cerciorarme de algo – El elfo rasgo el camisón manchado de sangre del rubio y al mirar la herida hizo una mueca de molestia y repudio – Así que era verdad lo que decía Callum… - Tanto Gren como Amaya se miraron confundidos ¿De qué estaba hablando? – Solo un elfo asesino de luna puede provocar una herida así… y la única que yo sé que está viva se encuentra a kilómetros de aquí…

-Qué quiere decir, señor? – Gren le cuestiono de forma respetuosa – Cree que Rayla lo hizo?

-No… - Suspiro de forma pesada al dar su respuesta – Fue la misma herida que mato a mi rey… fue Runaan – Entrecerró los ojos, estaba molesto y decepcionado de él mismo – Por qué no le creí al muchacho?

-Tal vez tu enojo no te dejo ver más allá de lo que sucedía – El pelirrojo hablo por primera vez a su voluntad propia – A todo esto… Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Solveg – Respondió con orgullo arreglando las solapas de sus mangas – Ya era momento que preguntaran por mi nombre alguna vez…

\- o -

Claudia seguía intranquila después de una agradable tarde de "Spa" con Rayla. Se podía decir que aún no eran amigas realmente, pero al menos estaban rompiendo el hielo de odio que ambas se perpetuaban o bueno que la elfa tenía con ella, ya que Claudia jamás le ha tenido resentimiento. De hecho, la albina podía ser una buena confidente si se llegaran a dar las cosas, pero no lo creía, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo todavía no la perdona por lo que hizo en el pasado; tanto por las cosas que hizo para atrapar a los hermanos como lo que le hizo después de que hubieran entregado a Zym. Pero no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, tenía que enfocarse en lo que le dijo Rayla en el tiempo que estuvieron juntas: Nada… absolutamente nada le dijo.

A diferencia de otras personas, el poder de convencimiento de Claudia no funcionaba con la elfa y bueno, no era para menos. Quizás fue entrenada para persuadir ese tipo de cosas o quién llegaría a saber. Lo único importante que logro sacarle fue que le gustan mucho las bayas lunares… de resto, nada importante. Esperaba poder encontrar algo en las palabras de Rayla que pudieran darle algún indicio de que era lo que tramaban los elfos de luna, pero nada, absolutamente nada. Ni conspiraciones, ni traiciones, nada, tal vez Ezran tenía razón, la chica era una persona confiable y de eso tendría que comenzar a darse idea.

Recostada sobre su cama comenzó a jugar con los lacios mechones de su cabello, pero algo empezó a preocuparla un poco: un pedazo de su pelo estaba perdiendo su característico tono oscuro y empezaba a tornarse en un color gris. Tenía que ocultarlo de inmediato, no podía permitir que su rey o Callum o tan siquiera Rayla llegaran a ver esa pequeña parte del pasado oscuro de Claudia, aquella vez que tuvo que quitar una inocente vida para salvar la de su hermano. Se arrepentía mucho después de aquel día, una vez que entendió que era la nigromancia en su totalidad fue el día que más quiso deshacerse de ella, era mala, pero no quería creerlo hasta ese entonces, generalmente la usaba para ayudar a los demás pero cuando empezó a usarla para hacerle daño a sus amigos se cuestionó de que lo que hacía no era lo correcto para su débil moralidad.

Se paró de su zona de confort, fue hasta sus cosas y busco un tinte que usaba por años para ocultar esa "vergüenza" que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida, quizás cuando empiecen a salirle canas naturales dejaría de usarlo, pero hasta entonces era mejor así. Fue hasta el baño, mojo un poco su cabello y con sus manos llenas de aquel liquido pegajoso oscuro fue ocultando aquella parte gris. Miraba su reflejo frente al espejo un poco decaída ¿Por qué estaba tan intranquila? Desde la mañana la mala idea de pensar en que a su querido hermano le ha ocurrido algo la estaba carcomiendo, creía que relajándose en aquel "Spa" se le quitaría, pero solo fue por unos momentos. Moriría en el alma si algo malo le pasara a Soren. Cerro sus ojos mientras suspiraba pesadamente, los dejo así por unos minutos para que la tintura hiciera su trabajo, una vez que pasaron los segundos fue nuevamente hasta el lavado que comenzó a teñir el agua estancada en un color oscuro y cuando volvió al espejo abriendo los ojos se espantó de sobremanera: Su padre parecía estar atrás de ella, con los ojos completamente oscuros y su rostro lleno de marcas y pálido por el uso constante de nigromancia…

Pego un brinco fuerte hasta que su espalda choco con la pared más cercana y abriendo y cerrando sus ojos rápidamente quería cerciorarse de que era una mera ilusión y así fue, había desaparecido. Claudia salió aterrada del baño, tapaba su boca con su mano para evitar gritar del susto ¿Estará siguiéndola? No, no podía ser… él no tenía nada a su mano salvo libros que inútilmente servían para hacer magia oscura y estaba el hecho de que está en la prisión. ¿Entonces cómo? Tal vez el estrés del día y del viaje la estén cansado de sobremanera. Fue hasta su cama y se acostó boca abajo para conciliar un poco el sueño, pero mientras iba cerrando los ojos nuevamente la figura de su padre se cernía sobre su vista al frente. Claudia empezó a creer que tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas así que no le dio mucha importancia mientras susurraba:

-No eres real…

_-Soy más real de lo que tú crees… - _Aquella ilusión comenzó a hablarle en el característico tono de Viren.

-No eres real… - Cerro sus ojos mientras repetía esa oración.

-_No son más que una decepción para mí… pero tú, Claudia aún tienes tiempo de cambiar tu destino – _Su voz comenzaba a sonar un poco más ronca, casi llegando a escucharse como la de una especie de espectro maligno.

-No eres real… - Apretó los dientes y sus puños con fuerza mientras agarraba las sabanas de aquella cama.

_-Tu hermano, Soren, quizás ya no tuvo oportunidad de redimirse conmigo y eso le llevo a su triste deceso… -_ La habitación se comenzaba a tornar más oscura, como si las farolas que encendió se apagaran por si solas.

Claudia al escuchar aquello se inundó en cólera y rabia. Abrió sus ojos como cual demonio, tomo una taza de té que tenía en una mesita al lado de la cama y la lanzo con fuerza hacía aquella ilusión mientras gritaba de forma histérica:

-QUE NO ERES REAL! – La ilusión ante esto desapareció como un rayo ante sus orbes verdes – LARGATE DE MI VIDA!

Estaba temblando, tenía el pánico encima y fuera de eso creía que se estaba volviendo loca. Sollozaba como una niña pequeña al pensar de que su mayor temor se hiciera realidad: que su hermano estuviera muy mal o en el peor de los casos… muerto. Inundada por la tristeza sus sollozos pronto se convirtieron en un llanto desolador que trataba de ocultar con ambas palmas de sus manos. En ese momento, se escuchaba un pequeño golpeteo provenir de la ventana de aquella habitación, tal vez aún seguía atormentándola. Los golpes continuaban, con un poco más de fuerza, se secó las lágrimas y sin miedo y con mucha determinación se levantó nuevamente de su cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas y se encontró con la criatura más tierna que ella conocía.

Zym al parecer escucho sus gritos y se preocupó y quería cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Abrió las ventanas y de inmediato el dragón llevo su cabeza para acariciar el abdomen de la pelinegra:

-Oh! Zym… - Ella le abrazo dulcemente – Tranquilo, no sucede nada…

Esto al parecer calmo al príncipe de los dragones y se zafo de su abrazo para darle una leve lamida en su rostro, claro, sin estar cargada de electricidad como lo hacía con los otros, tal vez porque veía en ella una figura más delicada que a sus amigos y no quería lastimarla. De pronto la puerta de su alcoba empezó a sonar con leves golpeteos:

-Claudia… estas bien? – Conocía la voz de su rey a la perfección, no podía ignorar a su llamado por nada del mundo.

Se separó del dragón que permaneció aún en su ventana como si quisiera estar con ella por otro rato. Abrió la puerta y Ezran estaba en un semblante de preocupación.

-Sí, no te preocupes, mi rey – Le calmaba – Solo fue una especie de pesadilla – Una que pareció ser muy real.

-Oh… bien – Se fijó entonces ladeando un poco la cabeza de que su amigo dragón estaba en la ventana – Veo que tienes visita – Le sonrió de lado – Te dejo entonces.

-Ezran… - El moreno ya había dado media vuelta cuando escucho su nombre, a él no le chocaba para nada que su consejera le llamara por su nombre real, de hecho, le gustaría que lo hiciera siempre que pudiera, se volteo un poco para escucharla antes de irse – Tenías razón sobre Rayla… es confiable.

-Claro que lo es – Volvió a retomar su camino un poco alegre – Es una pena lo que le sucedió a su abuel… - Esperaba que Claudia no hubiera escuchado eso, oraba internamente de que no lo hubiera escuchado – Su rey! Pero sé que se repondrá…

Rápidamente Ezran se fue de allí sabiendo que había metido la pata en grande. Claudia se quedó estática unos segundos bajo el portón asimilando lo que había acabado de escuchar: "¿Su abuelo?" ¿Rayla es de la realeza de los elfos de luna? Su mente comenzó a trabajar en una especie de teoría conspirativa nuevamente… ¿Por qué enviar a alguien de la realeza a una misión tan peligrosa? Tal vez, solo tal vez… sus congéneres elficos querían también deshacerse de ella a cualquier costo.


	12. Viejos trucos

**Nuevo capitulo, y más largo de lo normal porque el anterior se me hizo corto**

**Gracias!**

_-Flashback-_

-Un elfo jamás puede sentir miedo – Le decía un elfo de luna de cabellos lacios y largos a su pupila mientras esta le prestaba atención sentada sobre una roca un poco aburrida.

-Un elfo jamás puede sentir miedo – Repetía la chica con mucho desgano mirando hacia la nada mientras hacía leves pucheros con sus labios cuando Runaan; su maestro, no la veía.

A Rayla este tipo de entrenamiento psicológico era muy poco ortodoxo y aburrido, fuera de que tenías que repetir las mismas palabras que salían de la boca del mayor, tenías que asimilar que su actitud o prospecto hacía la vida debía ser el mismo y eso era algo que ella no compartía en lo absoluto. Pero no quería hacerlo enojar, a veces su mentor podía ser muy difícil cuando se le sacaba de casillas.

-Un elfo jamás puede huir de la muerte – Volvía a hablar Runaan sin notar que su estudiante poco a poco estaba perdiendo la concentración y más bien comenzaba a perseguirla el sueño.

-Un elfo… jamás… - Da un fuerte bostezo, uno tan audible que de inmediato el más alto dirigió su mirada hacía ella con el ceño fruncido – puede huir de la muerte…

-… Un elfo jamás puede escapar de una pelea – Esta vez sí le presto toda su atención a la menor. Tan solo para encontrarla dormida sobre aquella roca y empezando a medio roncar.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Runaan. Apretó sus dientes con rabia, llevo su mano derecha hasta la cintura para sacar su característica espada curva elfica y rápidamente la golpeo contra la roca sobre la que estaba Rayla produciendo un chirrido estruendoso y una leve lluvia de chispa cayó sobre el rostro adormilado de la joven. Esto despertó de golpe a la chica que del mero susto se fue de espaldas hacía atrás cayéndose de la piedra donde se encontraba hasta hacer contacto con el césped de aquel bosque.

-Deja de hacer eso! – Se paró como pudo mientras arreglaba su uniforme y lo limpiaba de algunas ramitas que se adhirieron a este.

-Lo haré cuando por fin puedas tener al menos un poco de concentración – Le regaño con una voz algo enojada – Podrás ser una excelente guerrera. Pero si solo entrenas tu cuerpo y no tu mente solo serás una fruta sin semillas que brindar al mundo de Xadia – Explico en forma de metáfora a su pupila, cosa que en realidad era muy mala entendiendo ese tipo de referencias.

-Ah? – Su rostro parecía más de confusión, pero luego se recompuso para ponerse seria antes de hacer enfadar más a su maestro – Sí, está bien, Runaan. Pero para mí todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo – Expuso su punto de vista ante su entrenamiento del día – En una semana iremos al reino de los humanos y en lugar de estar entrenando como se debe me tienes aquí matándome de aburrimiento – Rayla podía usar ese tipo de lenguajes con él, llevaban años ya conociéndose así que esa clase de tratos por parte de la menor al mayor no eran de extrañar en ella – Quieres matarlos de aburrimiento también o qué?

Runaan dio media vuelta con un semblante serio, envaino su espada nuevamente, giro su cabeza un poco para ver a su pupila y con una señal de su mano le ordeno que le siguiera.

-Quiero estar seguro de que si te atrapan no vayas a poner en peligro a nuestra raza.

-Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Rayla ofendida – Crees que si me atrapan voy a hablarles de cómo llegar a Xadia y todo eso?

-Eso es lo que espero que no hagas – Se dirigió a ella con algo de enojo – Eres muy descuidada Rayla, como te dije; fuerte pero distraída.

Caminaron por aquel frondoso bosque sin rumbo alguno. Para la elfa era raro que su mentor se portara de esa forma a unos días de atacar el reino de los humanos, más viniendo de alguien como él… era como si estuviera preocupado, muy preocupado. Runaan no era el tipo de elfo que expresaba sus emociones o pensamientos, él siempre ha sido un guerrero frío y calculador y que este tan al pendiente de lo que su pupila pueda hacer no es muy normal. Quizás se deba a que era la primera misión real de la elfa después de todo, era la primera vez que iba a salir de Xadia a conocer el reino de los humanos… bueno, también puede que sea la última.

-Rayla – La llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos – Quiero que me escuches atentamente – Pararon por un momento, el elfo dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la albina – Voy a ser franco contigo – Soltó un poco de aire de forma pesada – Si fallamos matando al rey de Katolis y a su estirpe no podremos regresar a Xadia nunca más – Miro hacia otro lado tras decir aquellas palabras – Si no lo logramos y los que logremos escapar iremos a este lugar – Runaan saca de uno de sus bolsillos de su prenda superior una especie de mapa que le estira a la menor para que la tome.

Rayla agarro aquella hoja de papel pergamino y la ojeo un poco, se trataba de las coordenadas de un lugar en específico en el reino de los humanos. Esto puso un poco en duda la perseverancia de los elfos a la albina quién luego de guardar aquel mapa en su bolsillo le pregunto:

-No que los elfos no huyen de una pelea? – Una burlesca sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios mientras su mentor aún continuaba con el mismo semblante.

-No se trata de huir, Rayla… es supervivencia…

-Y los demás lo saben?

Runaan guardo silencio por unos instantes tan solo para después asentir con su cabeza y continuar caminando hacía el hogar de los demás elfos de luna.

-o-

La cruda realidad era que solo ella conocía aquel lugar, los demás elfos que fueron enviados a la misión de matar a Harrow y a Ezran no recibieron aquella orden por parte de Runaan. Pero hasta el sol de hoy, más de cinco años después la albina aún no tenía idea que los otros no recibieron un mapa igual al que le dieron. Aquel pedazo de papel se perdió poco antes de salir de Xadia para entrar al reino de los humanos, pero si con algo contaba Rayla era con poseer una buena memoria para recordar las cosas. Quizás por eso fue que opto por ir a aquel lugar, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que iba a encontrar, tampoco tenía idea si su viejo maestro estaría allí o no. Todo era una suerte y esperaba que al menos esta vez estuviera de su lado.

Miro su listón de unión unos segundos y se preguntó cuándo era que iba a comenzar la tortura. Esperaba al menos no volver a sentir esa traumante sensación de tener su mano izquierda peligrando con desprenderse de su cuerpo si encontraban a Runaan rápido y aunque en su época estaba más que decidida a aceptar su destino cuando decidió no asesinar a Ezran, en estos momentos sí que le comenzaba a asustar.

-Bonita bufanda, Rayla – Llevo sus iris violetas hasta el rostro del mago quién la llamaba con una sonrisa entre los labios. Estaba avergonzada de lo que Callum le había hecho a su pobre cuello, aunque podía determinar que esa era la forma en la que el pelicastaño trataba de mostrarle a los demás de que "ella es de él" hay otras formas más adecuadas de hacerlo… como un dije o algo menos sexista. Tuvo que pedirle prestada su amada prenda de color rojo para ocultar aquellas marcas y era obvio que el más alto no podía negarse.

-Sabes que tengo una piel muy palida, verdad? – Le reprocho de inmediato la elfa de luna a lo que el mago se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Sí, Rayla… - Agacho la cabeza apenado por lo que había hecho unas horas atrás – Lo lamento… pero… - Levanto su vista para quedar frente a los ojos de aquella elfa y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso algo – Tengo algo para ti, espera… - De aquel bolso extrajo una extraña fruta que puso frente a ella – Ta dan! – Dijo con exaltación mientras Rayla admiraba aquella cosa; parecía ser fruta, pero era diferente a las que ella consumía, era uniforme, la parte inferior era mucho más ancha y se ponía más pequeña mientras más llegaba al tallo del árbol de donde fue cosechada, también tenía un color verde muy atrayente, justo de su color favorito.

-Qué es? – La elfa estaba muy intrigada, a pesar de haber probado muchas frutas y verduras a lo largo de su vida jamás había visto a una parecida.

-Oh! Esto? Es una pera! – La lanzo de forma suave para que Rayla pudiera agarrarla con ambas manos y comenzar a observar más de aquella fruta – Sabe rico, pruébala!

Por lo general cuando una fruta tenía color verde no es que fuera bastante agradable para su paladar, menos proviniendo del reino de los humanos. Una vez probo algo conocido como "limón" tenían casi el mismo color, pero sabía horrible, era ácido y a su paladar que de por sí es más de gustos dulces fue una especie de tortura mientras probaba de aquello. Pero iba a confiar en el mago, no iba a pensar mal de él en ese momento… no luego de lo que le hizo. Con algo de duda llevo aquella extraña cosa hasta su boca y dio un mordisco algo pequeño. La sensación que sintió fue indescriptible; un delicioso sabor aguado y dulce surco por toda su boca. Era la primera vez que llegaba a probar de aquel fruto y ya estaba encantada, cada nueva cosa que descubría del mundo de los humanos le encantaba.

Después de devorar por completo aquella fruta le pidió a Callum por más y esté dando por suerte que había conseguido solo un par para cada uno no pudo decirle que no a la elfa, así que simplemente se la dio para que continuara disfrutando de esta. A veces el mago observaba la muñeca izquierda de su compañera y no podía sentirse mal en el aprieto en que se encontraba sometida. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él se hubiera echado la culpa? Quizás en estos momentos ya tendría su cabeza separada del cuerpo… no, Ezran no lo permitiría, lo más probable es que ahora haya dos ejércitos peleando en Katolis a muerte por lo sucedido. No, eso ni pensarlo, lo que si estaba presintiendo es que estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo en la misión y entre más rápido encontraran a Runaan más pronto todo se podría aclarar.

-Por qué te estás tocando la garganta, Callum? – Rayla le saco de sus atiborrados y locos pensamientos.

-Eh! No, no, en nada – Se posó a su lado de forma tierna robándole el poco de fruta restante que sostenía la elfa para terminar él de comerlo – Solo pensaba tonterías…

-Como en que si no encontramos a Runaan te van a cortar la cabeza? – Por poco Callum se atraganta con la fruta al escuchar eso – Ja! Lo sabía! – Dijo en forma triunfante mientras golpeaba de forma fuerte la espalda del mago para que no se ahogara – No te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar.

-Cómo estás tan segura? – Era raro ver inseguro al príncipe para Rayla, por lo general siempre estaba confiado de sí mismo y de las personas a su alrededor – No quiero ser grosero, Rayla… pero hay que acabar con esto lo más pronto posible…

-Qué quieres decir? – La elfa noto un cambio notable en el muchacho, no la veía, pero parecía estarse avergonzando de las palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

-Debemos pedirle ayuda a Claudia… - Le comento sin darle aun cara – Su magia oscura puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Runaan más fácil…

-Pero necesitamos algo personal de él… - Rayla seguía sin entender el plan de su "amante" sin al menos un mechon de su cabello sería casi imposible dar con él de buena forma – No tenemos nada que le pertenezca.

-Sí, sí lo tenemos… - Miro a la elfa finalmente con los ojos un tanto apagados – Tú.

Rayla no podía creer lo que el mago le estaba diciendo "¿Ella le pertenece a Runaan?" Obviamente no, fue su mentor, su figura paterna luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero nada más.

-Como que yo? – Llevo su mano hasta su pecho mostrando indignación – De qué estás hablando? Runaan fue mi mentor, mi infancia estuvo con él pero no significa que sea de su "propiedad" – Hizo un ademan de comillas con sus dedos ante la última palabra.

-Tienes una conexión con él, llámalo sentimientos o emociones no importa – Se levantó tratando de explicarle – Y tal vez Runaan tenga lo mismo por ti. Él tal vez hace todo esto porque te odia, ese odio nos puede llevar a él.

Rayla solo bufo ante el comentario del pelicastaño. No iba a dejarse usar para que Claudia hiciera experimentos con ella, no, eso sí que no.

-Callum… - Suspiro de forma pesada – No voy a dejar que Claudia me toque con su magia – Le miro con los ojos filosos y determinados en su posición de no acceder a ello.

-Bien, solo era una sugerencia.

Rayla entendía al mago a la perfección; sus manos estaban en peligro mortal, sin ellas quizás no pueda hacer magia y eso sí que lo llevaría a un extremo de depresión que no deseaba conocer. Le daba algo de pena, era quizás la primera vez que Callum se enfrentaba a un reto así, bueno un reto que lo tuviera en tanto peligro. Recordó entonces la vez que tuvieron que enfrentarse a las serpientes del "desierto de media noche" en Xadia para rescatar a Zym de las manos de una elfa de cielo que se lo había robado para reclamar una jugosa recompensa por parte de la reina de los dragones. O aquella vez que lo llevo con su gente para que conociera a Ethari durante el camino… Ethari…

-Ethari… - Rayla abrió sus ojos sorprendida de lo que estaba apenas recordando cuando susurro su nombre – Callum! – Le grito sorprendida y esto casi provoca un infarto en el pelicastaño – Vamos en el camino equivocado! – Le agarró del brazo emocionada de lo que acababa de descubrir mientras el oji-verde estaba un poco confundido ante sus palabras – Recuerdas a Ethari?

-Eh… - Callum solo podía rascarse la cabeza tratando de acordarse de aquel nombre.

Rayla mascullo un poco molesta de darse cuenta que su compañero tiene tan mala memoria:

-El esposo de Runaan! – Le explicaba – No tenemos que ir hasta donde me dijo él, podemos ir con Ethari – Se levantó de su puesto algo emocionada ante su descubrimiento – Estoy segura de que él irá con su esposo y allá podemos atraparlo.

Callum no estaba seguro de aquello, tanto así que era muy poco probable que aquel elfo asesino de luna fuera de nuevo con los suyos después de matar a su propio rey.

-Rayla – Suspiro hondamente el mago – Mato a tu rey, de verdad crees que pueda ir con los elfos de luna después de lo que hizo? – La albina se cruzó de brazos al escucharle el "pero" de Callum – Y tampoco pienso que Ethari esté tan de acuerdo con que atrapemos a su esposo.

-Bien, es un buen punto – Rayla empezaba a pensar en que eran mayores las probabilidades de que Runaan fuera en busca de su pareja en lugar de aquel lugar que le había mencionado. Pero de pronto su mente se le ocurrió un nuevo plan – Y si nos separamos? – Callum arqueo una ceja algo inseguro de lo que la albina trataba de decirle – Tú y yo vamos con Ethari, Ezran y Claudia al lugar que Runaan me dijo antes de partir a Katolis.

-Mala idea! – Se paró para ponerse a la misma altura de la elfa – Ezran y Claudia no pueden defenderse, me parece una idea espantosa y aunque estén con Zym no me gusta pensar de que vayan a ese lugar tan peligroso.

-Callum son dos probabilidades muy altas! – Casi gritándole le dijo al mago lo que provoco que el más alto solo llevara sus dos dedos hasta el puente de la nariz para masajearse un poco y evitar seguirle la corriente a su elfa de luna – Bien! Te da miedo que algo les pueda pasar a ellos, lo entiendo… entonces que vayan hasta el bosque plateado y tú y yo seguiremos por el mismo camino – Aquello si parecía estar convenciendo al pelicastaño tanto que le empezó a prestar más atención a sus palabras – Si un rey humano le explica a Ethari que es lo que está pasando tal vez pueda ayudar y además hay muchos guerreros en mi hogar, los suficientes como para evitar que Runaan haga algo estúpido.

Lo malo de todo esto era que al parecer la elfa tenía toda la razón. Si Claudia y Ezran viajan hasta el bosque plateado estarán muchísimos más seguros que yendo con ellos hasta donde pueda estar Runaan, pero aun así porque pensaba que todo esto estaba destinado a ser desde el principio. Era como si en algún punto tuvieran que separarse para seguir por diferentes rutas (ambas igual de peligrosas) Quizás Zym tenga la fuerza suficiente para llevarlos a ambos en poco tiempo hasta el bosque plateado, pero la albina parecía muy decidida en que accediera a su plan. Se rascaba la cabeza y daba de a pocos pasos de allí para allá intentando darle un giro lógico a todo este asunto… ¿Y si Runaan quería que se fueran por distintos caminos? ¿Y si se trata de una emboscada? ¿Y si hay alguien más detrás de todo esto? Ya se sabe que Viren era quién lo tenía encerrado desde hacía años, pero aunque fuera el propio antiguo consejero de su padrastro no era alguien que planeara algo así a tan largo plazo.

-Deja de caminar, Callum! – Le detuvo la elfa sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Dime qué opinas?

Callum veía aquellos ojos violetas llenos de esperanza por terminar deprisa esta misión, tanto que no podía negarse a aquella petición.

-Habría que hablar con los otros…

-o-

En Katolis ya era algo más de la medianoche y esperaban impacientes en que la medicina que les había dado el elfo de luna horas atrás empezara a hacer efecto pronto en el joven guerrero Soren. Solveg estaba parado entre las sombras de la habitación tranquilo ante la mirada amenazante de Amaya quién creía que en lugar de hacerle bien al rubio antes lo había puesto más débil de lo que ya estaba. El consejero del rey de los elfos de luna levanto su mirada para chocar con los ojos fríos y cansados de la pelinegra muda, era como una especie de batalla mental sobre decidir si confiar o no en el otro. En un momento inesperado, la tos del guardián de Katolis resonó sobre la cama sobre la que se encontraba, eso reconforto bastante a Amaya, al parecer estaba volviendo en sí.

Soren abría los ojos de a poco, la tenue luz de las velas le encandelillaban sus pupilas y le costaba abrirlos por completos. Al final, con un enorme sobreesfuerzo dio un gran suspiro y ojeo todo a su alrededor con un enorme dolor todavía en su abdomen. Tanto los médicos del rey como Amaya y su traductor y el consejero de los elfos de luna estaban en aquella habitación:

-Si esto es el cielo… - Decía con la voz algo ronca debido a su seca garganta – Estoy muy decepcionado.

Amaya fue hasta su lugar y le pidió a Gren que la acompañara mientras se comunicaba con señas hacía el rubio:

-Soren, no es momento de bromas tontas – Le explicaba el pelirrojo por su general – Qué paso?

-Como qué que paso? – Trataba de reincorporarse y sentarse sobre el espaldar de la cama pero le era difícil debido a la herida, un médico le ayudo a posicionarse y hablar – Nos emboscaron, el famoso Runaan fue más rápido que los hombres de Amaya y yo – Tosía un poco mientras el mismo doctor le daba algo de agua para tomar – Lo peor fue que mi papá escapo y trata de liberar a un tal Aaravos o como se llame…

Solveg al escuchar aquel nombre se tensó por completo, tanto que salió de las sombras para acercarse al joven guerrero y escuchar mejor su historia con un rostro de mucha preocupación:

-Dijiste Aaravos? – Indago con un tono algo preocupado y el rubio asintió con el ceño fruncido – Huy… - hizo una mueca de molestia al corroborar aquel dato – Eso no es bueno…

Aquel elfo se quedó pensativo tapando su boca con la mano sorprendido y asustado de aquello. Amaya estaba un tanto confundida ¿Por qué se puso así de escuchar a aquel sujeto? Solveg de inmediato noto que la pelinegra le estaba observando esperando una respuesta precisa sobre el estado de su enorme preocupación:

-Aaravos es un poderoso archimago – Contaba – Avizamdun lo encerró en un lugar secreto hace milenios por romper las reglas con los dragones y enseñarles magia oscura a los humanos – Todos en aquel lugar no parecían entender absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba el mago, así que tras un suspiro explico de forma más detallada – Avizamdun era el padre de Azymondias… Zym, así lo conocen ustedes y Trueno así conocían a su padre – Eso sí parecían entenderlo – En todo caso es un elfo de las estrellas y alguien muy peligroso.

-Eso quedo claro – Hablo Gren esta vez por su cuenta – Y como lo detenemos?

-Aquel sujeto no se detiene ni siquiera se puede matar – Dijo molesto Solveg de sus propias palabras – Incluso el rey de los dragones tuvo que encerrarlo porque quizás no lo pudo matar… - Empezó a idear en su mente cuales eran los planes que tenían tanto Viren como Aaravos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo – Hay que buscar su celda y destruirla tal vez así evitemos que pueda escapar… el problema es que no sé dónde lo tenga encerrado.

-Un espejo? – Hablo Soren esta vez y todos se voltearon a verle – Digo, eso fue lo que le dijo mi papá al elfo. Creo que también necesitan una especie de cubito mágico para liberarlo – Recordó entonces el resto de la conversación el rubio que tuvieron antes de caer desmayado – Creo que lo tiene Callum o Rayla la verdad es que no recuerdo más…

Solveg miro hacía varios lugares de aquella habitación buscando algo. Convenientemente dio con un pedazo de lino mal envuelto y un pedazo de carboncillo y sobre la mesita donde estaban empezó a dibujar. Una vez terminada su obra se la paso a la general Amaya para que observara. La pelinegra recordó entonces aquello; fue un juguete que le dio Harrow a Callum poco después de matar al rey de los dragones. Ella miro al elfo y asintió lo que el tipo solo tomo como un mal presagio:

-Es una llave cargada de magia primaria que sirve como hechizo para encerrar a alguien – Hablo Solveg – Si ese cubo toca el supuesto espejo, Aaravos será liberado.

-Entonces que hacemos…? - Soren le cuestiono al elfo, preocupado de lo que estuviera a punto de suceder – Destruir el espejo, evitar que el cubo caiga en manos equivocadas, salvar el mundo? El espejo está en el castillo.

-Muy bien! – Gren hablo por Amaya una vez esta empezó a hacer sus señas – Haremos una búsqueda furtiva de aquello de inmediato… y Soren sobre tu padre…

-Está en los barrios bajos de Katolis – Confeso el rubio sin ningún tapujo – O eso dijo él, que iba a esperar al elfo allí.

-Dividamos el trabajo – Propuso Solveg – Mis hombres buscaran el espejo y ustedes a su hombre.

Algo recordó de inmediato Amaya; los chicos… miraron al elfo nuevamente y le "comento" su preocupación:

-Los chicos – El pelirrojo capto la atención del elfo de luna por Amaya – Quita de sus vidas aquellas uniones para que puedan regresar…

Solveg en cambio desvió su rostro hacía otro lugar, sabía de antemano que eso era una mala idea.

-General, no es buena idea – Su tono de voz era bajo – Entre más alejados estén de Katolis más tiempo tendremos de buscar el espejo y a Viren. Además, Runaan no es adversario frente a una elfa asesina, un mago y el príncipe de los dragones… - Explicaba tratando de animar a la pelinegra quién solo se cruzó de brazos molesta de la abstinencia del elfo – Puede tratarse de una trampa para que les quiten el cubo, si les quito eso entonces todo se va a complicar más…

Amaya fue hasta donde el elfo de luna se encontraba, se paró casi a la par de su semblante y con sus señas más firmes que nunca parecía que le estuviera ordenando:

-Trae a los chicos de vuelta, ahora… - Gren la última palabra la dijo de forma más lenta.

Solveg solo la determinaba con cierta molestia, él no iba a cambiar de opinión de forma tan fácil. Menos ahora que podría tratarse de una sucia jugarreta contra ellos.

-No… - Fue su única palabra antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta, dándole la espalda a la general Amaya. Sin siquiera esperarlo sintió como la manga de su ropaje le era halada y su cuerpo regreso hasta donde estaba la pelinegra; con un rostro casi asustado vio como la mano cerrada de la general Amaya en forma de puño se dirigía a su rostro proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en toda la nariz que de inmediato lo hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás y caer de trasero al suelo. Solveg llevo de inmediato su mano hasta el tabique de su rostro y después de observar su palma se dio cuenta que esta estaba comenzando a sangrar. Enojado, lleno de ira y cólera le dijo a la reina regente de Katolis con los dientes apretados de la rabia que poseía en ese momento – Se volvió usted loca? – Regreso su mano al puente de la nariz – Que parte de No, no puede entender?

Amaya le miraba con total desprecio por haber tomado aquella decisión, tanto que nuevamente movió sus manos para hostigarle con las palabras salidas de la voz de Gren:

-La parte en la que creo que se quiere quedar con el reino de los elfos de luna – El elfo solo pudo abrir los ojos como un par de platos sorprendido de esa afirmación – Rayla es la siguiente en el linaje y mientras más alejada se encuentre de su raza más oportunidades tiene usted de tener el poder.

El elfo de luna se encontraba sorprendido ante aquello, tanto que sus ojos le enviaron una mirada casi asesina a la pelinegra quién estaba preparada para recibir un ataque de este:

-Como sabe usted eso? – Se levantó como pudo, pero esta vez no se acercó a ella, ni loco iba a recibir otro golpe por nada.

-Porque mi papá era igual… - Soren le comento desde la cama algo anonadado de ver a Amaya perder los estribos así – Creo que por eso ella se toma esto tan enserio…

Solveg estaba empezando a hartarse de la desconfianza de los humanos. De hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que se dieron cuenta de la realidad de la guardiana principal del rey Niilo, tal vez el rey Ezran le habría comentado antes de partir todos los detalles… o quizás fue Rayla quién les conto, en ese punto el elfo de luna ni siquiera le importaba.

-Yo no quiero ser rey de esa forma – Espeto indignado – Ni mucho menos quiero una guerra con los humanos por la muerte de Niilo. Aaravos es una amenaza tanto para nosotros como para ustedes, los dragones y toda criatura viva en esta tierra – Explicaba con rabia – Y si tengo que sacrificar a Rayla y a su príncipe por el bien de todos entonces lo haré – Agacho la cabeza un poco, se le notaba un tanto arrepentido de lo que había acabado de decir - Además, si son ciertos los rumores de que Callum es un mago habilidoso encontrara la manera de deshacerse de la unión tarde o temprano.

Dicho aquello se dispuso a salir todavía sobando la parte en la que Amaya le había golpeado con tanta fuerza. La pelinegra solamente pudo suspirar cansada de lo que había ocurrido. Tenía un reino al borde de la guerra, un mago peligroso a punto de escapar y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello hasta que regresara su sobrino, ella es una guerrera no una política y todo esto estaba comenzando a hartarla. Tenía que tomar decisiones muy fuertes si quería mantener al menos la paz con los elfos hasta que vuelta Ezran y Callum para solucionar todo este problema.

-Oigan… - Dijo Soren después de un absorto silencio que se estaba haciendo – Entonces Rayla es una reina?

-o-

Casi en la frontera de Katolis, los caminos se encontraban vacíos, excepto por un alma errante que se encontraba galopando a toda velocidad como si un demonio le estuviera persiguiendo. Los pasos de su bestia resonaban por doquier llegando a sonar aún más fuerte en sus puntiagudas orejas. Mantenía una mirada fría y llena de ira, su larga cabellera blanca se movía al compás de los movimientos y saltos de su caballo. Runaan parecía determinado en encontrar a como fuera lugar a Rayla, estaba concentrado en su misión, sin ninguna distracción en su mente o sin ningún recuerdo de quién fuera casi que su hija desde pequeña.

Su mundo se resquebrajo por completo cuando la elfa no pudo matar a ese humano aquella vez, pudieron haber entrado al reino de Katolis y matar a su rey sin que se dieran cuenta, pero fue ella quién lo arruino todo para todos. En ese momento no le guardaba rencor en absoluto, solo la consideraba débil y torpe por lo que hizo. Pero lo que más le toco el corazón fue que tratara de engañarlo de no cumplir la misión encomendada por la reina de los dragones; que encontraran el huevo era un milagro, sí, pero de igual si no mataban a Harrow y a su hijo todos estarían condenados de todas formas. No le importo que lo encerraran durante el proceso, había cumplido con matar al rey y esperaba que en algún momento Rayla se diera cuenta de su error y matara a Ezran pronto, pero mientras más pasaban los días, más sentía como su brazo izquierdo se iba quedando sin sangre a tal punto de desprenderse mientras estaba enjaulado como una bestia en ese estúpido medallón.

No sabe cómo fue que se mantuvo vivo todo ese tiempo, quizás la magia oscura del hechicero era lo que no le dejaba morir y cuando le volvió a hablarle para encomendarle algunas tareas y después liberarlo lo llenaba de algo esperanzador, sabía que no podía volver con su gente, pero si Ethari aún continuaba vivo lo convencería de que escaparan lo más lejos posible tanto de los elfos como de los humanos.

Ethari… su esposo, su amor, la única persona en la que pensaba todos los días y que evitaba que enloqueciera por completo. Debería de estar haciendo una nueva vida, quizás, pero no perdía la fe de que quizás estaría de duelo todavía y esperaba en poder llegar rápido hacía él antes de que su corazón lo mate.

-_Lo haces bien, Runaan – _Escucho una voz cerca de él y se detuvo asustado. Saco su hoja de la espalda y grito hacía la espesura nocturna.

-Quién habla? Donde te escondes? – Cerró los ojos por un instante y al volver a abrirlos se percató de la figura espectral del hechicero a quién le sigue las ordenes – Que quieres, hechicero? No basta con atormentarme de frente ahora lo haces en mi mente?

-_Si sigues a ese paso llegarás al medio día al reino de Neolandia – _Explicaba Viren acercándose de a poco a Runaan – _Si tienes suerte los encontrarás allí… -_ Al parecer iba a terminar esto más rápido de lo que pensaba, Rayla era buena para hacer detener un grupo, era algo que le había enseñado de joven de que no lo hiciera.

-Como sabes que están ahí? – Le preguntó el elfo de luna a la figura espectral frente a él.

_-Pude conectarme con alguien allí… parece que se quedaran unas horas más en Neolandia, no pierdas el tiempo y ve de una vez…_

Runaan solo pudo soltar una pequeña risilla al hechicero de forma burlesca.

-Hiciste contacto con la pelinegra que me dijiste que no tocara? – Viren frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración por parte de Runaan – Déjame adivinar… es tu hija, no?

-_No le hagas daño… de hecho – _Viren le hablo con voz amenazante a lo que Runaan solo pudo soltar una carcajada – _Si le tocas un pelo créeme que iré tras el tal Ethari y voy a disfrutar mucho de las miles de formas que tengo en la mente para torturarlo._

Runaan al escuchar el nombre de su esposo se bajó de su montura rápidamente y fue hasta la figura espectral de Viren desenvainando su espada:

-Como sabes de él?

_-Leo tu mente, Runaan… y sé que deseas volver con él – _Una sonrisa macabra se hizo en su rostro escalofriando al propio elfo asesino – _Trae el cubo y te liberare para que vuelvas con él…_

Al desaparecer aquel "fantasma" Runaan soltó un grito desgarrador que se alcanzaba a escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. Debía saber que ese desgraciado leía su mente desde hace mucho tiempo y ya sabía de su relación, sabía que con eso le chantajearía hasta el final. Si Viren era un hombre de palabra como suele decirle debía cumplirle. No iba a tocar a su hija para nada, pero Rayla era otra voz, si tenía la oportunidad de enfrascarse en una pelea con ella y si tenía probabilidades de ganar lo haría sin dudarlo, tiene un saldo pendiente con ella y se tenía que pagar como fuera, así fuera con la sangre de la elfa. Ya buscaría la forma de vengarse del hechicero más adelante.

Regreso a su caballo y a todo galope fue hasta el supuesto reino de Neolandia.

-o-

Callum sentía los tenues rayos del sol tocar su rostro, lo cual le provoco un poco de malestar que trato de cubrirlos con su antebrazo. Le iba a ser difícil hacerlo, tendría que levantarse y tapar las ventanas con las cortinas si quería continuar durmiendo. Cuando se disponía a levantarse le fue un tanto difícil pues había un peso elfico acostado sobre su torso, el mago solo sonrió un poco de ver el blanco cabello de Rayla… un segundo ¿Cómo fue que no le saco un ojo con sus astas mientras dormían? Bueno, al menos eran compatibles y seguros a la hora de ir a la cama.

Recordó entonces en plan de la elfa; separarse, Ezran y Claudia al Bosque Plateado y ellos al lugar donde iban desde el principio. Sentía algo de pánico dejar solo a su hermano menor, pero de igual manera lo ha estado dejando solo desde hace años, es un chico fuerte y tiene a un poderoso dragón de su lado, es lógico pensar que no les va a suceder nada a ninguno de los dos. ¿Pero por qué presiente que todo esto es una mala idea? No se lo ha dicho a Rayla, pero siente que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto… ¿Viren? No, está en la cárcel, resguardado de los mejores guerreros de Katolis. ¿Entonces quién? Dejo de pensar en aquello entonces cuando giro su rostro hasta la mesita de la cama donde habían puesto sus cosas; las espadas de la elfa, su libro de dibujos y obvio su cubo de runas que alumbraban en todas direcciones incluyendo el símbolo de la luna mientras la peliblanca estuviera cerca.

Algo se le metió a la mente; él no dominaba todavía el arcanum de luna, pero estaba cerca a alguien que estaba conectada con aquella fuente primaria. Así, nada más como por perder el tiempo aunque él supiera que no iba a funcionar decidió usar el viejo truco de Lujanne de regresar a los tiempos pasados de aquella habitación. Levanto un poco su brazo y después de hacer la respectiva señal del hechizo dijo en un leve susurro:

-_Historia viventem… _

De repente el hechizo se hizo presente a los ojos del mago, tanto así que el símbolo se pronunció y toda la habitación fue envuelta de un envolvente color entre verde y azul mostrándole al pelicastaño varias figuras de personas que antes habían estado allí. Estaba sorprendido, había hecho un hechizo de luna sin siquiera estar conectado a aquella fuente primaria. Veía de entre discusiones hasta conversaciones de las parejas y las personas que alguna vez pasaron en donde él estaba. Pero algo le perturbo un poco, porque se dio cuenta que donde los dos estaban acostados se podían notar a dos personas copulando exactamente donde ellos estaban.

Callum asustado se separó bruscamente de la elfa y se resbalo desde el borde de la cama hasta caer de espalda al suelo haciendo que el hechizo se rompiera en el acto. Rayla, quién estaba dormida no pudo presenciar absolutamente nada debido, se despertó un poco asustada y medio somnolienta todavía fue hasta el borde para ver a "su" mago en el piso tendido como un idiota.

-Qué paso? – Le preguntaba mientras emanaba un fuerte bostezo.

-Eh… yo… yo… - Estaba súper apenado de lo que había visto… apenado pero muy sorprendido – Rayla! No lo vas a creer! – Se levantó emocionado del suelo para tomarla de los hombros mientras la elfa la miraba algo confundida – Pude hacer magia de luna!

-Eh? – Rayla no parecía entender el alboroto, de hecho se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida cuando Callum la zarandeo con suavidad para que despertara de una vez por todas – Qué? Callum, puedes dormir en el pasto tranquilamente pero no en una cama normal?

-Puedo hacer magia de luna, Rayla! – Esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y la elfa se la devolvía de la misma manera pero de forma más lenta.

-Me alegro por ti, Callum… - Le dio un leve beso en sus labios y se separó de él volviendo a incorporarse en la cama – más tarde me lo enseñas – Volvió a acomodar las cobijas encima para tratar de conciliar el sueño por un rato más.

El mago no vio ese gesto con buenos ojos, acababa de descubrir algo nuevo y a la albina solo parecía importarle seguir durmiendo. Se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto de aquello pero nuevamente algo loco e infantil se le metió en la cabeza. Zafo su brazo un poco y volvió a repetir el hechizo encima de la elfa:

-_Historia viventem… _

Una vez más, tanto el símbolo como la reacción del hechizo se hicieron presente por toda la alcoba sin que la elfa se diera cuenta.

-Rayla… - Canturreo su nombre – Abre los ojos un poco…

La albina abrió un poco su ojo derecho y se encontró con algo sumamente desagradable: al lado de donde ella estaba tratando de dormir miro dos figuras casi espectrales de un color verdoso azul lleno de puntos de estrellas teniendo sexo. Eso la asusto de sobremanera, tanto que se quitó rápidamente las cobijas de encima, se paró sobre el colchón gritando y salto directo a los brazos del mago quién la recibió entre risas. Ella oculto su rostro en el pecho del pelicastaño perturbada de lo que había visto.

-Quítalos! Quítalos, Callum! – El mago entre risas deshizo el hechizo por ella y fue allí cuando Rayla entendió lo que trataba de decirle; era magia de luna ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que él no está conectado al arcanum – Como lo hiciste? – Le pregunto mientras le miraba a los ojos alegre por él.

-No lo sé… - Se explicaba mientras la dejaba suavemente en la cama – Supongo que es por estar cerca a alguien conectada al arcanum de luna – Le miraba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Rayla solo se sentó sobre sus piernas para escucharlo, de cierta manera, le encantaba oírlo hablar de magia aunque ella no supiera casi nada en lo absoluto – El truco lo recordé de Lujanne hace tiempo, pero no sabía si podía usarlo tan siquiera…

-Ay Lujanne – Se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente al recordar el nombre de aquella elfa un poco desubicada de la cabeza – De todos los magos elfos de luna que existen tenías que aprender de ella?

-Pensé que te caía bien… - Añadió Callum un poco sorprendido.

-Me cae bien, es solo que creo que está loca.

El mago solo río un poco tras escucharla. Estaba encantado de tener a la elfa para él solo en esos momentos, sin nadie que los molestara, sin nadie que les perturbara la paz. Se acercó a ella de a poco para probar sus labios nuevamente, cosa que de inmediato la albina le correspondió. Era lógico, se querían más de lo que estaban pensando. A veces Rayla se sentía un poco mal de no entregarse por completo a aquel hombre tan atractivo, se percató que no tenía camisa cuando se separaron un tanto después del beso; Callum no poseía el cuerpo de un guerrero entrenado, pero era obvio que hacía ejercicio de vez en cuando ya que su abdomen se encontraba un poco marcado, lo mismo su pecho y sus brazos. No lo detallaba bien con ropa, puesto que siempre estaba con algo holgado cubriéndole casi todo.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del mago para hacer más profundo el beso. Callum poso su mano sobre el espaldar de la cama para hacer un poco de contrapeso y evitar lastimarla. Se separó de ella unos instantes para mirar su rostro, más precisamente esos hermosos iris que poseía, se consideraba el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por tener a una elfa tan hermosa junto a él ¿Quién más puede darse semejante lujo? No, creería que nadie por ahora. Iban a volver a lo suyo cuando la puerta de su habitación empezó a ser tocada:

-Oigan! – Era la voz de Ezran – Están bien? Escuchamos unos gritos…

Rayla se tapó con sus manos ante la vergüenza de haberse asustado de esa manera. Callum giro su rostro hasta la puerta y con voz algo alta le dijo:

-Sí, tranquilo… no hay problema, Ez – Volvió a la elfa con una sonrisa en los labios mientras esta continuaba apenada de lo que sucedió.

-Muy bien… el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, no tarden…

Al parecer Ezran ya se había ido, pero tendrían que moverse si querían comer algo y contarles sobre la idea de la elfa.

-Oye… - Le pregunto Rayla mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones del mago – Por qué te dejas el cabello largo?

-Eh! – Se sonrojo un poco al sentir el tacto de los dedos de la albina sobre sus hebras – No… no lo sé… se me ve mal?

-No… - Decía entre pequeñas sonrisas – Te luce, es solo que cuando te conocí parecía que no te gustaba. Pero si hay algo que no me gusta en lo absoluto – Le dijo mientras acariciaba la barbilla del mago quién al parecer estaba comenzando a crecerle barba nuevamente cuando sintió algo de rasposo sobre sus dedos – Me gustaría que no te dejaras la barba… no me gustaría besarte y encontrarme con un pelo en la boca – Reía y eso apeno todavía más al joven mago.

-Vale, vale… ya me la quitare otra vez – Le guiño el ojo – Vamos a organizarnos para bajar con los demás.

Luego de un baño juntos y después de Callum pudiera quitarse lo que poseía de vello facial de unos días bajaron hasta el comedor de la posada para desayunar. Ezran y Claudia ya les esperaban desde hacía rato en la mesa, Zym se encontraba afuera comiendo su nutritivo plato de bichos junto al maestro Resmir quién no paraba de adular al joven dragón. A Rayla todavía no se le desaparecían los "chupetones" así que tuvo que pedirle al mago que volviera a prestarle la bufanda para cubrirse el cuello y evitar malos pensamientos tanto del rey de Katolis como de la pelinegra.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales no pasaba mayor cosa entre los cuatro salvo una que otra conversación referente a temas triviales noto algo extraño en la albina. Se sentía como si estuviera preocupada de hablar sobre un tema en específico, quizás era porque no tenía idea de cómo decirles que tendrían que separarse si querían tener más probabilidades de éxito en su misión.

-Oigan… - A la final se decidió la albina – Hay un tema que tenemos que discutir los cuatro… - Capto la atención de los presentes en la mesa. Suspiro un poco y conto – Runaan tiene un esposo que vive en el Bosque Plateado… creemos que podría estar dirigiéndose hacia allá en este momento.

Tanto Ezran como Claudia se miraron un poco dudosos de lo que contaba.

-Y apenas nos lo vienes a contar? – El moreno le hablo a la albina un tanto molesto.

-Lo siento, Ezran… es que no lo recordaba bien – Se excusó – Sé que vive en el mismo reino que yo pero ya casi no hablamos. Él y Runaan me criaron cuando era niña mientras mis padres estaban en la guardia dragón – El rey de Katolis se cruzó de brazos y continuo escuchándola atentamente – Él puede ser una oportunidad para llegar a Runaan más fácil…

-Y qué hay del lugar que nos contaste? – Claudia le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-También es otra opción… mejor dicho – Buscaba la frase adecuada para convencerlos – Hay dos puntos de referencia para dar con Runaan… el lugar hacía donde vamos o el Bosque Plateado.

Ezran se quedó pensativo unos instantes. ¿Dos lugares? Era bueno pensar en el doble de posibilidades que en solo una.

-Rayla y yo queremos que vayamos a partir de ahora por diferentes caminos – Fue su hermano quién le saco de su mentecilla – Tú y Claudia hacía el Bosque Plateado y nosotros – Señalo a la elfa y a él mismo – Hacía el sitio original.

-Y cómo vamos a dar con el esposo de Runaan? – Claudia pregunto un tanto confundida – Ni siquiera lo conocemos. Ni siquiera sabemos si nos va a ayudar…

-Lo hará… - Rayla puso su libreta de dibujos sobre la mesa, parecía que andaba ya con eso de arriba hacia abajo y arranco dos hojas en blanco de este. Extrajo un pequeño carboncillo de su bolsillo y empezó a dibujar. Una vez acabó le paso aquel papel al rey y este se fijó que se trataba de lo que los elfos de luna conocen como "Ópalo de luna" – Si le muestran eso sabrá que se trata de algo entre Runaan y yo…

-Bien pero que hay de nuestra seguridad? – Ezran le comento preocupado – Ustedes dos son los únicos capaz de defendernos ante cualquier cosa – Claudia agacho la cabeza ante eso, sí pudiera usar su antiguo arte no necesitaría depender ni de la magia de Callum ni de las espadas de Rayla.

-Tranquilo, amigo – En la otra hoja comenzó a escribir unas cuantas palabras. Cuando acabo le pasó aquello a Ezran quién solo leía en la mente lo que decía allí: _"Ville, créele todo lo que te dice Ezran el Rey de Katolis, es un amigo de confianza. Es una orden: Rayla" _– Dale eso al guardián de turno del Bosque Plateado y te harán caso – Se cruzó de brazos confiada de lo que había escrito en esa hoja.

-Ville es tu amigo? – Pregunto Ezran un poco confundido lo que provoco en Callum quién se encontraba bebiendo un poco de jugo botarlo rápidamente al escuchar el nombre del ex novio de Rayla. Callum se fijó rápidamente en la albina quién al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que cometió frente al que parecía ser su actual pareja escondió un poco su rostro en la bufanda del mago - Sigo sin creer que esta sea buena idea, Rayla… tardaremos al menos una semana en llegar hasta el Bosque Plateado incluso sin descansar.

-Zym los puede llevar, en dos días estarán allá incluso si paran a descansar – Explico Rayla.

Después de un rato de debatir sobre aquel plan finalmente la última palabra la tendría Ezran. Ellos no se molestarían si decía que no, total, era el rey de al menos dos de ellos. Luego de meditarlo bien se dio cuenta que quizás sí pudiera funcionar, si habría dos flancos que cubrir era mejor que solo uno. Solo esperaba que los elfos de luna les ayudaran en aquella tarea y que el esposo de Runaan cooperara al menos.

-Bien, iremos al Bosque Plateado – Ezran tomo su decisión finalmente – De igual iremos con Zym, será seguro – Miro a Claudia quién solo le regalo una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia ante sus palabras – Bueno, está decidido… pero se cuidan los dos, vale?

-Obvio, hermanito – Con orgullo saco pecho Callum – Hablas con un poderoso mago que domina por completo todos los arcanum – Rayla en ese momento tosió un poco mientras reía por lo bajo provocando que el pelicastaño reorganizara su oración – Que domina casi por completo todos los arcanum…

Tanto el rey como la antigua hechicera se comenzaron a preparar para su viaje a Xadia. Ezran por un lado estaba un poquitín emocionado por ello, solo ha conocido las tierras mágicas una vez en su vida y fue cuando una vez visito a su amigo poco después de que Rayla y Callum lo entregaran a su madre. Claudia por otro lado se mostraba un poco escéptica; no entendía muy bien la idea de la albina de que quieran separarse… es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo a solas con el mago, lo entiende a la perfección, pero tendrían mucho de que se pongan al día una vez terminaran con la misión que les encomendaron ¿Ethari? ¿Esposo de Runaan? ¿Por qué apenas vienen a darse cuenta de eso? Aunque la experiencia con la elfa de luna el día de ayer fue agradable no estaba cien por ciento segura de si lo que decía era verdad. También estaba el hecho de que era la nieta del rey que asesinaron y eso el moreno no se lo podía negar aunque tratara de ocultárselo.

Claudia tenía muchas cosas en la mente en ese momento; la visión con su padre la noche anterior, la sensación de que algo horrible le sucedió a su hermano, su mente comenzaba a resquebrajarse de a poco del solo hecho de pensar de que los dos están involucrados en algo muy complicado y peligroso y aunque se prometió a sí misma no volver a ver a Viren no puede negar que él continua siendo su papá de todas maneras. Entre suspiros y algo de desgano empaco poco para el viaje, solo una pequeña maleta con cosas necesarias, tampoco quería que Zym sintiera mucho peso encima aunque fuera un poderoso dragón de tormenta.

Pasada una hora después tanto el rey de Katolis como su consejera ya se encontraban preparados para partir. Resmir se encontraba jugueteando con el dragón y se llenó de una enorme melancolía el saber de qué quizás ya no iba a volver a ver al príncipe de las criaturas más poderosas del planeta nunca más, pero guardaba la esperanza de que algún día fuera a visitarlo. Claudia al ver al anciano se preocupó un poco, pero después de que le explicaran que se trataba de un poderoso mago de la fuente primaria del sol comenzó a sentir cierta admiración y curiosidad de saber de qué Callum no era el único en conectarse con los arcanums… le encantaría poder probar de aquel mundo y aprender… pero ya lo intento y fue un desastre o quizás el pelicastaño era un mal maestro.

Ezran abrazo primero a Rayla en forma de despedida cosa que la albina le devolvió con mucho cariño abrazándolo con todavía más fuerza. Luego fue con su hermano, aunque fuera un poco más alto no le importaba al pelicastaño curvear un poco su cuerpo para despedirse de su hermano por unos días.

-Cuídate mucho, Callum – Se separó de él casi conteniendo el llanto – Cuídense mucho los dos – Miro a la albina también que con una sonrisa en los labios le reverencio indicándole que iban a estar bien los dos juntos.

Mientras Ezran preparaba a su amigo dragón para partir fue el turno de Claudia de despedirse, obviamente tomo desprevenido al mago y lo abrazo cosa que hizo que Callum se tensara un poco mientras rodaba sus ojos hasta Rayla quién solo estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la "escenita"

-Si sucede algo no duden en volver a Katolis – Le dijo la pelinegra al mago, a la final con más suavidad la abrazo en forma de amistad – Y Rayla… - La albina solo la miro arqueando una ceja y no se esperó que también le diera un abrazo a ella – Cuando todo esto termine iremos al spa de Katolis, vale? – Le guiño un ojo cuando se separó de ella y eso provoco que la elfa solo le sonriera de manera amistosa… fue raro, era la primera vez que se portaba la albina de manera tan educada con Claudia y eso de inmediato lo noto Callum quién las miraba un poco feliz de que estuvieran resolviendo sus conflictos del pasado.

-Está bien… - Suspiro Rayla un poco luego de aquello – Solo no se pongan en peligros tontos…

Claudia asintió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al joven dragón. Ezran estiro su mano para ayudarle a subir al lomo de la bestia una vez acomodada y lista Zym desplego sus alas y comenzó a aletearlas suavemente para ir ganando algo de altura. Mientras el polvo se levantaba del suelo los chicos en tierra cubrieron un poco sus rostros para que aquello no les cayera en los ojos. La pelinegra al sentir tanto movimiento brusco por parte del príncipe de los dragones no pudo evitar abrazar por la cintura a su rey con mucha fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos; estaba asustada, ha montado casi toda su vida en caballo pero era la primera vez que cabalgaría los cielos sobre una criatura tan majestuosa. El moreno solo se sonrojo un poco y antes de partir le dedico unas palabras a su hermano:

-Oye Callum! – Le miraba el mago desde el piso – No pierdan mucho el tiempo haciendo "sandiwchs" – El pelicastaño solo pudo darse un golpe fuerte en la frente mientras se ruborizaba algo avergonzando, Ezran noto eso y mientras iban ganando más altura se lanzó a reír de la pequeña "bromita" que le había gastado a su hermano antes de partir.

Una vez que ya no pudo divisarlos en el cielo regreso su mirada a Rayla quién estaba todavía cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa medio picarona en su rostro:

-Cuando vas a decirme que es eso de los "Sandiwchs"? – Rayla le cuestiono provocando que el mago solo girara su rostro hacía otro lado y con un dedo comenzara a rascarse la mejilla súper apenado de lo que su hermanito había provocado.

-Eh, algún día Rayla vamos a hacer "sandiwchs" – Le explicaba con una sonrisa nerviosa mirándola a sus orbes violetas – Y te darás cuenta de que es…

Rayla negó con la cabeza sonriendo y dio media vuelta para ver a un ciego mago todavía apreciando el cielo, al parecer se había encariñado con el dragón y Zym también le cogió algo de apego.

-No te preocupes… - Le hablaba la albina al anciano – Zym vendrá a visitarte seguido… - Le animaba y el viejo giro su rostro hacía la elfa sonriéndole de soslayo.

-Sí, espero que sí… - Suspiro algo cansado, tomo su bastón del suelo y hablo – Creo que este es un adiós, jóvenes… espero que disfruten de su aventura – Les guiño un ojo y Rayla se sonrojo ante aquello.

-Quieres acompañarnos, Resmir? – Le propuso esta vez Callum mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la elfa de luna – A Rayla no le molesta, verdad? – La albina negó con la cabeza diciendo que realmente no le chocaba la presencia del viejo mago con ellos – Ves! Ah… cierto, perdón… - Se disculpó su alumno y el anciano solo echo a reír.

-No, no lo creo. Soy un anciano, Callum… - Explicaba en algo que ya de por sí es obvio – Mi tiempo de vivir aventuras ya pasó, ustedes pásenla bien y cuidado con el camino, hay mucha gente terrible por estos lares…

Resmir dio media vuelta y echo a caminar quién sabe a dónde. Bueno, quedaban ellos dos solos finalmente, podrían continuar perdiendo el tiempo en Neolandia, pero el deber llamaba y entre más pronto atraparan a Runaan sería lo mejor. Rayla quito suavemente las manos del mago de sus hombros para girarse y verlo de frente, no pudo evitar no besarlo, se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo vicio para ella. Una vez que sus labios se juntaron el mago bajo sus manos hacia las caderas de la elfa para apretarla más contra su cuerpo, estaban felices el uno al otro en ese momento y pudieron seguirlo estando de no ser que andaban en mitad de la calle y de que quizás a muchos no les guste ese tipo de afectos en público. Se separaron sonriendo ambos y fueron a recoger sus cosas para el viaje que les esperaba:

-Y bueno… - Callum choco su cuerpo de forma suave contra la albina de manera juguetona – Con que Spa en Katolis, eh? – Rayla suspiro mientras rodaba sus ojos, ya más o menos sabia de que era lo iba a hablarle – Te hiciste amiga de Claudia por fin, eso es bueno…

-No creo que seamos tan amigas… - Observaba los iris verdes del mago a la par que dialogaba – Digamos que vamos resolviendo nuestras diferencias de a poco.

Después de un leve rato mientras organizaban sus cosas para partir fueron directamente hacia los establos para recoger sus monturas. Pero algo muy raro estaba pasando; al llegar allí ninguno de sus caballos estaba presente. Callum estaba un poco confundido, se suponía que ayer los dejaron con el encargado del lugar para que los cuidara. Quizás se estaba tratando de un hechizo de ilusión y se adentró más para darse cuenta de que realmente sus bestias no estaban ahí.

Rayla estaba casi echando humo por sus puntiagudas orejas cuando se percató de que realmente sus monturas no estaban allí. Fue nuevamente hasta la posada para hacer el respectivo reclamo pero el dueño juraba por todos los dioses que los había dejado allí para que pasaran la noche y que no se explicaba para nada como fue que desaparecieron. La elfa quería asesinarlo por ser tan irresponsable con algo tan delicado como lo es el caballo de otra persona. El gerente al notar la fura encima de la albina le propuso que le pagaría por las bestias con todo y creces y que le daría un descuento especial cuando volvieran. A Callum no le gustó aquello, de hecho, no creía que fuera culpa de aquel hombre que sus medios de transporte hayan desaparecido, algo o alguien quizás los robo…

Al final llegaron a un leve acuerdo ya que el mago interfirió: él les pagaría por los caballos pero nada de tratos ni descuentos especiales en un futuro próximo. Rayla acepto pero de igual caminar hasta aquel lugar a donde iban sería toda una tortura, no hacía un viaje de esa manera desde que llevaron a Zym con su madre, tal vez así pasarían un poco más de tiempo juntos, pero obviamente perderían más del que tienen dispuesto. Caminaron hacia afuera de las murallas no sin antes comprar más de aquella fruta que el pelicastaño le enseño durante la noche anterior y algunas carnes frescas para que Callum pudiera disfrutar cuando le diera hambre.

-Y bueno a pie cuanto crees que nos tardemos? – Pregunto el oji verde mientras mordía de aquella fruta para refrescarse.

-No lo sé, quizás una semana creo yo… - Rayla saco un mapa de su bolso para guiarse mejor – Estamos aquí, en Neolandia – Poso su dedo en donde decía el papel el lugar donde se encontraban – y las montañas de Duren que van de frontera con aquel bosque está aquí… - Callum observo y se trataba de un camino muy largo, demasiado largo para ir a pie – Sí, ya sé… es largo, tendremos que conseguir caballos más adelante, Callum.

-Eso o podemos disfrutar bien del paisaje… - Decía mientras admiraba las verdes praderas de Neolandia. Tal vez los reinos de los humanos no fueran tan coloridos y llenos de magia como en Xadia pero tenían lo suyo, era relajante ver las montañas a los lejos que daban cierto aspecto de ser azules con el contraluz del sol – Y sí, tienes razón, en una semana deberíamos estar allí si vamos a pie.

Mientras más se alejaban de los muros de la ciudad más se percataban que nuevamente se estaban adentrando a tierras donde los humanos no han hecho ni un solo hogar, el pueblo más cercano si el mago recuerda bien está a un día a pie, quizás si no paraban podrían llegar antes del amanecer siguiente pero obvio tendrían que descansar en algún momento. Rayla por otro lado estaba maravillada de disfrutar de su "paseo" de esta manera junto al mago, esa era la vida que ella deseaba; recorrer caminos, ir a donde quisiera, vivir aventuras fuera del Bosque Plateado, quizás si todo terminaba bien podría darse ese lujo y que mejor compañía que la de Callum. De vez en vez se lanzaban bromas tontas como en los viejos días cuando viajaron solos con Zym, solo que esta vez había más confianza y cariño de por medio.

Entre tantas risas y jugueteos inocentes a Callum le dio por mirar hacia atrás, obvio solo se veía como el camino que llevaban se iba perdiendo en el horizonte y cada vez las murallas de Neolandia se perdían con las praderas. Pero entrecerró sus ojos y pudo observar algo un poco inquietante… unos sujetos a caballo galopaban a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos. La buena vista del mago le hizo darse cuenta que llevaban los mismos ropajes de aquellos hombres que trataron de llevarse a Zym el día de ayer. ¿Eran los mismos? No, no era posible… Resmir los dejo ciegos anoche con ese hechizo que hizo… ¿Serán amigos de él? En todo caso se trataba de aquella banda de asaltantes de caminos y obvio que ellos dos iban a ser su siguiente objetivo más si los tipos de ayer les comentaron de las personas que los dejaron discapacitados de por vida.

-Rayla… - Le dijo preocupado – Si te dijera que ayer Resmir, Zym, Ezran y yo nos metimos en problemas con unos tipos peligrosos como lo tomarías?

Rayla se bufo de él ante aquella pregunta tan rara, creía que se trataba de una simple broma pero como siempre decidió seguirle el jueguito:

-Bien porque al menos se divirtieron… - Reía de forma jocosa – Y mal porque no me invitaron…

Callum no quería asustarla, pero esos sujetos se estaban acercando cada vez más, pudo ver como uno empezaba a desenvainar su espada a lo lejos lo que provoco que el mago tomara de la mano con fuerza a la elfa y en lugar de continuar con el camino que llevaban se desviaran por el prado:

-Rayla! Corre! – Le grito el mago halándola con fuerza.

La elfa giro su rostro para ver porque su mago estaba tan asustado y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: los perseguían y no parecían ser amables… de hecho, estaban montados sobre los caballos con los que llegaron el día de ayer.

-Callum! Qué demonios hiciste?! – Le gritaba la elfa mientras aceleraban el paso a la par del mago mientras dé vez miraba hacia atrás y se daba cuenta que los estaban alcanzando.

-Te dije que nos metimos con unos tipos peligrosos! – El mago le respondía en el mismo tono – Que no entendiste de esa parte!?

De repente una flecha cayó casi cerca de ellos, casi dándole a Callum en un pie. Esos sujetos quizás eran amigos de los tipos que dejaron ciegos anoche y parecían estar muy molestos. Al parecer eran cuatro nada más, Rayla podría hacerles de frente pero viendo la velocidad que llevaban y como iban en montura tendría muchas las de perder y como Runaan le enseño una vez: "Un hombre a montura vale al menos por diez" eso era mala idea. Continuaron corriendo lo más rápido que podían mientras escuchaban los galopes de los caballos pisaban con fuerza cada rama y piedra que se cruzaba en su camino. Se estaban acercando demasiado y era muy peligroso en ese momento detenerse.

La albina miro hacia atrás nuevamente y vio como al menos tres de ellos desenvainaban sus armas mientras uno les apuntaba con su arco. Rayla le sugirió a Callum que lo mejor era correr en forma de Zigzag para evitar que las flechas dieran en el punto exacto; corrían de aquella forma en dirección hacia el norte, sin saber si era el camino indicado, solamente querían era salir de esa situación a como diera lugar. Uno de esos hombres tomo la delantera de sus compañeros y acelero el paso casi estando cerca del mago, con la mirada fiera directa hacia el pelicastaño alzo su espada preparándola para asestarle un golpe mortal al pelicastaño. La albina volteo su rostro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el joven príncipe estaba por ser alcanzado por uno de ellos, apretó los dientes con rabia y con su mano derecha desenvaino su arma élfica que tenía guardada en la cintura y con una puntería casi perfecta la lanzo hacía aquel sujeto.

El arma de la elfa rozo un poco el rostro del mago pero sin llegar a tocar su rostro provocando que en el acto le cortara unos cuantos mechones pero que de manera efectiva diera en la pierna del bandido que al sentir el contacto de la hoja con su piel dio un chillido de dolor que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta donde estaba Rayla. El hombre cayo del caballo de forma violenta y la bestia siguió su camino desbocado pasando de largo de Callum. La albina vio ese momento como algo perfecto para escapar, apenas sintió a la bestia alcanzarla hizo un rápido moviento y lo tomo del cuello dando una voltereta en el aire catapultada por el gañote del corcel y cayendo sentada sobre la montura de manera perfecta.

Callum la observo asombrado, era como si la Rayla de hacía cinco años no hubiera desaparecido para nada. La guerrera tomo las riendas de la bestia y empezó a desacelerar de a poco para alcanzar al mago.

-Vamos! – Le estiro su mano para que Callum la agarrara y así poder subirlo y salir corriendo de allí. Con algo de torpeza tomo de la palma de la elfa y con una fuerza casi increíble le ayudo a montarse aun cuando todavía seguían corriendo – Va uno faltan tres!

¿Escucho bien Callum? ¿Acaso estaba emocionada por esto? En cambio él estaba súper asustado, jamás se había enfrentado a algo así en toda su vida. Sentía que no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a ella y decidió también ayudarle. Volteo su rostro y aquellos sujetos no parecían querer detenerse, menos cuando la su compañera había herido a uno de los suyos. Hizo una leve señal con su mano izquierda dirigida hacía el suelo y pronuncio unas palabras:

-_Terra cognitum! – _De la nada, el suelo comenzó a vibrar y como por arte de magia… porque era magia obviamente, comenzaron a levantarse unas enormes piedras por el camino de aquellos sujetos mal intencionados. Una de aquellas fallas se erguía por encima de uno de los caballos chocando contra el abdomen de la bestia levantándola a varios metros en el aire con su jinete incluido y cayendo a lo lejos encima el corcel sobre este. Callum al ver aquello se emocionó bastante – Sí! Van dos! Faltan dos!

Rayla esbozo una enorme sonrisa tras escuchar aquello, parecía que estaban haciendo un buen equipo cuando se trataba de supervivencia. Uno de los malhechores al ver que estaban perdiendo acelero más su paso y con su arco apunto directo a la cabeza del mago, pero una pequeña piedra se interpuso en el camino causando que la flecha no fuera en dirección hacía Callum sino que rozara el brazo derecho de la albina. La elfa sintió aquello e hizo una mueca de dolor pero al parecer no se trataba de nada grave. Levanto un poco su brazo para ver la herida cuando algo de momento la intranquilizo demasiado… se estaba acabando el camino. A unos pocos metros pudo ver como un enorme acantilado terminaba su paseo a montura sobre la pradera.

-Callum… - Le llamo asustada – Sabes volar?

-Qué? – Callum levanto la cabeza por encima del hombro de la elfa para ver de que estaba hablando y su rostro palideció de inmediato – ay no…

-O es saltar o pelear contra ellos… - Le grito – Decide rápido!

Los caballos de Katolis no eran estúpidos, sabían que al llegar a un punto muerto de camino se detendrían de inmediato. Eso provocaría que salieran expulsados de la bestia hacía el vacío. Callum recordó un viejo hechizo que aprendió cuando vio a un elfo de cielo aquella vez que fueron con la reina dragón la primera vez, esperaba que pudiera funcionar. Se estaba acabando el sendero y aquellos sujetos estaban por alcanzarlos.

-Rayla! Agárrate a mí lo más fuerte que puedas! – Le pidió y la elfa soltó las riendas del caballo para abrazar al mago con mucha fuerza.

Cuando el caballo se dio cuenta que ya no había nada más por delante hizo un parón en seco que provoco que los jóvenes salieran disparados directo hacía el acantilado. La caída era larga, lo suficiente como para que Callum abriera sus brazos mientras la elfa se agarraba como podía de él para no soltarlo. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-_Manos plumas volantis… _\- Pero no pasó nada, continuaban cayendo y acercándose más y más al suelo. Esto comenzó a hacer que el corazón del pelicastaño palpitara con mucho miedo. Volvió a repetir el hechizo pero seguía sin funcionar.

-Callum! – La elfa grito horrorizada de sentir como el aire la golpeaba con fuerza mientras caían a lo que al final casi llegando hasta el suelo la abrazo con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho hizo un nuevo símbolo o bueno uno ya conocido.

-_Aspiro! – _Soplo con fuerza contra el suelo a pocos metros y esto ayudo a que el aire que emanaba del cuerpo del mago sirviera como contrapeso para que no cayeran de forma tan violenta. De a poco y mientras se le iba acabando el aire fueron descendiendo hasta estar a una altura segura para caer. Una vez termino el efecto del hechizo el mago abrazo con fuerza a la albina y uso su cuerpo como para amortiguar la caída de la albina y que no le sucediera nada.

Una vez en tierra nuevamente el mago la soltó y ambos se acostaron cansados mirando hacia el firmamento. Tenían la respiración agitada, sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, fue una experiencia muy espeluznante, casi macabra, sus vidas pudieron haber terminado de no haber sido por ese simple pero efectivo hechizo. Rayla se giró un poco para ver a un cansado mago con los ojos cerrados tratando de volver a recuperar su respiración. Sonrió de manera efusiva y volteo todo su cuerpo para quedar encima de él, le tomo con sus manos las mejillas y rápidamente llevo sus labios con los del mago para besarlos de manera efusiva y apasionada. Callum no parecía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero habían escapado de la muerte, así que eso era como un pequeño premio para él en ese momento.

-Fue lo más genial que he tenido en años! – Se levantó de encima del mago emocionada gritando – No me divertía así desde que… desde que… - Estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera podía terminar sus propias palabras – Desde que soy guardiana del rey! Eso fue genial!

-Genial? – Callum le indago un poco indignado – Casi nos matan! – Se sentó mientras miraba la efusiva y contenta mirada de su elfa, aquello le provoco que soltara una risita pequeña sin querer.

-Y qué? – Se acercó a él y le estiro la mano para ayudarle a levantarse – Vamos! Admite que hacemos buena pareja! – Le guiño el ojo y el mago continuaba con la misma sonrisa bobalicona que siempre le regalaba a la albina – Un mago, una elfa de luna asesina! Nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino! – Le abrazaba con euforia y trataba de levantarlo del suelo, de no ser porque Callum pesa un poco más lo habría logrado sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Vale, vale… - La separo con cariño – Fue divertido, sí? – El mago se percató entonces de algo inquietante; el brazo de la elfa estaba lleno de sangre, tal vez la hirieron y no se dio cuenta por el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo del peligro – A ver, déjame ver eso… - Se acercó a su herida y se dio cuenta que no era tan grave, solo fue un roce leve pero había que lavarlo de inmediato si no quería que se infectara.

De su bolso saco una botella llena de agua y la dejo unos instantes en el suelo. Rasgo la manga izquierda de su prenda superior y luego se dispuso a mojarla con aquel líquido. Limpiaba la sangre de la elfa con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla cuando llegara a la herida, hizo un vendaje improvisado sobre este apretándole con fuerza para que se estancara y dejara de fluir.

-Eres médico también? – La elfa alzo una ceja con una sonrisa inocentona en su rostro preguntandole.

-No, la verdad es que no… - Termino con su curación y guardo nuevamente el agua en su bolso – Mi madre me enseñó a hacer eso cuando estaba pequeño… Ezran a veces se lastimaba mucho y tenía que ayudarle mientras mis padres estaban de viaje – Explicaba.

-Tu madre crío a dos grandes personas… - Su sonrisa se puso un tanto melancólica – Ojalá la mía hubiera sido así conmigo…

Eran situaciones diferentes; Callum siempre tuvo a dos padres pendientes que estuvieron para él cuando estaban vivos, Rayla en cambio al parecer no tenía esa oportunidad, fue criada desde pequeña para ser una asesina quizás su mentor era duro con ella porque lo consideraba necesario. El joven mago no iba a echarle más sal a la herida personal de la elfa, no lo merecía y menos cuando tienen un deber enorme en aquellos momentos.

-Bueno… - Le sonreía de forma cariñosa para calmarla – Parece que nos desviamos demasiado… - Pensaba mientras masajeaba su barbilla – Tendremos que buscar un punto de referencia – Observaba aquel paisaje en el cual cayeron y no era muy alentador, solo alcanzaba a ver un enorme valle frente a ellos y al parecer él no podía recordarle. Se fijó entonces en un viejo arbolete, algo por su mente le daba a entender que ya habría pasado en alguno de sus viajes por allí, pero no lo recordaba con plena actitud.

-Creo que… - Rayla extrajo su libreta de dibujos entonces y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente uno de tantos bocetos y retratos que habrían allí – Acá! Seguimos en Neolandia! – Le enseño entonces el trazo de aquel verdeolo que tenían a su frente y que él en un momento la dibujo a ella encima de una rama tomando al parecer un fruto de este y de inmediato lo recordó: "Arbolete, Neolandia"

-Sí, hay que ir más al norte… - Se fijó en el sol de mediodía y creía estar por buen camino – Es por allá… - Comenzó a caminar en una dirección y la elfa al verle lo primero que hizo fue soltar una enorme carcajada a lo que el mago solo se cruzó de brazos y le miraba con el ceño fruncido – Qué?

-Callum… el norte es en la otra dirección – Le señalo entre risas lo que provoco que el mago se hundiera en una vergüenza personal de no ser tan bueno con las direcciones como lo era ella.

-Jummm – Bufo un poco molesto y se fijó entonces que le estaba haciendo falta a la elfa una de sus características espadas – Rayla, perdiste tus espadas…

-Oh! – Seco sus lágrimas de risa y recordó entonces que era cierto; al lanzarla a aquel sujeto no tuvo oportunidad de volver por ella – Rayos… será duro acostumbrarme a pelear con una sola hoja…

-No… - Le mago le sonreía y la tomo del brazo entonces para continuar por el sendero – Creo que sé dónde estamos, pero podemos hacer una parada antes para visitar a un viejo amigo.


	13. Viejas espadas

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero mi computador tuvo un abrupto accidente que lo dejó incapacitado de por vida (Ya era hora, necesitaba cambiarlo) **

**En fin, no siendo más, gracias por leer!**

Runaan se estaba acercando a Neolandia. Su paso era rápido pues esperaba encontrar a su vieja pupila antes de que quizás volviera a perder su rastro. Con una fría mirada y lleno de determinación alcanzo las puertas de la enorme ciudadela amurallada. No quería enfrascarse en una pelea tan rápido y a pesar de que odiara a los humanos no se sentía capacitado para enfrentarse a toda la guardia de la entrada él solo. Su rostro lo tenía casi cubierto por la chompa de su atuendo color negro, así que era duro que supieran que se trataba de un elfo de luna asesino y lleno de puro odio. Antes de ingresar a la ciudad mientras iba guiando su montura fue que un soldado salió de la nada y poso su mano sobre el pecho del guerrero. El peliblanco le miro un poco molesto por aquel gesto, como se atrevía a detenerle antes de llegar tan siquiera a pisar la aquel lugar.

-Lo lamento, forastero – Le hablaba el soldado con voz neutral – Pero necesitamos saber que intenciones tienes en el reino.

Runaan le miro con un rostro de pocos amigos y solo se limitó a responderle:

-Negocios…

El soldado noto de inmediato que bajo la chompa se encontraba un elfo de luna por sus respectivas marcas en la cara. Ya había visto a una hace unas horas deambulando por las calles con otro joven, entonces imagino que debían tratarse de conocidos. Los de su clase no iban más allá de Katolis, puesto que era la ciudad que primero les acogió luego de la guerra, se le hizo un tanto raro, pero de igual eran otras épocas las que corrían entonces.

-Oh, vienes a visitar a tu amiga, elfo? – Le pregunto el soldado de forma amable y de inmediato Runaan abrió los ojos como un par de platos.

-Qué? – Se quitó la chompa dejando ver su rasgos élficos por completo – Como era? – Indago, tenía que tratarse de Rayla, es la única elfa de luna que anda tan libremente por ahí.

-A ver… - Comenzó a pensar en aquella joven elfa que vio hace un rato - no era muy alta, cabello blanco, cuatro dedos, ojos de color violetas, marcas moradas bajo estos – El soldado la describía a la perfección y obviamente Runaan ya dedujo que se trataba de su vieja discípula – Caminaba con un muchacho ahí de cabello algo largo… en fin, te dejaré pasar pero no te metas en problemas.

Ante esa última advertencia el soldado se hizo de lado para que el asesino continuara. De todas maneras no presentía el guardia que aquel elfo fuera una amenaza. Tenía que estar centrado, si Rayla continuaba por allí, necesitaba preparase mentalmente para tener un enfrentamiento fiero con ella. Mientras caminaba se imaginaba en los cientos de movimientos que tendría que utilizar para frenar a la albina, suspiraba de forma pesada del mero hecho de pensar que habían llegado los dos hasta ese punto. Él quería lastimarla, lo traiciono y permitió que todo su pelotón muriera de forma abominable, ya no continuaba viéndola como la antigua muchacha que una vez crío y que la hizo casi su hija con su esposo Ethari. Debía hacerse, por lo menos en venganza de sus viejos compañeros. Aun así, muy en el fondo sentía un enorme pesar por lo que iba a suceder, pero no hay más opciones; si quiere ser libre del hechicero tiene que hacerlo.

Mientras estuvo aprisionado recordó que no solamente Viren le tenía encerrado en esas monedas, sino también a otras personas muy allegadas a él ¿Cómo fue que terminaron allí? ¿Habrá alguna forma de liberarlos? ¿Lo perdonarían después de lo que estaba planeando hacer? Eso tendría que esperar, no era tiempo para pensar en cuestiones sentimentales ahora mismo. Por el momento encontró un bar y esperaba preguntar a ver sí habían visto a otra elfa de luna por los lares. Cuando preguntó por ella al dueño simplemente se limitó a decir que no ha visto a otro elfo de su "clase" salvo él. Iba a descansar por un rato, tal vez estaría por allí con el supuesto "muchacho de cabello largo" tampoco es que fuera difícil encontrarla, era una elfa, no parece que se vieran mucho por Neolandia. Pidió una jarra con agua para beber, no iba a desfilarse a beber y menos los licores humanos que le parecían nauseabundos. Se sentó en una mesa con el ceño fruncido y mientras meditaba sobre su objetivo escucho como la puerta de aquel establecimiento se abrió de manera abrupta y fuerte dejando ver a dos siluetas de unos hombres vestidos de negro y con aspecto amenazante.

Fueron hasta la barra, pidieron cerveza y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de Runaan. No se habían percatado que él era otro elfo de luna, uno de la misma raza que habían enfrentado hace un rato:

-Maldición! – Espeto molesto uno de aquellos tipos – Ayer teníamos a unos ciegos entre las filas y ahora también a dos lisiados! – Runaan empezó a escucharlos atentamente mientras bebía de su agua.

-Sí, que desastre… no tenía idea de que hubieran magos en esta ciudad tampoco – Comento de la misma manera el segundo – Y pensé que los elfos de luna eran fáciles de acabar, pero esa condenada es rápida y buena - ¿Escucho bien? ¿Elfos de luna? ¿Condenada? ¿Acaso será… Rayla? Su puntiaguda oreja no se despegaba de la conversación – En fin, al menos nos quedamos con una de sus espadas – Runaan ladeo un poco la cabeza y en efecto lo que decía aquel hombre era cierto porque comenzó a relucir una de las espadas características de su raza… más concretamente parecía una de las hojas de su antigua pupila.

El elfo asesino se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacía aquellos sujetos con un rostro poco amigable. Los dos bandidos al notar su presencia frente a ellos se pusieron muy tensos:

-Oye, Elfo… - Le hablo uno de los tipejos – No queremos más problemas con ustedes. Ya suficiente tuvimos con una hace unas horas y un mago… - ¿Un mago? ¿Será aquel escuálido muchacho de la otra vez que Rayla defendió?

-Cabello blanco, ojos de color violetas, marcas moradas bajo los ojos… - La empezaba a describir de forma lenta. Ellos se miraron y no entendían de que estaba hablando Runaan – Cabello blanco, ojos de color violetas, marcas moradas bajo los ojos… - Repitió pero esta vez apretando los dientes y su único puño impaciente – La vieron?

-Sí… - Respondió finalmente uno de los bandidos – Una parecida a ti, es tu amiga? – Mientras hablaba llevaba su mano hasta una pequeña daga que tenía escondida en la funda de su cintura.

-No… quiero saber por dónde fueron… - Añadió y esperaba una respuesta franca por parte de alguno de los dos.

-Por el camino hacia Duren, los desviamos y cayeron por un acantilado – Explicaba con una sonrisa malévola entre su rostro – Supongo que debieron matarse.

Runaan no iba a creer aquello de forma tan fácil, Rayla no iba a dejar que una simple caída fuera a detenerla. No iba a continuar perdiendo más el tiempo con esos dos sujetos. Estaba listo para partir, pero algo agarro la manga izquierda de su atuendo; el bandido se sorprendió al notar que lo único que sentía su mano era la seda de aquel traje. Esto molesto mucho al elfo de luna, que en un rápido movimiento llevo su mano derecha hasta la cintura de aquel tipo y saco la daga que este estaba escondiendo para luego de una forma fugaz llevar la hoja por el cuello con mucha fuerza y rapidez de su otro compañero y luego clavarla en la mano del idiota que le estaba impidiendo marcharse.

La sangre de su compañero caía a cantaros sobre la mesa y sobre el rostro de aquel sujeto que se dispuso a molestar a un elfo que no se encontraba de buen humor. Mientras gritaba con dolor y trataba de arrancarse aquella daga de su mano fue que Runaan se acercó a su cara y le dijo:

-Eso es por tratar de matar a mi presa, idiota – Se arregló su atuendo, pago por aquella jarra de agua y se marchó de allí sin dar más explicaciones no sin antes tomar la espada de Rayla ante la mirada atónita y asustadiza de los que estaban allí presentes viendo aquella muestra de violencia por parte del elfo.

¿Con qué Duren? Entonces iban directo hacía aquella choza que Runaan le comento a Rayla de joven, eso era bueno. Podía tomar un atajo fácil y esperarlos allí, iba a ser difícil, luchar contra un mago, una elfa y un dragón, sería tedioso y peligroso; confiaba en que el instinto noble de la albina le impida atacar a matarlo. Tomaría ventaja de eso y tendría la suerte de que esta vez él saliera vencedor.

-o-

Los barrios bajos de Katolis se estaban empezando a llenar de soldados por doquier, nadie sabía realmente porque estaban allí en primer lugar y estos tenían la estricta orden de no decir absolutamente nada a nadie a pesar de que su misión era encontrar a como diera lugar a Viren. Entraban de casa en casa con la excusa de "inspección de protocolo" una vieja y antigua ley del reino que fue deshecha por Harrow poco después de su posesión como rey, ya que no era ético atropellar a las personas más marginales del reino de esa manera. Pero, Amaya no tenía otra opción, era eso o esperar a que el antiguo consejero y hechicero hiciera su acto de presencia para seguir haciendo de sus fechorías.

Aunque los soldados no tenían malas intenciones con su propia gente, recibían maltratos y malas palabras de los residentes por aquel acto tan deplorable por parte de la general y reina regente por el momento, ojalá pudiera contar con la gente para que le ayudaran a buscarlo, pero no deseaba ponerlos en peligro. La búsqueda no estaba rindiendo frutos, habían inspeccionado cada calle, casa, callejón pero no había indicios o alguna prueba de que el hechicero y antiguo consejero del reino estuviera por esos lares. Amaya comenzaba a angustiarse ¿Soren estaría diciendo la verdad? No, no es posible dudar del joven ahora mismo, le creía obviamente, no tiene razones para ocultar nada sobre su padre menos cuando casi hace que lo mataran el día anterior. Después de un rato; sus hombres dieron por sentado que Viren no estaba en ninguna parte de los barrios bajos de Katolis. La pelinegra ya no tenía un semblante de autoridad y fiereza como siempre ha solido tenerlo, de hecho, estaba asustada… aquel sujeto es una persona muy peligrosa y si lo que dice el elfo de luna es cierto… está confabulando con alguien muchísimo peor.

Solveg por otro lado se encargó de buscar el susodicho espejo en el castillo ¿Por qué él y no Amaya? Se supone que la general era la que conocía más el lugar, pero, por otro lado el consejero del rey Niilo era quién más sabia de artefactos y reliquias mágicas. No tuvo la oportunidad de conocer directamente al famoso Aaravos, solo lo que le comentaban de aquel entre sus estudios y clases en el Bosque Plateado. Aun así, al parecer las leyendas le hacía merito a su nombre, era un elfo muy peligroso y aunque conoce una de las razones por las cuales Avizamdun lo encerró hace milenios jamás llegó a conocer todos los detalles.

Al igual que Amaya, Solveg también comenzaba a desesperarse, busco en todas partes del castillo; desde los baños, cocinas, hasta los más recónditos cuartos de aquel lugar. A pesar de no conocer del todo a los humanos o no entenderlos de la mejor manera, la raza contraria parecía tener una especie de desconfianza entre ellos mismos, habían alcobas y salas tan escondidas que hasta llegaba a pensar que la propia general ni siquiera conocía… de hecho, ni siquiera el propio Rey ¿A qué tanto secretismo?

-Es inútil… - Decía el elfo al aire observando una desordenada habitación que antes había pasado por allí – El espejo no está en el castillo… - De la nada escucho como de a poco se iba acercando una persona hasta su lugar, iba a paso lento, de hecho parecía que se recostaba contra la pared para no irse de cara al suelo. Volteo su rostro y ojeo como de poco el joven Soren se iba aproximando – Creo que te dijeron que no te movieras de tu cama – Hablo el mayor en forma de reprimenda al guerrero.

-Sí, pero soy muy testarudo – Le contesto de forma burlesca y amigable – Además, veo que estás haciendo un desorden con tus amigos elfos en todo el castillo.

-Buscamos el espejo que dijiste – Explicaba con voz neutral mientras se giraba por completo para quedar frente a frente con el rubio – Estas seguro de que está aquí? – Entre una enorme duda con él le pregunto.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo mi papá ayer... – Mostró algo de decepción en su rostro, no quería que lo tacharan de mentiroso – Antes de que fuera encarcelado, mi papá solía pasar mucho tiempo en las zonas bajas del castillo – Solveg le empezó a prestar más atención – Creo que fue en las salas donde tenía encerrado a Runaan tiempo atrás.

-Y apenas nos vienes a contar? – El elfo de luna estaba un poco molesto ante esa declaración – No conocemos este castillo. Era muy obvio que íbamos a encontrar ese lugar - ¿Eso era sarcasmo? Debía serlo, puesto que Soren por fin aprende a diferenciarlo.

-Puedo guiarte si quieres – Le propuso – Pero tendrás que ser paciente, ya sabes… no puedo moverme muy rápido ahora mismo.

Solveg vio a lo lejos del pasillo a dos soldados elfos de luna pasando por allí y les llamo de inmediato para que ayudaran al rubio a moverse más rápido. A Soren no le gustaba mucho que sintiera compasión por él, pero dada las circunstancias debía dejar de lado su orgullo de guerrero para ir lo más pronto posible. Llegaron a un punto del castillo donde se desmenuzaba una zona un tanto enredada pero que el joven parecía entender a la perfección, unas escaleras un tanto ocultas se mostraron ante ellos y dispuestos a encontrar lo que fuera bajaron por ellas.

El pasaje era un tanto angosto, más bien demasiado pequeño y bastante oscuro. Soren recordó entonces aquellos momentos tan vergonzosos en los cuales tuvo que bajar al comandante Gren a la fuerza para encadenarlo hace un tiempo atrás a aquellas salas tan olvidadas por el reino pero tan apreciadas por su padre. Una vez allí, Solveg observo que se trataba de una especie de laboratorio de alquimia y magia oscura, su piel se puso como de gallina al observar todos los instrumentos de tortura y frascos para extraer la fuente mágica de todo ser conectado a algún arcanum. Estaba abandonado, el tiempo no ha sido justo con aquel lugar puesto que todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo por doquier.

-Tu padre es un ser despreciable – Dijo el elfo mayor mientras ojeaba botellas y frascos que contenían el pequeño cadáver de alguna criatura.

-Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo – Los hombres de Solveg le ayudaron a sentarse – Aquí era donde más practicaba su magia – Recordaba entonces – A Claudia le gustaba venir, yo era más de no acceder a este tipo de cosas…

-Soren, no me interesan tus historias familiares – Espeto el elfo impaciente – Donde está el espejo?

-Vaya que si eres aburrido – Observo hacia todos lados esperando recordar donde era que estaba la cámara secreta del hechicero. Vio entonces un pequeño estante con algunos libros, sonará muy predecible pero más o menos sabía que era lo que tenían que hacer – Allí – Señalo a la repisa – Mueve alguno de esos libros…

-… - Solveg no podía creerlo ¿Era enserio? ¿Los humanos son tan predecibles? Los cuartos secretos que encontró arriba eran más interesantes de desentrañarlos que algo tan vulgar y simple. En fin, no dio mucho hincapié a aquello y fue directo hasta los libros; de a uno comenzó a moverlos hasta que dio con el que era más especial; tenía una pasta negra que al sacarlo un poco de la fila de los demás escucho como se movía una pared al lado del laboratorio – No puede ser… funciono…

Soren estaba esbozando una enorme sonrisa, al parecer tenía toda la razón y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso. El elfo se entraño hasta aquella pequeña habitación y pudo observar como en la mitad de este había una especie de mueble cubierto por una manta de color gris debido al polvo. Una vez cerca allí pudo notar como algo muy mágico emanaba debajo de aquella prenda, la quito sin mucha delicadeza haciendo que el polvo se esparciera por todo el estrecho lugar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vio; era el espejo, pero a su vista no parecía ser más que un simple espejo normal, común y corriente. Su reflejo se veía normalmente, no tenía la pinta de ser algo tan poderoso o especial como se lo describían cuando era más joven en los cuentos de su tierra.

Con más cautela fue dirigiéndose hasta aquello, estiro sus dedos para hacer contacto con el vidrio que le reflejaba y una vez lo toco sintió un enorme frio recorrer por su mano. Poso toda su palma contra el espejo mientras se miraba a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. Parpadeaba de forma algo intranquila y sentía como su corazón comenzaba acelerarse de estar frente a uno de los artefactos más peligrosos de toda la tierra. Fue entonces que en un parpadeo rápido pudo observar como al otro lado de aquel vidrio se erguía frente a él parado una sombra que destilaba unos ojos de color rojos, una mirada tan afilada y una sonrisa tan perturbadora que de inmediato se separó de él saltando asustado y cayendo al suelo atemorizado de lo que había visto. Fue rápido, ni siquiera pudo detallarlo mejor, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente ante su propio reflejo.

Los otros elfos de luna quiénes los acompañaban fueron directo hacía el estruendo causado por Solveg y se encontraron con el consejero del rey sentado en el suelo y sudando frío tras presenciar aquello.

-Rápido! – Le ordeno a uno de sus soldados – Destruye esa cosa! – Decía señalando el espejo con desesperación.

El elfo de luna desenvaino su espada y con mucha rapidez fue hasta el espejo para golpearlo con mucha fuerza y destruirlo. Pero al momento en que su hoja choco con el vidrio de inmediato emano una onda expansiva que hizo saltar por el aire al soldado hasta chocar con violencia contra un muro. Tanto Solveg como el otro que se encontraba allí vieron con mucho temor aquello. Soren quién estaba escuchando todo fue hasta aquella pequeña alcoba y no solo encontró a dos elfos asustados viendo aquel mueble sino también a uno inconsciente en el suelo.

-Qué… qué… - Trago saliva mientras unas gotas de sudor frio bajaban por su frente – Qué paso?

-No puede ser… - Solveg continuaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo atónito – No lo podemos destruir…

-Por qué? – Cuestiono el rubio un poco confundido.

-Porque esto es magia hecha por dragones – Explicaba – Y solo el dragón que la creó puede destruirlo…

-El papá de Zym? – Volvió a preguntar todavía más enredado – Pero está… muerto… no?

-Sí, así es – Como pudo se levantó del piso mientras sacudía su ropa del polvo – Pero su pareja no…

-o-

-Callum… - Decía una elfa con la respiración algo agitada mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su compañero – De verdad no nos perdimos? – Le preguntó algo preocupada, el mago podría ser un grandioso maestro en las artes mágicas pero no creía en serio que fuera bueno para guiarse a través de las tierras de su propia raza.

-Sí, tranquila – Dijo con mucha seguridad – Ya casi estamos por llegar.

Habían estado caminando todo el día por los verdosos valles de Neolandia, el mago podía estar más que seguro que en pocos minutos estarían ya saliendo de aquellas tierras para adentrarse más hacía las montañas donde según Callum vivía un antiguo conocido. No le dio muchos detalles a la elfa de luna, de hecho no deseaba arruinar la "sorpresa" que le tenía. Rayla cayó en cuenta de que poco a poco empezaba a oscurecerse si no encontraban un refugio o hacían una fogata para descansar tan siquiera no podía estar tan al cien por ciento segura de que fuera capaz de protegerse ambos de las criaturas salvajes que pudieran existir por allí.

A pesar de que no confiara en el sentido de la guía del mago confiaba en su tremenda intuición y si decía que ya casi estaban por llegar era porque así lo sería. Como podían escalaban por una ladera para llegar hasta una pequeña planicie sobre un montecillo, Rayla pensaba que allí era donde iban a descansar por lo menos esa noche. Pero no veía que Callum se empeñara en buscar madera o algo para realizar una fogata para iluminarse durante la noche, no, solo estaba parado mirando al verdoso prado que de forma lenta se iba transformando en un hermoso naranja debido al crepúsculo, mientras observaba como el sol se ocultaba entre los valles no pudo evitar no abrazar al joven por la espalda y posar su mejilla derecha mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma que este emanaba.

Callum tomo con delicadeza las suaves manos de su elfa que estaban entrelazadas apretándole de forma delicada su abdomen mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron embobados por unos minutos así mientras la noche caía y se empezaba a notar más la luna, aún no estaba llena por completa, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba era más que romántica. Fue entonces que el mago decidió separarse del abrazo y dar media vuelta hasta un enorme muro de tierra que se encontraba tras ellos.

-Sí, es aquí – Puso sus manos en la cadera sonriendo.

Rayla se fijó que no había nada ahí, salvo un montón de tierra. Opto por no decir nada, de hecho, creo que estaba empezando a pensar que el mago solamente le estaba tomando el pelo. Fue entonces que Callum le pidió con un gesto de su mano derecha para que se posara a su lado. La elfa le hizo caso y este entrelazo sus dedos con los de la albina y con su mano libre hizo un hechizo de luna. Poco a poco aquel muro de tierra comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos para mostrar una pequeña cueva que estaba propinando algo de luz en su interior.

-Una ilusión? – Cuestiono Rayla sorprendida.

-Sí, parece que si estoy a tu lado puedo hacer magia de luna – Explicaba – Lo que no sé es si surge el mismo efecto si estoy con otros elfos de luna.

-Ni se te ocurra tomar de la mano a otra elfa de luna, Callum - ¿Eso eran celos? El mago solamente pudo reír de forma inocente mientras Rayla lo miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos – Es enserio, Callum…

-Tranquila, no creo que eso pase – Le calmo mientras caminaban hasta el interior de aquella caverna.

¿Quién puede vivir ahí? ¿Otro de los amigos ermitaños de Callum? Al parecer tiene la habilidad de hacer amigos que gustan de vivir en cuevas apartadas de toda sociedad. Esperaba por el hechizo de ilusión que se tratara de alguien conectado al arcanum de luna, eso le agradaría, sería el primer humano que conociera que puede hacer tal magia aparte de su joven mago ahora mismo o quizás se deba tratar de un elfo de luna… ¿Sería posible? No, no cree que haya más de los de su clan merodeando desde hace tiempo por las tierras humana. Mientras más caminaban por la caverna, Rayla se fijó que estaba muy bien iluminada, había antorchas que al parecer hace poco estaban en fuego y que les guiaban a través de aquel lugar. Pero comenzó a sentirse un poco rara, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero se trataba como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo recorrido por un millar de hormigas que le causaban un cosquilleo, como cuando usa sus poderes cuando la luna está llena por completo ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera está en el punto exacto el lucero para que ella pudiera sentir aquello.

Mientras descendían por aquella caverna, las puntiagudas orejas de la elfa comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos el característico sonido de un martillo golpeando un yunque ¿Un herrero vive allí? Bueno, sus dudas comenzaban a despejarse cuando observo que las paredes del pasadizo de la caverna empezaba a mostrar algunas armas colgadas como si fueran exhibidas: espadas, dagas, lanzas, escudos, mandobles, mazos, todo un arsenal. Rayla estaba maravillada de ver aquello, eran preciosas a sus ojos, inclusive más que sus adoradas hojas que la han estado acompañando por tantos años. Miraba su reflejo en las hojas de aquellas armas tan hermosas, ese sí era su mundo, ella era una guerrera después de todo y estar frente ante aquello le parecía espectacular. Pero todavía continuaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, tanto que empezó a preocuparse ¿Otro nexo de luna? No, imposible, solo el que cuida Lujanne está en el reino de los humanos, debía tratarse de otra cosa porque era como si sintiera la luna en ese lugar.

Llegaron entonces a un gran salón que estaba lleno de armas por doquier, de diferentes tipos y colores más que todo arsenal que parecían provenir de Xadia. Se fijó que en el centro había una persona trabajando pero no podía describir bien como era en ese momento puesto que estaba encorvado golpeando la hoja con bastante fuerza pero se notaba que se trataba de alguien sumamente enorme.

-Hola, Linrei – Callum habló a la entrada del salón provocando que aquel sujeto se detuviera en ese instante. Soltó el norme martillo y se fue enderezando lentamente para estar derecho, fue entonces que Rayla noto de inmediato unas enormes astas ¿Un elfo? ¿Viviendo con los humanos? Su enorme cabellera de color marrón que se encontraba peinada en una larga trenza que le llegaba a la cintura y unos hombros tan anchos que parecía ser una montaña en dos piernas. Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para quedar frente a los jóvenes y allí la albina despejo todas sus dudas: Unas orejas puntiagudas, marcas por sus anchos brazos y parte de su rostro de color verde oscuro y una piel morena que si bien no se comparaba con los elfos de sol si era más oscura que la de cualquier elfo de luna, además que de sus extremidades relucían algunas hojas de árboles pequeños… - Tiempo sin verte, amigo – Esbozo el mago una amigable sonrisa mientras el elfo iba hasta él deprisa para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Callum! – Su voz era muy gruesa, realmente – Muchacho travieso! – Le apretaba con más fuerza mientras Rayla sentía como algunos huesos del mago podían escucharse sonar ante tal contacto – Que bueno que vienes de visita! – Le bajo para que el pelicastaño pudiera retomar el aire – Y tú debes de ser Rayla, no? – Se giró entonces para que sus iris oscuros chocaran con los de la elfa de luna – En efecto! Lo eres! – Le estiro su mano para saludarla como era debido cosa que en efecto la albina le correspondió – Callum hablaba mucho de ti cuando estaba por acá – Le guiño el ojo de forma picarona mientras esta solo volteaba su rostro algo apenada – "Tengo a una genial amiga elfa de luna, Linrei!" "Es la mejor de todas!" – Imitaba la voz del mago a la par que este solo cubría su rostro para que no se viera la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Vaya… eres… muy grande – Rayla tenía que levantar su cabeza para observar más a aquel elfo ¿Es uno de tierra? Debía serlo, según lo que ha escuchado sobre ellos es que eran tan grandes como un árbol y fuertes como una montaña y al parecer las leyendas hacían merito, era la primera vez que veía a uno con sus propios ojos – Lo lamento, perdón – Se disculpó y Linrei solo pudo echarse a reír.

-Solía causar esa impresión con los otros elfos hace siglos ya – Recordó sus días de antaño de manera breve cuando vivía en Xadia – Pero no recordaba que los elfos de luna fueran tan pequeños – Ojeo de pies a cabeza la delicada figura de Rayla – En fin! Esto hay que celebrarlo, estaba a punto de hacer la cena, vengan, vengan! – Les convido entonces a que le siguieran hasta otro salón, uno más pequeño donde parecía tener una cocina muy arcaica puesto que toda estaba hecha de piedra.

Cuando el elfo se escabullo para buscar los ingredientes fue que a sus espaldas Rayla empezó a preguntarse sobre qué relación tendría aquel enorme sujeto con el mago:

-Quién es? – Le indago de forma curiosa al pelicastaño.

-Es un elfo de tierra, creo que lleva viviendo siglos entre los humanos – Le explicaba de forma que pudiera entenderle – Es un gran herrero, podría decirse que es el mejor y un gran mago de la fuente primaria de la tierra y… es mi maestro – Rayla le escuchaba maravillada y a la vez confundida ¿Ese tosco y enorme tipo era también un mago? Tendría que dejar de creer en el estereotipo de que todos los que practican magia son delgados.

-Soy el mejor herrero que existe en este mundo – Decía orgulloso de su propio oficio – Callum vino a mí hace uno o dos años para aprender magia de tierra, era un poco tonto al principio pero es un humano con un gran potencial – Añadió mientras echaba unas patatas a un caldero – Se te olvido decir que soy un gran cocinero también – Reía de forma amigable mientras miraba a la joven pareja – Que les trae por estos lugares? Veo que pudiste deshacer el hechizo de ilusión, fue cosa tuya, Rayla?

-No, yo no tengo nada que ver con la magia, perdón – Se disculpó así misma – Pero… Qué haces viviendo con los humanos? – Tenía que saciar su curiosidad y esperaba que el elfo no hubiera tomado aquella pregunta de forma grosera.

-Los elfos de tierra somos guerreros por naturaleza – Espetaba orgulloso – Los mejores herreros de toda Xadia también. Cuando empezó la guerra hace siglos vine a Neolandia para hacer armas a todos los reinos humanos - ¿Era enserio? ¿Entonces es un traidor? O bueno, antes lo era porque ya el conflicto terminó – Los humanos son criaturas interesantes, siempre quieren aprender, luchar, sobrevivir… los elfos al tener una vida tan longeva no se preocupan por ello y son aburridos.

-Eso es… interesante – Añadió la albina un poco escéptica – Pero si no mal recuerdo ustedes los elfos de tierra por poco se matan entre ustedes – Callum no sabía nada de eso y de hecho necesitaba conocer un poco más de la historia de su mentor.

-Así es – Soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de la elfa de luna – Tuvimos que separarnos de los otros elfos porque Avizamdun le advirtió a mi gente que si continuábamos peleando entre nosotros él sería el encargado de pulverizarnos para siempre - ¿Y lo contaba de forma tan tranquila? – Lo que quedó de mi raza se desplazó hasta las montañas de Xadia y otros como yo nos dedicamos a pasear por el resto del mundo. Por eso no congeniamos bien con los otros elfos, nos gusta vivir alejados de ellos… son muy elitistas.

-Vaya, buen curso de historia, Linrei – Dijo Callum – Pero… - Fue hasta la espalda de la elfa de luna y sin su permiso extrajo el arma que le quedaba a Rayla para mostrársela a su maestro – Seria un gran favor si pudieras hacer otra igual a esta? Es que perdimos la compañera hace un rato escapando de unos bandidos…

Linrei tomo aquella pequeña arma con su enorme mano y la ojeo por unos instantes para después soltar nuevamente una gran carcajada:

-Otra de estas? – Miro a la albina quién solo pudo asentir – Por los grandes, esto ni siquiera sirve para untar mantequilla al pan – Arrojo la espada de la elfa lejos para ir hacía la albina y tomarla por los hombros con sus enormes manos – Te haré el mejor juego de hojas que jamás ha llegado a tener un elfo de luna. De todas formas, ninguna raza élfica salvo nosotros saben forjar una buena espada después de todo – La soltó y luego dirigió su mirada al pelicastaño – Bien, carne de venado para cenar? Esta mañana cace uno que se veía muy jugoso.

-Eh… Linrei… yo tengo algo de carne y Rayla es vegetariana – El elfo de tierra arqueo una ceja mostrando algo de indignación inocente mientras veía a la joven pareja.

-Mejor, más para mí…

La comida y el ambiente estaban amenos para el joven pelicastaño, escuchaba atentamente cada leve aventurilla que había tenido su maestro tiempo después que él decidió dejarlo para continuar explorando el mundo. Linrei vivía entre los humanos desde hacía siglos, se podría decir que era casi igual o aún más viejo que la propia Rash; líder de los "medio elfos", lo curioso es la manera como se relacionaba con el resto de la gente. Usaba un amuleto de runa de la luna que le regalo una vieja conocida para ocultar sus característicos rasgos élficos y no causar conmoción entre los pobladores y también para que no fuera presa de captura por parte de ningún reino ¿Pero cómo podía alguien que solo dominaba el arcanum de tierra hacer magia de luna? Era una pregunta que la albina se preguntaba mientras más hablaba aquel enorme sujeto con su pupilo.

Rayla volvía a sentir ese cosquilleo por su cuerpo, esa sensación de poder que solo se mostraba cuando la luna estaba en su máximo apogeo y empezó a moverse algo incomoda en su puesto sin que los otros dos notaran aquello. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le provocaba aquello ¿Acaso ayudarle a hacer magia de luna a Callum le estaba perpetuando dentro de sí un efecto secundario? No, el pelicastaño no haría nada que lastimara a la elfa, jamás lo haría ¿Entonces de donde proviene tal poder y fuerza? Es obvio que se encuentra en esa caverna, pero no tiene ni idea de que es o de que se tratara.

Por unos minutos mientras su mente divagaba llegó a pensar que Linrei tendría bajo su poder una roca primaria de luna, eso sería lo más lógico. No paraba de moverse en su lugar, hacía extraños movimientos como tratando de mostrar incomodidad y desespero. A pesar de que Callum en esos momentos no le estaba viendo como algo malo sino más bien como que tendría algo metido en el zapato jamás se le llegó a pasar por la mente lo que realmente estaba sintiendo la albina. Pero el elfo de tierra si lo noto, empezaba a preocuparse de que quizás algo muy malo le estuviera pasando.

-Qué tienes? – Linreí le preguntó a una inquieta Rayla que no paraba de sentir esa sensación.

-No… no lo sé… - Callum la miro y se notaba que no estaba muy cómoda con la situación – Es como si la luna llena estuviera en este lugar, siento que mis poderes de elfo de luna están… empezando a fluir – Trataba de explicarse lo mejor posible y el joven mago la veía un poco confundido.

-Hmmmm… - El elfo de tierra solamente empezó a masajear su barbilla tratando de esclarecer lo que le estaba ocurriendo – Rayla, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Linrei empezó a caminar a través de la caverna mientras era seguido tanto por el pelicastaño como por la elfa desde atrás. Callum no estaba entendiendo para nada que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento ¿Estaba bien Rayla? No, al parecer no se sentía bien pero no entendía el por qué.

-Cómo creen que puedo hacer un hechizo de luna para ocultar la entrada a la caverna? – Le preguntó a los jóvenes mientras se dirigían por un estrecho pasillo que era la primera vez que Callum pasaba por allí.

-La verdad, Linrei. Pensé que solo era casualidad que pudieras hacerlo – El pelicastaño le contesto – Para hacer magia hay que estar conectado a un arcanum, no? Bueno, eso es lo que tengo entendido.

-Sí, exacto, Callum – Le felicito el mayor, era como si estuviera teniendo una nueva clase con él después de tanto tiempo – Tú nunca aprendiste a conectarte con el arcanum de luna porque o no lo veías necesario o sin querer ya estabas conectado a través de tu amiga - ¿Entonces por eso es que ha podido hacer magia de esa clase durante el día? – Cuando te separaste de ella quizás brevemente lo perdiste, pero ahora que vuelve a estar junto a ti parecer que estas recobrando de a poco el poder de la luna – Explicaba tratando de ser claro más para la elfa que para su propio aprendiz - Al ser yo una criatura proveniente de Xadia estoy conectado por naturaleza a la fuente de la tierra, el elemento más noble de todos; puesto que nos provee de hogar, comida, refugio y vida… - Decía mientras se acuclillaba para tomar algo de arena del suelo logrando que las partículas y granos de tierra desfilaran por su mano de forma mágica – Pero si me alejo mucho de la caverna no puedo hacer magia de luna… es así de simple.

-Callum, yo creo que este está más loco que Lujanne – Le susurro su compañera y el joven mago solo le codeo un poco en las costillas para que dejara de burlarse de su maestro - Entonces, Callum no puede hacer magia de luna si no estoy a su lado? – La elfa deseaba desentrañar algo de misterio tras el nuevo poder de su compañero – Y el día que no esté qué? No podrá volver a hacerlo? – Cuestionaba Rayla un poco decaída de escuchar aquello.

-Eso ya depende de él, por ahora se conecta a través de ti – Rayla llevo sus iris violetas hasta el rostro de su mago y en lugar de ver un rostro decepcionado lo que encontró fue al de ojos esmeralda dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, él ya más o menos sabía que todo se trataba gracias a ella, no se sentía mal por aquello, antes le gustaba depender de la elfa para poder hacer magia de luna. Lo que no quería era que ella pensará que la estaba usando como si fuera un instrumento para alcanzar más poder.

-Rayla, mírame – La tomo por los hombros y ambos chocaron sus miradas por unos instantes, la elfa no se estaba sintiendo bien por aquello, ella no quería ser una herramienta para él en ningún sentido. Sintió entonces el cálido tacto de la palma del joven mago sobre su mejilla – No me importa si estoy o no conectado a la luna gracias a ti – Se explicaba y esta abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida – Para mí, eres más importante que cualquier hechizo o truco de cualquier tipo – La sonrisa del pelicastaño estaba siendo opacada gracias al rostro de tristeza que estaba teniendo en ese momento la albina.

-Desde cuándo? – Le indago con la voz un poco decaída.

-Desde que te fuiste la primera vez… - Rayla al escuchar aquello sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, como si se hubiera disparado su corazón empezó a palpitar y una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a vislumbrarse en su rostro – No alcanzarte ese día ha sido una de las cosas en las que más pensaba hasta que volví a verte – De a poco y sin querer sus labios se iban acercando hasta los del mago para depositar un tierno beso en ellos. Una vez separados y con el rostro ruborizado el mago acerco más el rostro de la albina para tocarse la punta de la nariz el uno con el otro mientras decía, trago algo de saliva y con valor se dispuso a decirle lo que realmente sentía por la joven elfa – Rayla… eres la mujer que más am…

-Sniff, sniff – Ambos se habían olvidado por completo de Linrei quién estaba viendo la tierna escena soltando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos – Las parejas jóvenes son tan hermosas – Ambos se separaron de inmediato avergonzados de aquello – Me acuerdan a mi amada Helgi…

-Helgi? – Callum le preguntó – Quién es Helgi?

-Ah, fue una humana de la que me enamore hace unos años – Explicaba el elfo de tierra ya más animado – Lastimosamente el tiempo no es muy amable con los humanos y bueno… - Suspiro un algo melancólico – Ya sabes… en fin, a lo que hemos venido.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una pequeña sección de la caverna que estaba siendo separada por solo un trozo de tela roja que cubría la entrada. Era una especie de habitación, no había decoración ni nada parecido salvo lo que daban los propios muros de la cueva, pero en toda la mitad había una enorme piedra de color grisáceo y con algunos pequeños cráteres de casi la misma estatura de la elfa, claro que de proporciones más anchas. Ella podía sentir un enorme poder provenir de aquello, era tan extraño pero a la vez tan hipnotizante ¿Qué era? Obvio no era una roca primaria de luna, no, eran más pequeñas y las podías llevar en la palma de tu mano. Esa cosa incluso se notaba más poderosa. De a poco se fue acercando a ella, lo hacía por un extraño magnetismo que le atraía.

Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a aquella roca y podía sentir como el poder de la luna viajaba a través de todo su cuerpo, por cada fibra, cada vena, cada hebra de su blanco cabello y cada célula de su ser. Se sentía en el mismo estado en el cual el lucero en su máximo esplendor le daba cuando necesitaba transformarse en la guerrera más poderosa y letal de todo el bosque plateado, con la luna llena era ella la que dominaba aquel estado, pero en ese momento era como si la fuente primaria era la que la controlaba.

-Eh… Rayla… - Escucho la voz del joven mago tras de sí y giro un poco su rostro para verle – Estás bien?

Miro entonces sus manos y se dio cuenta que podía ver a través de ellas. Su característico tono verde espectral que solo se hacía presente cada que la albina activaba los poderes de los elfos de luna. Callum hacía años no la veía así, de hecho solo fue una vez y fue cuando casi trata de matarlo… y cuando lo salvo de Runaan el mismo día.

-Yo… yo… - La elfa estaba asustada, se supone que eso no debería pasar, menos cuando no hay luna llena ni cerca.

-Con que eso era… - Hablo Linrei sorprendido – Una verdadera roca de la luna…

-Eso explica porque puedes hacer magia de ese tipo, no? – Callum bregaba a esclarecer todo lo que estaba pasando – Como la conseguiste?

-Cuando llegue a estas tierras vi como algo descendía del cielo con fuerza y envuelta en fuego durante la noche – Comenzó a contar la historia – Hizo un estruendo que sacudió todo el reino y cuando fui a mirar me encontré con esta cosa – Señalaba la piedra – La traje hasta la caverna más cercana y la deje aquí… a los días descubrí que podía hacer hechizos de luna simples pero nunca supe la razón, hasta ahora…

Rayla al parecer estaba volviendo a tener el control de sus poderes porque nuevamente regreso a su estado normal mientras escuchaba al elfo. Miraba embelesada aquello, estaba encantada de estar cerca literalmente de la luna, bueno, aunque fuera un pequeño pedazo de lo enorme que era realmente. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa:

-Linrei, puedes hacer mis espadas con esa piedra? – Miraba al elfo de tierra con los ojos llenos de esperanza de que pudieran hacer sus nuevas armas con aquel material.

-No, no lo creo – Dijo acercándose a la roca y la tocaba con algo de recelo – La verdad este material no sirve para hacer hojas – La albina mostro una mueca de decepción tras escuchar aquello – Pero sí podemos encantarlas con la magia de esta piedrota.

-De verdad? – Indago emocionada la elfa ya poniendo un rostro de alegría enorme.

-Sí, serán las primeras espadas hechas con una roca verdadera de la luna. No sé qué propiedades o poderes puedan tener – Linrei miro hacía una esquina de la habitación y dio por buena fortuna haberse encontrado con un pico de hierro acuñado contra una esquina. Fue hasta la herramienta y la agarro – Entonces que así sean! Te haré las mejores hojas que jamás han visto los elfos de luna en toda su vida!

-o-

Zym no ha parado de volar desde que despego de Neolandia. A pesar de que le encantaba estar en el cielo, estaba comenzando a sentir la fatiga en su cuerpo y eso de inmediato Ezran lo notó, confino con Claudia de parar cerca de la frontera con Xadia, Rayla tenía razón, con el joven dragón llevándolos sería mucho más rápido y fácil, pero no era justo tampoco exponerlo a tal tipo de ejercicio por tan largo tiempo.

-Zym! – Le dijo a su amigo al oído suavemente – Ves ese peñasco de allí? – El rey de Katolis extendió su mano hasta una pequeña montaña y el dragón solo soltó un sonido como si estuviera afirmándolo – Detente ahí, tienes que descansar.

El dragón se sintió contento de poder descansar un poco y con mucho cuidado fue descendiendo hasta el lugar donde su amigo le había pedido parar. Una vez Zym poso sus patas en tierra, Claudia fue la primera en descender de su lomo igual de cansada, trataba de recobrar el aire que le estaba haciendo falta por volar a alturas tan exageradamente altas y también, era la primera vez que volaba sobre una criatura mágica, así que tampoco es que fuera una experiencia común para ella.

-Estás bien? – Dijo Ezran bajando de su amigo con cuidado también de no lastimarse.

-Sí, solo… - Trataba de recuperar el aire – Solo será un momento y ya…

Ezran miro hacía la lejanía, podía sentir un poco el calor del paso de la brecha en mitad de un rio de lava que separaba el reino de los humanos con Xadia, estaban cerca de las tierras de su amigo pero no tenía idea de que tan cerca del Bosque Plateado. Volteo nuevamente para ver a sus compañeros y se fijó que el joven dragón ya estaba acostado en el suelo durmiendo, sí, fue un viaje muy largo desde Neolandia hasta allí y Claudia tampoco parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

La consejera después de recobrar el aliento se fijó en su rey; estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que ni ella tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven monarca. ¿Esto enserio es buena idea? ¿Por qué separarse así tan de repente de Callum y Rayla? ¿De verdad Runaan tiene un esposo? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta en concreto, no podía guardárselo más, tenía que decirle a Ezran lo que ella estaba pensando, era su mano derecha después de todo y sí, a veces han tenido desacuerdos pero siempre han logrado llegar a un punto en el que ambos sientan que están haciendo lo correcto.

-Mi rey… - Hablo finalmente la pelinegra acercándose al lado del moreno – Siento que deberíamos regresar a Katolis – Le propuso y Ezran solo volteo a verla un poco confundido – Perdón, pero no creo que esto sea buena idea.

-Es porque no confías en Rayla, verdad? – Espeto un poco desganado.

-No! Claro que no es eso! – Negó de inmediato – Confió en ella, sé que no nos guarda secretos… pero todo esto – No sabía cómo explicárselo a su rey, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo – Me parece que es una trampa…

-Qué?! – El rey de Katolis preguntó indignado ante aquello – Como que una trampa?! A qué te refieres?!

Claudia mordisqueo su labio inferior luciendo mucha preocupación en su rostro. Luego de un suspiro, lo mejor era decirle lo que realmente sentía.

-Rayla es la siguiente en el linaje real de los elfos de luna – Ezran abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquello ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Claro! Ayer se le escapo eso y sabía que su consejera no iba a tomar eso como un simple error – No es que desee pensar en algo malo, pero y si todo es un plan entre ellos para deshacerse de ella y usted?

-Eh?! – Ezran no podía creer nada de lo que salía de la boca de la pelinegra – Como es eso?!

-Mi rey, siento que el consejero de Niilo trama algo – Explicaba – Por qué tan preocupado por apartar a Rayla después de la muerte de su rey? Con usted a su lado es obvio que la acobijara y optarían por dejarla al mando del bosque plateado… - El moreno no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando la pelinegra y eso que su rostro lleno de confusión era el que respondía en lugar de contestarle – En pocas palabras, quieren deshacerse de Rayla y de su majestad a la vez para que puedan elegir a otro elfo…

-Pero por qué Rayla nos enviaría a su hogar para pedir ayuda?

-Porque ella de verdad cree que Runaan está vivo – Espeto con un tono de voz algo alto – Por qué su maestro y no otro elfo pudo haber matado a Niilo? Todo se está conectando para que tanto ella como usted desaparezcan!

Ezran dio media vuelta un poco decepcionado de las palabras de Claudia y aunque quisiera negarlo… estaba comenzando a aceptar la teoría de Claudia. Hace unos días tuvo ese pensamiento también ¿Por qué Rayla tiene que buscar al asesino de su rey si es la que sigue en la realeza? ¿Todo este tiempo lo han estado tramando para acabar con ella? ¿Entonces la paz con los elfos de luna realmente nunca existió sino que estaban esperando el momento adecuado para mover sus fichas? Eso explicaría porque después de tantos años decidió volver a participar de las festividades, estaban guardando paciencia para el momento en que su amiga elfa volviera con ellos aunque fuera por unos días.

Se sentó entonces un poco aturdido con todo esto, abrazo sus rodillas mientras miraba con tristeza hacia el horizonte con Xadia. ¿Pero él que tiene que ver con todo esto? Claro, ahora es obvio, no querían que él mismo manejara la situación y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos hacia su hermano que decidió acompañarlo una vez más a una aventura pero ahora mismo estaba dudando demasiado. Interpuso su reino y a su gente solo por un poco de diversión junto a sus viejos conocidos y eso era algo de lo cual estaría tan avergonzado su padre. El rey Harrow jamás haría algo así en toda su vida por más que lo deseara. Si él estuviera a cargo ahora mismo ya habría movido fichas con los demás reinos humanos y de Xadia para que consideraran a Rayla como la nueva monarca de los elfos de luna, pero claro, también sabrían que no se negaría ante la primera oportunidad de salir de su reino unos días para divertirse para deshacerse también de él. Estaba tan abatido ahora mismo con llegar a esa conclusión que sentía como su corazón se quebraba en pedazos ¿Tanto luchar por una paz solo para que los elfos de luna estén peleando por una disputa política?

Claudia le veía algo triste de verlo así, era rara la vez que el joven Ezran se desmoronaba de esa manera. No debió decirle nada y dejar que las cosas continuaran con su curso hasta ver a donde llegaban, pero se apresuró demasiado a sacar una conclusión apresurada de su propia cabeza. Haber estado bajo el yugo de un hombre tan lleno de conspiraciones como su padre también le afecto demasiado, quizás a su hermano no tanto puesto que no acostumbra a usar mucho su cerebro pero con ella era muy diferente.

-Claudia… - Dijo Ezran con un tono de voz bajo – Iremos al bosque plateado… - Ella solo asintió desde su lugar – Y si es una trampa quiero que uses tu magia para que nos saques de allí…

La pelinegra no podía creer lo que su rey le estaba pidiendo. Ella no quería creer aquellas palabras que salían de su boca.

-Pero, Ezran… - Le llamo por su nombre, solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente angustiada por algo – No quiero lastimar a nadie, nunca más…

Pasaron unos segundos en constante silencio, era bastante incómodo para ambos haber llegado a esa situación. Menos mal que Zym estaba dormido para no escucharle hablar, se pondría triste de verlo así tan lleno de dudas.

-Confió en Rayla – Finalmente dijo el moreno – Pero tienes razón en no confiar del todo en los otros – Se levantó del suelo y algo parecía haber cambiado en él en ese instante – Y lo de usar tu magia para que salgamos de allí si las cosas se ponen mal no es un favor… es una orden.

Claudia solamente cerró los ojos y dio un enorme suspiro al aire…

-Sí es lo que desea… entonces así será…

-o-

Linrei con ayuda de Callum lograron extirpar un pedazo de aquella piedra lunar y transportarlo hasta el salón principal de aquella caverna. El elfo de tierra comenzó a buscar el material perfecto para hacer las espadas de la elfa de luna. Debían ser ligeras, supuso que la albina era más experta en el arte de escabullirse y del sigilo que del enfrentamiento bruto frente a frente. Unas hojas pesadas le harían perder velocidad y equilibrio en una pelea. Daba gracias que la cueva aparte de ser su hogar también era una fuente casi inagotable de recursos para hacer sus armas aunque solo fueran para exhibirlas… tendría que reprocharles en algún momento que fue gracias a ellos que se quedó sin trabajo, pero sería para otro momento más oportuno. Encontró entonces lo que sería lo mejor para ella; molibdeno… era un material lo suficientemente fuerte, resistente y ligero para hacerlas.

Al enseñarle un pedazo de aquel hierro la albina accedió de inmediato, ella no tenía ni idea de los metales como los elfos de tierra así que supuso que sí él lo consideraba el mejor tendría que serlo. La albina quería ayudarle, pero de inmediato el mayor se negó a aceptar, no creía que la ex – asesina alguna vez en su vida haya forjado algo y si metía sus manos quizás no podría funcionar lo que él quería hacer. Callum solo le aconsejo que se trataba de un maestro herrero de elite, que sabe que es lo que hace.

Después de calentar aquel material a una temperatura exageradamente alta opto por conservar el mismo estilo de las hojas anteriores de la elfa, así el cambio no sería tan drástico para ella. Las espadas de los elfos de luna no es que fueran difíciles de hacer, pero si tenían un complejo mecanismo para cambiarlas de una espada a una daga e incluso un pico. Pasaban las horas entre golpeteo y golpeteo en el yunque de Linrei, templándolas para lograr el filo perfecto. Pasó entonces a fundir la roca lunar y después de un buen rato llevo aquel líquido que emanaba un calor impresionante y verterlo sobre las hojas para continuar golpeándolas hasta lograr templarlas lo suficiente. Supuso que el proceso de hacer aquello era lograr el mismo efecto que en las espadas de los elfos de sol aunque a ciencia cierta… no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a suceder.

Llegó la mañana sin darse cuenta y su obra maestra ya estaba casi lista. Faltaban las empuñaduras, opto por hacerlas con madera de roble en lugar de acero como las que tenía antes, serían más fáciles de empuñar y más cómodas. Las pintó de un color verde/azul y de pronto algo muy interesante empezó a suceder en las hojas que había acabado de forjar, sonrió orgulloso de su logro y las envolvió en un fino trapo de color rojo para llevárselas. Fue hasta otro lado de la caverna para ver a la joven pareja con sus espaldas acostadas sobre un muro mientras dormían. No quería esperar a que se levantaran para ver la reacción de la albina.

-Hey! – Le toco un poco su hombro a la par que estaba abría los ojos de a poco – Ya están…

Los jóvenes se despertaron aun algo somnolientos y Linrei le estiro bien envueltas las nuevas espadas a Rayla quién las recibió de inmediato pero noto algo extraño. Las solivio un poco y se dio cuenta de que eran extremadamente livianas, como si se trataran de un papel lo que tenía entre sus finos dedos.

-Oye… de verdad son espadas? – Le preguntó algo dudosa – No pesan nada.

-Solo míralas!

Rayla empezó a desenvolver sus nuevas espadas con cuidado y sentía como de a poco nuevamente la sensación del día de ayer volvía a recorrer por su cuerpo pero esta vez a menor medida. Sus iris violetas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo; esas hojas tenían un peculiar color grisáceo brillante que relucía, comenzó a juguetear con ellas como lo hacía con sus viejas armas y eran mucho más versátiles y rápidas que las anteriores pero todavía continuaba cautivada por el color de estas, era la primera vez que veía un par de espadas así.

-Ves, te dije que era un gran herrero… - Callum hablo orgulloso de su maestro – Pero por qué brillan?

-No lo sé, Callum – Ni el propio Linrei conocía el porqué de aquella extraña reacción – Rayla, que te parece si las probamos?

-Pero claro que sí! – Se levantó animada mientras le seguía el paso al elfo de tierra que dentro de su colección de armas alcanzo a sacar una extraña funda que contenía una espada que para ella era muy conocida. De a poco, Linrei fue desenvainando su arma hasta dar con la certeza de la albina que se trataba de una hoja de los elfos de sol encantada con runas – En serio? – Dijo Rayla algo acongojada – es una espada de sol, obvio va a cortar las que me hiciste!

-Ja! – Soltó una jocosa risa el elfo mientras miraba el ceño fruncido de Rayla – Eso no lo sé. Vamos, ven y atácame con todas tus fuerzas!

Linrei hizo una postura listo para el combate mientras Rayla miraba a su mago quién solo levanto el dedo pulgar derecho para avisarle de que todo saldría bien… o eso era lo que él esperaba. La albina se fijó entonces concentrada en el elfo de tierra, preparada para ir a atacarlo. Dio un hondo suspiro y fue con bastante rapidez para atacarle con sus nuevas espadas. Salto a escasos metros de llegar al elfo de tierra para asestarle un golpe desde el aire, así al menos si sus hojas fallaban tendría oportunidad de esquivar la espada de sol y no salir quemada en el acto, pero algo increíble sucedió; al momento de chocar sus armas con la del más grande se escuchó el chirrido característico metálico de ambas hojas por toda la caverna y sus nuevas armas ni siquiera habían recibido daño alguno, ni siquiera se habían cortado como mantequilla ante el absorto calor de la espada del mago de tierra.

-Lo sabía! – Grito eufórico Linrei a la par que Rayla se impulsaba con sus armas hacía atrás después del choque con la espada de sol para dar una media vuelta y caer al suelo de pie sorprendida de lo que había acabado de pasar – Bueno, la verdad no lo sabía. Solo tenía el leve presentimiento de que eso iba a suceder.

Rayla miraba sus hojas anonadada e impactada de darse cuenta de que seguían como nuevas.

-Qué les hiciste? – Callum también estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía unas espadas hacer de frente contra una de los elfos de sol – Es por la piedra lunar?

-La verdad ni yo lo sé – Hablaba entre sonrisas su maestro – Las espadas de los elfos de sol son encantadas con runas para que mantenga su filo y calor por cientos de años, me imagine que al hacer lo mismo pero con algo real de la luna tendrían un efecto similar – Trato de explicarse ante algo que ni él mismo sabía bien.

Rayla continuaba embelesada observando su nuevo juego de armas. Eran maravillosas, con ellas ni los elfos de sol podrían detenerla. Desde su lugar estiro su brazo derecho con su espada en dirección al elfo de tierra quién no paraba de sonreir:

-Un duelo amistoso? – Le propuso con una sonrisa picarona a lo que Linrei lleno de gracia le respondió.

-Por supuesto, pequeña elfa de luna!

Callum miraba con emoción cada movimiento de su elfa, cada acción que tomaba para atacar a su maestro y cada movimiento ágil que hacía para esquivar los ataques de Linrei. Veía a Rayla tan contenta en ese momento, era una guerrera después de todo, pelear era lo que más le apasionaba. Se dio cuenta que durante los días que han estado juntos él solo le ha platicado de su mundo sin haberse fijado en el de ella, le parecía un poco triste pensar que quizás la albina ha estado ya muy saturada de que a cada rato hable solo de magia, debía abrirse más a ella, saber más de su vida y eso era lógico, si iban a estar juntos necesitaban saber lo que más pudieran el uno sobre el otro. ¿En este punto ya pueden considerarse como novios oficialmente? Se han estado besando y toqueteándose el uno al otro desde que se volvieron a encontrar, entonces podía dar por sentado de que su relación ya era algo formal o eso supone él.

Después de unos minutos de una pelea "amistosa" llegaron a la conclusión de dejarlo como empate. Linrei era básicamente una montaña de músculos difícil de derribar y Rayla era una pequeña elfa de luna muy rápida y ágil como para atrapar. Cansada y llena de sudor se sentó en el suelo extasiada de aquel ligero entrenamiento, hace tiempo que no se daba el lujo de tener una batalla decente contra alguien y aquel elfo de tierra era un contrincante digno, por lo general durante los enfrentamientos leves con los otros de su pueblo siempre era ella la que salía victoriosa fácilmente, eso le aburría bastante. El maestro de Callum se acercó a ella para ayudarle a parar.

-No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy contigo – Le reverencio la albina en señal de respeto y empatía – Pero no me has cobrado nada por ellas… - Dijo exponiendo sus armas al elfo de tierra quién solo alzo una ceja mientras sonreía.

-No, no es nada – Aunque luego de decir aquello empezó a pensar en una manera en que pudiera recompensarle por las nuevas espadas que hizo para Rayla – Pero si deseas pagarme puedes dejarme tu vieja espada – Miro entonces a Callum quién continuaba en su lugar de forma tranquila y serena – Quiero tener algo para recordarlos a ambos por el resto de mi vida.

Rayla no sabía si acceder, esa espada ha estado con ella desde la primera vez que salió de misión hacía el reino humano. Le iba a hacer mucha falta, pero era un trato justo por haberle forjado tan maravillosas armas.

-Trato hecho!

Luego de un desayuno rápido, la joven pareja se disponía a partir para continuar con su viaje. Fue muy bonito para ambos haber llegado a la caverna de aquel elfo. Por un lado Callum estaba contento de volver a ver su viejo maestro y por el otro Rayla igual de haber conocido a tan agradable sujeto. Una vez ya afuera de la caverna y sintiendo el calor del sol golpearles la piel fue que pensaron que se habían quedado más tiempo del necesario. Linrei después de una efusiva y melancólica despedida fue que les indico por donde ir para retomar el camino que habían perdido cuando cayeron por ese acantilado.

Caminaban por el sendero que Linrei les dijo, Callum estaba casi seguro de que ya muy pronto estarían saliendo de las tierras de Neolandia. No hablaban mucho, más que todo porque la elfa estaba tan embobada con sus nuevas armas que no paraba de juguetear con ellas. A los ojos del mago le parecía adorable verla así, era como una niña pequeña con un nuevo juguete. Volvía a pensar de cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante junto a la albina, se imaginaba con ella a su lado viajando por todos los reinos humanos y élficos, visitando nuevos lugares, conociendo nuevas personas, dándose amor a diario… pero de pronto comenzó también a cuestionarse en algo que le perturbo demasiado; él no era una criatura que aspirara a ser tan longevo como ella, algún día se haría viejo y sus piernas ya no podrían dar un paso más, su cuerpo no resistiría el paso del tiempo de manera amable como la albina ¿Lo amaría de igual forma? ¿Le dejará de gustar el día que empiece a envejecer? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella cuando él ya no esté? Era joven, sí, pero no lo sería por mucho tiempo, la vida de un humano es un simple suspiro para un elfo…

-Por qué estás tan callado? – Le codeo un poco la albina sacándolo de su mente – Por lo general casi nunca paras de hablar.

-No, solo… pensaba – Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz. Rayla se dio cuenta de aquello e hizo una mueca de angustia.

-Qué tienes?

Callum no estaba completamente seguro de comentarle sobre aquello a la albina. No deseaba indisponerla con cosas "humanas" pero era la persona que más quería, no puede mentirse a sí mismo ni tampoco mentirle a ella sobre aquella situación que veía tan lejana pero que algún día llegaría.

-Quiero estar contigo… - Le respondió algo triste. La elfa no podía entender que era lo que le sucedía al mago – Toda la vida…

-Pero… ya estamos juntos, no? – Cuestiono con duda Rayla – O te refieres a otra cosa?

-Te seguiré gustando cuando me empiecen a salir canas? - ¿Era eso? ¿De verdad era eso? Rayla al escucharlo solo pudo soltar una carcajada seca – Rayla! Esto es serio!

-Perdón, perdón – Secaba sus lagrimillas causadas por la risa – Es que me parece increíble que pienses en esas cosas, Callum – El mago la miraba entrecejo un poco molesto de que no tomara el tema de forma seria – A ver… no sé cómo vas a envejecer – Pensaba la albina – No creo que le parezcas atractivo a las mujeres jóvenes cuando llegues a esa edad – El pelicastaño suspiro algo triste tras escuchar aquello – Pero para mí seguirás siendo hermoso, no importa que tan arrugado te vayas a poner…

El mago solo pudo soltar una pequeña risilla tras esto mientras veía a su querida elfa. Ya lo había pospuesto demasiado, a pesar de que no le ha ocultado nada a Rayla desde que volvieron a verse.

-Te amo… - Al decirle aquello la elfa abrió sus ojos como un par de platos y detuvo su paso al igual que el mago.

-Callum… - Dijo la albina en un leve susurro – No vamos muy rápido? – Tenía motivos para pensar aquello, llevaban tan solo unos días demostrarse quererse los dos, pero ya aquella palabra era un paso más de su relación.

El pelicastaño agacho un poco su cabeza un tanto triste, al parecer Rayla no recibió su declaración de buena forma.

-No… - Levanto su rostro para chocar sus iris esmeralda con los violetas de su querida elfa – Llevó sintiéndolo desde hace años – Le explicaba con toda la sinceridad que pudiera – Desde ese momento que me cuidaste luego de hacer magia oscura algo por ti crecía con cada día que pasaba a tu lado – La albina llevo una mano para tapar su boca sorprendida de escuchar aquello – Esa noche que casi te beso en el castillo iba a demostrarte cuanto te amaba… cuanto quería estar contigo pero no se dieron las cosas. Ahora que vuelvo a tener una nueva oportunidad no quiero perderte – Volvió a agachar su cabeza algo acongojado – Y sí, tal vez mi vida sea un leve parpadeo para ti… pero quiero aprovecharlo al máximo…

Sin darse cuenta sintió el cuerpo de la albina como se pegaba más a él por un fuerte abrazo que esta le daba. De repente, de forma rápida Rayla llevó sus labios hasta los del más alto para besarlos con mucho amor, se sentía aquel contacto diferente a los anteriores. No, no era ni lujuria ni pasión lo que recorría por los cuerpos de los jóvenes, era como si un choque eléctrico golpeara sus corazones y les hiciera sentir cuanto cariño, afecto y amor sentían el uno por el otro. Luego de unos instantes se separaron y la elfa de luna no paraba de verle con su rostro lleno de alegría:

-Yo también te amo, humano tonto – Dijo susurrándole – Más de lo que puedes creer – Entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello del mago para volver a besarlo.

-Entonces novios? – Le propuso Callum un poco apenado, parecía un tanto adolescente lo que dijo y tenía que recordar que ya no tenía catorce y tres cuartos como cuando la conoció.

-Más que encantada – Dijo con voz socarrona y sensual.

-Y Rayla… - Susurro también el joven mago ante su amada – Apestamos… deberíamos darnos un baño.

-o-

Solveg había enviado uno de sus hombres a cargo a buscar a la general Amaya para mostrarle el resultado de su búsqueda. Tomaron el espejo de aquellas mazmorras y lo trasladaron con cuidado hasta el salón del trono para que no pensaran que lo iban a esconder ante ella y sus colaboradores. El elfo de luna seguía un poco inseguro de tener esa cosa tan cerca de él, aquella aparición que vio le atormentaba un poco el pensamiento ¿Sería Aaravos? Debía serlo, nadie más puede estar encerrado en ese espejo. Corvus no fue con la pelinegra a buscar a Viren y aunque sus habilidades de rastreo eran incuestionable era más confiable tenerlo en el castillo cuidando de que el viejo consejero no fuera a hacer nada impertinente. El moreno también veía aquel artefacto y no podía creer que allí estuviera encerrada una criatura tan poderosa como le han comentado, no podía sentir magia en ningún sentido pero si sentía que de aquel mueble salía una energía que daba muy mala espina.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y se vislumbró a una pelinegra y a su lado su fiel comandante y traductor. Amaya vio el espejo y no pensó que fuera tan poca cosa, de hecho creyó que se trataba de una broma por parte de Solveg. Pero Gren empezó a recordar que ya había visto aquello antes, cuando Viren lo tenía encadenado bajo el castillo de Katolis y lo llevó hasta otra mazmorra donde tenía encerrado a un elfo de luna hace años. Luego de inspeccionar bien aquello, la general se dirigió al elfo y con señas le "hablo":

-Es este el supuesto espejo? – Dijo Gren por ella a lo que Solveg solo pudo asentir – Por qué no lo has destruido como acordamos?

-Ya lo intente y es imposible, el joven Soren puede dar fe de ello – El rubio al ser señalado dio su aprobación ante lo que decía el consejero – Esta cosa solo puede ser destruida por el que la creó – Le explicaba – Pero Avizamdun está muerto y aunque su hijo sea el próximo rey de los dragones no es todavía tan poderoso para destruirlo – Amaya prestaba atención a cada palabra – Solo Zubeia, su pareja puede tener el poder suficiente de acabar con esta cosa.

-Bien, por qué no envías una paloma mensajera para que venga – Propuso Corvus quién no había hablado durante todo ese rato – Digo, es más factible.

-No creo que Zubeia venga a las tierras humanas – Espeto con voz neutral – A pesar de que ve con buenos ojos nuestra alianza tampoco es que quiera inmiscuirse directamente con ustedes – Por su mente minutos atrás estaba pensando en algo un poco arriesgado pero que podría funcionar – Uno de mis hombres me aviso hace un rato que hay un grupo de elfos que ya quieren regresar a su hogar. Podemos llevar el espejo con ellos sin levantar mucha sospecha, si ven que es un grupo de simples elfos de luna y sol no van a hacerles nada hasta la frontera.

-Mala idea – Hablo Gren mientras Amaya hacía sus señas – No pudimos dar con Viren, tal vez él espera que hagamos eso.

Solveg se quedó pensativo ante aquello. Creyó que habían encontrado al hechicero y dar por zanjado esa preocupación. ¿Qué podían hacer? Tenían que llevar sí o sí el espejo ante la reina de los dragones lo más pronto posible.

-Oigan – Habló finalmente Soren – Y si hacen un señuelo? – Todos voltearon a ver al joven rubio para escuchar su plan – Mi padre solo se guía por su intuición, no es un estratega militar. Hagan dos grupos; uno de soldados disfrazados como elfos de luna y sol comunes y corrientes y otro de elfos normales disfrazados como soldados – Explicaba de forma detallada – Él lo más probable es que va a atacar a los "aldeanos" pero se va a encontrar con una sorpresa…

Nadie daba por sentado de que el rubio fuera tan bueno ideando planes. Tanto así que la propia Amaya quedo boquiabierta y sorprendida tras escucharle, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que él fuera toda una mente maestra en este tipo de situaciones.

-Y sugieres que los elfos disfrazados como soldados lleven el espejo? – Solveg le preguntó a lo que el joven rubio asintió sonriendo orgulloso de que le tuvieran en cuenta su plan – Los soldados reales podrían ir por el camino de lava, es la menos vigilada y perfecta para una emboscada – Amaya parecía entender el plan, una trampa para otra trampa – Vaya, joven Soren… es un buena idea…

-La verdad es que sí, Soren – Decía Gren por su general sonriendo de soslayo – Me sorprende en lo buen soldado que te has convertido.

-Entonces así lo haremos. Organizare todo con los elfos que desean partir para explicarles bien la situación – Añadió Solveg.

Cuando el consejero se iba a marchar para tener todo preparado una pelinegra con el ceño fruncido se interpuso en su camino de forma rápida.

-Qué hay de lo que hablamos a media noche? – La voz del pelirrojo se pronunció ante las señas de la general – A este punto ya no es tan importante Runaan.

-No, tenemos algo más importante que hacer, general Amaya – Le respondió – Pero Runaan sigue siendo el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Niilo, no podemos pasar por alto esto – Amaya le miraba aún con más rabia – Veo que no va a desistir, verdad? – La pelinegra negaba con la cabeza manteniendo su postura – Bien! – Respondió molesto a su propia pregunta – Les daré dos días más, si no regresan de acá a eso les quitare la unión y sabrán que pueden volver!

Solveg se fue refunfuñando del gran salón mientras que Amaya esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de victoria. Si fueran otros tiempos quizás el elfo ya se hubiera largado de allí lleno de cólera al sucumbir en las demandas de una simple mortal, pero debía admirar su perseverancia y preocupación por los enviados a atrapar a Runaan, después de todo… la única familia que ella tenía eran sus dos sobrinos y le dolería en el alma perderlos como perdió a su hermana y cuñado. También quería mantener una buena alianza con ella, había pasado por alto el fuerte golpe que le dio cuando tenía tanta rabia, se tocaba el puente de su nariz de solo recordar aquello y todavía sentía un poco de dolor después de que fue hace ya mucho rato. Debía hacer que confiara en él y si regresándole a sus muchachos era la única forma tendría que hacerlo entonces, así fuera que atraparan o no al elfo asesino de luna.


	14. Viejas familias

**Domingo sabroso para subir un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

La suerte parecía acompañar al joven mago ese día. Tanto que sin querer durante el camino dieron con una pequeña cascada, era perfecta para descansar un rato y asearse como era debido. Rayla apestaba a mil demonios luego de su pequeño encuentro contra Linrei, y él tampoco es que tuviera un aroma de lo más agradable. Esperaba que al menos la elfa ya hubiera perdido el temor al agua luego de su demostración con la roca primaria del océano que tuvo en sus manos en el bosque de Aerin. Callum se acercó hasta la orilla para tocar el agua un poco, estaba muy fría, pero para ese calor que hacía era más que perfecta para refrescarse. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa ante la vista de la albina, luego los pantalones y las botas y por poco iba a quitarse su trusa… pero no lo creyó muy pertinente mientras era Rayla quién lo miraba.

-Quizás me deba dejar esto – Decía mientras señalaba su ropa interior ante las risas pequeñas de la albina – Bien! Aquí voy!

Tomo algo de impulso antes de llegar a la orilla y dando un salto impresionante cayó hasta la pequeña laguna que daba la cascada hasta casi tocar fondo. Una vez sintió todo el líquido vital inundar su cuerpo salió con rapidez a la superficie para tomar algo de aire, removió algunos mechones mojados de su rostro que le impedían ver con claridad y entre risas y tembleques opino:

-Esta fría! – Veía a la chica a la elfa quién continuaba dudando si entrar o no – Vamos! No es tan honda realmente – Nadaba para atrás sin quitarle la mirada a su pareja.

-Callum, no tengo ropa adecuada para nadar – Afirmo.

-Y? – Preguntó de forma jocosa – Yo tampoco!

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – Se sentó a escasos centímetros de la orilla y jugueteaba un poco con el agua entre sus dedos – Los hombres pueden ir por la vida sin camisa y todo normal. Para nosotras ya es diferente…

¿Estaba apenada? ¿Pero por qué? ¿No se supone que ahora son novios? Callum parecía entender la situación, no la culpaba, de todas formas tenía razón, no tenía ropa para entrar al agua. Fue entonces que al mago se le ocurrió una idea un poco loca y a la vez lujuriosa. Llevo sus manos hasta su ropa interior y con mucho esfuerzo logro hacer una voltereta dentro del agua con sus piernas para quitar la prenda. La alzo ante los ojos de la albina quién no podía creer que el pelicastaño se hubiera quedado tal y como los dioses lo trajeron al mundo.

-Listo! – Arrojo la prenda lejos – Ahora podremos estar iguales.

-Callum! Qué diablos?! – Preguntaba mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado mientras tapaba sus ojos – Y si alguien viene?!

-Llevamos caminado por horas y no hemos visto a nadie pasar por estos lugares! – Afirmaba a la par que volvía a zambullirse y regresaba de nuevo a la superficie – Vamos! No te hagas rogar y diviértete!

Ella odiaba el agua, no la toleraba en cantidades alarmantes. Pero de cierta forma cuando estaba con él era un poco más fácil llevar su fobia. Tampoco es que fuera ahogarse, eso era ridículo, y Callum no iba a dejarla tranquila si no se zambullía pronto. El muchacho comenzaba a impacientarse, llegó a pensar en un momento que no lo iba a hacer.

-Está bien… pero date vuelta – Le pidió como en forma de súplica – No me gusta que me vean mientras me quito la ropa…

-Vale! – Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para quedar de espaldas por completo con la albina.

Aunque realmente él quería ver, deseaba observar la figura de Rayla en todo su esplendor. No sabía porque era tan renuente a no dejarse echar la vista a su cuerpo, ya conocía sus senos de todas formas, supuso que debía tratarse de alguna costumbre que tenía. Él por el contrario no tenía pudor a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo, no era el más tonificado pero tampoco era el peor. De un momento a otro el pecado pudo más con el mago y lentamente fue girando su rostro y lo único que pudo observar fue como de a poco la elfa iba quitándose los pantalones dejando ver unas hermosas piernas pálidas. Ya no tenía encima su prenda superior, su pequeña cintura se denotaba de inmediato, esa curvilínea que dibujaba por todo su torso era sumamente enloquecedor y sin mencionar tampoco sus proporcionados pechos a la medida de su cuerpo, era exquisita ante los ojos del pelicastaño quién sin notarlo un leve rubor se pronunció en su rostro. La albina levanto sus ojos y de inmediato se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba haciendo trampa:

-Callum! – Le grito apenada y rápidamente cubrió sus pechos y su parte íntima con sus brazos y manos.

-Sí, sí, perdón! – Volvió a centrarse en mirar la cascada para evitar seguir sintiendo incomoda a la elfa.

De pronto escucho como alguien se zambullía al lago de forma menos violenta que él. Ya era momento de darse vuelta y mirar a su amante, una vez hizo aquello se extrañó de no verla por ningún lado pero de repente la figura mojada de Rayla salió a la superficie haciéndola ver supremamente hermosa. Con despacio fue nadando hasta el mago para quedar cerca de él.

-Bien… Feliz? – Arqueo una ceja mirándolo con cierta picardía en sus ojos.

-No! – Le tiro un poco de agua a su rostro de forma juguetona mientras nadaba para escapar de la furia de la albina.

Hace una semana ni siquiera podía creer que estaría en esa situación con su querida elfa. De hecho su plan una vez regresar al reino era solo tomar un leve descanso y marcharse al siguiente día, tuvo la fortuna de dar exactamente con las fechas del "concilio" y al parecer los astros se alinearan para que Rayla también deseara ir a celebrar de las fiestas… aunque claro, con todo lo que ha sucedido los últimos días tener un poco de descanso era bueno para ambos. Él pensó que la muerte de su rey y abuelo iban a dejarla algo "shockeada" y decaída, el ritual de unión también creyó que iba a bajarle la moral, pero ha ocurrido todo lo contrario. Ha estado súper animada, contenta, feliz, como si la elfa de luna de hace cinco años que llego a conocer no hubiera desaparecido por completo.

¿Qué va a pasar después de todo? Una vez atrapado Runaan se imaginaba que podrían darse la vida que deseaban. Pero en ese momento recordó entonces que Rayla era la siguiente en tomar el control sobre los elfos de luna, sería la nueva monarca de los bosques plateados. Era un cargo muy importante, no podía dejarlo pasar así como así y aunque la albina no tuviera madera para gobernar si tenía el temple de ser justa y buena con los demás, de interponer su propio beneficio por el bien del otro. Eso era algo sumamente encantador y valeroso por su parte, pero también sumamente peligroso. Ser la nueva reina era un peso que no cualquiera deseaba llevar, Ezran lo hace de la mejor manera porque tiene a Claudia que a pesar de todo y con todas las experiencias que vivió con su padre la convirtieron en una mujer sabia y equitativa, Soren era un guardián implacable que jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a su hermano o a su reino; Corvus, Opeli, hasta el mismísimo maestro de los cuervos estaban allí para el moreno… pero Rayla… ella ya no tenía a nadie salvo él.

Según lo que ha entendido la única familia que le quedaba era Ethari, el esposo de Runaan… pero al parecer no llevan una buena relación en este momento. Recordó entonces que cuando visitaron por primera vez los bosques plateados el tipo al darse cuenta que fue la única que regreso de la misión de matar a Harrow y Ezran la tacho de inmediato de traidora. ¿El motivo era ese? ¿Haber sobrevivido la convertía de inmediato en alguien malo para los elfos de luna? Sí, es lógico pensar que los había traicionado en su tiempo, pero lo hizo por un bien mayor para todos. Ella creía que su mentor jamás había muerto, solo que lo atraparon y que estaba encerrado en las mazmorras de Katolis. Incluso llegó a pensar que una vez Zym volviera con su madre y que el hermano del mago llegara a mandar podrían llegar a un acuerdo para no solo liberar a Runaan sino también a toda la escuadra de elfos que fueron con ella. Pero jamás pasó, su maestro desapareció y sus viejos compañeros habían fallecido. El único que creyó que hizo lo que debía fue su abuelo, Niilo. Él no la castigaría por lo que sucedió pero de vez en cuando trataba de volver a conectarse con el esposo de su casi figura paterna pero jamás dio un buen resultado después de tantos años…

-Ay, otra vez… - Dijo la albina mientras le quitaba algunos mechones mojados del rostro a Callum. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pensó un poco asustado – Otra vez tienes esa mirada.

-Qué mirada?

-La que pones cada vez que te quedas pensando demasiado – Le toqueteo su frente con la yema de sus dedos índice y anular izquierdos para empujarle suavemente – Me pregunto si algún día esa cabezota tuya deja de pensar.

-No, no creo – Tomo su mano y se fijó entonces en el listón de la joven guerrera – Quieres ser reina de tu raza?

-Eh? – Rayla estaba confundida ¿A qué se debía eso? Bueno, era una manía del pelicastaño preguntar cosas así al azar, pero esa sí la dejo un poco aturdida – Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, es que te relaciono mucho con mi hermano… - Confeso – Perdimos a Harrow y era obvio que Ezran iba quedar a cargo… al principio fue difícil para él, pero luego supo llevarlo de la mano de buena compañía - ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué quería decir con ello? – Lo que quiero saber es si vas a estar bien siendo reina de los elfos de luna, con gente de confianza…

-Callum, te digo un secreto? – Fue hasta su oído y con un leve susurro le conto – Yo no quiero ser reina de nada… - Se separó de él mientras tenía una cara de estupefacción e incredulidad – Toda mi vida me la he pasado rodeada de personas que siempre me han dicho que es lo que debo hacer – Contaba con un tono de melancolía – Mis padres querían que me quedará con Runaan y su esposo; Runaan quería que fuera una elfa asesina; Niilo quería que fuera la encargada de su guardia personal – Enumeraba cada falencia de su círculo familiar – Mi abuelo y yo no teníamos tampoco una relación muy fraternal realmente. Y una vez muerto… -Se detuvo allí y luego suspiro un poco - sí, me sentí muy triste… pero a la vez también aliviada…

-Por qué aliviada?

-Porque puedo elegir – Miro a los ojos esmeraldas del mago – Y yo elijo estar contigo, con los humanos…

-Y no te vas a meter en problemas? – Seguía dudoso sobre aquello – Digo, no necesitan a alguien que lleve las riendas?

-Solveg puede encargarse de eso - ¿Solveg? ¿Quién era ese? – Siempre ha sido más preparado para comandar y sigue los mismos pasos de Niilo, así que es la mejor opción.

Callum escuchaba alegre aquello, su corazón se inundó de tanta dicha al saber que Rayla no se apartaría de su lado por nada del mundo. Sentía como nuevamente sus labios deseaban estar pegados a los de la albina que sin ningún indicio fue hasta ella y se apegó junto a su cuerpo. Aquellos besos mojados eran sumamente excitantes para el mago, sentía como las finas gotas de su cabello recorrían el rostro de la elfa y se detenían junto a la comisura de sus labios para relamerlos una y otra vez.

Rayla por su lado, nuevamente llevo sus brazos para entrelazarlos con el cuello del joven y así besarlo con más pasión. De entre pequeños mordisqueos y danzas sensuales con la lengua del mago fue que de a poco se dio cuenta que algo rozaba con su muslo derecho, algo que dé a momentos iba creciendo más y más. La elfa se asustó un poco, olvidaba por completo que ambos están desnudos y en el agua pero debía tratarse de algo natural, obviamente Callum es un hombre y hasta donde sabe los hombres a veces no controlan bien sus hormonas. Libero su brazo derecho mientras continuaba con el izquierdo aprisionando la nuca del pelicastaño y con delicadeza fue deslizando sus finos dedos por todo el pecho y abdomen del mago provocándole un cosquilleo lujurioso en el cuerpo. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero supuso que así sería más estimulante para su amante.

Fue entonces que a escasos milímetros de llegar a su zona pélvica con sus dedos es que bajando un poco más logro dar con la virilidad del pelicastaño. Callum al sentir el contacto de los dedos de la elfa con la base de su miembro soltó un leve gemido que alcanzo a escuchar la elfa con sus puntiagudas orejas. Abrió la palma de su mano por completo y lentamente agarro la hombría del mago. Se sorprendió un poco, no cabía en su mano de elfo, lo sentía plenamente enorme… también habría que considerar que era la primera vez que hacía aquello, pero no tenía ni idea del porque su cuerpo pedía a gritos también continuar haciéndolo. Era como si el éxtasis por estar tan cerca de él le perpetuara aquello, pero estaba más que encantada de continuar masajeando el pene de su amante.

Callum por su parte se encontraba en un gran trance, sentía los finos dedos de su elfa toquetear y jugar con su miembro en un vaivén de lujuria sexual que le encantaba. Hacía tiempo que no lo sentía, ni siquiera cuando él mismo se tocaba en sus largas jornadas de soledad llegaba a ese nivel de hormonas que estaba sintiendo. Rayla se notaba que era una inexperta en el tema, era lógico, a veces se deslizaba su mano y perdía el contacto con su virilidad, pero luego volvía a recobrarla rápidamente, debía ser porque se encontraban nadando o eso era lo que se imaginaba. Mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados fue que sintió entonces como la albina llevaba sus labios hasta su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo de la misma forma que él hizo con ella días atrás, tal vez se estaba desquitando por lo que le provoco, pero no se molestaba en detenerla, de hecho eso causaba que su pene se levantara y se erguiría más sobre la palma de su amante.

-Veo que te gusta… - Dijo Rayla en forma de susurro sensual.

-Sí… - Callum abrió los ojos ruborizado a más no poder sin despegar la vista de su hermosa compañera de viaje – No te detengas…

-Dime algo, Callum… - Captó su atención – Es la primera vez que hacen esto contigo? – Preguntó algo apenada, ella quería saber si por casualidad el mago continuaba siendo casto y puro como ella.

-No… - Con sinceridad le respondió – Ya he tenido estas experiencias antes.

-Oh… - Rayla de verdad quería ser la primera en su vida como lo estaba siendo él para ella. Pero era muy sensato pensar que el mago se la pasaba viajando, ya quizás habría conocido otras mujeres a lo largo de su camino, mujeres de su misma raza.

-Hey! – Le llamo ganando nuevamente su hermosa mirada violeta sobre su rostro – Eso no quiere decir que esta vez sea igual a las anteriores… - Eso sonrojo bastante a la albina – De hecho, diría que es más especial…

-Por qué?

-Porque lo hace la mujer que amo…

El corazón de Rayla palpitaba a mil, volvió a dejarse llevar por sus feromonas juveniles y beso de forma apasionada al mago. Su mano continuaba masajeando el miembro de Callum pero esta vez con más frenesí, a pesar de que estuviera bajo el agua se denotaba que estaba haciendo una fuerza sorprendente para darle estimulación a su mago. El pelicastaño noto aquello, tampoco deseaba que esto se sintiera como tarea tortuosa para ella y si le estaba dando indicios de que quería más que unos simples besos y caricias entonces tendrían que salir del agua.

-Rayla, yo creo que ya deberíamos salir – Le propuso – Además, nos vamos a arrugar – Reía de manera tonta ante ese comentario y la albina solo accedió con una simple afirmación de su cabeza.

Una vez fuera del lago, no perdieron el tiempo y se acostaron sobre el césped para continuar demostrándose cuanto se querían y amaban en ese momento. La albina se posó sobre el cuerpo desnudo del mago y continuaba besando cada parte del cuello de Callum, él, por otro lado llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de la elfa para recorrer con sus dedos su suave y mojada piel. Bajo un poco más y se encontró entonces con las firmes y bien torneadas posaderas de Rayla. Su apetito sexual no podía contenerse más, tanto así, que sin esperarlo la joven guerrera sintió como un fuerte apretón le era propiciado en su nalga derecha.

Callum se erguía un poco para quedar sentado frente a ella y admirar sus pechos, aquellos rosados y parados pezones le encantaron desde el primer momento en que los vio. Sin darle algún aviso, fue hasta ellos con sus labios y empezó a besarlos causando una reacción electrizante por toda la espina de la elfa, era como una especie de escalofrió sexual que sentía por primera vez. Era raro, pero a la vez la llenaba toda. El mago relamía una y otra vez la punta de su pezón izquierdo con mucha pasión, fue entonces que decidió darle un pequeño y suave mordisco allí lo que hizo que la albina soltara un gemido lleno de placer. Rayla con su rostro notándose un color rojizo se escondió entre los hombros del muchacho para tomar de su castaña melena y entrelazar sus hebras entre los dedos.

Se quedó así por unos cuantos minutos, apreciando y saboreando el pecho de su amante, parecía un bebé que recién estaba siendo amamantado porque no deseaba soltarse por nada del mundo. Estaba tan embelesado con aquello que sin darse cuenta sintió como los delgados dedos de su elfa de luna estaba nuevamente toqueteando y jugando con su virilidad. Rayla a veces se perdía dentro de su propia excitación, se le olvidaba por completo el mundo entre lamidas, besos y mordiscos causados en su pezón, quería hacer sentir al mago lo más pleno y lleno que pudiera, incluso si se trataba de que esta la primera vez que mantenía una intimidad más personal con alguien. Se separó un poco de él y llevo su mirada hasta el pelvis del joven, más concretamente hasta su entrepierna, pudo notar que se trataba del miembro de un adulto lo que tenía en su palma, debía medir entre los quince y dieciocho centímetros y en toda la punta de este se hacía una interesante forma que contrastaba con el resto de su pene. Ella intuyo que se trataba de su glande, ya se lo habían enseñado en las clases de anatomía durante el tiempo que estuvo en la escuela, pero era diferente a como lo describían, era más grande y de un tierno color rosado.

-Qué? – Preguntó el pelicastaño cuando se fijó que la elfa estaba atónita mirando su parte intima.

-No, nada… - Continuaba con el rubor en sus mejillas y masajeándole al mago su virilidad – Es que no sé, quiero intentarlo… pero me da miedo…

Callum solo la vio con ternura, es lógico que sintiera temor ante su primera experiencia sexual y aunque estaba yendo bien también se le notaba el susto por encima. El mago solo fue hasta sus labios para besarlos.

-Si no estás segura es mejor que no – Toqueteaba su mejilla dulcemente – Lo dejamos para otro momento.

-No – Negó con su cabeza – Debe pasar algún día, no? Es mejor ahora que me siento con ganas de intentarlo.

-Muy bien, entonces hagamos "Sandiwchs" – Añadió de forma divertida mientras recibía un leve empujón en su pecho por parte de la albina de forma juguetona.

-Sabía que se trataba de eso! – Reía la pareja de forma jocosa ante aquel comentario – Y bien… - Suspiro – Me debo sentar sobre eso – Señalaba de forma tímida el miembro del mago mientras Callum solo asentía con cierta malicia en su rostro – Va a dolerme?

-Rayla, si he de serte sincero es la primera vez que lo intento con una virgen – Confeso – Solo hazlo despacio…

La albina solo trago saliva, suspiro un poco y agarro nuevamente el miembro erecto del mago. Con mucho cuidado poso sus rodillas a un lado de la zona pélvica del mago y una vez sintió como el glande del más alto rozaba con sus labios vaginales se asustó. Iba a detenerse en ese momento, pero Callum se erguía nuevamente para estar a la par con ella y abrazarla.

-Tranquila… - Le susurraba al oído – Hazlo despacio…

Rayla solo asintió de forma tímida, cerró los ojos y de a poco iba deslizándose por el pene del mago. Era una sensación interesante, incluso más de lo que esperaba. Sus rojas mejillas y su sonrisa de placer le daban cierta satisfacción al pelicastaño, él sentía como su miembro iba adentrándose de más por las estrechas paredes vaginales de la elfa de luna, obvio, era una virgen. Era totalmente distinto a las veces anteriores, cosa que, no es que suela hacer de costumbre, hacía tiempo que no estaba con una fémina de esa manera pero esta vez era totalmente diferente; mientras más bajaba más se excitaba el mago, finalmente de un momento sintió como la piel de su virilidad se estiraba lo que provoco que soltara un gemido que alcanzo a escuchar la albina.

Pero noto algo que le preocupo, miro un poco a Rayla y estaba tratando de contener el llanto… ¿Le estaba… doliendo?

-Duele… - Apretaba sus labios con fuerza y cerraba los ojos de la misma manera tratando de no llorar – Duele mucho…

-Si quieres para… - Le propuso el mago en un sonido de placer.

El pequeño cuerpo de Rayla no estaba tan preparado para llevar a cabo tal ejercicio. Un fuerte shock eléctrico surcaba por toda su espalda haciéndola estremecer mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho del pelicastaño quién agarraba las muñecas de la albina sintiendo un leve temblor en ellas. De pronto, sintió como unas pequeñas gotas caían a su mejilla; de verdad le estaba doliendo ¿Se supone que debe ser así? No, no lo creía. La elfa trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse lo más que pudiera y evitar sentir dolor, pero le era tan difícil, ella de verdad quería hacerlo con el mago, quería experimentar plenamente su sexualidad ¿Pero por qué le era tan difícil? ¿Será por la situación en la que están? ¿O será porque dentro de si piensa que no es el mejor lugar para hacer esas cosas? Se sentía insegura una vez sintió el miembro de Callum dentro de sí, pero no quería decepcionarlo, después de todo era la persona que más amaba en ese entonces.

Callum al darse cuenta que ella no iba a disfrutarlo como se debía decidió detenerla:

-Rayla… detente – No quería verla soltando pequeñas lagrimillas – Dejemos así por el momento…

Con los ojos un poco encharcados le hizo caso y de a poco fue levantándose del cuerpo del mago. Sus piernas estaban temblando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, se sentó a un lado de Callum abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro avergonzada de no poder haber logrado sentir pleno a su amante.

El mago al verla no pudo evitar también sentirse mal por ella, no tenía idea de cómo consolarla para hacerla sentir mejor. Escuchaba pequeños sollozos salir de la elfa y se acongojo bastante, fue hasta ella y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Vamos, no es tan malo – Le calmaba – Es normal que te sientas insegura.

-Callum, que no lo ves? – Se volteo para verlo mientras sus iris violetas se notaban un tanto rojizos causado por el llanto – Si no puedo darte placer como puedo ser una buena chica para ti?

¿En eso pensaba? ¿Creía que ser novios se trataba solo de eso? Callum sonrió de manera tímida y tonta al escuchar aquello.

-Rayla, en una relación hay más cosas que solo hacer "Sandiwchs" – Le comentaba cuando le quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro con uno de sus dedos – Y sé que te encuentras bajo mucha presión para hacerlo de forma plena – La albina no parecía entenderlo demasiado, creía que eso era lo que él quería – Hay otras maneras de demostrarnos que nos amamos; apoyarnos, estar juntos, salir de las situaciones difíciles como esta… - La elfa empezaba a calmarse de a poco al escucharle hablar – Además que tu primera vez sea en el pasto es muy vulgar.

-Tonto… - Por fin empezaba a reírse como era debido – Perdón… - Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios mientras aún se notaba un poco apenada.

-No tienes nada que perdonar, todo está bien…

Al terminar aquella frase sintió algo terrible; era como si algo estuviera apretando con demasiadas fuerzas sus muñecas; los listones, la unión, empezaban a hacer el efecto que tanto el temía. Trataba de agarrarse a sí mismo pero le era imposible, el dolor que le provocaba le hacían retorcer de dolor sobre el pasto. Rayla también había sentido aquello, pero había optado por hacer caso omiso, ya había pasado por eso antes y estaba un poco más preparada para el primer apretón que era el más difícil de todos pero al parecer el mago no. Tomo ambas muñecas del joven príncipe entre sus manos para masajearlas y así evitar que Callum siguiera pensando en el dolor, si no lo hacía sería más fácil de llevar la situación.

-Rayla… - Trataba de aguantar el dolor pero le era casi imposible – Será así todo el tiempo? – Temeroso le cuestiono a la albina quién no tenía idea de cómo responderle.

-No, te acostumbraras y no lo notaras – Era falso, ella no se pudo acostumbrar cuando le pasó lo mismo aquello vez – Además, tú mismo lo dijiste… saldremos de esta situación juntos.

Callum le creyó entonces, si ella quién era más experimentada en este tipo de torturas le dice esto es porque será así. No tiene por qué dudar de la albina… lo que Rayla le estaba ocultando es… que se iba a poner peor con los días.

-o-

Casi al caer nuevamente la noche sobre la tierra, Ezran y Claudia ya se encontraban casi llegando a los bosques plateados o eso parecía porque Zym con el tiempo empezó a descender de a poco entre las coloridas y mágicas montañas de su hogar. La pelinegra jamás había estado en Xadia, era su primera vez y todo le parecía maravilloso y lleno de vida. Si hubiera continuado con el penoso arte que anteriormente manejaba se sentiría plena de gozo de encontrar suficiente y de más material para sus experimentos con la magia oscura. Se fijaba en el sin fin de bestias de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores que había por todo su alrededor, unas hermosas aves que brillaban en el cielo volando a la par con el dragón la enamoraron ante sus ojos. Ojalá Soren estuviera allí con ella, seguro lo disfrutaría tanto; después de su encuentro con aquel draconico que por poco lo deja cuadripléjico comenzó a tenerles respeto y admiración a aquellas criaturas, ya no las veía como un objeto de caza sino todo lo contario: unos seres para contemplar.

De repente pensar en su hermano mayor le provocaba melancolía, llevaba ya días sin saber nada de él ¿Estaría bien? Eso esperaba, quería volver pronto para compartir tiempo con su sangre y dejarse llevar de sus chistes baratos y tonterías absurdas que tanto le gustan hacer. Pronto, Zym descendía más hasta dar con la espesura de unos árboles y mientras planeaba tratando de no chocar contra nada fue que de un momento a otro se detuvo. Ojeo para todos lados y finalmente toco suelo, al perecer ya habían finalmente llegado a su destino.

-Es aquí? – Ezran le pregunto a lo que su amigo de piel escamosa solo pudo asentir mientras sacaba la lengua.

El moreno no veía nada salvo un enorme bosque que se mostraba ante ellos. ¿Zym ya habría venido antes por acá? Su hermano omitió ese pequeño detalle cuando le contó de su viaje por Xadia para devolverlo con su madre. Con cuidado bajo del dragón y ayudo a su consejera a hacer lo mismo y un tanto incrédulo seguían pensando ambos que quizás el príncipe de los dragones se había equivocado.

-De verdad es aquí? – Claudia estaba un poco confundida. Esperaba encontrar una comunidad de elfos de luna que decidieron no participar de las fiestas merodeando por allí, pero no veía absolutamente nada. Recordó entonces a aquella ilusionista que se encontraba en el nexo de luna cuando quisieron su hermano y ella atrapar a los jóvenes monarcas, los elfos de luna por lo general suelen usar hechizos para esconderse de los demás – Tal vez, están ocultos…

-Como una ilusión? – Propuso el joven a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió sonriendo – Bueno, supongo que los elfos de luna son cuidadosos… tal vez – Una vez se dio vuelta para buscar otra forma de verlos fue que su cuerpo choco contra el de un sujeto un poco más alto.

Ezran levanto la vista y noto de inmediato que aquella extraña persona tenía encima puesto un uniforme de los elfos de luna, con el característico color verde/azulado; una piel blanca, casi pálida igual a la de su amiga Rayla, marcas élficas de color azul por todo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro y unos iris en sus ojos de la misma gama, su cabello era blanco; casi plateado y estaba rapado por la parte de su puntiaguda oreja derecha mientras el resto le caía del lado izquierdo hasta su cuello.

-Humanos? – Comentaba con duda mientras arqueaba una ceja aquel guerrero a la par que se fijaba en los "invitados" – Y oh no! – Paso de largo tanto de Ezran como de Claudia mientras se dirigía a Zym para arrodillarse de forma respetuosa ante el dragón – Y el príncipe Azymondias – El joven dragón solo pudo darle una lamida en la cara con algunas chispas eléctricas que el elfo de luna tuvo que aguantar para no mostrar inconformidad – Es un honor tenerlo aquí, su alteza.

-Eh… hola? – Fue Claudia quién hablo por los "invitados" atrayendo la mirada del elfo hacía los humanos – Quién eres?

-La pregunta aquí es: quienes son ustedes y por qué están con el príncipe de los dragones? – Se levantó de su reverencia – Lo tienen secuestrado?

-Secuestrado? A Zym? – Ezran respondió de la misma forma de pregunta hacía el albino – No, para nada. Es nuestro amigo. Mi nombre es Ezran, soy el rey de Katolis y ella es Claudia mi consejera real – Se presentó formalmente ante al muchacho señalando también a la pelinegra quién solo saludo amablemente desde lejos agitando su mano derecha – Vinimos porque… bueno…

-Espera, Rey de Katolis? – El joven elfo presentía que algo andaba mal por tener al monarca de un reino aliado a las puertas de su hogar – Qué hace aquí? No se supone que están en eso del concilio?

-Es a eso que hemos venido – Interrumpió la pelinegra – Rayla nos dijo que podríamos venir y…

-Rayla?! – Se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre – Donde está ella?! Está bien?! – Se notaba muy preocupado por la elfa.

-Sí, ella está bien – Explicaba Ezran calmándolo – Se encuentra con mi hermano, Callum y…

-Callum?! – Grito todavía más sorprendido de que por sus puntiagudas orejas pasara el nombre de su hermano mayor – Con ese imbécil?! Qué hace con ese idiota?!

Eso a Ezran no le gustó ¿Acaso le conocía? Pero si su hermano jamás había conocido a otro elfo de luna que no fuera Rayla.

-Oye, es mi hermano, no voy a permitir que te refieras de esa manera a él – Le reprendió el moreno.

-Perdón, me deje llevar… -Suspiro hondamente fijando sus ojos al joven rey- es solo que por culpa de él casi perdemos a Rayla hace un tiempo - ¿Claudia escuchó bien? ¿Perderla? ¿Cómo? – Soy Ville, guardián encargado de los bosques plateados mientras regresa la verdadera sucesora, Rayla. Que les trae a estos lugares?

-Oh! Que bien, entonces es contigo con el que tenemos que hablar – Ezran de inmediato saco la carta que su amiga le había dado en Neolandia y se la enseño al lugareño.

El elfo la tomo y se dispuso a leerla con calma. Obviamente se trataba de la letra de Rayla, así que era enserio todo esto y al parecer no se trataba de una simple visita cualquiera.

-Muy bien, qué es lo que tienes que contarme…

Pasados unos minutos, Ezran le confeso todo al hombre de confianza de Rayla, sin omitir detalle alguno de lo que ha sido su viaje durante aquellos días: Desde la muerte del rey Niilo, la acusación a su hermano mayor, la sospecha de que Runaan fue quién lo asesino, la unión de vida que tanto su amiga elfa y el príncipe habían aceptado hacer, el encuentro con los medio elfos, la visita a Neolandia, la separación del grupo para dar con el esposo del mentor de la albina, todo, nada había olvidado… Ville parecía estar entendiendo la situación, era complicado todo este enredo, aun así solo una cosa le estaba atormentando la mente:

-Entonces Rayla esta con Callum? – El joven elfo parecía más enfrascado en tener la mente ocupada en su superior que en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Y eso qué importa? – Ezran comenzaba a impacientarse de la falta de empatía hacia el rey que este elfo demostraba – Tu rey está muerto! Quieren cortarle la cabeza a mi hermano y Ethari puede ser la única pista que tengamos sobre Runaan para evitarlo! – Sí, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Sí, sí, te escuche cuando lo contaste, rey Ezran – Mascullo fastidiado el peliblanco frente a su visita no esperada – Es solo que me molesta…

-Por qué te molesta tanto Callum? – Claudia estaba un poco curiosa de saber la relación de su amigo mago con los elfos de luna.

Ville no estaba cien por cien seguro de si contarles, la situación era un poco bochornosa para él de alguna manera. La pelinegra era buena para deducir cosas antes de tiempo, pero quizás lo que pasaba por su mente no estaba tampoco tan errado:

-Rayla era tu novia, verdad? – Se cruzó de brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios la consejera de Ezran mientras el elfo solo volteaba su rostro hacía otro lado para evitar que vieran lo apenado que estaba – Ja! Lo sabía.

-Ville, no tenemos tiempo para esto – Ezran ya se estaba cansando para este tipo de trifulcas sentimentales – Podemos ir con Ethari y acabar con todo esto de una vez? – Le pidió de forma suplicante y desesperante.

El elfo le veía de manera compasiva, de verdad que quería salvar a su hermano. Si fuera por él ni los dejaría pasar si se trataba de ese mago humano escuálido. Pero si Rayla estaba también en problemas tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo de despecho y ayudarla, no importa si estaba bien con el hermano del rey de Katolis, después tendría una charla con ese tipo y quizás le daría uno o dos golpes en la cara por ser tan idiota.

-Está bien, rey Ezran – Exhalo algo de aire pesadamente – Pero tendrás suerte si quiere hablar contigo – El moreno arqueo una ceja esperando una respuesta precisa – Hace años que no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con la propia Rayla.

Ville extrajo de su bolsillo una especie de medallón con el símbolo de la luna incrustado en la mitad de aquel objeto. Después estiro un poco aquello hacía el aire y dijo unas leves palabras. Ante los ojos del rey, su consejera y el joven dragón una luz resalió del medallón y empezó a dibujar una especie de puerta que se dibujaba con el resplandor mientras se escribía sobre la encimera luminiscente algunas extrañas palabras en élfico para después dar paso a un brillo que encandelillaba los ojos tanto de los humanos como de Zym.

Una vez pasó el efecto, Ezran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: el bosque plateado en todo su esplendor. Había una hermosa arquitectura élfica detallada desde la roca más pequeña hasta la más grande por doquier, las casas estaban diseñadas para ser amables con la naturaleza, tanto así que sus moradas residían dentro de estos mismos arboles sin quitarles la vida esencial de las raíces y siendo pintadas con una combinación entre morado y blanco en las puertas y ventanas. Una enorme fuente se magnificaba desde el centro de la ciudad de forma espectacular que rociaba agua cristalina hasta la poceta donde reposaba. No era muy grande la ciudadela, pero se sentía un ambiente acogedor, como si todos vivieran en constante armonía con la fuente primaria de la luna.

-Bienvenidos al bosque plateado – Decía Ville con orgullo guiando la visita inesperada – Como podrán notar no hay mucha gente en la ciudad – Añadía sin detener su paso – La mayoría están celebrando con los humanos en tu reino – Señalo con la mirada al joven rey – Lo mejor será que no hablemos con nadie sobre lo que me comentaste. No quiero que los que nos quedamos pensemos en cosas de conspiración y todo eso…

-Tranquilo, seremos discretos – Calmo Claudia al elfo sin apartarle la mirada – No tardaremos demasiado.

Pasaban de lado ante los lugareños y estos les veían con rostros amables y sonrisas entre sus labios. Se notaba que en realidad los líos del pasado con esta gente habían quedado sepultados. Ezran se había dejado llenar tanto la cabeza de las conspiraciones de Claudia que ante toda esa gentileza que recibía era imposible pensar que realmente estaban tramando algo peligroso estos seres.

-No se preocupen, si llegamos a ver a Runaan lo detendremos – Llegaron hasta unas escalas en forma de caracol que rodeaban un enorme árbol un poco alejado ya del centro de la pequeña ciudad – Aquí vive Ethari – Indico – Es la puerta más elevada. Sean amables con él… perder a Runaan le afecto demasiado y sobre el príncipe de los dragones… – Veía como Zym correteaba a las pequeñas criaturas del bosque plateado de arriba abajo como un pequeño niño travieso – Le echaremos un ojo para que no haga nada imprudente.

Antes de proseguir Ezran a subir por las escalas el elfo le agarro de su manga suavemente y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, cosa que en efecto asusto demasiado al moreno:

-Si tu hermano hace llorar a Rayla otra vez juro que le voy a romper la cara a golpes… - Amenazo a la par que el joven muchacho abría los ojos como un par de platos muy asustado. El elfo le soltó, dio media vuelta y prosiguió con su camino a la entrada de la ciudad para seguir custodiándola.

El moreno solo pudo tragar aire dudando todavía si era buena idea confrontar a un sujeto que al parecer no ha superado su duelo. Claudia le miraba sonriendo un poco para calmarlo y animarle a que esto debía hacerse. Mientras subían por las escalas Ezran trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle todo a Ethari:_ "Hola, venimos de Katolis. Al parecer tu esposo mató a tu rey y lo estamos buscando" _No, era demasiado cruel hasta para él. ¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? Recordó entonces el dibujo que Rayla hizo para él en Neolandia, aun lo conservaba en uno de sus bolsillos, esperaba que aquello pudiera darle una idea al elfo de luna que tanto su antigua protegida como su esposo estaban involucrados.

Por otra parte, la antigua hechicera no inmutaba palabra alguna, no deseaba ser impertinente con su rey y menos si debía ser él quién hablara tanto por Katolis, por su hermano y por su amiga elfa. Aún pasaba por su cabeza la petición de Ezran; usar la magia oscura por si las cosas se salen de control, esperaba que no fuera así, que el elfo cooperara para que esto terminara lo más pronto posible para todos y más para ella, ya deseaba volver a su hogar y ver nuevamente a su hermano. Sin notarlo habían llegado hasta el final del pináculo arboleo; ante ellos, una puerta deteriorada que al parecer los años le han estado quitando el color blancuzco que esta poseía alguna vez, no habían ventanas ni nada por donde pudieran mirar si había alguien o no allí.

Ezran agarro algo de valor y fue el primero en golpear suavemente el portón, solo tres golpecitos dio para no sentir que era una molestia o algo amenazante hacía la persona que viviera ahí. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie respondía, Se giró hacía su consejera y con un ademan le sugirió que volviera a intentarlo y de nuevo volvió a dar tres golpes, esta vez más fuertes, quizás a la primera no alcanzo a escucharlos. Pero continuaba cerrada, como si no hubiera señales de vida en esa casa. El moreno entonces hizo algo un poco arriesgado, poso su oreja derecha en la fría madera para tratar de oír algo y en efecto lo hizo, hay alguien ahí, puesto que escucho unos leves pasos algo lentos adentro.

-Señor Ethari… - Finalmente hablo el joven rey – Somos amigos de Rayla, hemos venido a hablar con usted… - Se tensó demasiado tras decir aquello, en ese momento no se sentía un monarca sino un simple niño y esperaba que esa muestra de humildad pudiera rendir sus frutos.

Volvió a poner su oreja en la puerta y ya no escuchaba nada. Tal vez esto no estaba funcionando, retomo a dirigirse a Claudia y ella entonces señalo hacía los pantalones del moreno ¡Claro! El dibujo que la elfa hizo, tal vez eso pueda ayudar. Ezran extrajo el papel de su bolsillo y con cuidado lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta esperando que quizás él se dignara a tomarlo y así abrirles. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y esperaba pacientemente que Ethari le correspondiera. La hechicera seguía sin decir palabra alguna pero con sus gestos le daba indicaciones a su rey si debía o no proceder a usar una táctica más… pragmática. El moreno solo negó con su cabeza, no deseaba incomodarlo ni mucho menos asustarlo.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse soltando un chirrido molesto que le destemplo los dientes a los humanos. Desde la oscuridad la figura de un hombre mucho más alto que Claudia y Ezran comenzó a salir; un sujeto de tez morena con marcas características de los elfos bajo sus ojos de color cafés claros, cabello blanco corto peinado en un elegante flequillo que cubría parte de su frente y astas de mediano tamaño como si se tratara de una persona ya madura para los elfos. Fijo su mirada hacía sus "invitados" y se le notaba cierto vació en sus orbes, como si estuviera perdido o más bien… acongojado. El rey de Katolis se fijó que al parecer Ethari sí había agarrado y visto el dibujo puesto que lo empuñaba todavía en su mano derecha:

-Rayla está en problemas? – Se escuchó la voz del elfo un poco ronca y triste.

-Es complicado… - Le contesto Ezran – Tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo – Escueto el moreno al elfo.

-Hace años que ella y yo no hablamos – Sentenció Ethari en un tono de melancolía – Después de la misión de ir a matar al rey y a su hijo en Katolis muchas cosas cambiaron para los dos… - Entrecerró los ojos tratando de aguantar su llanto – Pero me arrepiento tanto de haberla tachado como traidora… - Finas gotas de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras trataba de hablar claramente ahogándose entre el aire – No tuve el valor para volver a verla a los ojos después de eso… pero cuando vi el dibujo… - Dirigió su mirada a Ezran apretando los labios – Supe de inmediato que me necesitaba – Volvía a ojear la hojita esbozando una melancólica sonrisa – Prosigan – Se hizo de lado y les convido a entrar a su hogar.

Tanto Ezran como Claudia se adentraron hacía la morada del elfo y lo que veían los devastaba; habían muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, armas, joyas, herramientas, restos de comida, este hombre ha estado viviendo en la inmundicia desde no saben cuánto tiempo. Lo que no entendía el moreno todavía era la razón de porque seguía viviendo, hasta donde Niilo le contó _"Los elfos mueren cuando tienen el corazón roto"_ y vaya que Ethari lo tenía, tal vez algo lo estaba aferrando a la vida ¿Esperanza de volver a hablar con Rayla? O… ¿Esperaba que Runaan todavía siga vivo? Pronto lo descubriría, hasta ahora era una sorpresa que la persona más alejada de los suyos les esté hablando de forma tan natural a un par de humanos.

El dueño del hogar se había perdido por unos minutos mientras los humanos encontraban un sitio donde sentarse, no había muchas sillas así que optaron por esperarlo en el salón principal. Cuando regreso notaron que llevaba entre sus manos dos tazas que emanaban un líquido caliente. Le dio a cada uno un vaso y les calmo diciéndoles que solo se trataba de té de yerbas de los bosques. A Claudia pareció gustarle, era agridulce tal como a ella le encantaba, claro que no era como su "Poción marrón caliente de las mañanas" pero era aceptable, Ezran por otro lado solo comía cosas que a su paladar le parecieran dulces, pero siendo invitado sería una falta de respeto no aceptarle.

-Supongo que están aquí por algo grave – Espeto Ethari sin cambiar aún su semblante – Son a los primeros que dejo entrar desde hace años – Confesó – Y sin son humanos es porque son amigos de Rayla… es la única que se lleva tan bien con los de su raza.

-Algo así… - Ezran trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar a Ethari – Mire, algo malo pasó… - Vio a Claudia una vez más y ella solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio como si le dijera: "Dile" – Niilo, el rey de los elfos de luna murió… - Aquello al de orejas puntiagudas le parecía sorprender – Bueno, no murió… lo mataron… - Abrió los ojos como un par de platos al escuchar aquello – Y al parecer… - El moreno mordió su labio, estaba inseguro de continuar – Runaan fue el que lo mato…

-Ru… Runa… - Eso fue demasiado para Ethari, cuando escucho el nombre de su esposo salir de la boca del pequeño sintió como todo su mundo daba vueltas, blanqueo su ojos y su cuerpo se fue tambaleando de lado a lado, parecía que se estaba desmayando. Rápidamente la pelinegra soltó la taza haciendo que se hiciera añicos en el suelo y agarro como pudo al elfo de luna. Sí, al parecer eso fue demasiado para él, lo acostó suavemente en el suelo mientras miraba asustada a Ezran.

-Y qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo casi gritando – Necesitamos que hable!

-Lo sé, lo sé – Ezran se acercó al elfo y en efecto su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero no respondía para nada ante ningún golpeteo suave en su mejilla o pellizco – Si tardamos mucho van a sospechar que algo está pasando aquí… y si lo encuentran así nos van a echar la culpa! – El moreno también empezaba a angustiarse – Voy a cerrar la puerta y hagamos todo lo posible para que despierte!

-o-

Callum no podía dormir bien, esa noche estaba siendo más complicada que las demás. Sus muñecas eran lastimadas por aquel lazo mágico y mientras más trataba de no pensar en eso más sentía como se estrujaban. Rayla le conto que con las horas se iría acostumbrando, pero era imposible ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada? La veía dormir tan tranquilamente a su lado que no podía creer que ella estuviera pasando por el mismo tormento que él. Se rasco la cabeza desesperado y se levantó de su improvisada cama hecha de hojas. Fue hasta la fogata y empezó a practicar algo de magia de sol, al parecer aún tenía completo dominio de las fuentes primarias ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Sin sus hábiles manos era como otro simple humano común y corriente y sin nada especial.

Echo otro pedazo de madera al fuego para avivar las llamas y alejar a las criaturas peligrosas de la zona de ellos. De repente sintió unas enormes ganas de ir a "regar las flores" suspiro hondamente y se levantó apartándose de a poco de una dormida Rayla. No iba a alejarse demasiado, solo necesitaba relajar el cuerpo. Encontró un árbol listo para ser rociado y allí noto que hasta para bajarse los pantalones era toda una tortura, trataba de no pensar en el dolor, lo intentaba pero era una tarea muy difícil. En ese momento una fuerte corriente de aire le helo la piel haciéndolo temblar unos instantes, luego se reincorporo para continuar con su "necesidad" escucho a lo lejos como unas pequeñas ramitas se crujían y no le importo para nada, creía que se trataba de algún venado o animal pasando por allí.

El joven mago estaba tan sumido en sus cosas en ese momento que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como algo frío se posó sobre su cuello, esto lo asusto bastante, lo suficiente como para hacer que casi se haga también encima. Iba a girar un poco su cabeza para ver que se trataba y una voz amenazante le hablo:

-No grites… - Callum solo trago saliva al escucharlo – Si gritas te degolló de inmediato… - De pronto su mente empezó a recordar donde era que había oído esa voz antes, pero le era difícil rememorarlo más cuando al parecer tenía una especie de espada en su cuello – Dejan mucho rastro tras de sí, no fue difícil encontrarlos…

-Ru… Runaan? – Solo dijo eso y no escucho respuesta alguna, solo la respiración pesada del otro sujeto tras de sí amenazándolo.

-Dame el cubo y a Rayla y te dejaré ir… - Fueron sus demandas sin quitar la espada de su cuello, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme de no matarlo en ese momento, de todas maneras ¿Que era un mago menos en el mundo?

El pelicastaño estaba un poco confundido ¿El cubo y a Rayla? Si se trataba de Runaan era lógico que buscara a su elfa ¿Pero un cubo? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Habla de aquel juguete que su padrastro le regalo?

-Mira… - Decía con voz temblorosa mientras tragaba saliva – No sé de qué cubo me hablas ni de que Rayla me hablas – Le mentía y eso al elfo sí que le molesto – Pero deja me subo al menos los pantalones, si me vas a matar quiero morir de forma digna… - Reía nervioso y esperaba que el mayor le concediera ese último deseo.

-… está bien, hazlo…

Lentamente el mago comenzó a subirse los pantalones todavía teniendo la hoja del elfo asesino sobre su cuello, entonces en un momento oportuno y rápido se agacho, dio media vuelta y ágilmente hizo la señal de "Aspiro" frente a Runaan:

-_Aspiro!_

Una gran y fuerte corriente de viento choco contra el cuerpo del elfo de luna disparándolo lejos de él. Fue entonces que se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacía el campamento donde estaba Rayla dormida. Se movía entre la espesura del bosque mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás asustado de que Runaan no le hubiera perdido el rastro, se guiaba por la tenue luz que emanaba la fogata, por poco se cae en más de una ocasión escapando del tipo que quería matarlo. Llegó entonces y agarro a la elfa de la mano despertándola de golpe y asustada.

-Qué? Qué paso? – Dijo una somnolienta albina al mago mientras este buscaba su bolso para escapar de allí.

-Runaan! – Le grito – Runaan está aquí!

La albina dirigió su mirada a todas partes y alzando la vista noto como una silueta que bajaba de uno de los arboles a gran velocidad caía sobre ella. Lo esquivo rápidamente y desenfundo sus armas y al ver a aquel tipo sus violetas iris se sorprendieron y a la vez no creyeron de lo que estaba a su frente: Era él, era su antiguo mentor. La miraba a través de sus orbes verdes lleno de odio, finalmente terminarían el encuentro que tuvieron hace cinco años, había llegado el momento que tanto ha estado esperando. Fue velozmente hacía ella con su espada desenfundada y en un fugaz movimiento le ataco por la derecha. Rayla retuvo el ataque con su hoja pero no esperaba que el elfo fuera más oportuno y le golpeara su abdomen con una patada que la hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás.

Ahora era su turno de atacarle, entre lanzada que le daba Runaan le esquivaba como podía no sin llevarse algunos cortes a su atuendo, Rayla entonces noto que su flanco izquierdo estaba muy vulnerable puesto que de por ese lado no lanzaba ningún ataque hacía ella. Fue directo a su cuello en un rápido movimiento que el elfo esquivo agachándose y nuevamente volviendo a contratacarle esta vez a sus piernas, la albina se dio cuenta y alzo su muslo derecho para no ser alcanzada por la hoja de este y con la misma rodilla le dio un fuerte golpe en su mentón que le hizo elevar algunos centímetros del suelo y caer de forma violenta casi al lado de la fogata.

Runaan se levantó tan rápido como pudo e hizo una maniobra digna de los elfos asesinos en forma de ataque giratoria hacía Rayla que a duras penas podía contener con sus espadas; era un sujeto entrenado para matar era lógico que le diera pelea. La albina seguía concentrada en atacarle por la izquierda y estaba empezando a dar frutos porque en uno de sus contrataques fue que alcanzo a rozar algo de la mejilla de su contrincante provocándole una herida de la cual empezaría a salir sangre.

Callum observaba asustado aquel frenesí, de verdad que estaban intentado matarse el uno al otro y debía detenerlos de inmediato antes de que esto fuera a más lejos:

_-Aspiro Frigis! _

Grito el mago haciendo la respectiva señal con sus dedos en el aire en dirección a Runaan y mágicamente unos enormes bloques de hielo aprisionaron al elfo antes de que volviera a atacar a Rayla.

La albina vio aquello y llena de ira fue rápidamente hasta su antiguo maestro dispuesta a matarlo, determinada en pasar sus hojas por el cuello del pelilargo y desprender su cabeza del cuerpo. Pero de pronto sintió como un pesado cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo de forma violenta, Callum la aprisiono contra el prado encima de su abdomen sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza para que no se levantara:

-Basta! – Le gritó – Ya basta! No tienes que matarlo! – Le pedía enojado.

-Callum! Quítate ya! – Le gritaba de la misma manera con más odio y molestia en su voz.

-Rayla, no vas a ser mejor que él si lo matas – Trataba de hacerla entrar en razón – No tiene por qué terminar así!

La albina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Le estaba impidiendo asesinar a su maestro? La persona por la cual todo este lío había empezado en primer lugar, el tipo que le arruino básicamente la vida.

-Rayla… por favor… - Le soltó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla a la albina – No hagas esto…

La elfa de luna empezó a respirar de forma menos agitada, estaba empezando a calmarse. Callum tenía razón, no era la forma como debía acabar esto, ella no es una asesina ya… más bien, nunca lo fue realmente. Los pensamientos negativos empezaron a disiparse mientras veía el rostro de su mago, era lo único que realmente la tranquilizaba ahora.

-Bien… - Suspiro cerrando sus ojos – No lo voy a matar…

Callum se levantó de ella y le ayudo a pararse mientras se sonreían el uno al otro. De pronto, escucharon una risa burlona y molesta provenir del prisionero que tenían lo que a ambos molesto cuando le dirigieron la mirada.

-Ahora le obedeces a un humano? – Decía Runaan de forma burlona – Cada vez me decepcionas más, Rayla… - Le daba una sonrisa malévola a su antigua pupila a lo que ella le respondía:

-Lo dice el tipo que está atrapado en un enorme pedazo de hielo? – El elfo solamente escupió molesto tras escuchar aquello. Tomo sus armas del suelo y fue hasta donde él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bufona y sarcástica – Que bueno verte, Runaan. Donde has estado todo este tiempo?

Runaan solo se limitaba a ver de forma rabiosa a la elfa, cosa que a ella le encantaba. Verlo derrotado era todo un excelso, humillado por su propia pupila… claro que tenía que darle gracias a Callum, sin él la pelea se habría alargado más de lo esperado y aunque fuera una buena guerrera su viejo mentor podría darle más lidia de la esperada.

-No respondes? – Le pregunto acercándose a él mientras este no le despegaba la mirada – Mejor, tener un prisionero silencioso hará el viaje más tranquilo. Callum! – Le grito al mago quién estaba a unos metros de ellos – Trae una soga, nos llevamos a Runaan a Katolis…

-Eh… Rayla… - Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza muy preocupado, en este momento no creo que sea buena idea sacar de casillas a la albina, más teniendo a su pasado frente a sus ojos – No tengo ninguna soga… - La elfa solo alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando que el mago pudiera resolverlo rápido – Pero! Creo que vi una sosteniendo un viejo campamento cerca de aquí – Explicaba mientras se iba alejando – Ya vuelvo!

El mago partió dejando solos a los dos elfos, al menos no podían matarse el uno al otro o eso era lo que él quería creer. Rayla por su lado no le quitaba la mirada a Runaan tampoco, era como una especie de pelea silenciosa en la cual luchaban por ver cuál sería el primero en soltar un improperio tratando de insultar al otro. Era un momento muy tensionante entre ambos, ninguno decía palabra alguna y la albina lo único que sentía era la fría mirada de su mentor sobre ella como imaginando las miles de formas en que la mataría si tuviera la oportunidad. La albina entonces comenzó a inspeccionar más de fondo al elfo y noto de inmediato que su brazo izquierdo no estaba, eso explicaría porque era tan vulnerable a la hora de pelear por esa zona.

Ella no debía culparse sobre aquello, le insistió varias veces aquella noche que abortara la misión de tratar de matar al rey de Katolis y a Ezran y que fueran juntos a entregar al príncipe de los dragones para dar por terminada la guerra. Pero Runaan era un elfo extremista, él odiaba con todo su ser a los humanos por razones muy estúpidas a decir verdad, siendo francos jamás le hicieron nada a él o a los otros del bosque plateado y eso con el tiempo Rayla lo entendió. Como habían humanos malos también habían buenos, más de lo normal como: Ezran, Soren, Amaya, Gren, Corvus… hasta la mismísima Claudia parecía estar llevando una vida tranquila y sin olvidar a su tonto pero amado humano; Callum.

Ahora que lo piensa… ¿Qué habría pasado si Runaan hubiera aceptado devolver el huevo en primer lugar? ¿Callum y ella hubieran logrado esa conexión luego de haber cumplido dicha tarea? Lo más posible es que no, era realista, tal vez ella hubiera seguido con su vida normalmente y él de la misma forma, quizás jamás se hubiera interesado en las fuentes primarias sino que hubiera seguido los mismos pasos de la pelinegra… ¿Debía darle las gracias por eso? Claro, amaba al mago como a nadie, era algo bueno en su vida después de tantos años, algo que ella escogió, pero no tendría por qué agradecerle por nada, después de todo casi lo mata al minuto después de haberlo visto.

Por la mente de Rayla pasaban un sinfín de preguntas ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué mato a su propio rey? ¿Por qué los persigue? ¿Con qué motivo? Si él la hubiera querido matar lo habría hecho tranquilamente la misma noche en que le quito la vida a Niilo, pero era sumamente sospechoso todo esto, como si alguien más estuviera tirando de los hilos de Runaan. Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y se dirigió a la fogata para mover las brasas un poco antes de que se extinguieran.

-El brazo… - Hablo finalmente Rayla a lo lejos pero lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara – Fue la unión, verdad? – El elfo no decía palabra alguna, eso estaba comenzando a exasperarla de sobremanera, trataba de ser al menos civilizada con el tipo que estaba luchando hace un rato por tratar de matarla – Qué pasa? El hielo te entumió la lengua? – Se reía esperando que aquella burla surgiera al menos el efecto de que se llenara de rabia y le hablara. Pero nada, solo se limitaba a mirarla nada más – Sabes, todos los elfos de luna están molestos contigo. Te mataría yo misma pero ya sabes cómo son las leyes… - Continuaba hablando – Quieren hacer justicia ellos mismos…

Runaan también hacía lo mismo que ella; inspeccionarla, se dio cuenta que traía un lazo de unión igual al que le hizo jurar unas horas antes de la misión para matar a los monarcas de Katolis. ¿Era por él? ¿Su unión era encontrarlo? Era patético que hubiera aceptado tal cosa y con cada palabra que decía la elfa más se daba cuenta que su relación con los humanos la estaban perjudicando de sobremanera, actuaba más como ellos y menos como los suyos, eso sí le hervía la sangra pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera derretir el hielo… es cierto… ¿El humano puede hacer magia primaria? ¡Es imposible! Esa raza inferior no estaba conectada bajo ningún arcanum pero al parecer el muchacho logro conectarse por su cuenta, eso era de admirar, al parecer sí hay humanos dispuestos a sobrepasar sus límites para conseguir lo que quieren… y eso también era lo que le aterraba.

-Ah! – Mascullo molesta Rayla al no escuchar palabra alguna del elfo. Se levantó furiosa y fue hasta él y lo agarro con su mano derecha fuertemente la cara – Al menos dime por qué demonios mataste a Niilo?! – Le pregunto molesta – Solo quiero saber que te llevó a hacer algo que era obvio que iba a perjudicarme?! – Ambos se miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido – Si tu plan era matarme lo complicaste todo para todos! – Le explicaba sin soltarlo – Pudiste haberlo hecho mientras dormía!

-El humano… - Finalmente habló – Qué relación tienes con él?

Rayla abrió los ojos sorprendida de escuchar aquello ¿Y eso a qué venía?

-Lo amo – Le confeso – Algún problema con eso?

Runaan soltó una risa que molesto de inmediato a la elfa, con un gran esfuerzo torció su cabeza para zafarse del agarre de la albina y volteo sus iris verdosos para encontrarse los violetas de ella:

-Y de verdad crees que va a funcionar? – Le indago continuando con su risa fastidiosa.

-Pues, ya nos dimos cuenta que sí puede funcionar – Explico de forma natural – Lo que tú pienses realmente me importa un bledo.

-Y tus padres, crees que lo aceptarían? – Rayla al escuchar aquello se tensó demasiado… ¿Sus padres?

-Están muertos… - Respondió dirigiendo sus ojos hacía la fogata – Su opinión ya no vale nada… - Un fuerte estrujón en el pecho se hizo presente, el hecho de que tocaran ese tema era doloroso para ella en todos los aspectos. Escucho entonces como Runaan reía más fuerte ante su oración, la albina se giró hacía él nuevamente de forma amenazante – De qué te ríes?!

-De nada, de que eres más idiota de lo que yo creía – Rayla no lo soportaba más, desenvaino una de sus hojas y rápidamente la llevo hasta el cuello de su mentor dispuesta a rajarle la garganta para que dejara de hablar – Vamos, hazlo! – Le desafiaba manteniendo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro a la par que la albina apretaba los dientes con rabia – No tienes el valor ni el coraje para matar a alguien, eres una decepción para los tuyos, para mí, para Niilo, para tus padres! – La elfa de luna temblaba de tan solo escucharle decir aquello, hacía un esfuerzo muy grande de su propia voluntad de no matarlo, apretaba con más ira su espada y presionaba fuerte contra la garganta de Runaan sin que aquel dejara su sonrisa de lado.

Callum tuvo algo de suerte, no solamente encontró la soga que necesitaba sino también un caballo que estaba atado a pocos metros de donde fue a orinar, quizás era de Runaan, eso explicaría como fue que se movía tan rápido y pudo dar con ellos. Eso haría el viaje de regreso más pronto a Katolis, claro que no sabía si la bestia podría con los tres a la vez, tiene que recordar que ahora llevan a otro en su camino. Bueno, al parecer su aventura estaba llegando a su fin o al menos esa pequeña parte, mientras iba de regreso hacía el campamento improvisado donde estaban los elfos pensaba en las miles de sorpresas que tendría para su elfa una vez hayan devuelto al asesino de Niilo: Viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevos lugares, aprender cosas cada día, estar juntos… eso era lo que más le emocionaba, el dolor en sus muñecas era menor cuando se imaginaba todo eso.

Cuando empezó a divisar la fogata noto de inmediato algo que le asusto: Rayla tenía su espada puesta en el cuello de Runaan casi lista para tasajearle la garganta. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y antes de que ella pudiera hacer alguna tontería la agarro y noto que estaba temblando, pero no de frío sino de rabia.

-Rayla! – Le grito tratando de apartar su mano del cuello del elfo – Rayla! Dijiste que no ibas a matarlo! – Le alzaba la voz más tratando de parar todo esto.

-Callum! – De la nada comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos – Voy a cortarle la garganta a este desgraciado! – Espetaba molesta.

-Ya te dije que lo hicieras! – Continuaba desafiándole Runaan – De todas maneras tus padres no aceptarían ninguno de tus caprichos en este momento!

-Deja de hablar sobre ellos como si estuvieran vivos! – Le grito con más rabia en su voz.

-Es porque lo están! Idiota! - ¿Escucho bien? ¿Sus padres siguen con vida? No, no es posible… Rayla estaba teniendo una crisis en ese momento, lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que se callara de una vez por todas – Están vivos! Por qué crees que te di el mapa aquella vez de esa choza en el reino de los humanos? – Explicaba, al menos eso sí quería saberlo – Si sobrevivías y fallábamos los elfos de luna te iban a tachar de traidora, igual que a tus padres – En parte eso fue muy cierto cuando regresó a su aldea, de no ser por Niilo las cosas hubieran sido peores – Ellos me enviaron un mensaje días antes de nuestra misión para que te volvieras a reunir con tu familia lejos del bosque plateado… - Soltaba sin tapujo y la albina no podía creer nada de lo que él le estaba contando…

-Mientes! – Apretaba más su hoja contra el cuello, casi llegando a cortarle por la ira.

-Seré muchas cosas, Rayla – Espeto finalmente – Pero un mentiroso jamás y lo sabes bien…

En medio de su propio temblor dejo caer su espada y sentía como su cabeza estaba dando vueltas como una tormenta. Callum la abrazo para que pudiera calmarse, estaba sufriendo un ataque de estrés de haber escuchado eso ¿Sus padres siguen vivos? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no se contactaron con ella personalmente? El mago no conocía bien a Runaan, no lo suficiente como para saber si de verdad mentía o no, pero al parecer la elfa sí le estaba creyendo, lo necesario para que soltara su arma.

-Era obvio que íbamos a fallar aquel día – Empezaba a recordar entonces de su misión – Lo sabía porque no tienes lo que se hace falta para hacer lo necesario cuando es debido – Rayla escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mago para no verlo más – Pero quería que te reunieras con ellos de alguna forma, era lo único que quería… - Hablo con algo de melancolía – Para mí fuiste como una hija – Su voz se estaba… ¿Quebrando? – Y yo quería que fueras feliz, ya sea con nosotros o con ellos…

Callum escuchaba el sollozo de la albina sobre su pecho, era mucha información para procesar y más en este tipo de situaciones. La familia para el mago era muy importante, para él, Ezran era lo más preciado en el mundo junto con Rayla y aunque ya perdió a los suyos tal vez la elfa podría recuperar los de ella. Aunque no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de las palabras del elfo de luna, tendrían que meditarlo bien y tomar una decisión juntos… fue entonces que el mago recordó algo: su cubo de runas ¿Para qué quiere él un "juguete"? Eso fue algo raro, pero haría caso omiso sobre aquello, tal vez Runaan estaba sufriendo demencia o algo parecido.

Se alejó con ella unos cuantos pasos para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin que el elfo les escuchara. Callum vio el triste rostro de su amada y suavemente fue quitando algunas lágrimas de las mejillas de la elfa con su pulgar derecho, no le gustaba verla así, tan vulnerable sabiendo que es una persona tan fuerte, la tomo de sus pomulos y la miro fijamente:

-Haremos lo que tú quieras – Le propuso – Podemos llevar a Runaan a Katolis… o… podemos ir a buscar a tus padres – Rayla se sorprendió ante aquello ¿Qué hay de la misión? ¿Lo estaba arriesgando todo por algo que quizás sea completamente falso? Bueno, si era así al menos se defenderían tal cual lo hicieron hace unos minutos…

-Callum… - Dijo rodando sus ojos a otro lado – No estoy segura… - Fue sincera con él – Runaan jamás me ha mentido, pero no sé si pueda confiar en él como antes – Suspiro.

-Será lo que tu corazón te diga… - Señalo el pecho de la elfa mientras sonreía de forma tranquila – Yo jamás conocí a mi verdadero padre, perdí a mi madre y perdí a Harrow – Recordaba con tristeza él también que su vida tampoco ha sido tan fácil – Pero si tuviera la oportunidad de verlos nuevamente créeme que daría hasta mi propia magia por hacerlo…

Rayla no estaba segura de que hacer… Por un lado estaba la opción de corroborar si lo que decía su viejo mentor era cierto pero por el otro también había una gran probabilidad de que se tratara de alguna trampa y si Runaan estaba involucrado después de lo que les ha hecho pasar sería algo muy peligroso. Sus padres, sus progenitores ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no se comunicaron con ella entonces? ¿Por qué esperar hasta este punto de su vida y más de esta situación para saber sobre ellos? La mente de la elfa estaba muy desorientada, demasiado para su gusto.

Quería creer… pero dada las circunstancias era mejor pasar de largo sobre ese tema. Tenían una misión en ese momento; regresar con Runaan y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Esa era su prioridad, pero… suspiro hondamente, necesitaba tomar una decisión rápida antes de que Callum fuera el que la tomara por ella. Miro con algo de pesar el rostro del mago, el pelicastaño no entendía aquella expresión, creía que estaba contenta de saber que sus padres seguían con vida.

-No… - Dijo finalmente Rayla – Regresaremos con Runaan a Katolis – Dio su ultimátum sobre el tema.

-Pero… y tus padres?

-Callum, sé que no me apoyas, sé que quieres que vaya a buscarlos – Se puso su mano derecha en el pecho – Pero hicimos una unión de vida para encontrar a Runaan, es nuestra prioridad – Explicaba de forma triste mientras señalaba el listón que tenía en su muñeca izquierda – Estoy cansada de arriesgar tanto por nada…

Las experiencias y la vida habían hecho a la elfa más sabia y centrada que antes. Si fuera la Rayla de hace cinco años no dudaría ni un minuto en ir a buscarlos, sería su prioridad. Pero tenía una misión importante con los elfos de luna, ya les falló una vez, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Se separó del mago ante una mirada de incertidumbre por parte de este. Tomo la soga que el pelicastaño dejo caer hace un rato y fue hasta donde el aprisionado elfo de luna para hablarle:

-Volveremos a Katolis – Ordeno y el elfo solo le dio una mirada amenazante – Callum! – Le grito al mago y este solo giro su rostro hacía ella – Prepara el caballo, tú y yo cabalgaremos encima y Runaan… - Le mostro la soga entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ojalá y te guste caminar porque vas a tener que seguirle el ritmo a la bestia…

-o-

La mañana llegó al reino de Katolis, Solveg había pasado casi toda la noche haciendo los preparativos para que su gente pudiera partir sin sospechar demasiado sobre lo que iban a hacer. Por un lado le dio la tarea a los elfos que de verdad eran guerreros que dejaran sus armaduras y solo llevaran sus armas escondidas entre los carruajes, pero a los otros fue más difícil convencerlos de lo que tenían que hacer. Algunos hasta le miraban algo incrédulos de lo que el consejero del rey de los elfos de luna hablaba; ¿Ir vestidos como soldados? ¿Por qué? El mayor solo les explico que se trataba de un simple capricho por parte de Niilo, aunque también jamás les conto que había muerto hacía unos días, más bien, el primer día que llegaron. A la final no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar e ir por el paso de la brecha, lo cual era muy raro ya que ellos no conocían bien el camino, aun así el peliblanco les dio a un guía de esas tierras para que los llevara.

El elfo veía como las dos caravanas partían del reino sin hacer muchas preguntas, esperaba por los grandes que el plan del joven Soren diera resultados y que nada malo sucediera. El espejo estaba bien escondido, los lugareños de las tierras de Xadia ni por enterados sabían que llevaban algo peligroso y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, estaba arriesgando la vida de elfos inocentes solamente para que Zubeia destruyera aquella cosa, una vez estando el mueble en el bosque plateado sería más fácil transportarlo hacía la reina de los dragones y acabar con todo esto. Solveg solo se quedó con unos cuantos hombres en el reino, le pidió específicamente a uno que no se apartara de su lado, no deseaba más sorpresas durante unos días al menos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, una silenciosa pelinegra se acercó a él. Solveg la noto de inmediato y se apartó un poco para que pudiera ver la caravana también, ella le "hablo" a través de sus señas algo pero recordó que Gren no estaba cerca para que le tradujera, estaba ocupado ayudando a los otros elfos a partir de Katolis:

-Tengo que aprender ese extraño lenguaje, general Amaya – Dijo suspirando – No le entiendo nada…

-Creo que dice que no te preocupes, que no va a pasar nada malo – El soldado que dejo a su lado fue quién hablo por ella esta vez, cosa que de inmediato sorprendió a Solveg ¿Desde cuándo hay elfos que saben "hablar" con las manos?

-Tú le entiendes? – Le pregunto a su guerrero personal.

-Eh… sí, algo así… - Trataba de explicar – Algunos soldados nos enseñan lenguas de otros reinos, el lenguaje de señas es una de ellas – Solveg no tenía idea de nada de eso, pero era muy interesante el dato - El problema es que los humanos al tener otro dedo dicen una que otra cosa de más así que es un poco más difícil…

-Me hubieran dicho eso antes… - Dio media vuelta para irse de aquel lugar para estar solo un rato – Dile a la general Amaya que no voy a esperar dos días a que vuelvan sus muchachos – Espeto girando un poco su rostro y sonriendo por lo bajo – Iré a quitarles la unión ya mismo…

El soldado le comunico aquello a la pelinegra y esta esbozo una enorme sonrisa, tanto así que se dejó llevar por sus emociones y fue a paso rápido alcanzando a Solveg y dándole un enorme abrazo por la espalda. El elfo de luna se tensó al contacto de la mujer, tanto que hasta por primera vez que llegó a Katolis se dejó ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le soltó nuevamente y esta le agradecía con su peculiar "lenguaje"

-Muchas gracias, Solveg – Hablaba el soldado por ella – Haces lo correcto…

-Sí, eso es lo que espero…

El elfo volvió a retomar su camino hasta sus aposentos para tomar lo necesario y hacer el ritual para quitarles la unión al príncipe y a Rayla. Pensaba que quizás esto ya se iba a terminar, una vez que todo se calme daría la noticia de que Niilo; el rey de los elfos de luna, ha fallecido presa de un asesinato a sangre fría por parte de Runaan. Aquel peliblanco era bien conocido entre los suyos, era algo así como una especie de "héroe" en sus días cuando se dieron cuenta que había tomado venganza por el Avizandum y el príncipe dragón, quién creyera que su sed por aquel liquido rojo se transformaría en una obsesión por matar reyes, sería interesante tenerlo unos días y desentrañar la psicología del asesino antes de proponer condenarlo a muerte, porque claro, su delito solo podía ser purgado con más sangre.

Su viaje hasta los aposentos estaba resultando un tanto inquietante, era más largo de lo que recordaba, tal vez en parte sentía que no era al final buena idea hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero se lo prometió a la pelinegra, tenía que cumplir eso al menos ya que no pudo cumplir por la seguridad de su rey. ¿Qué es lo que piensa? ¡No es su culpa! ¡Es culpa de Rayla por dejarlo solo y con dos guardias de pacotilla resguardándolo! Suspiro de forma cansada, ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto hasta que hablara con la elfa de luna cuando volviera… Entonces… ¿Ella sería su nueva monarca? Se tensaba de solo pensar en eso. La albina era una buena guerrera ¿Pero sería una buena reina? Ni siquiera sabe tomar decisiones correctas y eso ya lo demostró hace un par de días. En fin, todo quedaría a manos del consejo una vez que vuelvan al bosque plateado.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, su alcoba estaba hecha un desastre y él todavía más. Esta cruzada por salvar al mundo se estaba convirtiendo en una carga demasiado pesada para sus hombros, el hecho de tener que evitar que el viejo hechicero de Katolis quiera liberar a Aaravos lo nerviaba como no se imaginan. Fue hasta sus cosas y buscaba las flechas draconicas para dar señal a través del reino humano a Rayla y Callum que su misión había terminado, esperaba que a este punto ya hubieran dado con él o eso era lo que creía. Mientras más desordenaba sus pertenencias se daba cuenta que no las encontraba ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Las dejo en un lugar exacto por si la situación llegaba a estos estribos!

-Buscas esto? – Escucho una gruesa voz a sus espaldas y se preocupó, estaba inmóvil en una posición en la cual no podía defenderse.

Poco a poco fue girando su rostro hasta dar con la voz que le hablo a sus espaldas y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un sujeto que tenía un aspecto más que aterrador; las cuencas de sus ojos estaban completamente oscuras y unas finas marcas de color grisáceo se posaban sobretodo su rostro, llevaba en su mano derecha las dichosas flechas que necesitaba y de la nada un fuerte golpe de magia oscura le hizo perder la consciencia y caer al suelo de forma violenta.

-_Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba…_ \- Hablo otra voz, una más grave, casi gutural.

-Lo fue… - Dijo quién provoco que Solveg se desmayara. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo del elfo de luna, poso sus manos sobre la cabeza del desmayado y después de unas palabras extrañas y mágicamente oscuras empezó a escarbar entre los últimos recuerdos del elfo; la unión de los jóvenes, las peleas con Amaya y lo más importante… el plan de su "querido" hijo, fue entonces que añadió hablando al aire – Los aldeanos tienen tu prisión…

-_Y qué esperamos? _– Indago mientras reía – _Vamos por ellos… Por cierto, Viren… - _Comento nuevamente – _No hay que dejar cabos sueltos… _

El hechicero entendió aquello de inmediato y de la cintura saco una pequeña daga que tenía enfundada, preparando su hoja, ya lista para matar al elfo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Soren había pasado toda la mañana en su cama con un gran dolor en su abdomen, creyó que la herida se abrió pero menos mal que no fue así, solo era una gran molestia. Estuvo buscando por todo el castillo al consejero del rey de los elfos de luna para que le diera un poco de esa medicina mágica pero sin dar fruto alguno. Fue entonces que decidió mejor ir a sus aposentos, tal vez estaba allí. Caminando como podía por los pasillos a la lejanía de la alcoba de Solveg vio algo extraño en la entrada del cuarto; una figura encorvada acuclillada con una vestimenta harapienta de color tierra, observo entonces que tenía una daga alzada y en el suelo se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando totalmente dormida.

-Hey! Hey! – Grito a lo lejos ganando la atención de aquella persona y cuando esta se volteo a ver quién le llamaba se dio cuenta que se trataba de su padre, esto le helo la sangre bastante. Estaba por matar al elfo a sangre fría – Viren! – A paso rápido fue acercándose como podía hasta donde estaban.

El hechicero al verlo opto por no hacer caso al ser que le acompañaba. Entonces dijo unas palabras al aire y el pasillo empezó a temblar. Soren se asustó al sentir como los cimientos se movían y vio como en un destello de magia oscura su padre desapareció dejando al elfo allí sin saber que daño le hizo. El rubio finalmente llegó hasta donde Solveg y empezó a inspeccionarlo, esperando que no le hubiera hecho nada, suspiro tranquilo al notar que solamente estaba dormido. Esto era más peligroso de lo que creía, su padre estaba suelto en el reino y quién sabe qué es lo que haría, daba gracias a los grandes por haber logrado sacar el espejo del castillo.

Rezaba porque el elfo no hubiera dicho nada sobre el plan… o sino todo estaría ya perdido.

-o-

En el bosque plateado las cosas no iban muy bien; Claudia y Ezran tenían a un desmayado elfo de luna entre sus brazos y buscaban cualquier cosa para hacerlo despertar. El moreno se estaba empezando a desesperar, si alguien llegaba y encontraba a Ethari así seguramente les echarían la culpa y ni tiempo de excusarse tendría. Intento de todo, desde agua en la cara hasta darle fuertes bofetadas pero nada sucedía.

Claudia estaba también exasperándose de ver a su rey así, no creía que el elfo fuera a despertar de forma tan fácil y tenían que hacer algo rápido. Recordó entonces un hechizo fácil pero práctico que consistía en que la persona desmayada inhalara unos humos para que se levantara de forma abrupta y rápida, pero era magia oscura y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

-Claudia! – Le dijo preocupado mascándose las uñas – Qué hacemos?!

-Ezran… - Dijo la pelinegra con su mirada un poco triste – Hay una forma de que despierte rápido… - El moreno la escucho atentamente – Pero es magia oscura…

-Hazlo! – Le pidió – Hazlo, no importa! No lo va a matar!

Aquello sonó más a una orden que a un favor y viniendo de su propio monarca no iba a negarse. Poso suavemente al elfo en el suelo y fue de inmediato a su cocina a buscar lo necesario para llevar a cabo el hechizo; unas cuantas hojas de yerbas que reconoció agarro, una pequeña cuenca y necesitaba ahora un pequeño ser vivo para extraer su magia, dio con tan buena suerte que un pequeño y extraño insecto con forma de libélula se había posado sobre los platos del elfo de luna. Respiro hondamente y la tomo entre sus manos desprevenida, esperaba no arrepentirse de volver a sus viejas costumbres de practicar magia oscura no le fueran a afectar. Sacó toda la magia del pequeño bicho y veía como su cadáver caía al suelo.

Con las manos llenas de magia agarro las hojas y las desmenuzo sobre la cuenca mientras repetía una y otra vez unas palabras que resonaban por toda la cocina, una pequeña explosión se formó en el recipiente dando a entender que el hechizo había funcionado. Fue corriendo hasta la sala nuevamente y dijo:

-Ezran, no respires!

El rey se tapó la nariz como la pelinegra le ordeno. Llegó hasta el cuerpo del elfo de luna, poso su cabeza entre sus piernas y de a poco fue dirigiendo aquel fétido olor que salía del recipiente hasta su rostro. Espero unos segundos a que Ethari inhalara el humor y de manera torpe fue abriendo los ojos hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos y levantarse de forma violenta respirando agitadamente. Claudia deshizo el hechizo rápidamente, no quería que se diera cuenta que había usado magia oscura para devolverlo a la realidad.

-Qué… qué… me pasó? – Preguntaba confundido mientras veía el rostro de Ezran quién ya podía respirar de forma normal.

-Te desmayaste, Ethari – Comentó.

Ethari entonces empezó a recordar de a poco lo sucedido; cuando escucho el nombre de su esposo su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y cayó, estaba tan apenado de ser tan débil ante los ojos de esos humanos.

-Ethari – Le llamo Claudia – Sabemos que es difícil lo que escuchaste… pero Rayla y Callum están en peligro por culpa de Runaan – Contaba por el rey haciendo que el elfo agachara la cabeza.

-Si nos ayudas a atraparlo haré todo lo que este a mi disposición para evitar que le hagan daño a tu esposo – Propuso Ezran y Ethari parecía estar sorprendido ante sus palabras – No voy a permitir que se derrame más sangre de elfos mientras siga vivo.

Ethari se levantó del suelo pensando en las palabras del joven rey. ¿Puede creerle a los humanos? ¿Cómo puede decir que va a ayudarle después de que Runaan les ha estado molestando la vida? Debía ser sincero con el mismo, por una parte su corazón estaba rebosando de alegría de tan solo escuchar sobre el dato de que su esposo seguía con vida, menos mal que jamás perdió la esperanza… pero por otro… se sentía igualmente devastado de saber que ha puesto a Rayla en peligro. A Rayla, su pequeña, la niña que juro ante sus padres proteger hasta su último aliento estaba pasando por un amargo momento y él allí sin haber hecho algo. Tenía que ayudarla, sería su redención con ella, quizás así le perdonaría esos años en los que paso sin hablarle palabra alguna. Tal vez de esa forma puedan volver a unir sus lazos familiares como ahora años. Noto que en la mirada del moreno no había maldad ni mentiras en sus palabras, había decidido finalmente.

-Runaan no es una mala persona – Contaba mientras buscaba el dibujo de ópalo de luna que Rayla había hecho – Él no es de los que toman venganza a no ser que se lo ordenen… - Explicaba – Respetaba mucho a Niilo, lo suficiente como para aceptarlo como rey. El hecho de que lo haya matado fue porque alguien lo está manipulando…

Ezran lo escuchaba atentamente ¿Manipulado? Es muy posible, Ethari era su esposo después de todo, no tendría por qué mentir sobre esta situación. Claudia le oía y nuevamente su cabeza empezaba a formar una idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente… su padre, un hechicero de gran poder fue el último en verlo, tal vez también era quién lo haya mantenido oculto por tanto tiempo. Un shock de terror surco por toda la espalda de la pelinegra, muy asustada de lo que había imaginado. Al parecer su progenitor está envuelto en todo esto, eso comienza a cobrar más sentido para ella: la desaparición del elfo luego de que Viren lo encerrara, la muerte de Niilo el mismo día que Rayla estaba en Katolis, Callum al ser un mago poderoso podría ser un problema y por eso decidió alejarlo del reino cuando se enteró que estaba por allí:

-Mi papá… - Susurro… Ezran no pareció escucharla bien – Ezran, mi papá! – Se levantó rápidamente para tomar por los hombros al moreno – Mi papá es quién lo manipula! - El moreno no hizo buen gesto, si todo esto es obra de Viren iba a rendir cuentas con la justicia o más concretamente con su ira – No sé con qué motivo lo hace pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que Viren anda tras esto!

-Cómo puedes afirmarlo? – Ezran le pregunto confundido, hasta donde sabe su padre está encerrado.

-Bueno… - Claudia tenía que decirle la verdad en algún momento, era ahora o nunca – Hace días se me apareció en Neolandia en forma espectral… - Ezran frunció el ceño mostrando molestia con ella – Lo siento si no te lo dije antes…

-Me lo ocultaste… - Se separó de la morena – Por qué?

-Porque no me siento bien hablando de él – Explico con voz triste – Lo siento, de verdad…

Al menos esa opción era más creíble que toda una conspiración de los elfos de luna por matar a Rayla y quitarle su derecho de ser reina. Necesitaban volver a Katolis, tenían que ir con Viren y esperaba que siguiera en su prisión para hacerlo hablar, dialogar con el consejero de Niilo para que absuelva a su amiga y a su hermano de aquella unión y que puedan volver a casa. Sí, eso es lo que tenían que hacer ahora mismo.

-Volvemos a Katolis – Ordeno Ezran – Si nos vamos ya podremos estar para mañana en la tarde.

Claudia asintió y fue a preparar a Zym para nuevamente salir de viaje, tenían que moverse rápido antes de que Viren intente hacer más daño.

-Quiero ir con ustedes… - Ethari le hablo al joven moreno – Necesito volver a ver a Runaan…

-Ethari… vamos sobre un dragón que apenas tiene cinco años – Le explicaba – Otro peso y no creo que pueda llevarnos rápido.

-No se preocupe, rey Ezran… iré por mis medios… - Le regalo una sonrisa, una que no daba a nadie en mucho tiempo. Su pueril corazón estaba empezando nuevamente a tener esperanza, su esposo estaba vivo y eso tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos.

-o-

-Y por eso es que mi padrastro le puso a "Cebo" su nombre! Já! – Contaba Callum la vieja historia del primer nombramiento de su mascota. Rayla reía poco ante aquel chiste tan malo, ya lo escucho eso hace años cuando salieron de viaje la primera vez y no le hizo mucha gracia en ese entonces, ya viéndolo desde otra perspectiva parecía que el rey Harrow tenía un sentido del humor un poco retorcido.

Iban de regreso hacía Katolis, mientras ellos cabalgaban cómodamente sobre el caballo, Runaan va tras ellos atado por el torso solamente para que sus piernas fueran las que se cansaran. Lo arrastraba la bestia a su ritmo cosa que estaba enfureciendo bastante al elfo. Otra observación era que la conversación entre su pupila y el mago también lo estaba torturando, era mejor que le cortaran las orejas antes que seguir escuchando la enorme verborrea que salía de la boca del mago. Miraba receloso a la joven pareja, le parecía repugnante ver como la pequeña que había criado era tan melosa y romántica con ese humano, si no estuviera maniatado ya habría hecho algo para matarlos a los dos.

¿Entonces en esto se convirtió el mundo? ¿Elfos y humanos fraternizando como si cientos de años de guerra jamás hubieran pasado? ¡Los humanos mataron al rey de los dragones! Y a pesar de que tomaron venganza por ello sentía que no era suficiente todavía. Lo peor de todo era pensar que de ahora en adelante quizás las dos razas iban a unirse para tener familias, esperaba que en algún momento de su vida Rayla pudiera darse cuenta que su humano iba a morir primero que ella y muchísimo más pronto de lo que ella creía.

Escucharlos hablar le estaba colmando la paciencia, entre el ardiente sol bajo él y la caminata sin detenerse lo estaban enloqueciendo:

-Pueden parar por favor! – Les grito a lo que ambos voltearon – Sus vocecitas me están molestando!

-Oh! Eso te enoja? – Le decía Rayla en un tono sarcástico – Y qué tal esto? – A traición, tomo al joven mago del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco rápidamente a sus labios para darle un beso frente a su mentor. Runaan veía aquello y quería arrancarse los ojos, era mejor que el mago hubiera dejado que la albina lo matara.

Al menos el plan del hechicero estaba funcionando, estaba llevando el cubo nuevamente a su reino. La idea de que continuaran con su camino era tener a la elfa sola para matarla en aquella choza que le comento. Era lógico que allá no estaban sus padres, solo estaba jugando con la mente de Rayla, pero tal vez se equivocó en creer que la chica de hace un par de años que no sabía cómo actuar, ahora lo hacía con más cuidado. Esperaba que Viren cumpliera su parte del trato y le dejara matarla y liberarlo para volver con su esposo.

Rayla continuaba pensando en lo que Runaan le comento ¿Sus padres viven? No, no le puede creer ahora, lo más posible es que cuando lo entreguen a los elfos de luna volverían a embarcarse a descubrir si aquello era cierto o no ¿Y si es muy tarde? La ansiedad la estaba consumiendo, saber sobre sus padres estaban provocando en ella cierta duda en su ser; duda que era extremadamente peligrosa en ese momento. Ya le dijo a su pelicastaño que volverían a Katolis, no puede cambiar de opinión tan pronto.

-Y Runaan… - Le llamo el pelicastaño al elfo – Como era Rayla de niña? - ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? ¿Acaso quiere entablar conversación con él? A la elfa parecía no molestarle en absoluto que el mago indagara sobre su pasado y más con la persona con la que le crio.

-Una cobarde – Dijo sin pelos en la lengua – Ya te dijo que le tiene miedo al agua?

-Já! – Rayla hizo una risa seca cuando escucho eso – Obvio lo sabe y no le molesta…

-Es triste pensar en un elfo de luna con miedo – Eso sí la molesto bastante, ella también tiene derecho a sentir temores como los demás, es alguien que siente, que Runaan sea una cosa rara sin sentimientos ni emociones es una voz muy diferente.

-Sabes algo, Callum – Conto sonriéndole de forma maliciosa – Yo creo que el caballo quiere ir un poco más rápido…

-Ni te atrevas! – Runaan asustado le grito pero Rayla hizo caso omiso sobre aquello. El elfo ya sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

Rayla agito las riendas un poco y la bestia empezaba a ganar algo de velocidad. Runaan comenzaba a ser arrastrado más y más acelerando su paso para no caerse ni tropezarse con nada, cada vez iba más rápido el caballo y el elfo empezaba a cansarse. La albina volteo hacía atrás para ver a su tutor sonriéndole maliciosamente, estaba disfrutando ver como lo torturaba aunque fuera de manera tan simple. Volvió a darle orden a la montura de avanzar con mayor rapidez y aquello provoco que el prisionero cayera de rostro contra la arena, estaba siendo arrastrado mientras su cara y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de tierra, cerraba la boca con fuerza para que no entrara nada malo a su organismo.

La albina satisfecha de lo que hizo detuvo el paso de la montura, se giró a ver a Callum quién no paraba de mirarla un poco decepcionado de lo que había hecho. El elfo al sentir que finalmente ceso aquello se levantó como pudo, tenía que mantener su orgullo, era lo único que le quedaba después de todo.

-Te voy a matar, Rayla… - Se le notaba la ira encima pues sus fosas nasales se expandían con cada respiración agitada que daba.

Ya que no podía matarlo (y tampoco creía que fuera a hacerlo) tenía que hacerle pagar de alguna manera todo lo que le ha hecho, ella no era un ser vengativo, de hecho, siempre ha sido alguien que predispone su bien por debajo de los demás. De igual forma, todavía pensaba en lo que Runaan le dijo; sus padres… no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Pero ir a ese lugar sin una prueba digna de que le creyera era muy difícil, en un principio ir a Duren era por atrapar a su mentor, ahora que lo tenían no veía ninguna necesidad de volver a retomar el camino.

_"Son mis padres…" _Pensaba "_Runaan jamás me ha mentido" _Callum no entendía bien como se sentía ella, él al menos sabe que perdió a los suyos pero que los trato de aprovechar al máximo pero la albina tenía tantas cosas que contarles, tantas cosas que preguntarles, volver a abrazar a su mamá, volver a recibir un beso en la frente de su papá. Pero todo podía tratarse de una trampa, una en la que no quiere que su amante se vea envuelto. Decidieron detenerse un rato para descansar, tomar algo y continuar con el camino, por más que le gustara ver a su mentor sufrir no podía hacer que muriera antes de llegar a Katolis.

No era tonta, no iba a desatar a Runaan para nada, le daba agua para beber desde el frasco para que se refrescara, todavía faltaba mucho trecho. De pronto pensó que quizás él no le estuviera diciendo todo debido a la presencia de Callum, el elfo era muy reservado cuando de secretos se trataba y el mago no iba a apartarse de su lado sabiendo que los iba a dejar solos un rato así fuera. Podría pedírselo amablemente, pero obviamente se negaría o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Se fijó que cerca de donde se habían detenido había un arbusto con unas frutas un poco interesantes; parecían fresas, pero no lo eran, tenían casi la misma forma y color de estas pero quería asegurarse de que fueran lo que ella creía.

Fue hasta el arbusto y se encontró con una extraña fruta que al parecer también crecía en Xadia: _"Luchis"_ eran extremadamente ricas, pero hasta donde sabía también eran muy peligrosas o bueno, peligrosas para los humanos puesto que estas pequeñines tenían la habilidad de dormir a cualquier persona que no fuera un elfo. Agarro unas cuantas y regreso de nuevo con su maestro y su amante. Comió una frente al mago y le mostro un rostro de placer y satisfacción ante él, le mostraba que tan deliciosa era realmente con sus gestos.

-Son muy ricas… - Decía la elfa estirándole una al mago – Pruébalas!

El mago de forma inocente creyó en ella y accedió a tomar una de aquellas frutas. Runaan sabía qué clase de fruta era pero no esperaba que realmente le fuera a dar al humano, arqueaba una ceja mientras reía agachando la cabeza para que no descubriera la trampa.

-Hey! – Decía el mago mientras se comía la primera, de verdad que era una exquisitez a su paladar y papilas gustativas – De verdad que son ricas! – Una vez que la trago le pidió amablemente a la elfa por otra pero esta se negó diciendo que a la segunda ya no sabe a lo mismo. Callum no entendió bien eso, puesto que de repente sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo se hacía como más pesado – Ray… la… - Dijo lentamente mientras se desplomaba contra el césped.

Funciono más rápido de lo que creía y esperaba que el mago la perdonara por haberle hecho aquello. Pero en serio tiene que hablar en privado con Runaan.

-Muy bien… - Arrojo el resto de las _"Luchis" _mientras se sentaba para estar a la par con el elfo – Qué es lo que sabes? – Le dijo con un rostro amenazante – Por qué demonios mataste a Niilo? – Interrogaba.

-Dormiste a tu novio solo para hablar conmigo? – Al parecer sus viejos hábitos de elfo de luna no habían desaparecido por completo – Eso es sucio, hasta para mí…

-Solo habla – Nuevamente le ordenaba – Por qué mataste a Niilo? – Fue más lenta al preguntarle aquello, no iba a soportar más burlas y ahora que el mago no estaba despierto para detenerla podía hacer con Runaan lo que quisiera.

Runaan exhalo algo de aire cerrando los ojos y empezó a cantar:

-Un hechicero del reino de tu humano me tuvo preso durante años en una moneda – Confesaba – Me libero pero con una atadura mágica para hacer lo que él ordena, mate a Niilo porque él me lo pidió, luego me dijo que tenía que matar al mago y a ti para que no se interpusieran en sus planes- ¿Un hechicero de la corte de Katolis? ¿Quién? El único hechicero de ese reino que ella conoce está a su lado dormido – Su nombre es Viren, es un ser muy malvado y hasta que no los mate no me va a liberar! – Espeto molesto pero al parecer Rayla le estaba empezando a creer.

-Y por qué a nosotros? – Cuestiono dudosa – Qué le hemos hecho a ese hombre?

-Entregar el huevo de la criatura más poderosa del planeta a su madre para empezar – Comentaba – Crear paz entre los elfos y humanos después… tiene razones para matarlos…

-Entonces esto es solo por venganza… - Rayla masajeaba su barbilla suavemente desentrañando todo este misterio.

El elfo le estaba mintiendo, a Viren no le importaban ni la elfa ni el mago en lo absoluto, solamente quería el cubo de runas que ellos tenían al alcance, matarlos era solo su plan personal, uno que no estaba funcionando bien.

-Y qué hay de mis padres? – Volvía a preguntarle – Por qué no me dijiste antes que estaban vivos?

-Si te lo decía no te ibas a comprometer con la misión de matar al rey de Katolis y a su hijo – Argumento y en parte tenía razón, si le decía unos días antes de partir entonces habría dejado el bosque plateado para ir a buscarlos – Al final todo fue un desastre, ya sabes cómo termino…

Rayla se encontraba en una encrucijada, quería ir a ver a sus padres, pero todavía seguía sintiendo que todo era una triquiñuela de Runaan para matarlos a los dos. Puede que todo lo tenga ya preparado para matarlos una vez que lleguen allí o también puede ser que diga la verdad, era mitad y mitad pero no iba arriesgarse con su querido mago. Debía tomar una decisión rápida; continuar el viaje hasta Katolis o ir y averiguar sobre sus progenitores.

Fijo su mirada hacía la cintura del elfo y vio como un mango de una espada resalía entre colgada en sus pantalones. Se la quitó y se dio cuenta que se trataba de la hoja de sus viejas armas ¿Cómo la consiguió?

-Y esto? – Le enseño el arma frente a sus ojos.

-Se la quite a unos humanos que la tenían en un reino cercano – Explico, al menos eso era verdad – Fue fácil… supe que era tuya.

La elfa se giró para ver a un dormido Callum tranquilamente sobre el césped. Una sonrisa melancólica se posó sobre su rostro, estaba pensando en ir a buscar a sus padres pero sin su ayuda, si alguien iba a caer en una trampa era mejor que fuera ella.

-Iremos a buscar a mis padres – Le propuso – Pero él no viene con nosotros… si es una trampa quiero al menos intentar detenerte yo sola…

Runaan no aceptaba en su cabeza ninguna palabra que su pupila soltaba ¿Ir por sus padres sin ayuda del mago? Él sabe que no hay nada allá, pero al menos le daría tranquilidad de que el joven no esté presente para interponerse en su pelea contra ella.

-Por qué no quieres que él venga?

-Porque si es una trampa no quiero que nada le pase… - Fue sincera con él – Lo amo demasiado como para permitir que algo le suceda.

Runaan ya había empezado a entender que realmente ella amaba a ese humano, sus palabras y gestos con él eran exactamente igual a los que hacía con Ethari. Si su amado esposo también estuviera en esa situación haría lo mismo, se sacrificaría para que jamás le pasara algo.

-Dime algo, Rayla… - Gano la atención de la albina – Ethari sigue…

-Vivo? – Termino su frase por él – Sí, todavía lo está… ya no hablamos como antes, pero sigue viviendo en el bosque plateado…

-Ya veo… - Susurro, estaba tranquilo al menos de que el ser que más amaba estuviera bien, no veía la hora de terminar con esto para volver a sus brazos y escapar juntos hacía una nueva vida – Si no quieres que te siga quítale el cubo que tiene – Le dijo, aún tenía que completar la misión que Viren le había puesto para ser liberado – Así podrás irlos a buscar más tranquila…

Rayla no supo cómo reaccionar ante ¿Quitarle su juguete? ¿Por qué? Sí, le dijo que era algo así como para potenciar la magia pero no que fuera una especie de rastreador pero viniendo de Callum tal vez haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Qué iba a pasar después? ¿Volvería con él? ¡Por supuesto! Esto no era un adiós, para nada, ella tenía que enfrentar su pasado de una vez por todas y zanjarlo por completo, darse cuenta de lo que era realmente cierto ante las palabras de Runaan. Si era una trampa y lograba sobrevivir regresaría y tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible para que la perdonara por haber hecho esto.

Fue hasta donde su mago quién todavía estaba dormido, de hecho más de lo que ella creía. Acarició sus mechones de cabello castaños y le miraba con tanta tristeza de tener que despedirse de esa manera, pero era la única forma de hacerlo sin que él no estuviera en peligro.

-Nos vemos después, Callum… - Fue hasta su frente y le dio un tierno beso de despedida. Sin esperarlo el mago hizo algo por inercia y llevo su mano hasta la cabellera blanca de su elfa, todavía seguía dormido, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Ray… la… - Medio roncaba hablando dormido – Te… amo…

La albina apretó los labios tratando de aguantar el llanto, no podía demostrar debilidades así frente a Runaan. Fue hasta el bolso del mago y busco aquel dichoso cubo, no creía que fuera tan importante para su mentor. Miro entonces su libro de dibujos, opto que lo mejor era que se quedara con el príncipe, no quería que nada le pasara por si las cosas se ponían mal. Extrajo un pedazo de carboncillo de entre las cosas de Callum y escribió en una de las últimas hojas "_No me tardare, regresa a Katolis… te prometo que voy a volver" _

Quito la mano suavemente del mago que tenía sobre su cabello sin notar que algunos pelos se habían quedado pegados de la palma del pelicastaño. Exhalo aire pesadamente y fue hasta Runaan para quitarle la soga.

-Dejaremos las armas con él – Explico – Solo llevare las mías y si intentas algo estúpido lo vas a lamentar.

-Muchas precauciones, no crees? – Decía el elfo mientras se levantaba.

-Cállate y vámonos – Le ordeno a la par que preparaba el caballo para partir. Vio por última vez la figura de su humano durmiente y se sentía tan decepcionada de lo que estaba haciendo. Se montó sobre la bestia y ayudo a Runaan a que se subiera también - Si no hay nada… te matare, será lo último que te diré…

-Lo que tú digas, Rayla…

Partieron dejando solo a Callum en aquel lugar. Esperaba que ninguna bestia se acercara demasiado para hacerle daño, pero el efecto de las _"Luchis"_ tampoco es que fueran muy duraderos, en un par de minutos despertaría normalmente y ellos ya tendrían una ventaja considerable. Ojalá que vuelva a Katolis tal y como le escribió, que no la odiara por lo que estaba haciendo y que la comprendiera en su totalidad. Encontraron nuevamente el camino y a toda velocidad cabalgaron hacia su destino, esperaba que esto fuera el final para cerrar por completo la incertidumbre de sus padres de una vez por todas.


	15. No somos especiales

**Disculpen la tardanza, en serio. He estado con mucho teletrabajo y realmente ha sido más estresante hacerlo desde casa que desde mi lugar de trabajo. **

**Pero en fin, aquí estamos nuevamente. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer! **

-o-

Callum fue despertando de a poco, todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado, como si no hubiera reposado en varios días de manera adecuada. Hizo una mueca de molestia de no sentir absolutamente nada de movimiento en sus extremidades, lentamente sus músculos fueron desentumiéndose del trance ¿Qué pasó? Estaba hablando con Rayla normalmente y solo comió de esa extraña fruta que ella llevó…. ¡La fruta! ¡Era una toxina! Apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba sentarse, era como si tuviera encima el cadáver de un banter. Una vez que lo logro se fijó que no había nadie cerca, ni siquiera Runaan, la soga que lo tenía atado estaba tirada en el suelo, comenzó a preocuparse ¿Escapo?

-Ray… Rayla…

Trataba de gritar pero aun no era capaz de hacerlo con fuerza. También se fijó que no estaba el caballo ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Pelearon? ¿Rayla lo mato? No, no había señales de una lucha para nada. Giraba su rostro confundido y alcanzó a ver la espada de Runaan y una de las viejas hojas de la albina ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Su mente estaba enredándose ¿Y si el elfo la mató? No, también habría tenido que matarlo a él. El brazo del mago una vez empezó a moverse fue que noto que había golpeado contra algo que hizo caer al césped: El libro de dibujos que le regalo…

-Qué…?

Como pudo lo tomo y empezó a mover las hojas… ¿Lo había cuidado con tanto recelo hasta ahora para dejarlo ahí así como así? Se maldecía internamente por haber comido de esa extraña fruta, se perdió de lo que había sucedido y estaba pensando en lo peor ¿Runaan se la llevó? ¡Era imposible que ese manco pudiera hacerle algo a su elfa! Ojeaba los dibujos, esperaba alguna señal que pudiera darle a donde habrían ido, al llegar al final descubrió su mensaje… ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Cómo que regresara a Katolis? ¡Ella dijo que lo primordial era entregar al asesino de Niilo!... Sus padres… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? La albina ha estado pensando en ellos desde que le hablaron sobre eso. Pero si quería ir a buscarlos bien pudo haberle dicho desde el principio eso, no era necesario tanta mentira o traición porque sí, se sentía tan mal por esto.

Respiraba agitadamente con cólera de haber descubierto todo. Con más fuerza de la que tenía se levantó del suelo tambaleando todavía, necesitaba dar con ella rápidamente. Fue hasta su bolso y descubrió entonces que su cubo de runas no estaba tampoco ¿También se llevó eso? Maldecía en su interior, la albina tendría mucho que explicarle una vez que la encontrara. Sintió entonces algo raro en la palma de su mano derecha, habían unos cuantos cabellos blancos pegados allí ¿Serán de Rayla? Sí, deben serlo. Con una mirada determinada y fría pensó en algo siniestro para dar con ella… sus maestros y padres debían perdonarlo por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, guardo aquellas hebras entre las páginas del libro de dibujos de Rayla. Pero fue entonces que algo cayó de entre las hojas en blanco que él no había observado: Un mapa, mejor dicho, el mapa de la albina.

Cuando lo abrió, notó que el lugar hacía donde se dirigían estaba marcado, por supuesto, fue cuando desayunaron después de su encuentro con aquellos híbridos. Por unos instantes había estado pensando en la posibilidad de usar magia oscura para encontrarla como en aquel momento que Claudia la uso para encontrarlos en el nexo de luna. Fue como si sus padres sin haberse dado cuenta estuvieran allí con él, para evitar que cayera en aquellos brazos de maldad de los cuales se ha estado apartado por tanto tiempo y de los cuales no quiere volver a caer.

Caminaba entre la espesura de los arboles tratando de regresar a la senda, de a poco fue recuperando la fuerza en sus piernas para moverse de forma natural, una vez en los caminos se fijó que habían unas huellas de herradura que se denotaban en el suelo y que iban en dirección hacia el reino de Duren, eran profundas, la bestia llevaba carga de más, tal vez a Runaan… ¿Cómo iba a alcanzarlos? Cualquier tiempo perdido podría terminar en catástrofe.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar a un hombre que cabalgaba por el camino, una vez lo detuvo le ofreció todo el oro que le quedaba en el bolso por su montura, era demasiado por una simple bestia y el desconocido de inmediato accedió a entregarle su caballo. Callum se montó encima y a paso rápido para dar con aquella misteriosa cabaña y zanjar todo el asunto de una vez por todas.

-Te voy a encontrar… - Decía chirriando los dientes mientras el viento golpeaba su melena – Tienes mucho que explicarme, Rayla…

-o-

Katolis estaba hecha todo un caos. Soren había comunicado inmediatamente a la general Amaya sobre lo que presencio: Su padre está en el reino y quién sabe cuál era su próximo movimiento. Lo peor era que había atacado a Solveg por la espalda y al parecer quería matarlo, de no haber sido por la interrupción del rubio todo habría acabado para el elfo de luna. La pelinegra ordeno inmediatamente buscar a Viren por todo el castillo, no esperaba encontrarlo, ya debía estar lejos o bien escondido nuevamente. La única pista que tenían la poseía la última persona con la que probablemente hablo: El consejero de Niilo.

Soren no sabía mucho sobre magia oscura, pero más o menos se daba cuenta que aquello que lo hizo dormir fue esta. Esperaba que no fuera peligrosa para Solveg, no le caía mal, le salvo la vida cuando casi la pierde y estaba en entera deuda con él. El elfo estaba acostado sobre una cama sudando a cantaros, al parecer lo que le hizo su padre al final sí era muy maligno, se sentía mal de no haber podido detenerlo, si no estuviera herido seguramente hubiera corrido rápido y lo habría atrapado él mismo.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto? Su padre estaba cometiendo todo un genocidio por el reino que él tanto amaba y que había jurado proteger. Se sentía tan sucio de que llevaran la misma sangre, tan débil de no poder hacer nada y tan estúpido de haberle creído todo lo que le decía de joven. No iba a separarse del lado del elfo, Amaya le pidió que lo cuidara y que estuviera pendiente cuando despertara.

-So… So… - Escucho hablar a Solveg como podía – Vi… Viren entro… a…

-Cálmate – Le relajaba el rubio – Descansa un poco y recupérate.

-Viren entro a mi cabeza… - Volteo su rostro para mirar al humano – Sabe de… sabe del plan… - Tosió con fuerza – Tienes… tienes… que… ayudar a… a los elfos… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a caer en un sueño profundo.

El guerrero sin ton ni son se levantó de su puesto y dejo solo al herido. Aún continuaba maltratado de lo que le hizo Runaan, pero trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a eso. Necesitaba dar con Amaya lo más pronto posible y salir del reino a ayudar a los elfos que salieron en la mañana, si tiene algo de suerte los vería durante el camino y esperaba que al dar con ellos nada les hubiera pasado. No tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar a lo susodicha, debía estar muy ocupada buscando por todo el castillo a su padre. Tiene que actuar rápido, lo más que pueda. Fue entonces hasta el salón real donde estaba el mejor rastreador de toda la tierra aceitando su fiel arma de cadena; Corvus, sentado en una silla esperando pacientemente instrucciones de la general.

El moreno al verlo sudando y un poco agitado no dudo en levantarse para ayudarlo, Soren entonces pensó que era el tipo que necesitaba.

-Soren, estás bien? – El moreno le vio cansado y sudando a cantaros.

-Corvus, no hay tiempo… - Respiraba como podía – Tenemos que salvar a los elfos que partieron esta mañana…

El guerrero tomo como pudo el brazo de Corvus y este no le entendía nada de lo que balbuceaba. ¿Salvar a los elfos? ¿De qué está hablando?

-Soren… - Soltó la mano del rubio de su brazo – No puedo moverme de aquí sin una orden de Amaya – Explicaba de forma neutral – El reino me necesita aquí, tengo que protegerlo por Ezran…

¿Escucho bien el rubio? Eso lo molesto tanto que le grito:

-Corvus! Si no salvamos a esos elfos ya no habrá rey ni reino que proteger! – Estaba encolerizado de que el moreno no cooperara rápido, tomo algo de aire y le explico de mejor manera – Viren sabe que es lo que estamos haciendo, va en camino a atacar a esos elfos indefensos! – El rastreador solo mascullo molesto de volver a escuchar el nombre de aquel hechicero – Eres el mejor buscando gente que conozco!

Corvus parecía entender que las palabras del joven capitán eran ciertas. Si ese espejo caía en manos de Viren ya todos podían darse por muertos, al parecer los cuentos de Solveg sobre el tal Aaravos estaban también empezando a afectarle, tanto que estaba temiendo por la seguridad de Katolis en este momento. Con una mirada determinada le respondió a su petición:

-Vamos, no perdamos tiempo…

¿Iban a decirle a Amaya? No, era lógico que no tienen tiempo para buscarla en este momento. Debían salir de inmediato a encontrar la caravana de elfos que están disfrazados como soldados, deben seguir la ruta de la brecha hasta llegar a la frontera con Xadia. Será más rápido alcanzarlos a montura, pero ellos dos no pueden contra un hechicero tan tramposo y malicioso como lo es Viren. Mientras Corvus iba a prestar unos cuantos caballos, Soren fue a enlistar a otros dos soldados que encontró cerca para la misión. Estos se negaron de inmediato pues al no recibir una orden directa de la pelinegra no podían dejar su posición, el rubio se molestó tanto con ellos que les alzo la voz con total autoridad:

-Amaya podrá mandar en la frontera y podrá ser la reina por el momento! Pero aquí, en este castillo sus vidas me pertenecen!

Los hombres no podían negar aquella obviedad tanto así que al ver la fiera mirada de su capitán accedieron de inmediato a ir con él. Fueron hasta el patio de salida con la suerte de Corvus ya tenía preparado unos caballos para partir. Soren aún no se sentía con la plena fuerza para cabalgar, pero debía intentarlo, el reino y el mundo dependían de que tan rápido pudiera moverse a través de los caminos. El rubio vio una vez más el castillo y esperaba que cuando Amaya se diera cuenta no fuera a castigarlo, después tendría tiempo para explicarle todo como se debía.

La noche se cernía sobre el camino, si tenían suerte podrían dar con la caravana de elfos indefensos antes que Viren, o, eso era lo que quería Soren después de todo. Los cuatro jinetes cabalgaban entre la oscuridad, alumbrados nada más por una simple lámpara de aceite que Corvus había cargado un poco antes de partir. El rubio era quién lideraba la marcha, entre salto y salto de su montura hacía unas cuantas muecas de dolor y llevaba su mano derecha para toquetear la parte de su abdomen que días atrás había sido puñalada.

El moreno notaba el disgusto del joven guardia de Katolis desde su lado, se fijó entonces que Soren no tenía puesta su armadura, tal vez no lo vio necesaria llevarla o quizás se deba a que su herida no le permitía portarla de forma cómoda. Por unos instantes le parecía prudente preguntarle si quería detenerse para atender aquello que le aquejaba, pero viendo lo desesperado que se encuentra por encontrar a esos elfos no creía que fuera a hacerlo, puesto que el rubio a pesar de ser tonto era muy orgulloso y no iba a permitir que una simple herida lo detuviera de cumplir su objetivo.

-Donde crees que pudieron pasar la noche?! – Le gritaba Soren a Corvus mientras el cruento sonido del galope hacía difícil de escuchar algunas palabras.

-Si están en caravana deben de estar a medio camino de la brecha! – Explico el rastreador – Pero no entiendo, Soren. Por qué ir a buscarlos nosotros? – Le cuestionaba sobre la idea – Estos caminos están llenos de soldados del reino! Están bien protegidos! – Le gritaba para que alcanzara a oír su queja.

-Porque sé de lo que es capaz Viren – Susurro al viento y eso no lo alcanzó a escuchar Corvus.

No repitió su frase y antes acelero el paso más de su bestia. Cada galope que daba era como si le estuvieran clavando nuevamente aquella espada de elfo en su abdomen, tan doloroso que estaba empezando a sudar frío y agotarse más pronto de lo que creía. Ojeo su mano derecha un poco donde sostenía la herida y noto que la sangre que emanaba de esta comenzaba a traspasar su camisa de seda. Decidió hacer caso omiso de aquello, no iba a mostrar debilidad ante sus compañeros menos bajo estas circunstancias. Corvus ya se estaba preocupado por la salud del rubio, no quería tener que cargar ahora con otro cuerpo hacía Katolis menos cuando ya estaban tan lejos.

Los rayos del sol se deslumbraban por el camino, habían cabalgado toda la noche sin detenerse para alcanzar a los elfos. Soren poco a poco iba perdiendo el poco aire que le quedaba, pero tenía la esperanza de que diera con ellos sin ningún rasguño. Pensaba entonces en un plan para detener a su padre por si no ha dado con los de la otra raza, eran cuatro contra un hechicero malvado ¿Podrían detenerlo? Tenían que intentarlo al menos o escoltarlos lo mejor posible hasta Xadia para que estuvieran seguros. Pero algo en su interior se resquebrajo, a lo lejos, mientras observaba al cielo observo como un hilo de humo se alzaba desde el suelo, estaba pensando lo peor. Corvus y los otros dos soldados vieron aquello y también tenían el mismo mal presentimiento del guerrero rubio. Con una orden a sus monturas aceleraron más hacía donde emanaba aquello.

Sus temores se hicieron más grandes cuando observo casi llegando a unos cuantos soldados de Katolis alrededor de lo que parecía ser una simple caravana destruida por lo que ellos creían que se trataban de bandidos por la zona. Soren fue el primero en detener su caballo y bajar tan rápido como pudiera para ir hacía allí y lo que más temía fue lo que encontró: Todos los elfos, tanto de luna como de sol estaban muertos, algunos cadáveres estaban calcinados y otros acuchillados por el corazón tirados en el suelo como cual animal rastrero. Entre grandes bocanadas de aire se cercioraba de que al menos uno hubiera sobrevivido, pero no fue así, su padre había dado con esos pobres elfos inocentes y sin protección primero. Se sentía tan mal, fue su plan después de todo, él los envió a su fin sin siquiera saberlo… su corazón se apeñuscaba de forma brusca de tan solo ver aquella imagen. ¿Por qué tanta maldad reside en el alma de un hombre? ¿Qué le hicieron esos pobres diablos para merecer tal destino? Con pedirles el espejo habría bastado, eran gente del común, no guerreros, no iban a sacrificar su vida por algo que ellos no sabían… sin notarlo fijas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras más veía aquello. Sintió entonces como una palma se posaba en su hombro y al girar un poco su cabeza se encontró con los iris cafés de Corvus, el rastreador sabía lo que sentía su compañero…

-No fue tu culpa… - Dijo Corvus tratando de animar a su amigo.

Soren se apartó de él y fue hacía uno de los soldados que ya se encontraban allí. Hablando un poco con ellos le comentaron que mientras hacían una rutina de vigilancia por la zona escucharon un fuerte estruendo y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, pero solo encontraron lo que el mismo Soren había encontrado. Después de un rato inspeccionando lo que quedaba de la caravana, obviamente se dio cuenta que el dichoso espejo no estaba allí, tendría que tener algún poder especial o alguien ayudándole para mover aquella cosa tan pesada. Pero no había tampoco rastro de ello, fue como si usara el mismo hechizo que utilizo en el castillo para desaparecer frente a sus ojos antes de intentar matar a Solveg. Corvus veía todo desde lejos, quería ayudar a su compañero, pero no hay una pista que pueda darle para rastrear al viejo hechicero, solo queda esperar las órdenes del rubio.

-Y bien? – Le preguntó el moreno mientras Soren no despegaba la vista de aquellos elfos caídos en la tierra.

-Volvamos al castillo y avisemos a Amaya – Explicaba con la voz apagada – Es lo único que queda por hacer

-Y luego?

-Prepararnos para lo peor…

-o-

Los elfos de luna no habían detenido su paso durante toda la noche. Pararon unos minutos para darle descanso al caballo, llevar dos pesos y a toda prisa por una larga jornada debía ser exhaustivo para el pobre animal. Mientras Rayla le daba algo de beber a la bestia se fijaba por el camino que había estado transitando. En un punto Runaan le convenció de que era más factible tomar un atajo que seguir por los senderos principales. La elfa no estuvo muy de acuerdo con aquello, pero en este punto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Esperaba que Callum le hubiera hecho caso y no la estuviera siguiendo, pero al final es más ingenua de lo que parecía, obvio la debe estar buscando como fuera posible. No debió haberlo hecho, dormirlo de esa manera para escapar con su viejo mentor y ahora enemigo no es lo más correcto, menos cuando le ha dicho que lo ama y que está dispuesta a estar con él no importa qué. Pero es que sus padres, sus progenitores es lo único que la anima a realizar esto, así no tuviera una verdadera prueba de la veracidad de las palabras del elfo tenía que creer… o eso era lo que ella quería.

Runaan la veía un tanto deprimida, en toda la noche no se atrevió a decirle ni una palabra y eso que Rayla cuando se lo propone puede hablar por horas y horas sin que nadie la detenga. ¿Es por el muchacho? ¿Tanto apego le tiene ahora? Si fuera así ¿Por qué no lo trajo y ya? Tal vez la ansiedad por saber sobre sus padres sea lo que la está llevando a estribos tan peligrosos. De todas formas, si quería vengarse de ella tendría que buscar la forma de hacerlo rápido, sin sus armas estaba en completa desventaja. Quizás podría acercarse lentamente hacía su vieja pupila sin hacer mucho ruido y quitarle una de sus hojas y pasarla por su cuello, ir con el cubo hasta Katolis por un sendero que no fuera para nada transitado para no encontrarse con nadie, entregarle eso al viejo hechicero y regresar por Ethari. No le importaba lo más mínimo de si liberaba o no al tal Aaravos, solo quería volver con su esposo y morir tranquilo a su lado lo más alejado posible del mundo.

Sí, se propuso a esa idea. Dio un hondo respiro y contuvo el aire lo más que pudo para que Rayla no le oyera acercarse con su propia respiración. Poco a poco sin que ella lo notara se fue acercando de manera peligrosa hasta su espalda, su mirada no se apartaba para nada de las espadas que traía ella en la parte baja de su espalda. Solo necesitaba una, solo una para terminar con todo esto…

-Sé lo que intentas, Runaan… - Dijo la elfa sin mucho ánimo – Escuche la respiración que diste, es obvio que era para que no me diera cuenta que te acercabas…

Su plan se desmorono tan rápido como lo ideo. El elfo solo esbozo una tonta sonrisa entre sus labios y vio como ella daba media vuelta para encararlo. Al parecer Rayla no era tan ingenua o mala guerrera como pensaba, después de todo él fue quién la entreno para ser así.

-Estoy perdiendo mi toque – Soltó una pequeña risilla después de aquello. A la albina no le pareció gracioso nada de eso – Pero veo que tú aun conservas el tuyo…

Rayla ni le respondió a eso, solo lo miro con desgano de saber que él continuaba tratándola como si estuviera por debajo de él y eso le molestaba.

-Qué te hace pensar que de verdad no puedo matarte? – Dijo en forma de pregunta mientras preparaba el caballo para partir nuevamente.

-Nunca has matado a nadie, Rayla – Le respondió en un tono burlón y grosero – Eso es lo que me hace pensar… - La elfa continuaba siendo renuente a caer en sus insultos, tanto así que quizás… en parte lo que él creía no era del todo cierto – O sí?

La elfa subió a la bestia y le ayudo a su maestro a hacer lo mismo. Partieron de inmediato para no perder más el tiempo. Cruzaban la espesura del bosque a guía de Runaan que le decía por dónde ir, al parecer ya había estado por estos caminos, porque los conocía muy bien, incluso más de lo que ella esperaba.

-Oh! Y para qué sepas, Runaan – Le hablaba la albina – En cinco años muchas cosas pueden cambiar.

-Já! No me digas! Entonces sí has matado a alguien?! – Runaan nuevamente no volvió a escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella, pero el que calla otorga y su silencio daba más énfasis a su teoría – Vamos, cuéntamelo! Debió ser algo traumático, no?

-Por qué quieres saber? – Rayla comenzaba a molestarse de la insistencia del hombre.

-Porque eso hará el viaje más llevadero… y quiero saber si puedes llegar al extremo para vencerme…

Rayla solo rodo los ojos al escuchar aquello.

-Bien! – Espeto molesta – Quieres que te diga la verdad? – El silencio de Runaan esta vez fue quién dio la aprobación a aquella pregunta – No, jamás he matado. Crees que eso es lo que nos hace especiales? – El mayor no esperaba esa respuesta, tanto así que estaba empezando a creer que Rayla le decía la verdad – En estos cinco años que llevaba sin saber de ti me di cuenta de lo valiosa que es la vida de todo ser en la tierra! Y que arrebatarla solo por mera venganza, prejuicio o porque "es para lo que nacimos" es una tontería – Su voz comenzaba a alzarse mientras mostraba una gran molestia en ella – Cuando conocí a los humanos… - De repente unas imágenes se mostraban en su mente; la vez que vio a los ojos a aquel hombre asustado antes de intentar matarlo, cuando se topó con el rostro de miedo de Callum una vez que le enseño sus espadas, cuando trato de acorralar a los hermanos en aquella mazmorra y de repente el huevo del príncipe dragón apareció frente a ella – Me di cuenta que siempre habíamos estado equivocados, que siempre en la vida hay humanos buenos como elfos buenos – Continuaba sin bajar su voz y su antiguo mentor parecía estar entendiendo – Y como hay humanos malos también hay elfos así… y tú eres uno de ellos…

Aquel golpe dejo por el suelo a Runaan. Jamás había pensado que era de los malos, siempre creyó en su gran sentido por la justicia y que lo que hacía era solo por el bienestar de Xadia… bajo un poco la cabeza al escuchar a Rayla dirigirse de esa manera a él. Entendía de a poco que no era tan diferente a aquel hechicero de Katolis; ambos querían el bienestar para sus razas, pero de la misma forma lo que deseaban era lograrlo a costa del sufrimiento del otro. Imagino por unos instantes que quién le hablaba era su esposo, Ethari, él tampoco era alguien que aceptaba la violencia como un fin para justificar un medio que a la larga ya había dejado de tener sentido. La guerra en realidad nunca fue de humanos contra elfos y dragones… solo de personas malas que se odiaban y ya.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo empatía? ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que ha hecho por tantos años? Su contador de muertes era el único logro destacable que mantenía en su vida. Ser el líder de los elfos asesinos de luna era su motivación de servir a su sociedad…

-Los humanos mataron al rey de los dragones… - Dijo Runaan finalmente.

-Lo sé, pero él también había matado a alguien muy especial para Ezran y Callum – Explicaba Rayla – Y tú mataste a su padre – Se giró un poco para verlo – Pero no vi en ningún momento que alguno de los dos tratara de buscar venganza… - Suspiro hondamente para terminar su frase – Y tampoco pensé en vengarme por lo que le hiciste a Niilo en su momento…

Runaan al final entendía; Rayla y el muchacho mostraban lo bueno de las dos razas ante el mundo. Y quizás, eso haya sido lo que motivo a todos a que dejaran sus diferencias de lado y empezaran a convivir en paz. A fin de cuentas la paz se hace entre buenas personas y parece haberse dado cuenta que hay más bondad en el mundo de la que él creía. La albina había crecido entre la creencia de que los humanos eran los malos y ellos eran los que llevaban justicia sin notar en el daño o dolor que causaban cuando lo lograban, tal vez, las cosas sucedieron por un buen motivo para el mundo cuando él fue encerrado.

-Rayla, detente… - Le pidió y ella de inmediato ordeno a la bestia que mermara el paso. Runaan se bajó del caballo y se fijaba en todo su alrededor, parecía estar buscando algo. Fue hasta un árbol cercano y mientras quitaba la maleza que rodeaba este con su brazo pudo encontrar una pequeña "X" marcada en el tronco – Es por aquí…

Señalo entonces un rastrojo de camino lleno de ramas, piedras y pequeñas hojas que parecían cubrirlo. Rayla arqueo una ceja ¿De verdad era por allí? ¿O simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo? O tal vez solo la estaba llevando directo a su trampa. Con el ceño fruncido bajo de la bestia y se acercó a él:

-Como sabes que es por aquí? – Cuestionaba dudando de las palabras del elfo.

-Reconozco este árbol – Alzo su mirada hasta la copa de este y notaba que sus frutos eran de un color blanco pálido, la oji violeta hizo lo mismo y noto que era el único que poseía estas finas características – Iré delante – Se volteo para verla a los ojos – No quiero que pienses que hay trampas de ida.

-Tú eres el guía… - Dijo sin más y se fueron moviendo entre los arbustos sin saber ambos que era lo que encontrarían allí…

-o-

Ezran y Claudia comenzaban a ver su reino a lo lejos mientras montaban sobre Zym, y, no iban solos, Ethari al final decidió acompañarlos con un joven fénix de luna que robo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Sabía que iba a meterse en problemas una vez volviera, pero tenía que ver a Runaan una vez más antes de que fuera encarcelado de por vida. Pero no tenía idea porque, pero confiaba en las palabras del humano cuando le dijo que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a su esposo a que no fuera castigado con una condena mortal.

Rara vez ha salido del bosque plateado, de hecho, lo más alejado que ha ido fue hasta Lux Aurea con su familia años atrás, cuando las cosas no se habían complicado para ellos. Ezran pensaba que a la final ir con Ethari no fue lo que realmente necesitaban para encontrar a Runaan, todo estaba bajo sus narices y fue tan descuidado de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Pero tampoco podría recriminarle de aquello a su consejera; Claudia era una mujer de confianza y si lo guardo era porque realmente ella no deseaba tocar el tema y no fue sino hasta darse cuenta de la visión de su padre días atrás que todo encajaba a la perfección.

La pelinegra por su lado no inmutaba palabra alguna, tenía su mente tan llena de cosas que no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía con meras palabras. Quizás después de todo su padre los ha estado manipulando como le ha dado la gana desde el comienzo, incluso aun estando encerrado… o eso quería creer ella. Porque sentía el grave presentimiento de que el reino estaba hecho un caos total por cuenta de Viren, que su hermano o estaría muy mal o tal vez ya no estaría… eso era lo peor en estos momentos, pensar que algo le ha sucedido a su Soren la devastaba en su interior y si era así tendría que dejar su miedo contra su papá y encararlo como es debido.

Zym empezaba a bajar de a poco de entre las nubes, Katolis no se encontraba sino a unos cuantos minutos. Los lugareños cercanos al reino veían como un dragón y un fénix de luna surcaban los cielos de su reino y pensaban en las extrañas criaturas de Xadia paseando por los cielos así como así sin saber de los jinetes que iban dirigiéndoles. Pasaron de largo el pueblo y centro del reino de Ezran y fueron directos hasta el castillo donde cuidadosamente bajaron hasta el enorme patio principal donde se encontraban algunos soldados de Katolis como guerreros elfos de luna.

El moreno bajo del lomo de su amigo y ayudaba a su consejera a dar piso con sus pies mientras el elfo de luna que iba en el fénix hacía lo mismo. Tanto sus soldados como los de Niilo se acercaron a ellos para recibirlos entre reverencias. El rey tenía que hablar con su tía para saber que ha estado sucediendo. Sin detener su paso fue hasta el salón real junto a sus acompañantes y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la morena mirando el mapa geográfico de la tierra con algunos militares de ambas razas a su lado. Amaya al ver a su sobrino fue corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo, ha pasado una semana apenas de que partieron pero pareciera como si hubieran sido meses para ella, definitivamente reinar no era lo suyo y estaba muy contenta de que el verdadero monarca hubiera llegado.

-Qué bueno verte, Ezran – Habló Gren por ella una vez le mostraba su lenguaje de señas cuando lo soltó de su abrazo. Amaya entonces se fijó que no estaba solo; atrás iba Claudia como siempre pero el otro elfo más alto que ellos si le parecía raro – Y quién es el elfo? – Inquirió sin apartarle la mirada a Ethari.

-Tía, también me da gusto volver a verte – Hablaba el rey – Él es Ethari, el esposo de Runaan…

Una vez oyeron el nombre de aquel hombre, los elfos de luna que estaban con Amaya desenvainaron sus armas para ir por el esposo del hombre que había asesinado a su rey. Ezran de inmediato al ver aquello tuvo que intervenir rápidamente mientras Ethari veía como sus congéneres le miraban con total desprecio y repudio:

-No, no – Ordenaba – Viene a ayudarnos a dar con Runaan… - Explicaba el joven monarca mientras los elfos se miraban entre sí y guardaban sus espadas. Si el rey de Katolis no tenía problema con su presencia ellos no se entrometerían – Tenemos que hablar, tía Amaya… - La pelinegra solo asintió y con sus señas también le comento:

-También necesitamos hablar, Ezran…

Claudia había decidido quedarse lejos de sus superiores pero no apartaba sus oídos de lo que hablaban. Al parecer en el reino las cosas están más complicadas de lo que ella imaginaba realmente. Su hermano al parecer fue apuñalado por el propio Runaan y casi pierde la vida, de no haber sido por Solveg no la contaba para ver un amanecer nuevamente. Estaba aliviada de saber que estaba bien, mal herido, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Lo que más le carcomía el alma era saber de todas las cosas que ha estado haciendo su padre mientras ellos no estaban, si se hubieran quedado en el castillo tal vez nada de esto habría sucedido. Pero todo fue una trampa, un truco sucio de alejar a las personas que sabía que más fácil podían detenerlo para poder llevar a cabo aquellos planes. ¿Aaravos? Recordaba las historias de aquel archimago elfo de las estrellas por un libro que leyó hacía años atrás pero jamás llegó a creer que se trataba de algo real sino más bien de simple folclore élfico. Estaba de cierta manera aterrada de lo que estaba aconteciendo, si de verdad era tan poderoso ni ella con su magia oscura ni Callum con su magia primaria podrían tan siquiera detenerlo.

El ambiente estaba poniéndose denso en aquel gran salón. Tanto los descubrimientos de ambos bandos tenían en flor de alerta a todos. Más que todo a Ezran, había descuidado su reino y había puesto en peligro inminente a su gente y a los elfos. Pero Amaya era quién peor la estaba pasando, fue culpa de ella de que Viren escapara con esa tonta decisión de trasladarlo, actuó de forma estúpida solo por mero desprecio de no tener a aquel hombre cerca a la única familia que le quedaba. También le comento del plan de Soren y aunque ella no estuviera al tanto de lo que realmente pasaba confiaba en que todo fuera viento en popa y no hubieran problemas durante el camino de los elfos.

Pensaban también en Rayla y Callum y esperaban que pronto pudieran regresar con o sin Runaan a sus espaldas puesto que había algo más peligroso en juego después de todo. El moreno deseaba con todo su ser que simplemente sintieran el dolor en sus muñecas y regresaran sin más para tratar de quitarse esas uniones que los exponía a la amputación, con Zym cerca se cerciorarían de que jamás sucediera aquello.

-Entonces… - Hablaba Ezran mientras desde una ventana del gran salón veía todo su reino con melancolía – Estamos en peligro…

-Perdón, Ezran – La voz de Gren comunicaba las fuertes emociones de Amaya en ese momento – Hice lo que pude para tenerlos a todos a salvo… pero fallé… - Sus iris oscuros se fijaron en su sobrino quién no parecía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando realmente – Solo la llegada del espejo con la reina de los dragones puede arreglar las cosas.

-Y qué hay de Viren? – Le preguntó descontento – Crees que no va a buscar otra opción para liberar a lo que sea que quiere liberar – Ya ni él recordaba el nombre de ese elfo y eso que se lo dijeron minutos atrás.

-Solveg dijo que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a encontrar una solución a este problema – Explicaba Amaya – Con ayuda de los elfos de luna y sol podremos dar con él una vez contemos todo lo que ha sucedido…

-Solveg? – Ezran no tenía ni idea de a quién se refería.

-Así se llama el consejero de Niilo – Gren le contaba – Fue atacado ayer por Viren con magia oscura, se encuentra estable pero muy débil todavía para caminar…

-Y qué hay de Soren? – Preguntó por su fiel guardián y la pelinegra puso especial atención a aquello.

-Lo pusimos a cargo del cuidado de Solveg pero desapareció - ¿Su hermano había dejado su puesto así como así? Es raro, cuando le dan una orden él la sigue sin chistar – Tampoco encontramos a Corvus, tal vez saben algo que nosotros no sepamos…

Pero de pronto, las enormes puertas del gran salón del rey se abrieron de par en par y vieron como la figura de un joven guerrero rubio entraba cojeando mientras sostenía la herida que le estaba molestando desde hacía horas ya más de lo normal. Claudia al girar su vista hacía su hermano mayor corrió hacía él mientras de sus iris esmeralda brotaban lágrimas de alegría de volver a verlo. Se abalanzo contra el joven con tanta fuerza que por poco lo hace caer. Como extrañaba abrazarlo, volver a sentirlo, sollozaba en su hombro de haber imaginado que ya no iba a volver a verlo nunca más. Soren se retorcía de dolor puesto que su hermana lo estaba lastimando pero no iba a decirle nada, también la había extrañado mucho esos días tan extraños que han caído en el reino.

-Ya, ya… Clauds… - Le revolvía sus cabellos desde la coronilla a su pequeña hermanita sin que ella le soltara – Yo también te he extrañado…

-Estás bien? – Le preguntó una vez lo soltó y le tocaba el rostro de forma tierna – Supe lo que te hicieron y… y yo… lamento no haber estado ahí… - Nuevamente estaba llorando de saber todo el calvario que ha pasado su hermano mientras ella ha estado viajando por el mundo.

-Tranquila, duele pero… - Vio entonces a Ezran y Amaya quienes esperaban que les diera una respuesta sobre su desaparición. A parto a su hermana de lado, ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día y fue hasta ellos para dar una reverencia como pudo a su rey – Sé que no debí dejar a Solveg, general Amaya – Explicaba el rubio – Pero algo muy malo pasó…

-Qué fue lo que sucedió, Soren? – El moreno le indago muy preocupado.

-Viren tiene el espejo… mato a esos pobres elfos para obtenerlo…

Un silencio aterrador se postro sobre el gran salón. Todos bajaron las cabezas atemorizados de lo que el joven guerrero había acabado de contar. Soren comento que trato de detenerlo, pero al parecer fue muy tarde. Viren con el espejo estaba más cerca de lograr su cometido, de haber sabido que era un tipo tan peligroso Ezran ya habría tomado una decisión drástica para detener todo esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero al final sus sentimientos y emociones por sus amigos le nublaron el juicio de lo que debía hacer hace años una vez que aquel sujeto fue encerrado.

Ethari quién no ha dicho absolutamente estaba completamente avergonzado de que Runaan hubiera participado para llevar a cabo aquella tarea. Sabía que no lo hacía por malicia como el susodicho Viren, pero de todas maneras fue él quien mato a su rey y quién libero a ese hechicero de su encierro. A este punto supondría que realmente no tendría salvación, que si daban con él sería un objetivo de tirar a matar.

-Y ahora qué hacemos? – Propuso Ezran mientras se sentaba en su trono, cansado y dolido de todo esto que estaba pasando.

-Aún hay algo de esperanza… - Decía Soren – Callum aún tiene la llave para abrir el espejo… sé que no se la va a dejar quitar tan fácil… si destruimos la llave tal vez ya no haya forma de liberarlo…

Ezran medito sobre aquello unos instantes, desvió sus ojos hasta la enorme pintura de su padre que encallaba en toda la parte superior de la entrada al salón y dijo:

-Necesito estar a solas… - Ordeno a todos en el salón el moreno quién se le notaba la frustración por encima. Todos accedieron y de a uno fueron saliendo del recinto para dejar a Ezran con sus pensamientos. Pasaba su mano por todo su rostro mientras miraba hacía el techo y recordaba a su padre entre lágrimas que salían sin querer – Perdón… papá… al final no pude ser el gran rey que esperabas que fuera…


	16. Viejos encuentros

**Esta vez tarde menos de lo esperado, quizás se deba al tiempo libre que poseo a ratos para ir cuadrando algunas cosas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! **

Lentamente los rayos de sol se iban desapareciendo en el bosque donde estaría el destino de Rayla. La tenue luz iba perdiéndose con cada paso que daban y aunque no le apartaba ni un segundo la mirada a Runaan sentía que todo esto al final era muy mala idea. El listón de unión tampoco ayudaba demasiado, pues durante el camino sintió un fuerte apretón que le hizo mascullar algo de dolor. Movía su muñeca entre círculos para tratar de apaciguar el malestar y estar preparada para cualquier cosa que su viejo maestro estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

Runaan por su lado estaba también sumido en un torbellino de emociones en ese momento. Ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería hacer, escuchar a Rayla hacía rato, tratarlo como el malo de la historia lo había dejado con el ánimo por debajo. Y pues, eso era lo que era en realidad, todo esto lo hacía más que todo por venganza del error que cometió hace cinco años. Pero en este punto ya no tenía idea de que era justo o no. Ese humano tenía muchas razones para vengarse y no lo hizo, su pupila tenía muchas razones para vengarse y tampoco lo hizo. Siempre ha creído que la vida se trataba de un ciclo de odio que jamás iba a terminar, pero ahora, viéndolo desde una perspectiva más calmada tal vez a la final ellos tengan razón y él jamás la tuvo: ser un asesino no lo hacía especial, no hubo un sentido de vivir al final después de todo.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento chocar contra los árboles y sus pasos resquebrajar las secas hojas caídas y ramas esparcidas por el camino. Ninguno hablaba, parecían mudos al sentir que se acercaban cada vez más al final de su inminente encuentro del cual al parecer solo uno podía salir de allí. Entre más lo pensaba, más deseaba salir corriendo rápido y buscar a Callum, Rayla dudaba como siempre al momento decisivo de todo, era lo que ella siempre hacía; dudar, era algo que la iba a acompañar por el resto de su vida. Runaan también dudaba, tal vez… solo tal vez…

-Ya la veo… - Runaan se volteo a verla una vez que la escuchó finalmente. Giro nuevamente su rostro cuando la elfa señalo un poco más al fondo del bosque donde había una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Suspiro hondamente y fueron hasta allí. Derribaron unas cuantas ramas que se interponían en su camino y finalmente llegaron; la famosa cabaña, el lugar donde estaban los padres de Rayla. La elfa no era una tonta para nada, obviamente se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí pues todo estaba en completo silencio. Aquella vieja choza estaba tan deshabitada como su corazón al percatarse de que todo fue una trampa de Runaan y ella cayó redonda. Daba gracias de que Callum no estuviera allí para ver lo patética que se veía ahora, hizo bien en apartarlo de su camino para ir por el suyo que al final termino siendo una mentira.

-Bien… caí en tu trampa – Dijo Rayla sin chistar – Quieres terminar con esto de una vez? – La albina empezó a desenvainar una de sus hojas. El mayor no mostraba ninguna emoción, sabía que en un rápido ataque su pupila lo degollaría.

Miraba aquella cabaña ya casi destruida con el tiempo, los cimientos mohosos y las paredes casi a punto de derrumbarse. Parecía ser que había sido saqueada puesto que todo estaba fuera de lugar a como él la recordaba entonces. Troncos de madera yacían esparcidos por todo el lugar hasta ella y lo peor era que la puerta estaba hecha añicos, como si hubiera sido golpeada con fuerza para robar lo que habría en su interior que el mismo elfo sabía que no había nada de valor allí. Escucho entonces como el caer de un pedazo de metal fue hasta sus pies, agacho la cabeza para darse cuenta que se trataba de una de las hojas de Rayla, al parecer esperaba que la tomara y darle fin a todo esto. Dirigió sus orbes azules hasta los de su pupila quién no le quitaba una mirada amenazadora de encima. Runaan se agacho lentamente para tomar aquella hoja con su única mano.

-Sabes… - Parló – Cuando nos encomendaron la tarea de matar al rey de Katolis, Ethari tenía la duda de que eras demasiado buena para hacer tal cosa – Rayla parecía no prestarle atención, más bien se mantenía atenta ante cualquier acción que llevara a cabo su maestro – Por eso un mes antes me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo de los elfos, puesto que si fallábamos no tendrías cabida en ningún reino - ¿A qué venía todo eso? Ella ya sabía eso de antemano – Vine a estas tierras encubierto para construir este lugar…

-Entonces… - Hablo finalmente la albina – Solo yo sabía cómo venir aquí? – Runaan asintió alejando su vista de la de ella.

-Tus padres no están aquí, Rayla – Ella también ya sabía de eso – Pero sé dónde están…

Antes de que Runaan pudiera continuar la albina se abalanzo sobre él con rabia, fue tan rápido y tan fuerte que el elfo a duras penas pudo contener ese ataque feroz por parte de ella. Tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con una rama y caer de espaldas al suelo. La punta de la espada de Rayla estaba tocando el cuello de su viejo maestro, este por primera vez en su vida vio como el miedo le invadía de ver como los iris violetas de aquella joven elfa lo veían con rabia y frustración. Sentía desde su punto como exhalaba el aire con fuerza hacia su rostro.

-Ya basta! – Le grito – Basta de tus trucos! Basta de tus mentiras! – Al parecer el deseo de permanecer pura de no tener sangre en sus manos iba tener que desaparecer, pues solo tenía un pensamiento en ese momento: Matar.

El elfo ya se daba a la idea de que su muerte se acercaba, pero él ya la había abrazado hace años, desde el momento en que fue encarcelado por los humanos él ya estaba muerto en vida. Cerro los ojos, esperando la dulce caricia del frio metal pasar por su garganta y terminar con su sufrimiento. Pero entonces…

Algo raro sucedió, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él, pues mientras pasaban los segundos todavía no sentía la espada de Rayla rajándole la garganta. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que todo se encontraba inmóvil; ella no se movía, el viento no soplaba, los arboles no se meneaban. Fue entonces que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la oscuridad se cernió donde ellos estaban, de a poco las tinieblas fueron cubriéndolo todo y cuando quiso percatarse de que era lo que estaba sucediendo, su pupila fue atacada con una poderosa carga de magia oscura que la hizo elevar varios metros al aire y caer lejos de él volviendo el tiempo a continuar con su curso nuevamente.

-Al final tuve que hacerlo todo yo – Se escuchó una voz inquietante provenir de entre los árboles. Un timbre que él conocía ya bien y que de inmediato le helo la sangre por completo.

Rayla había sentido como si una bestia enorme hubiera chocado con ella, trataba de levantarse como podía pero el daño que le causo al parecer le había fracturado una o dos costillas. Cuando levanto su vista hacía donde se encontraba Runaan tirado también fue que de la nada una sombra casi espectral salía de entre la oscuridad que acontecía. La silueta de un hombre alto se presenciaba ante sus ojos, poco a poco las sombras que le envolvían fueron desapareciendo para mostrar a un tipo que parecía de pesadilla: un rostro pálido lleno de marcas oscuras con un cabello y barba tan blanca como su propio pelo y unos ojos tan negros como el mismísimo abismo se dirigía hacia ella a paso lento.

La elfa con la poca fuerza que tenía tomo su espada que no estaba lejos de donde cayó y se dispuso a atacar a aquel ser lleno de maldad que interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando se preparaba para encararle nuevamente fue atacada con el mismo haz de magia oscura del principio, esta vez haciéndola chocar con fuerza contra la pared de madera de aquella cabaña. Soltó algo de sangre de su boca tras aquel impacto y parecía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento puesto que ahora se encontraba mucho más herida de lo que podía esperarse.

-Dame el cubo, elfa – Le ordeno aquel hombre con voz impotente que se alcanzaba a escuchar al menos hasta donde empieza el camino hasta la cabaña – Dame el cubo y tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor…

Obviamente ella no iba a darle aquello tan fácil. Tendría que matarla primero si quería tenerlo:

-Ven por el… - Escupió algo de sangre mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

El hechicero vio esto como un atrevimiento, no se encuentra en condiciones de pedir nada salvo su propia muerte y más aún cuando él sería quién se la dé. Viren de a poco se acercaba a ella, preparando un último ataque ya listo para matarla. Pero se percató de algo de inmediato, puesto que escucho como unos ligeros pasos se aproximaban a él con intenciones hostiles. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta por completo alcanzo a esquivar el ataque por la espalda que Runaan había planeado no hace mucho, pudo rozar algo del ropaje y piel de aquel sujeto pero no de lograr una herida mortal.

-Ah! – Grito Viren mientras miraba con odio a Runaan – Elfo idiota! – El albino se disponía a atacarle nuevamente pero el hechicero fue más rápido y con un golpe de magia oscura le perpetuo en todo su pecho lanzándolo hasta un árbol y logrando que chocara con fuerza violenta la espalda que de inmediato lo dejo fuera de combate – Ni una simple tarea pudiste hacer… - Runaan desde su punto veía ahora como la atención del hechicero fue centrado hacía él – No te preocupes, recuerda que ya estás muerto! – Saco una pequeña daga de su cintura, listo para asestarle el golpe final.

El mayor de los elfos observo a su pupila entonces a lo lejos, luchando por respirar y tratando de darle el tiempo necesario para que pudiera escapar. Al final ella tenía razón, él no era una buena persona y su momento de redimirse había llegado. Viren se percató de aquello, aquel elfo de luna realmente quería morir, sería su premio de consolación ya que no parecía ser posible su reencuentro con Ethari. Cerró los ojos y espero entonces a que lo matara de inmediato, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando esto no sucedió, puesto que el hechicero había guardado su daga para sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsita de color morado que él ya reconocía.

-Matarte sería un premio para ti – Exclamó de forma turbia – No, yo creo que mereces algo peor que la muerte – Extrajo entonces una pequeña moneda de allí y el rostro de Runaan se llenó de un completo miedo al saber cuál era el destino que le esperaba – Es hora de que vuelvas a tu celda, monstruo.

Empezó entonces a decir unas palabras que resonaban con eco por todo el lugar mientras el albino gritaba porque no hiciera tal cosa. Rayla desde su puesto veía como un destello de luz purpura comenzaba a emanar de aquella moneda y se fijaba que de a poco entre los gritos desgarradores de Runaan su alma y cuerpo iban volviéndose etéreos mientras eran absorbidos por el poder de aquella magia oscura. Fue tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su viejo maestro ya no estaba allí, parecía que hubiera desaparecido. Miraba todo con un tremendo terror, si tan solo alguien pudiera ayudarla en ese momento, Callum es el único que podía hacerle de frente a tal maldad pero estaba lejos, demasiado lejos.

Viren volteo su rostro hacía la elfa ahora, fue hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo y con fuerza la tomo de sus mejillas con su mano derecha fría y sin alma y con la izquierda revisaba cada uno de sus bolsillos hasta encontrar finalmente lo que estaba buscando: el cubo. Una sonrisa malévola se pronunció sobre su cara, había obtenido finalmente todo lo que necesitaba para regresar al poderoso Aaravos a su mundo y junto con él esclavizar por completo tanto a los humanos como a los elfos:

-Tantas muertes por este simple artefacto – La soltó entonces tirándola al suelo con fuerza admirando el cubo y luego guardándolo en un bolsillo de su abrigo – Pero créeme, valen la pena – Rayla a duras penas alcanzaba a ver las botas de Viren, estaba muy débil como para levantarse y luchar contra él – Oh! No te preocupes, pequeña elfa – Se acuclillo hasta que ella pudiera ver tan solo esos ojos vacíos y oscuros que tenía en ese momento – Sé que estás feliz por ver a los tuyos, no? – Extrajo nuevamente su bolsa y frente a ella tiro varias monedas; cuatro para ser exactos – Me imagino que ya sabes que te vas a reunir con ellos… - Abrió sus ojos como par platos cuando no solo vio plasmado el rostro lleno de terror de Runaan en una de ellas sino también… el de sus padres… tenían expresiones diferentes a la de su maestro, se veían tan… calmados y serenos, como si hubieran aceptado su triste destino. Aquello lleno de tanta tristeza a la albina que sin querer de sus orbes comenzaban a brotar lagrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas – No llores, monstruo – Se burlaba de la situación de Rayla – Pronto vas a estar con ellos.

Una de las monedas estaba libre, al parecer era para ella. Viren entonces comenzó a hacer el mismo hechizo que uso con Runaan y sentía la albina como entre las diabólicas palabras que pronunciaba su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo para redirigirse hacía aquella prisión. Pero entonces, se fijó sin querer que el bolsillo del abrigo del hechicero estaba brillando, era donde tenía el cubo, emanaba unos colores intensos desde aquel lugar… No podía ser cierto…

Sin esperarlo, Viren sintió como una fuerza arrolladora y llena de fuego le era propinada en su rostro. Un golpe tan seco y caliente como el mismo sol, lo arrojo a varios metros de donde por poco casi encierra a Rayla en una de esas monedas. Su barba y parte de su cabello estaban siendo carcomidas por las ardientes flamas que algo o más bien alguien le habían atacado. Su cara estaba empezando a quemarse de a poco, el cuero estaba siendo comido por aquello y cuando dirigió su vil mirada hacia la elfa se percató de un hombre casi igual de alto a él, que llevaba un hechizo de sol envolviéndole el puño y una fiera mirada que él ya había visto antes; esos ojos de color verdes, esa mirada de determinación y valentía que una vez le encaro pocos minutos antes de la muerte de Harrow…

-Tú… maldito mestizo… - Raspeo su voz lo más que pudo mientras trataba de apagar con su magia oscura las llamas en su rostro.

-Hola, Viren? – Pregunto de manera incrédula e iba a utilizar un hechizo para atraparlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el maligno hechicero uso nuevamente sus trucos para desaparecer rápidamente ante la mirada del joven mago mientras emanaba de la nada una nube de un color purpura oscuro.

Callum no perdió el tiempo, vio la delicada figura de su amante herida frente a él y se dispuso a socorrerla de inmediato.

-Ah! Hazlo con cuidado! Idiota! – Le gritaba la elfa mientras Callum le ayudaba a sentarse. El mago lentamente fue subiendo la prenda superior de Rayla notando unos moretones enormes en el costado izquierdo de esta, eran protuberancias muy grandes y cada instante parecía que se estuvieran hinchando más.

En ese momento estaba tan apenada con él, ni siquiera tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos, no después de lo que le hizo en aquel bosque. Sentía como si mentalmente él la estuviera regañando de miles de formas, claro, era así, porque Callum no emitía sonido o palabra alguna mientras le revisaba las heridas a su novia. Tenía que pedirle disculpas, él no merecía nada de lo que le ocurrió y menos si fue ella quién lo provoco tan solo para perseguir una burda idea que al final resulto siendo falsa… o bueno, no del todo falsa.

-Callum… - Pudo hablarle finalmente, no sin antes sentir toda la vergüenza del mundo caer sobre sus hombros – Perdón… yo enserio no debí haber hech… - No pudo terminar su disculpa como era debido, puesto que un costado de su abdomen emano un dolor tan impresionante que lo único que alcanzo a salir de su ser fue un grito que por poco deja sordo al pobre mago. Se fijó entonces que de dónde provenía aquella tortura era debido a que el pelicastaño con uno de sus dedos había presionado la hinchazón que su costilla rota había provocado – Y eso por qué fue?! – Le reclamaba furiosa.

-Eso fue por haberme intoxicado en el bosque – Denotaba una sonrisa burlesca de haberle hecho pagar de esa manera lo que le hizo – Y esto… - Nuevamente volvió a presionar en el moretón para dejar que Rayla pegara otro grito adolorido – Por haber hecho algo tan estúpido y peligroso.

La elfa ni iba a reclamarle por eso, de verdad que se lo merecía por ser tan idiota con él. Si hubiera ido con él desde el principio nada de esto habría sucedido. En todo caso, al parecer Callum no es que estuviera molesto con ella, de hecho tampoco mostraba ninguna señal de que estuviera enojado, todo lo contrario, la trataba con el mismo cariño y amor que ha demostrado los últimos días y eso era un gran alivio para ella.

-Qué demonios fue lo que paso? – Le preguntaba confundido – Por qué Viren estaba aquí?

-Ese era Viren? – Rayla parecía estar igual o más enredada que el propio mago – Vaya que sí es todo un personaje de terror – Al menos su humor no había desaparecido y el chiste lograba el propósito de calmarles un poco – No sé qué hacía aquí, parece que lo único que quería era tu tonto cubo…

-Por qué querría un juguete? – Al parecer la innata curiosidad del mago comenzó a picarle – Es un cubo mágico, pero fuera de eso no puede hacer mucho – Explicaba pensativo.

-Parecía ser importante para él…

Callum observaba hacia ambos lados como si estuviera buscando algo a sus alrededores… o más bien a alguien.

-Y Runaan? – Le cuestiono.

-Es verdad! – Rayla se arrastró un poco desde donde estaba sentada para dar con la suerte de que aquel hechicero no se había llevado las monedas que apresaban no solo a su maestro sino también a sus padres. Las agarro del suelo y se las paso al pelicastaño – Creo que… al final Runaan tenía razón… si encontré a mis padres…

Callum observo aquellas fichas doradas quienes contenían no solo el rostro aterrado del elfo de luna sino también otros dos que él no reconocía por completo… espera… ¿Sus padres? Al parecer fueron encerrados de la misma forma que Runaan puesto que observaba sus figuras desde donde parece estar. En una de las monedas se podía ver la cara de un elfo de su misma clase pero con marcas diferentes y un cabello más corto y en la otra una joven elfa que era muy parecida a Rayla… ¿Realmente eran ellos?

-Son tus padres? – La albina solo asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior aguantando el dolor – Vaya… Hola padres de Rayla! – El muchacho solo dio una sonrisa saludando a las monedas – Soy Callum, un… - Buscaba una palabra adecuada para dirigirse a sus suegros – Soy la pareja de Rayla, mucho gusto!

¿En serio le estaba hablando a un par de monedas? No tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar aquello, se veía tan tonto haciéndolo… tonto pero adorable.

-No creo que te escuchen, Callum – Trataba de levantarse pero cada intento resultaba insufrible pues su fuerte dolor no le permitía. El príncipe le ayudo a ponerse de pie pero era obvio que en esas condiciones no podrían viajar al menos por unos días – Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí… - Le miro a su rostro determinada – Sabes cómo hacerlo?

Se quedó pensativo por unos minutos. Era magia oscura lo que encerró a esos elfos allí, así que el mismo arte debería ser la clave para liberarlos. No conocía a mucha gente que pudiera hacer magia así… de hecho, solo conocía a una. Callum le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Rayla, cosa que ella no entendió bien porque lo hacía en ese momento, pero tampoco iba a negarle el gesto:

-Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar – Le guiño el ojo confiado a lo que la elfa solo le sonrió de forma cariñosa – Pero primero hay que encargarnos de esas heridas, el viaje es largo y no creo que puedas cabalgar – Le propuso a lo que ella no se quejó ni negó, era lógico que no podía aguantar un largo trayecto – Al menos atrapamos a Runaan, eso es un mérito… - Iba a guardar aquellas monedas en su bolsillo a lo que la albina le objeto de inmediato:

-Callum… podría llevarlos? – El mago de inmediato le paso las fichas doradas a Rayla y esta antes de guardarlas les dio un último vistazo sonriendo de forma melancólica – No se preocupen, voy a sacarlos de ahí…

-o-

Soren y Claudia finalmente estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo, realmente solo paso un poco más de una semana pero para ambos fue una eternidad. Sin saber que sucedía a su alrededor y más aun desconfiando entre los maliciosos actos que hacía su padre en las sombras. A pesar de que los dos trataban de entablar una conversación sin tener que tocar el tema de su progenitor era lógico que en algún momento debían hablar de ello quisieran o no. La pelinegra era la que peor la estaba pasando, Viren no solo quería liberar un enorme mal al mundo sino que también se atrevió a casi matar a su único hermanito, a la persona que ella más ama en el mundo, eso sí que le hervía la sangre de sobremanera, tanto así que estaba decidida a no ser más conocida como la hija de aquel vil y ruin sujeto.

Soren no se atrevía a dar la primera palabra sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el reino y más concretamente sobre las acciones de su papá. Pero sentía que Claudia la estaba pasando mal, tal vez presentía que estaba siendo juzgada por los hechos de Viren y eso era algo injusto, ella ya ni siquiera coqueteaba con la magia oscura y el poco afecto que sentía sobre ese hombre desapareció desde el primer momento que bajo del dragón.

-Claudia, no vale la pena que te atormentes así… - Finalmente le hablo – Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano haría algo terrible desde las sombras – Quería hacerla sentir bien, pero no funcionaba – Oye! Los elfos de luna no son tan huraños como pensaba, sabes? – La pelinegra giro un poco su rostro para verlo – Solveg resulto ser buen tipo a pesar de todo…

-Sí, te salvo la vida – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Se podría decir que tú se la salvaste a él poco después – En eso tenía razón – Aunque es una pena que este tan débil… - Su gesto cambio nuevamente a uno de total seriedad – Entonces, Viren quiere liberar a Aaravos?

-Eso parece, tiene el espejo ahora – A la mente del guerrero nuevamente regresaban aquellas horribles imágenes de esos elfos muertos en el camino hacia la brecha – Mientras no tenga la llave no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

-El cubo de runas de Callum, no? – Soren asintió – He estado pensando que quizás ya lo debe de tener…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de esa frase. Si algo tenía Claudia era una gran moción para saber de las cosas que podría hacer Viren luego de que el espejo ya lo tuviera en sus manos y no sonaba tan errónea, su padre debía ya maquinar algo para obtener aquel objeto a como fuera lugar.

-De verdad crees que Callum se lo va dejar quitar tan fácil?

-Se distrae mucho cuando esta con Rayla – Explicaba molesta – Tal vez ya se las ingenió para hacerlo…

-Si es así entonces ahora sí estamos en un gran problema, Clauds…

Iban a continuar con su conversación, pero de la nada un guardia del reino llegó hasta donde estaban los hermanos y le pidió a la pelinegra que por favor se presentara con el rey de inmediato. Quizás el tiempo de pensar de Ezran ya había pasado y ya se debía sentir algo mejor. Soren asintió su cabeza como diciéndole que podía marcharse a cumplir con sus deberes reales y de inmediato partió hacia el gran salón del trono. Una vez allí, encontró al moreno mirando desde una ventana su reino, parecía un poco más calmado a como lo dejo hace un buen rato, debía estar esperando alguno de sus consejos para saber cómo actuar ahora que estaban al borde de un peligro enorme.

-Mi rey – Reverencio Claudia de forma elegante, tenía que recordar que ya no estaban de viaje, ahora en el reino debía tratarlo como era debido – Me ha ordenado llamar, que puedo ofrecerle?

-Claudia – Volteo su rostro para verla – Tú conoces a Viren mejor que nadie… - Decía con una voz algo apagada – Cual crees que sea su próximo paso?

Claudia se quedó pensativa unos instantes, imaginando los posibles escenarios que daría su padre con el tiempo:

-Creo que lo que necesita es el cubo que tiene Callum – Contaba – No sé qué clase de poder tenga Aaravos, pero si mi padre esta tan interesado en liberarlo es por alguna razón muy peligrosa – Ezran entendía bien que quizás Claudia tampoco sepa contra qué clase de enemigo se están por enfrentar – Si quiere un consejo… debería hablar con los otros reyes, decirles sobre la situación y esperar que se unan a nosotros para hacerle de frente.

Para el monarca real eso tiene sentido. Pero había un problema, todo empezó por su falta de cuidado, si hubiera estado más atento a Viren tal vez nada de esto habría ocurrido en primer lugar, los otros reyes no querrían formar una alianza con alguien tan débil y poco preocupado hasta por las minimices de su reino que al final terminaron volviéndose en un peligro mayor.

-Y si Callum lo acaba primero? – Le pregunto, tal vez su hermano no sería tan tonto para dejarse quitar aquello – Es decir, es más poderoso que Viren, no?

-Mi rey… - Claudia no tenía idea de cómo decirle que su hermano a veces es igual o hasta más descuidado que él – Es Callum… - Arqueo una ceja y de inmediato Ezran entendió el mensaje, tal vez al final ella tuviera toda la razón. Debería dar la noticia a los otros reyes para que se preparen por si Viren visita sus reinos.

-Claudia, envía unas cartas con el maestro de los cuervos – Le ordeno – Hay que formar la pentarquía lo más pronto posible…

-o-

Callum era una persona muy afortunada a final de cuentas; tenía una buena vida, una hermosa elfa de luna a su lado y también tuvo la suerte de dar con un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la cabaña donde no solo atraparon a Runaan… aunque "atraparon" es una palabra muy grande para él, pero también encontraron a sus padres… tampoco era que se encontraran en las mejores condiciones. En todo caso tenía mucha suerte de que una adorable pareja de ancianos le permitieran quedarse unos días hasta que la oji violeta se recuperara al menos para poder cabalgar de regreso a Katolis. El viaje iba a ser largo desde Duren, tenía que sentirse al menos fuerte para soportar el trayecto. Obvio iba a pagarles, después de explicarles quién era y que tal acto de amabilidad no se iba a quedar sin recompensa les ayudaron en lo que más pudieron para hacer que Rayla pudiera dar más de dos pasos sin quejarse.

Durante sus días allí su relación se fue estrechando más y más, hablaban por horas sin parar como era de costumbre, tan era así que a veces sus caseros tenían que ir al pueblo con la excusa de ir a comprar algo pero solo era para no tener que aguantar tanta chacharería por parte de los jóvenes. Lo más curioso era que estaban maravillados con tener a una elfa de luna en su hogar, por lo general no suelen ir tan lejos realmente. En todo caso durante algunas noches Rayla no era capaz de conciliar bien el sueño; se quedaba por un largo rato durante las veladas observando las monedas donde estaban atrapados sus seres queridos. A veces sin querer la escuchaba como les hablaba, como haciéndoles sentir que ella estaba allí para hacer todo lo posible por liberarlos y también oía leves sollozos cuando les comentaba cuanto los extrañaba. ¿Sus padres serían igual de conservadores a Runaan? Bueno, no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo de verlos tampoco… aunque en su situación tampoco es que pudieran dar una observación sobre la relación de su única hija con él.

Por otro lado, el mago también estaba un poco pensativo a la hora de ir a dormir ¿Cómo fue que Viren escapo de las mazmorras del castillo? ¿Por qué quería su juguete? ¿Y por qué tenía a los padres de Rayla encerrados en esas monedas? Ahora que lo piensa todo un poco más claro, quizás esos elfos jamás huyeron de la guardia dragón ni permitieron que el huevo de la reina dragón fuera destruido, tal vez, solo dieron con la mala suerte de enfrentarse a ese sujeto quién obvio al poseer magia oscura tenía mucha ventaja.

Desde su puesto al otro extremo de la alcoba, donde dormía por esos días en un cómodo mueble para no molestar ni lastimar a Rayla en la cama la miraba, al parecer ella tampoco estaba teniendo facilidad para menguar.

-Rayla… - Le llamo en un susurro – Rayla! – Alzo la voz un poco más y la elfa reacciono girando su rostro para verlo – Oye, he estado pensando… por qué Viren encerraría a tus padres en esas monedas?

-Quizás se toparon con él y lo sacaron de casillas… - Explico la albina de forma juguetona, al menos no estaba bajando el ánimo por nada.

-Tal vez… o quizás… - Se sentó entonces en el mueble – Tus padres tal vez se quedaron a defender el huevo del príncipe dragón el día que Viren lo robo – Aquella posibilidad parecía ser muy acertada para Rayla – Y viendo que Viren prefiere torturar en lugar de matar los encerró en esas monedas para atormentarlos.

-Me dices que mis padres jamás huyeron? – Hizo lo mismo que el mago y se acomodó para sentarse sobre la cama – Tal vez fue así… - Agarro aquellas monedas que dejo encima de una mesita para verlas por quién sabe cuanta vez en el día – Sí… - Levanto la mirada hacía su amante quién no paraba de mirarla mostrándose con una sincera sonrisa – Quizás cuando los liberemos sepamos qué fue lo que sucedió…

Callum se levantó de su mueble para ir junto a su elfa y sentarse a su lado y abrazarla con un brazo para que esta recargara su cabeza sobre el pecho de este.

-Este lugar no esta tan mal, sabes? – Dijo Rayla – Es tranquilo, sereno, las noches se ven preciosas desde aquí - ¿Se estaba empezando a acomodar en esa casa?

-No podemos quedarnos con esta casa, Rayla…

-Ya lo sé, tonto – Le golpeo de forma suave en las costillas al mago – Solo digo que el día que nos cansemos de explorar el mundo tal vez deberíamos hacer una casa así…

-Qué tiene de malo el castillo? – Pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Si no tuviera nada de malo quizás no estarías todo el tiempo de viaje, no? – Vaya, al parecer Rayla dio en el clavo en algo que Callum jamás le ha comentado a nadie – Ahora que lo pienso… tienes todo para vivir de forma cómoda por el resto de tu vida pero prefieres dormir en los bosques y parecer un vagabundo – Reía de la descripción del mago durante el tiempo que se han vuelto a conectar.

El mago supuso que se encontraba listo para tener esa conversación con alguien, una charla que ni siquiera con su hermano ha logrado tener.

-Tal vez lo que hacía mi hogar el castillo ya no está – Confeso. Rayla comprendió en ese instante lo que se refería.

-Y Ezran? – Inquirió curiosa – Es tu familia también…

-Lo sé, pero él ha estado destinado a ser el que lleve las riendas desde su nacimiento – Explicaba – Poco después de que Harrow murió leí una carta donde me pedía que fuera el consejero, amigo y confidente de Ezran – Llevo sus ojos hasta los de la elfa pero se mostraban tan… ¿Tristes? ¿Callum estaba triste? – Supongo que si me viera ahora estaría muy decepcionado de mí… al final no soy tan distinto de Runaan o Viren, mi egoísmo por aprender magia me ha apartado de la única familia que me queda…

Eso no era cierto, ante los ojos de Rayla; Callum era un ser humano excepcional, si tan solo todos fueran así… probablemente el mundo estaría plagado de idiotas, pero idiotas con un buen corazón y eso es lo único que importa. Tal vez su interés por la magia le alejo mucho de su hermano, pero Ezran no podía retenerlo en su vida como lo habría deseado su padre, no, él era un ser libre con ansias de conocer todo lo conocido y descubrir de más para las futuras generaciones. Sin que el muchacho lo esperara fue que la oji violeta le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla:

-Oye, no eres malo… - Le regañaba susurrando – No tienes por qué sentirte mal. Eres un poco tonto, sí… pero no eres alguien malo o egoísta – Esas eran las palabras necesarias para levantarle el ánimo, de todas formas ya ha estado pasando por mucho los últimos días gracias a su pequeña aventurilla.

-Gracias… - Le devolvió el gesto con un beso en toda la coronilla de la cabeza – Me pregunto por qué esta cosa no ha vuelto a apretarse? – Miraba uno de sus listones de manera divertida, ni él sabía porque estaba preguntando eso, debía ser bueno no sentir aquel apretón por un tiempo.

-Funciona por periodos de tiempo, en unos días volverá la tortura – Le guiño el ojo divertida pero esto no le hizo nada de gracia – Por cierto, Callum… Quién es Viren? – Ahora que lo piensa de forma más calmada, jamás he tenido contacto con aquel hombre hasta ese día – Pensé que lo que quería era matarnos o eso fue lo que Runaan me dijo.

-No creo que quiera matarnos… - Contesto – O al menos no ahora… en todo caso era el mejor amigo de mi padrastro - ¿Esa espeluznante criatura era alguien cercano a la realeza? Eso explica tantas cosas extrañas de Katolis – Era como su hermano, por así decirlo… también era su consejero real y el hechicero del reino – Así que por eso podía manipular magia oscura, no parecía ser alguien agradable – Además de ser el padre de Claudia y Soren…

-Eso explica porque sabe tanto Claudia de magia oscura – De repente algo se le vino a la mente, no es que lo hubiera imaginado en su momento, pero ya más o menos sabía que era lo que Callum quería hacer con sus padres y Runaan – Ni loca voy a dejar que ella los toque con su magia! – Le advirtió de inmediato.

-Supuse que ya lo sabrías desde hace días – Contesto de manera sarcástica – Es la única que conoce todos los hechizos de Viren, tal vez sepa como liberarlos…

-Y tú magia no puede hacerlo?

-Lo que los encerró fue magia oscura… - Contesto rápidamente – Yo no… quiero hacerlo…

Las malas experiencias con aquel arte lo habían dejado marcado de por vida y aunque hace unos días estaba replanteando usarla para encontrarla al final gracias a los grandes no fue necesario. Al final no le quedaba de otra, al menos tenía la esperanza de recuperarlos, no importa como fuera, lo que realmente era importante era volver a tenerlos.

-Lo que no sé… - Desvió su atención nuevamente – Para qué quiere ese cubo? – Callum estaba a notar cierta preocupación en sus palabras – Es un juguete!

-Tal vez no sea para nada bueno, quizás planea algo maligno…

-Mi padre hace años en la carta que te comente me dijo que era la "llave de Aaravos" – Rayla se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre salir de la boca de su amante – Dijo que yo sería el que descubriera sus secretos, pero la verdad solo he descubierto algo muy banal… - ¿Aaravos? ¿Era enserio? ¡Pero es un mito! Ni siquiera los elfos de su generación creen en esa cosa… Es solo una vieja historia de dragones y un elfo maligno, nada más, no hace parte de su realidad – Rayla… Rayla… - Canturreo su nombre al no recibir respuesta después de lo que dijo.

-Callum… que sabes de Aaravos?

-o-

Lejos, en las entrañas de una cueva muy distanciada de cualquier pueblo humano, en las montañosas cordilleras del reino de Del Bar, en una caverna desolada y solitaria se encontraba un hechicero refunfuñando contra un espejo del que mucho esperaba pero nada le ha dado. Mientras miraba su frustrada mirada en el reflejo se quejaba internamente del daño que el mestizo le hizo en su pequeño encuentro en aquel bosque de Duren. El muchacho al parecer ha aprendido algunos trucos durante sus años de encierro ¿Controlar la magia primaria del sol? Eso es admirable, debía de tratarse del primer ser viviente a parte de los elfos en poder usar aquel poder a su antojo ¿Tendría más conexiones? Si no estaba mal su hijo; Soren, le comento que era un mago poderoso, y, al parecer, tenía toda la razón.

Su desfigurado rostro, recordatorio de un pequeño desliz de precaución lo acompañaría por el resto de la vida. Si en un principio tomar la vida de ese par de jóvenes tontos no estaba de entre sus prioridades ahora sí que lo eran… Se hizo unos cuantos pasos atrás y por milésima vez desde que reposa en aquella caverna volvía a repetir un hechizo que al pronunciar las palabras que necesitaba para realizarlo las paredes del lugar comenzaban a moverse de forma frenética mientras la poca luz que emanaba se iba extinguiendo con cada oración de aquel idioma espectral y oscuro que él conocía.

Estiro el cubo de runas en dirección hacia el espejo y por unos segundos parecía que estaba por lograrlo, por liberar a su confidente y su consejero personal: Aaravos. Aquel mueble se movía y brillaba de forma estrepitosa, hasta alcanzar un color morado incandescente que era lo único que daba luz en aquella fría cueva. Pero como empezó, se esfumo, nuevamente el hechizo se deshizo frente a sus ojos y frustrado y cansado arrojo aquel artefacto lejos lleno de ira y desesperación.

-No funciona! – Grito y su voz se hizo eco – Nada funciona!

De pronto, del otro lado del espejo la imagen de un elfo de estrellas apareció frente a él. Un cabello largo lacio de color semi plateado, astas más altas que sus demás congéneres élficos, una piel que transtornaba entre lo negro y morado junto con pequeños puntos de soles explotando en su interior con un enorme celeste de color oscuro en su pecho y unos ojos tan negros que daban el peor de los miedos encarnados, era Aaravos, quién no paraba de reír de los infructuosos intentos del humano por liberarlo desde hace días.

-_Tal vez no te esfuerzas lo suficiente – _En el lóbulo de su oreja derecha resalía una pequeña oruga de color morado que era el medio para comunicarse con el hechicero por medio de esta – _O quizás ya no eres tan poderoso como antes._

-Silencio! – Le recalco enojado lo que hizo que el elfo solo sonriera de forma más macabra – Tus hechizos no funcionan! El cubo no funciona! Me has mentido todos estos años!

_-Viren… desde cuando nuestra relación se basa en engaños y mentiras? – _Le confeso fingiendo indignación – _Avizamdun no me encarcelo con magia oscura, el cubo está cargado de mucha magia primaria que al parecer el muchacho ha ido haciendo con los años… - _Espetaba de manera elegante y el hechicero no parecía entenderle – _El cubo no va a funcionar por completo si todas las fuentes no yacen cargadas en él… _

-Y cuál es la fuente que falta, según tú?

-_La luna… _

Viren fue a recoger el cubo y aunque él no pudiera sentir la magia primaria que emanaba de este, Aaravos sí podía, incluso encerrado en el espejo. Aquel chico, Callum, le faltaba poco para convertirse en un poderoso archimago y eso se veía reflejado en la llave, parece ser que años de usarlo ha dado buenos frutos, al menos no tendría que ir por todos los reinos buscando criaturas de todas las fuentes para cargar el cubo de las fuentes principales. El hechicero buscó en todos sus bolsillos algo muy interesante que pudiera servirle, si Aaravos tenía razón solo necesitarían un simple elfo para llevar a cabo el resto, pero de tan mala suerte que recordó que las monedas donde tenía encerrados a su pequeña colección de elfos de luna la dejo tirada una vez que el muchacho le ataco a traición.

-Tendremos que volver a Katolis…

_-Sí! Hay que hacerlo pronto, antes que los demás elfos se marchen… ahora que lo pienso, fue mala idea haber matado a esos que iban en la caravana con mi espejo… _

-Tú fuiste el que me pidió matarlos – Se excusó, Aaravos abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero aun así no cambio el semblante tranquilo que tenía.

_-Detalles, detalles… no perdamos tiempo…_

-o-

Al día siguiente, en aquella cabaña donde los jóvenes habían reposado durante días hasta que la albina se sintiera mejor, se preparaban ya para partir de regreso a Katolis. Tenían a Runaan, bueno, no de la forma que querían, pero de que lo atraparon, lo atraparon. A pesar de las heridas, Rayla ya estaba un poco más animada de volver a las monturas, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible al reino y pedirle ayuda a su nueva "amiga" de liberar no solo a su maestro sino también a sus padres. Estaba emocionada, quizás al final el pelicastaño tendría razón, ella era la única esperanza de recuperarlos. La humilde pareja de ancianos que les dieron cobijo se sintieron un poco tristes de verles partir tan rápido, eran la sensación del pueblo desde que dijeron que una elfa de luna se estaba hospedando en su hogar y por ello recibían toda clase de elogios de saber que hasta aquellos confines del mundo la gente se sentía orgullosa y feliz de que la guerra hubiera terminado.

Fue una rápida despedida, no querían llamar la atención de los lugareños ni mucho menos hacerles tumulto en la casa para despedir a Rayla, así que a primera hora de la madrugada partieron nuevamente hacia las tierras de Katolis. Si no se detenían salvo a descansar lo necesario probablemente podrían llegar en un par de días al reino. La guerrera trataba de seguirle el paso a su amante, pero le era muy difícil realmente, cada galope le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas y debían aminorar el paso para no lastimarse ni perder lo poco que se ha curado con los días en aquella cabaña. De esta forma sería difícil regresar al castillo del príncipe, aun así, debía dar todo lo que tenía en ese momento, no era tiempo de mostrar debilidad, si mermaba el paso era solo para decir que el caballo se estaba cansando. A Callum le hacía gracia aquello, aún con heridas así quería seguirse haciendo la fuerte, era una de las tantas cosas que tanto le enamoraban de la albina, le seguía el juego para no hacerla sentir mal.

A pesar del buen ambiente que llevaban cabalgando y charlando de tonterías, Callum pensaba en la historia que Rayla le contó sobre Aaravos la noche anterior. Según ella era un archimago elfo de las estrellas muy poderoso… y también muy malvado, lo suficiente como para ser encerrado por el rey de los dragones de aquel entonces. La elfa le dijo que solo era una vieja historia para asustar a los niños elfos: "_Si no te portas bien, el mago Aaravos te llevara_" ¿Tan así es? ¿Qué parte es real y que parte no lo es? Pero si era un genio con el arte de la magia primaria no debía ser malo… ¿O sí? Ella no fue muy explícita en contar los detalles de aquel sujeto, quizás sea porque no conocía bien del tema o porque solo le han dicho que es algo mitológico. ¿Pero Viren como cuadra en todo esto? Sus ansias de poder lo han llevado al extremo de creer en seres de viejas leyendas, eso parece, quizás sus años de encierro lo hicieron enloquecer.

Pasadas las horas, mientras galopaban por un hermoso valle que mostraba la naturaleza en todo su esplendor fue que Callum a lo lejos en el cielo observo algo poco común: Un cuervo, más exactamente un cuervo mensajero. Se detuvo unos segundos para apreciarlo y noto que en su patita llevaba una especie de papel pegado a esta, un mensaje probablemente… un segundo, reconocía a esos animales, provenía en dirección desde Katolis y parece que iba hacía el reino de Duren. A pesar de que aquello inundo su innata curiosidad lo dejo pasar de largo, no era momento de distraerse, tenían que continuar.

Conforme pasaba el día, el sol se iba ocultando entre las montañas, cansados de dormir en el frío pasto y acostumbrados ya al lujo y comodidad de una cama caliente optaron por detenerse en un pueblo que no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Pero había un problema o más bien, un enorme contratiempo: no tenían ni una moneda de oro. Tuvieron suerte con esa agradable pareja de ancianos pero no creían que el resto de la gente fuera así, porque aunque una elfa de luna fuera interesante a la vista, era mucho más valioso tener unas cuantas piezas de oro para el resto de mortales. Además estaba el dilema de la comida, tenían que ingerir algo ya que no abusaron de la hospitalidad de aquellas personas y no se llevaron nada de sus despensas, no era justo.

Pararon a unos kilómetros de aquel pequeño pueblo quién a pesar de lo que parecía estaba muy bien estructurado. La iluminación que emanaba era lo suficiente como para brillarles desde su punto y al parecer… vivía mucha gente allí.

-Y bien… - Rayla le cuestiono – Solucionaste ya el problema del dinero? – El estómago de la albina sin querer empezaba a rugir de hambre, no habían comido nada durante el camino.

-Tengo una idea… - Suspiro de forma pesada – Pero es muy humillante…

-Vas a pararte en mitad del pueblo a hacer trucos de magia? – Le indago con una maliciosa mirada en su rostro como si se estuviera burlando.

Callum no respondió a aquello, obvio era eso. Siguieron su camino hasta las entrañas de aquel lugar donde a primera vista no pasaban desapercibidos. No era común tener de visita a un elfo por esos lares, tanto así que entre murmullos y pequeños susurros que las puntiagudas orejas de Rayla se percataron a escuchar decían los lugareños. Aquello no le molestaba, de hecho, le agradaba que la trataran como si fuera una persona más y no un monstruo como en años anteriores. Se detuvieron exactamente en una pequeña plaza que daba en todo el centro una pequeña fuente y una estatua de la reina Aanya en sus días de adolescencia, parecía resiente. Bajaron de sus caballos y les amarraron junto a un árbol para que no huyeran por si las cosas se salían de control.

-Sígueme el juego, está bien? – Le pidió a Rayla y esta asintió sonriendo. Fue hasta la fuente donde se paró en un murillo no muy alto y grito – Pueblo de… - Al hacerlo algunas personas que pasaban por allí optaron por detenerse, el muy idiota no sabía el nombre de aquel lugar, tanto así que tuvo que señalar a un tipo que apareció de la nada para que desvelara el título:

-Turuk…

-Pueblo de Turuk! Mi nombre es Callum! Y la hermosa elfa de luna que me acompaña se llama Rayla! – Alzo la voz mostrando emoción y esto comenzó a cautivar la curiosidad de los lugareños – Vamos de pueblo en pueblo por los reinos humanos para mostrar nuestras habilidades! - ¿Acaba de decir "nuestras"? ¿Hablaba en serio? Ella no sabía nada de magia – Y emocionar a los lugareños con geniales y espectaculares trucos de magia!

Ante aquello no recibió ni aplauso ni ovación alguna por parte de su público, de hecho, parecía más un loco gritando que un mago.

-Já! Como no! – Un hombre robusto y calvo que hacía parte de la gente le gritaba – Los humanos no pueden hacer magia, amigo.

-Oh! Estas seguro? – El joven sonrió de forma maliciosa y de repente hizo una señal con los dedos y pronuncio – _Ignis Flammae!_

De la palma de su mano derecha salía una enorme ráfaga de fuego que lanzó al aire que alumbraba por debajo de los que veían incrédulos aquello. Realmente era un mago, dejo con la boca cerrada a aquel sujeto.

-Oh! Y no puedo hacer solo eso! – Con un hechizo más complejo todavía, pero manteniendo la misma fuente de sol, invoco una enorme esfera de fuego que subía hacía los cielos y que en un destello explosivo desaparecía dejando varias líneas de fuego en el aire que se desvanecían a lo largo del pueblo. La gente ahora sí parecía estar más interesada, tanto así que de a poco empezaban a aplaudirle por aquel truco – Gracias, muchas gracias! – Reverenciaba agradecido del recibimiento que ahora sí merecía.

-Puedes hacer algo con agua? – Le pedía a lo lejos un tipo de entre la multitud.

Obvio no iba a defraudarlos, y, luego de hacer otra de sus respectivas señales, de la fuente de la plaza, el líquido comenzaba a levantarse a sus espaldas formando tras de sí lo que parecía ser la figura de un delfín que sin que nadie lo esperara comenzó a flotar de entre la gente. Asombrados no paraban de aplaudir ni de ovacionar al joven mago, pero a pesar de que fuera un experto en el tema también era muy descuidado, porque sin imaginarlo ni controlarlo su criatura acuática se deshizo encima de los lugareños mojándolos en el acto. Creyó que lo iban a bajar a rocas, pero no se esperaba que vitorearan ni se emocionaran tanto con aquello, parecía que les gustó eso, lo suficiente como para que continuara con sus trucos.

Rayla estaba maravillada, ya sabía que era un mago excepcional pero no tenía idea de hasta donde lo sería, al menos no se iba a aburrir con él a su lado jamás. De entre más trucos hacía la gente más se emocionaba, lo suficiente como para que fueran hasta ella y le dieran algunas monedas, tuvo que abrir su bolso e indicar que las depositaran allí si querían contribuir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenían suficiente dinero para pasar la noche en el pueblo, comer de forma decente y tener una cama caliente.

-Oye! Y la elfa que hace? – Fue entonces una mujer quién le pregunto al pelicastaño.

-Oh! Ella… - Pensó por unos instantes en algo para que ella pudiera hacer y obvio desde su puesto la albina lo miraba y negaba nerviosa con la cabeza y sus manos, como si le dijera que no quería ser parte del espectáculo – Es una elfa de luna, una poderosa guerrera y una maestra con las armas - ¿La estaba alabando? – De hecho, de entre todos los de su clase, ella es la mejor – Rayla empezó a sonrojarse ante esas palabras – Tanto así, que posee la mejor puntería en todo el mundo!

-Qué?! – Le grito de inmediato al mago y de un fuerte agarrón del brazo lo bajo de donde estaba – Callum! Qué crees que haces?! Ya tenemos suficiente! – Le susurraba, no quería armar una escena frente a esas personas.

-Vamos, Rayla… será fácil… - Se separó de ella y volvió a gritar – Quién quiere poner a prueba las habilidades de esta poderosa elfa de luna! – El mago levanto el brazo izquierdo de su pareja mientras ella con su mano derecha ocultaba su rostro de la vergüenza que sentía ahora mismo.

Pasaron unos instantes y nadie se atrevía a salir. Por esos momentos la elfa se sintió muy aliviada, aunque confiara en sus habilidades podría todo irse de pique con los nervios que sentía encima.

-Yo quiero ver que puede hacer – De entre la multitud salió un sujeto un tanto extraño; su aspecto se asemejaba mucho al de un Callum un poco más adulto; claro, sin obviar el hecho de que este personaje tenía una barba más larga que llevaba trenzada y un cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la cintura, además de una piel mucho más morena y unos ojos de color avellana – Tengo este viejo medallón – Exhibió el objeto ante los ojos de la pareja – Si me lo tumbas de la mano te creo que tengas la mejor puntería en estos reinos…

Parecía fácil, no era algo tan complicado después de todo… hasta que Callum abrió la boca.

-Vamos! Solo eso? Subamos más el desafío - ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? – Lo hará con los ojos vendados y con una mano atrás!

-Espera… Qué?! – Le agarro de la oreja al mago y este chillo en ese momento de dolor – Te volviste loco?! Y si lo mato?! – Todo esto ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos a Callum, tanto que por poco lo golpea.

-Vamos, Rayla… - La calmaba de forma tierna – Yo sé que puedes…

La impaciente víctima no quería esperar más, tanto así que parecía desafiarlos a ambos con su sonrisa picarona. Rayla solo soltó un suspiro pesado y una mirada amenazante a Callum como advirtiéndole que luego de eso iban a tener mucho de que discutir. La elfa acepto el desafió, de entre la gente alguien le paso una venda de color negra y un pequeño cuchillo. Observo fijamente el objetivo y memorizo el lugar donde se encontraba el medallón; el sujeto lo sostenía muy a la par de su rostro al lado izquierdo, cualquier desviación podría herirlo o peor todavía, matarlo.

Visualizo por última vez el medallón y se puso la venda en sus ojos, poso su mano izquierda atrás y levanto el cuchillo hasta la altura de su rostro para luego tomar un hondo suspiro. Reflejo la posición del joven en su mente y sin pensarlo demasiado se dispuso a lanzar el afilado objeto. Pero algo parecía ir mal, porque antes de que aquello se deslizara por sus dedos sintió como su brazo era halado un poco hacía la derecha. Era muy tarde, imagino todo lo peor cuando el cuchillo ya salió de su alcance y creía que iba directo a la cara del sujeto. Paso muy rápido puesto que un grito agudo se escuchó desde la posición del sujeto, luego de que el cuchillo diera exacto en el medallón se alcanzó a oír el choque de este contra el metal, tanto asusto a la albina que de inmediato se quitó aquello que impedía ver con claridad, creía que le había dado sin querer al joven.

Se encontró entonces con que le había jugado un mal rato, el chico se encontraba bien y lo peor era que se burlaba del rostro lleno de miedo de Rayla. No parecía entender bien que era lo que paso, creyó que había fallado en ese tiro.

-Tienes razón, elfa – Dijo el muchacho mientras recogía su medallón del piso – Si parece que tienes la mejor puntería en estos reinos…

Rayla se giró hacía Callum quién tenía el ceño fruncido y no paraba de ver de mala manera a aquel extraño ¿Por qué se siente tan hostil? ¡Fue su idea después de todo! Aunque el tipo se había ya entremezclado entre la multitud quién no paraban de aplaudir por lo que habían visto, el joven mago seguía persiguiéndolo con la mirada…

Después de un breve rato recogiendo lo que ganaron y luego de que la gente empezó a dispersarse, Callum todavía tenía un semblante muy serio y bastante extraño, no era el de siempre. Rayla imagino que quizás no fue buena idea lo que le propuso, hasta estaba esperando una disculpa directa, pero nada de eso, el joven continuaba sin habla después de lo que ocurrió.

-Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí, Rayla – Propuso – Compremos lo que necesitemos y acampemos lejos de este pueblo…

La elfa estaba confundida, fue su idea después de todo permanecer y quedarse allí durante esa noche ¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico?

-Y eso? – Continuaba confundida – Dijiste que querías dormir en una cama cómoda hoy… - Levanto una ceja mostrando algo de preocupación a su pareja.

Durante la demostración de las habilidades de la elfa, Callum noto algo muy extraño instantes antes de que ella se dispusiera a lanzar aquel cuchillo, algo muy maligno y oscuro.

-Ese tipo quería que lo lastimaras… - Le contó – El cuchillo iba en dirección a su rostro pero lo desvíe con un leve "_Aspiro" _que nadie alcanzó a notar – Rayla estaba aterrada ¿Por qué quería ser lastimado?

-Ahora que lo pienso… - Recordó algo muy inquietante – Unos segundos antes de que lanzara el cuchillo sentí como mi brazo era halado – El mago frunció más el ceño ante su historia, él ya lo sabía, puesto que lo vio todo – Tú crees que él sea un…

-No lo sé, Rayla – Se levantó luego de terminar de recoger lo que quedaba – Vayamos a buscar algo de comer y algo de provisiones y salgamos de aquí rápido…

-o-

Solveg finalmente había despertado de su sueño luego de tantos días haber permanecido en esa cama sufriendo todo tipo de pesadillas y horrores dentro de su mente. Se sentía todavía más cansado que cuando se acuesta normalmente. Mientras la visión regresaba, trataba de sentarse en el cabezal de la cama, una vez que su vista se recuperó por completo se fijó que en la puerta de entrada estaba el soldado elfo que podía hablar el extraño lenguaje de Amaya ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? De repente, una taza de una bebida con una caliente se le apareció de la nada y cuando giro su rostro bruscamente hacia dónde provenía aquella mano noto de inmediato que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que esa pelinegra que no podía hablar.

El elfo no iba a ser descortés, debía de estarlo cuidando desde hace rato, tomo la bebida entre sus manos y la degusto con su paladar. Estaba deliciosa, era un té de yerbas bastante bueno, pero claro, era alguien orgulloso después de todo:

-Nosotros lo hacemos mejor – Dijo sin mirar a la pelinegra a lo que ella le respondió como mejor sabía hacerlo; con sus señas – Qué dijo? – Observo al soldado esperando que hablara por Amaya.

-Ella dice que no tientes la suerte – Se giró nuevamente a la pelinegra arqueando ambas cejas.

-Cómo es que puedes oírme y no hablar? – Estaba un tanto confundido de la forma como puede comunicarse esa mujer.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el intérprete pudiera ubicar bien las palabras que Amaya quería decirle, era algo difícil después de todo, tienen un dedo de más…

-Puede leer los labios, así que no necesita oír – Dijo el soldado.

-Ya veo… - Terminó su bebida y le pasó la taza a la pelinegra amablemente – Gracias – Asintió la pelinegra para luego ver como el elfo suspiraba de forma pesada – Supongo que todo se arruino, verdad? – Llevo sus iris a los oscuros de la general para solo recibir una mueca de molestia y girar su rostro hacía otro lado.

-Viren tiene el espejo, Solveg – Dijo el soldado por Amaya mientras esta se comunicaba – Hicimos lo posible por ayudar a los elfos pero… - No quiso continuar, ya él demás que deduciría el resto.

Paso su mano por el rostro, frustrado y cansado de que nada le esté saliendo últimamente.

-Soldado! – Le hablo con voz alta a lo que el joven reacciono – Necesito que vayas y avises al resto de guerreros que lleven la noticia de que mañana partimos con todos los elfos que se encuentren en Katolis.

-Solveg, es que mientras has estado durmiendo surgió otro problema – Le interrumpió la pelinegra mientras el elfo le traducía – Deberías ir a ver al rey Ezran ahora mismo…

¿Ahora qué? ¿Es qué en ese reino nada puede estar tranquilo solo unos días? Refunfuñaba mientras se levantaba de la cama de forma torpe y buscaba sus ropajes oficiales de consejero y peinaba su cabello. Había acabado de despertar y ahora se enfrentaba a otra situación, esperaba que al menos fuera fácil de aminorar. Amaya le ayudaba un poco a cambiarse y después de estar listo partió hacía el salón real. A lo lejos del pasillo escuchaba con sus puntiagudas orejas una especie de algarabía que provenían de allí, escuchaba varias voces familiares, eran otros elfos que los acompañaron en el viaje al parecer.

Una vez entro allí se encontró con un puñado de los de su raza tanto de sol como de luna hablando con Ezran ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso descubrieron que Niilo está muerto? ¡Si era así estaba condenado por ocultárselos!

-Consejero Solveg! – Le hablo uno de ellos – Por fin llega! – Reverencio al elfo a lo que él contesto con una simple mueca de aprobación – Estábamos hablando con el rey Ezran para poder adquirir algunas tierras en Katolis! Lo esperábamos para que le hablara con el rey Niilo y pudiera concretarse todo!

¿Escucho bien? ¿Se querían quedar a vivir con los humanos? ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a esos idiotas?! Las mundicias humanas parece que han afectado la mente de sus congéneres. Solveg miro al moreno a lo lejos y este parecía pedirle con la mirada que le ayudara, lo bueno es que parece ser que no ha revelado nada de lo que ha sucedido los últimos días.

-El rey Niilo… - Decía mirando a aquellos elfos esperando una respuesta positiva en sus ojos – El rey Niilo tuvo que salir a hacer unos deberes reales lejos de aquí – Mentía, pero era mejor eso que darles la mala noticia – No se encuentra en este momento en el reino de Katolis.

-Pero… se fue sin usted? – Volvía a preguntarle aquel elfo insistente.

-Sí, se fue sin mí, me dejo a cargo de los nuestros – Ezran no quería estar en los zapatos de aquel hombre en ese momento, se sentía tan mal de no darles una respuesta inmediata a esos elfos.

-Entonces usted puede dar la aprobación, no?! – Continuaba soltando preguntas incomodas mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas como los otros alzaban la voz contentos de que él pudiera solucionar ese problema.

-Tengo que hablar con el rey Ezran unos minutos – Le sonreía de forma amable, cosa muy rara en él – Necesito que se vayan todos ahora mismo.

De a uno y entre cantos y celebraciones los elfos fueron saliendo esperanzados de que pudieran quedarse eternamente a vivir con los humanos. Al parecer descubrieron con los años y las festividades que convivir juntos era algo maravilloso, claro, tenían sus diferencias todavía pero como que han sabido aceptarse el uno a otro sin que traten de matarse. Solveg podría dejarlos allí sin ningún problema, tenía en este momento la autoridad para hacerlo, pero teniendo la mala noticia de que el hechicero tenía el espejo de Aaravos y muy probablemente esté cerca de liberarlo no le parecía tan buena idea. Una vez que se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie en el salón ni en la entrada de puertas hacia afuera fue que se dirigió a Ezran con un semblante bastante serio:

-Les dijo que podían quedarse? – Le recalcaba.

-No les he dicho nada, Solveg – Explicó – Vinieron y empezaron a hablar de que querían comprar tierras y vivir en Katolis – Su raza a veces era tan idiota… casi como los humanos – Pensé que querrías decirles la verdad después de todo.

-La verdad? – Levanto la voz de a poco molesto – No puedo decirles que Niilo está muerto mientras Rayla este a kilómetros – Masajeaba el puente de su nariz para calmarse – Creí que ya estaría aquí después de tantos días…

-Entonces que haremos? – Comenzó a escucharse bastante preocupado – Creo que estamos en desventaja con ya sabes quién…

-Sí, Amaya me lo contó todo. Lo último que queda es esperar a que su hermano no se deje llevar la llave…

Ezran no sabía cómo responder a eso. A este punto Callum debería ya de estar regresando con Rayla, la unión que hicieron debería de estarlos torturando ahora mismo.

-Lo peor es que no puedo volver con esos elfos a Xadia – Comentaba enojado – Una vez lleguemos comenzaran a buscar a Niilo para pedirles que regresen a su reino y la cosa será todavía peor…

-Y si les dejas que se queden y vuelves con el resto? – Propuso el moreno – Supe que querías enviar el espejo con la madre de Zym para que lo destruyera – Entonces pensó en algo – Por qué no regresas a Xadia y hablas con Zubeia sobre lo que ocurre?

-No es tan fácil, rey Ezran – Su semblante ahora cambiaba a uno más decaído – Me tomaría al menos unas dos semanas ir con ella y regresar. Mientras el bosque plateado no tenga un rey no puedo alejarme mucho de ellos…

-Y si le envías un mensaje?

-El único que puede hacer tal cosa entre nosotros es un tipo que se llama Ethari – Ezran entonces esbozo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo que el elfo no entendía bien – Por qué sonríe de esa manera? Ni loco iremos con él, hace años no habla con nadie y además por si no lo sabe es el esposo de Runaan.

-Solveg… y si te dijera que estos días han pasado más cosas de las que crees?

Ezran le había comentado sobre su viaje al bosque plateado al consejero, sus descubrimientos y un acompañante de última hora. Aunque el elfo no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con pedirle ayuda a Ethari parecía ser que no tenían muchas opciones en ese momento. No supo cómo y tampoco pregunto la manera en la que convencieron a aquel sujeto de que les acompañara hasta Katolis, pero suponía que era alguna forma de devolverle algo a su gente luego de que su pareja les ha arrebatado tanto.

No tuvieron que buscar mucho al herrero mágico de los elfos de luna, puesto que ha estado pasando sus noches en el patio del palacio observando la esfera que de a poco iba haciéndose más llena en el cielo nocturno, esperando quizás el regreso de su familia, esperando volver a verlos en una pieza a ambos. Su corazón estaba seguro ahora de que Runaan continuaba vivo y conociendo a Rayla como la conoce sabía que no le haría un daño grave que pudiera matarlo, ella no era así.

-Ethari… - Escucho una voz provenir de sus espaldas y se giró un poco para encarar al que le estaba llamando, se trataba de Solveg quién estaba acompañado del rey de Katolis – Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé – Se levantó de la baquilla lentamente – Lamento mucho lo que Runaan ha hecho, de verdad…

-No me interesa Runaan y si sigues vivo es por la hospitalidad del rey Ezran – El moreno no vio al consejero con buenos ojos, acordaron de que iban a tratarlo amablemente – Perdón, me altere… necesito un favor tuyo.

-Y de qué forma podría servirle – Reverencio educadamente ante la petición.

-Necesito que envíes un mensaje a la reina Zubeia y… - Recordó entonces la promesa que no ha cumplido con la general Amaya – Y necesito que rompas una unión.


	17. Viejos amores

**Y nuevo capítulo! ya casi lleva un año este fic... pero ya casi termina T.T en serio, lo juro esta vez.**

Turuk era un pueblo de mercaderes en Duren, uno bastante concurrido y muy animado incluso para las jornadas nocturnas, se podría decir que casi estaba la luna dando la mitad de la noche, eso no impedía que el comercio se detuviera, todo lo contrario, las tabernas, locales de comida y posadas estaban más abiertas incluso que durante el día. Callum y Rayla dieron con un pequeño negocio de comidas y bebidas que era ambientado con el dulce furor de la música folclore de aquellas tierras. A pesar del buen ambiente, el mago todavía se sentía algo preocupado de que la presencia de aquel extraño sujeto estuviera siguiéndolos por todo el lugar, miraba hacia todos lados antes de redoblar una esquina o en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban, esperando quizás no volver a verlo en toda su vida.

En efecto Rayla tenía razón, se trataba de alguien que usaba la magia oscura o al menos parecía comprenderla. Hizo un hechizo que hasta al propio Callum le costó descubrir, si no hubiera actuado rápidamente cuando ocurrió todo eso en este momento su elfa podría estar presa o peor aún, perseguida por los lugareños por haber herido a ese tonto. Quería centrarse en su comida, de verdad que trataba, pero aquellos pensamientos no dejaban de llegarle a la cabeza.

-Callum, no le des más vueltas al asunto – Rayla le hizo aterrizar – Termina tu comida y nos largamos de aquí – Le dio una sonrisa que él de inmediato le devolvió y continuo más animado devorando su carne.

Bueno, en parte era cierto, no podía dejar que aquello le siguiera atormentando. Hasta donde él sabe hay muchos humanos con capacidades para usar la magia oscura, no es nada del otro mundo, lo raro sería encontrar uno que esté conectado a una fuente primaria como él y algunos de sus maestros puesto que no todos eran hombres.

Aunque hablaban plácidamente como siempre, llegó a ellos un invitado que no había sido convocado, portaba tres jarras de pinta llenas de cerveza y se sentó en la misma mesa que la pareja interracial. Era el idiota al que Rayla casi hace que mate, se veía tan despreocupado y tan contento:

-Vaya! Pero si son Callum y Rayla – Se dejó una jarra para él mientras las otras dos las pasaba a sus nuevos acompañantes – Salud! – Alzó su bebida y esperaba que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo pero ni siquiera tocaron aquello, el hombre dio un gran trago hasta dejar la pinta casi a la mitad, soltó un eructo desagradable y se limpió algo del líquido que había quedado impregnada en su barba – Ah! Está rica! No van a probar?

Tanto la elfa como el mago le miraban de forma poco amistosa, de verdad que no querían tener que volverse a encontrar con ese tipo. El hombre en cuestión hizo algo que alerto los sentidos de Callum, pues tenía una sonrisa algo depravada mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su abrigo, estaba preparado para lanzar un hechizo y enviarlo lejos de allí pero de entre sus manos dejo ver una pipa que relleno con extremo cuidado con unas yerbas extrañas ya secas y las deposito en el tambor para luego coger una vela que había en la mesa y empezar a inhalar de aquel humo por su boca y después soltarlo frente a la pareja por su nariz.

-Así que… son los que lograron la paz entre humanos y elfos, no? – Jugueteaba con su pipa un poco entre los dedos – La gente de aquí es muy idiota para recordarlos, pero sé quiénes son… un príncipe real y una elfa asesina.

-Qué quieres? Quieres que te mate enserio? – Le dijo la albina de forma amenazante a lo que el hombre solo soltó una carcajada.

-Oh! No, para nada! – No quitaba esa perversa sonrisa de su rostro – Me agrada estar vivo, pero lo tendré en cuenta cuando quiera morir de verdad.

-Eres un hechicero – Hablo esta vez Callum – Dime ahora mismo qué es lo que quieres…

-Bueno, supuse que un mago real conectado a las fuentes primarias no sería capaz de ver mi magia oscura – Contaba tranquilamente – Pero veo que me equivoque… en todo caso, por qué tanta hostilidad? No somos del mismo bando, Callum?

-No, tú matas criaturas para hacer magia…

-De verdad? Y ese pedazo de cordero que te estas comiendo crees que murió de forma amigable para que pudiera estar en tu plato? – En ese aspecto le había cerrado la boca al pelicastaño, ese sujeto parecía ser como el resto de hechiceros con los que se ha llegado a topar, pero es un tanto más… ¿Extraño? – Es supervivencia, lo sé… tú no aceptas mi magia por esa razón, es comprensible… pero lo hago por sobrevivir – Callum seguía sin estar convencido de las palabras de aquel tipo, tanto que estaba por marcharse de la mesa – Pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Sotiris, un placer conocerlos.

-Ojalá pudiéramos decir lo mismo – Contesto Rayla – Callum, mejor nos vamos…

Antes de que se levantaran para ir a pagar y largarse fue que Sotiris dijo algo que llamo de inmediato la razón de la albina:

-Cargan con magia oscura, lo saben? – Dio otro enorme trago a su jarra, casi listo para terminarlo – Algún hechizo o algo así? – Decía sin despegar la vista de la pareja que ya casi se iba.

Rayla detuvo su andar en ese instante ¿Cómo lo sabe? Quería darse media vuelta y preguntarle si sabía algo acerca de eso, pero la mirada de Callum y una negación pequeña que hizo con su cabeza le advirtieron que era mejor dejar la cosa así. Sin despedirse del joven y sin consumir lo que les había llevado en señal de buenas intenciones partieron del local. Si el mago optaba mejor por no preguntar más era porque lo creía pertinente, casi paga con su vida el hecho de no prestarle atención cuando más se lo pedía.

Como ambos tenían tanta suerte y cargaban con buen botín parecía que nada pudiera salir mal de ahora en adelante, buscarían un cómodo árbol para hacer una fogata y dormirían hasta el amanecer. Pero al igual que la fortuna a veces les sonreía también parecía que les jugaba una mala pasada de vez en cuando, porque justo antes de salir del pueblo escucharon a lo lejos unas nubes lo bastante densas que se cernían a lo lejos, de pronto, un rayo se escuchó caer a la tierra y predijeron entonces la pareja que pronto iba a llover y no sería cualquier tipo de chapuzón ligero, no, para nada, iba a ser una tormenta de las fuertes.

Lo mejor sería pasar el resto de la noche en alguna posada y evitar tentar a la suerte con esa tormenta que viene encima. Luego de dejar sus caballos en un lugar seguro y del cual no podrían robarlos fácilmente como en Neolandia, fueron hasta una pequeña cabaña que daba hogar a los viajeros sin rumbo mientras las pequeñas gotas comenzaban a aflojar desde el cielo y sentían como caían en la coronilla de sus cabezas.

Una vez entraron, se hizo más fuerte para dar paso a un tremendo aguacero que mojaba cualquier cosa que no estuviera bien resguardada. Solo había una habitación disponible, eso era lo único que necesitaban, el casero les sugirió que si necesitaban algo podría bajar hasta el despacho y hablarle pero no lo creían tan necesario entonces. Cuando entraron a su cuarto no se encontraron con nada lujoso realmente; un par de cortinas azules que daban a la ventana, un pequeño cajón para guardar sus cosas, dos candelabros puestos en una de las repisas para dar una iluminación exactamente agradable por todo el lugar y una cama para dos personas, justo lo que necesitaban.

Callum agarro una silla y se sentó al lado de la ventana para ver el agua caer o eso era lo que creía la elfa, puesto que el mago no paraba de ver a la calle con cierta mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Seguramente todavía estaba pensando en aquel hechicero y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, la mente del joven no se detenía de indagar sobre este curioso personaje que encontraron al azar, como atento, tenso por la situación. A Rayla no le gustaba verlo así, por lo general cuando lo hace siempre busca el modo de sacarlo de su propia cabecita para que regrese a la realidad nuevamente. Fue hasta él y de forma ágil y cuidadosa se sentó en sus piernas dando su rostro con el del pelicastaño y entrelazando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de este:

-Supongo que no te he dicho que te ves poco atractivo cuando piensas tanto, verdad? – Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a lo que Callum le correspondió con una sonrisa y sus esmeraldas iris a los violetas de ella – Déjalo así, no nos hizo nada de todas formas.

El mago pasó sus brazos a los costados del abdomen de Rayla para abrazarla con cuidado de no lastimarla y acércala más a su cuerpo:

-Sí, tienes razón… es mejor no pensar en eso… oye, supongo que ya estás lista para hablarme de tus padres, no? – El tema era obvio que necesitaba llegar en algún punto, supuso que ahora que los "recupero" puede hablar tranquilamente sobre ellos.

-Oh! Está bien… - Se acomodó de forma en que pudiera sacar las monedas de su bolsillo y contarles un poco sobre ellos – Él es Lain, mi papá – Le paso la moneda que contenía al elfo de cabello corto en su mano y Callum empezó a examinarle – Es un gran guerrero, lo suficiente como para hacer parte de la guardia dragón – Guiño el ojo sonriendo orgullosa de ellos ahora que más o menos conocía la verdad – No es muy temperamental, de hecho hasta donde lo recuerdo siempre ha sido muy calmado y cariñoso, supongo que es muy opuesto a Runaan… no es tan extremista.

-Es bueno saberlo, al menos parece que me llevare bien con él – Decía observando la moneda que contenía al elfo, ojalá tuviera alguna forma para regresarlo de inmediato, eso sería de mucha alegría para Rayla – Supongo que quizás le gustaría que le dijera suegro, no?

-Creo que cuando los liberemos será mejor que hable primero con ellos, está bien? – Comento y aunque ambos soltaron una risilla era lo más adecuado a hacer una vez que estén libres – No creo que lo primero que quieran ver después de tanto tiempo sea a su única hija al lado de un humano – Callum le pasó la moneda y ella se dispuso a entregarle la otra – Y esta es… Tiadrin, mi mamá… - La miraba con tanto cariño, a pesar de que está encerrada continua teniendo una expresión tan serena y calmada… - No te dejes engañar, de verdad tiene un temperamento fuerte…

-En serio? – Preguntaba curioso.

-Sí! Es decir, creo que aprendió algunas palabras humanas raras que usaba cuando se enojaba con mi papá y él no pudiera entenderle que era lo que decía – Reía de los pequeños recuerdos que tenía de las peleas pequeñas que tenían sus padres y que luego resolvían de la nada.

-Cómo cuáles?

-Callum! – Reía la elfa – No voy a decirlas… - El mago esperaba que se soltara un poco ante aquello – Bien, está bien, como: Diablos, demonios, carajo, mierda – Ambos dieron una enorme carcajada cuando Rayla termino de decir esas obscenidades – Ya ves, es de temperamento fuerte…

-Creo que será muy mala idea decirle suegra, no?

-Déjame hablo con ella primero y después te comento…

La lluvia continuaba cayendo a cantaros en aquel pueblo de Turuk, desde aquella ventana no se veía ni una sola alma transitando por las calles, a pesar de esto, continuaban los establecimientos iluminados y llenos de personas. Callum decidió mejor ocultar su presencia y la de su pareja tras cerrar por completo las cortinas. Dicho después de esto, acerco sus labios de a poco para besar los de Rayla, hacía días no la besaba como era debido, puesto que al encontrarse tan herida después de su encuentro con el hechicero no creyó pertinente molestarla mientras se recuperaba, pero tenía que ceder ante los deseos que se ha estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Los segundos pasaban y tanto la elfa como el humano se devoraban a besos, sin ton ni son, sin nadie que los molestara en ese entonces. Finalmente después de tanto tiempo podían demostrarse cuanto se amaban sin el molesto pasto en sus espaldas o el frío de la jornada nocturna.

Después de varios segundos en esa pequeña danza que daban sus labios, Callum tomo a la guerrera de forma suave para levantarla. Esto la asusto un poco, pues no se lo esperaba, se agarró del cuello del mago entrelazando sus dedos en la parte posterior. El joven sonreía de verla así, pero no dejaba de pasar en las inconmensurables cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento. Lentamente y mientras iban de camino hacía la cama fue que continuaron besándose sin detenerse. El pelicastaño soltó suavemente a su amante sobre el suave colchón, desde su vista Rayla se veía tan hermosa, aquel cabello blanco, esos ojos violetas, esos pequeños labios rosados, todo de ella le encantaba. Le dirigía una mirada con lujuria, como invitándole a que no se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo, pues tanto él como ella lo estaban disfrutando.

Con mucha cautela se postro encima de ella, claro sin llegar a lastimarla ni que su cuerpo hiciera un contacto muy fuerte. Sus dos manos yacían puestas a los lados de la cabeza de Rayla, para darle el contrapeso necesario para volver a acercarse a sus labios y continuar besándola como si no hubiera un mañana. La guerrera por su parte se apegaba más a él con sus brazos, subiéndole un poco su rostro para que fuera más fogoso y cargado con más pasión aquellos besos. De a poco la elfa fue acostumbrándose al cuerpo de Callum encima de ella, trataba en lo más mínimo de no llegarle a fastidiar sus heridas, pero era lógico que sus deseos por ella eran todavía más grandes. Tanto así, que despego su mano derecha del colchón para acompañar la muestra de amor que hacían sus bocas con leves caricias en su cuerpo, bajo lentamente hasta el pecho de la albina donde jugueteaba con sus senos por encima de la ropa, cosa que de inmediato le hizo sacar un pequeño gemido que fue interrumpido con la lengua del mago.

Se separaron unos instantes para retomar aire y se veían a los ojos mutuamente; Rayla, encantada de ver esos iris esmeralda que tanto le derretían por dentro, se sentía afortunada de tener a tal humano tan bello solamente para ella. Lo curioso de este momento era que no se miraban con lujuria, como el deseo mundano de tener el uno con el otro, sino con amor, con tanta dulzura que empalagaba hasta el más seco de las personas. No pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta la mejilla del muchacho para acariciarla mientras este no detenía la suya en los pechos de esta.

-Qué habré hecho para merecerte? – Susurro roncamente.

-Enamorarme…

Luego de estas dulces palabras, la elfa llevo sus manos de forma complicada hasta su pecho y empezó a desabrochar las correíllas que sostenían las prendas superiores. Lentamente de a una, iba viéndose como el abdomen de Rayla se desnudaba frente a sus ojos. A pesar de tener unas cuantas vendas por debajo de sus senos, seguía viéndose de forma sensual para él, tanto así, que le dedico una sonrisa picarona para volver a besarla nuevamente, le dio un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, no para lastimarla, sino para juguetear con ella un rato. No tardo mucho allí, pues sus labios querían explorar el cuerpo de la albina una vez más. Bajo de a poco por su barbilla, no sin antes darle tiernos besos, continuaba con esta pequeña danza por su fino y delgado cuello, hasta arriba de los pezones para llegar finalmente a donde quería.

Llevo sus labios hasta su seno derecho y empezó a relamer el pezón con lujuria, Rayla, quién ya estaba entrando en un completo éxtasis llevo uno de sus dedos hasta su boca para morderlo y evitar hacer mucho ruido por los gemidos de placer llevados a cabo por su amante. Una y otra vez jugaba con ellos; los tocaba, manoseaba, besaba, lamia y mordía, todo en sus instantes que la excitaban como no pueden darse cuenta. Agarro entonces el cabello del mago, entrelazo sus dedos en las hebras de este para apretarlo cuando sintiera la completa sensación de un escalofrió en su espalda que le hacían erizar por completo el cuerpo.

¿Sus padres aprobarían esto? No lo sabía con certeza todavía, si bien han sido más empáticos en no opinar mucho sobre los humanos no creía que recibieran la noticia de que estas cosas sucedían cuando dos personas se quieren y no pueden ocultarlo más. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, no, para nada, toda su atención estaban con el mago y la forma como le demostraba que la amaba y que la quería para él solo. De entre beso y beso, lamidas y mordidas, Rayla finalmente se sentía preparada para llevar a cabo aquel ritual que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas, y no hablo de precisamente matrimonio.

Sin que lo esperaba, Rayla separo un poco a Callum de su cuerpo, para después llevar la mano hasta sus pantalones y desabrochar la correa que los mantenía en su lugar. Lentamente fue bajándolos mientras mostraba no solo su parte íntima sino también la forma de sus muslos. El mago se sorprendió un poco ¿De verdad quería volver a intentarlo? La última vez no resulto exactamente bien, pero las condiciones se estaban dando para que al menos fuera algo especial.

-Rayla… no lo sé…

-Vamos, sé que quieres… - Le hablaba entre lentos susurros – Y yo también…

-Y si te lastimo?

-No creo que sea peor a que te rompan una costilla…

Una pequeña risilla resalió de los labios del mago y se dispuso a hacer también lo mismo. Llevo sus manos hasta los botones de su pantalón y lentamente los fue bajando con ropa interior y todo, su erección era más que obvia, puesto que una vez fue liberado salto como cual niño pequeño esperando su regalo. Rayla miraba su miembro con bastante sonrojo en sus mejillas, fue tanta aquello para la elfa que poso su antebrazo izquierdo entre sus ojos esperando el momento de la primera embestida en su parte intima. Callum tomo su miembro entonces y lo dirigió directo a la vagina de la guerrera, no sin antes ir hasta sus labios nuevamente y darle pequeño beso. Abrió ambas piernas de ella para sentirse más a gusto y lentamente fue yendo entre los labios vaginales de su amada.

La elfa mordió sus propios labios al sentir el primer contacto de su miembro con ella, poco a poco fue introduciéndolo de manera en que no fuera a lastimarla como la vez anterior y una vez que toda la cabeza estuvo en su interior soltó un gemido tan fuerte que creyó que los de la habitación de al lado les habían escuchado. Lo curioso de esta vez era que no dolía, todo lo contrario, era distinto, era como si miles de rayos le golpearan en su cuerpo y le erizaban de tal manera que las sabanas eran las que llevaban la peor parte por el fuerte agarre que esta daba con su mano derecha. El mago por su lado, estaba excelso de placer, las paredes vaginales de Rayla eran tan estrechas que su pene era imbuido de forma estrepitosa por ellas, tanto así, que lograba el efecto de jalón de todo la piel alrededor de su miembro.

No iba a detenerse ahí, después de que la elfa le dejara penetrarle por primera vez en serio fue que saco un poco su virilidad para volver a embestirla pero esta vez de forma más lenta y pausada, una y otra vez, sin detenerse. Entre cada movimiento de cadera por parte de Callum, la albina cada vez más se le iba nublando los pensamientos por el placer. Aunque en aquella ocasión que lo intentaron fue muy doloroso para ella esta vez era completamente distinto, cada vaivén del pelicastaño le hacían sacar un gemido sin querer que escuchaba su pareja y que sentía que era como música para sus oídos, estaba completamente llena de placer igual a él.

De vez en cuando, sin parar con lo que hacían sus partes íntimas, el mago iba hasta la boca de su pareja para inundarla de besos que eran acompañados con una pelea entre sus lenguas, se entrelazaban entre sí como si se tratara de una batalla entre los dos, una de placer y lujuria que trataban de disfrutar al máximo. El calor de la habitación sin que lo notaran iba subiendo, la temperatura estaba llegando a tales estribos que Callum detuvo un momento su ritual para quitarse el camisón que llevaba lleno de sudor y arrojarlo lejos. Ambos completamente desnudos sentían el calor de la piel con el otro. El mago llevaba sus juguetonas manos para acariciar las piernas de la elfa que al estar en esa posición casi cercanas a su rostro no pudo evitar no besarlas y lamerlas.

Paraban de a momentos para recobrar aire, la elfa sentía como unas finas gotas caían en su rostro, creyó que eran lagrimas por un momento pero tal fue su sorpresa que se trataba del cabello de su amante destilando sudor por el calor. Era como si estuvieran en un sauna, tanto así que Callum hizo un chiste sobre aquello en el cual ambos rieron y continuaron explorando el cuerpo del otro. De a poco el mago iba subiendo la velocidad de su cuerpo y sin querer también su fuerza, puesto que cada embestida que hacía era todavía más violenta que la anterior. Hubo un breve instante en que el abdomen de la albina parecía estarse quejando por tanto movimiento, pero omitió esto en su cuerpo por el placer que estaba sintiendo ¿Así que esto era hacer "Sandiwchs"? Si eso se trataba pudieron haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero no se sentía tan segura en ese entonces, no como ahora.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos en ese pequeño cuarto, ya no sabían cuánto llevaban así ni les interesaba, de hecho no querían parar para nada. Los suspiros y gemidos se hacían cada vez más pesados, la respiración agitada no hacía esperar y sus corazones palpitaban como locos ante este tipo de contactos. Si bien Callum ya ha experimentado estas sensaciones anteriormente se podría decir que en esta ocasión era una de las más placenteras. De pronto, sin quererlo, Rayla sintió una sensación como ninguna otra, tal así, que todo su cuerpo empezó a tensionarse, haciéndola arquear su abdomen de manera involuntaria para soltar un pequeño grito, había llegado a su primer éxtasis, su primer orgasmo como vulgarmente se le llama y era algo que la hacía sentir tan bien en ese instante. El mago noto aquello, sabía que ella ya había logrado lo que estaba esperando, pero a él todavía le faltaba un poco, continuó el vaivén de sus caderas sin parar.

Aunque Rayla ya se encontraba plena, Callum continuaba embistiéndola como todo un semental, por minutos se le olvidaba que estaba herida, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba para nada. Pero de pronto, sintió como un shock eléctrico surcaba su espalda hasta dar con la médula, era más poderoso que su propio _"Fulminis" _sus manos se pusieron en la parte posterior de la elfa para apretarla a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera y en un increíble gemido cerca a las puntiagudas orejas de ella fue que descargo toda su semilla dentro de esta.

Se quedaron estáticos unos segundos, intentando recobrar el aire que les faltaba. Aquella habitación era testigo de lo que había acontecido que para ambos fue una experiencia inigualable. Callum saco finalmente el pene del interior de su amada, para luego recostarse a su lado y mirarla mientras esta esbozaba una sonrisa enorme con sus mejillas coloradas:

-Eso fue…

-Genial, no? – Dijo Callum mientras removía algunos mechones blancos sudados del rostro de Rayla.

-Diferente… al menos fue mejor que la vez pasada – Rieron por lo bajo de aquel chiste.

Las sabanas estaban sudadas y hasta cierto punto algo incomodas ya para sus pieles.

-Deberíamos quitar las sabanas? – Propuso el pelicastaño.

-Sí… - Suspiro hondamente la albina – Creo que este ejercicio fue muy agotador…

-Pero te gustó, no?

-… - Rayla no decía nada, obviamente le gustó pero quería tomarle el pelo un rato, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que este empezara a poner un rostro de decepción a ella – Obvio sí! Como te digo, fue diferente… hay que repetirlo!

-De inmediato! Pero… dame unos minutos, sí?

Y así pasaron otros minutos en los cuales reanudaron con su pequeño e íntimo ritual, pero después de un buen rato les había ganado el cansancio, tanto así que sin quererlo ambos se habían quedado dormidos uno encima del otro completamente desnudos. Era normal estar en esas condiciones, no había nadie que les reprochara o molestara, si estuvieran en el bosque otro sería el cantar, pero en completa intimidad no parecía ser tan problemático. ¿Acaban de hacerlo frente a sus padres? Bueno, están encerrados y creen que no podían oírlos, bueno, eso deseaban pensar, se llevarían un buen susto si sus padres hubieran escuchado todo…

La noche transcurría sin ningún problema por el pueblo, nada acontecía fuera de lo norma. En aquella habitación, yacían dormidos en una cama completamente como los Dioses los trajeron al mundo una inusual pareja de un humano y una elfa. Pero, por debajo de la puerta que les separaba con el pasillo, una extraña y pequeña nube de color oscuro se deslizaba por allí lentamente. Al estar tan sumidos en el trance ninguno de los dos pudo sentir aquello, y de la nada aquel humo iba erigiéndose entre la mitad de la alcoba mostrando una figura humanoide que de un momento a otro pasó a verse a un hombre, más concretamente a uno que los amantes habían conocido unas horas atrás: Sotiris.

Al ver la imagen de esos dos sintió un poco de incomodidad ¿A este punto ha llegado la paz entre los reinos? Bueno, él notaba cierta química sexual entre ambos cuando los conoció, pero realmente no esperaba que un humano se cogiera enserio a una elfa. Pero cada quién hace como su miembro y su trasero lo que le diera la gana. Él estaba allí por otra razón, cuando los vio por primera vez en el pueblo pudo notar que de ellos emanaba una extraña sensación de magia oscura, no pensaba que un mago de las fuentes primarias pudiera hacer aquello y la albina tampoco se veía como alguien que no jugara con aquellas artes, pero lo sentía, era un hechizo muy potente que llamo su completa atención y que no iba a dejar pasar.

Busco de entre sus cosas con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sintiendo más el poder que emanaba el hechizo pero sin dar frutos. Se fijó entonces en la ropa tirada en el suelo de aquellos amantes, fue hasta ellas y empezó a esculcar en todos los bolsillos, hasta que llego a la prenda superior de la albina y dio con las monedas que con tanto recelo ha estado custodiando.

-Vaya… que tenemos aquí… - Se fijó entonces en los elfos que estaban atrapados y esbozo una sonrisa completamente macabra – Creo que ustedes y yo vamos a conocernos muy pronto…

Guardo aquellas monedas en su bolsillo y así como entro desapareció sin dejar rastro de su estancia allí, esperaba que los dos no fueran lo suficientemente tontos como para buscarlo.

-o-

Solveg veía una última vez el amanecer de Katolis, a diferencia de su bosque no tenía la dicha de contar con tan bellos colores que adornaban las primeras horas de la mañana. La noche anterior había dado la orden de partir a Xadia a todos los elfos que desearan marcharse de las tierras de Ezran y muchos aceptaron de inmediato, estaban cansados de tantas fiestas y parrandas sin saber que bajo cuerda ocurría algo mucho más preocupante de lo que creían. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su gente que les ha ocultado la muerte del rey Niilo por tanto tiempo? Necesitaba una cuartada para salir de esa situación como fuera para no recibir un castigo tan severo. Ojalá y Rayla viajara lo más pronto posible al bosque plateado para ayudarle a solucionar esta situación.

Escucho unos pasos provenir desde el fondo del pasillo, una vez se giró se encontró con la figura de Ethari quién portaba en sus brazos unas flechas singulares que en la punta traían una figura draconica y que variaban de colores entre rojo y azul. Lo había logrado finalmente, esperaba que funcionara lo de enviarle un mensaje a la madre del príncipe dragón para que acuda a los reinos humanos a ayudarles enfrentar esa vieja amenaza que siempre ha existido pero que ahora está más latente que nunca.

Ethari entonces empuño un arco y la flecha de color azul primero y casi cuando estaba por lanzarla hacía el cielo pronuncio las palabras correctas para que la magia fluyera en ella y que en medio del aire se convirtiera en una hermosa águila de Xadia con dirección al hogar de Zubeia. Después tomo la roja e hizo el mismo ritual con la intención de liberar al príncipe de Katolis y a Rayla de su castigo e igual que la anterior esta se alzó en una bella aver que llevaba la noticia de que su misión ha terminado.

-Supongo que no nos vas a acompañar… - Dijo Solveg mientras veía ambas aves mágicas surcar los cielos.

-No, lo lamento, pero debo esperar a Rayla y Runaan aquí…

-Tienes suerte de que el rey Ezran intercediera por tu esposo, Ethari – Espetó un poco molesto – Puede que haya sido manipulado, pero su mano sigue siendo la culpable de la muerte de nuestro rey.

-Lo sé… y espero que se le haga un juicio justo en el bosque plateado – Hablo con voz neutral, no sentía plenamente que su esposo estuviera tampoco seguro en Katolis.

Le dio una última mirada al elfo de piel morena y no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta para partir hacía su carruaje y esperaba llegar a salvo a Xadia al menos una vez más. Tendría que volver a Katolis una vez las cosas estén resueltas en sus tierras, debe informar en Lux Aurea el deceso de Niilo y por ende las precauciones que deben tomar por si Aaravos decide atacar sus hogares. ¿Extrañaría a ese grupo de humanos? No… no lo creía, fueron ineficientes en casi todo lo que se propusieron… pero si en algo resaltaban era en la perseverancia que tenían en alcanzar algo. Mientras caminaba por el patio ya casi alcanzando su transporte fue que escucho la voz de un joven llamándolo por las espaldas, se volteo antes de subir y se dio cuenta que se trataba de la general Amaya siendo acompañada por su traductor de cabello rojo y el joven Soren.

-Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? – Le alcanzaron y fue el rubio quién le hablo.

-Oh! Lo lamento, en serio… - Estiro su mano hasta la del joven para recibir un fuerte apretón por parte de este.

-Que te vaya bien en el viaje, Solveg.

-Cuídense mucho, todos ustedes – Fue el pelirrojo quién hablo por la pelinegra – Esperamos volver a verte pronto.

El elfo solo asintió con su cabeza antes de subirse a su carruaje para luego partir con sus congéneres de nuevo a sus amadas tierras.

-Vaya tipo… no? – Le preguntó el rubio a la pelinegra quién entonces solo negó con la cabeza de forma divertida.

-Soren, tengo que hablarte sobre algo… - El semblante de la general volvió a cambiar a su seriedad característica – Tu hermana bajo a la celda donde tenían encerrado a tu padre durante la noche…

El rubio arqueo una ceja un poco confundido ¿Por qué Claudia querría ir hacía allá? Era raro, ella misma dijo que quería desconectarse por completo de él.

-Deberías ver que es lo que trae entre manos…

Soren no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a buscar a su hermana menor. Si de algo estaba seguro es que cuando a Claudia se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder sobre la tierra que se lo quite y eso a veces era muy exasperante para él. Quería pensar que estaba buscando algo que pudiera dar con el paradero de su padre. Busco por todo el castillo a la oji esmeralda pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar… fue entonces que opto por subir hasta donde era la vieja habitación de Viren, el mero hecho de ir a ese lugar le espantaba como no pueden darse cuenta. Una vez llegó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con su hermanita urgando entre las cosas de aquel hombre.

-Qué haces? – La pregunto agarro por sorpresa a su hermana quién dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

-Soren! Qué haces aquí?! – Le cuestiono nerviosa mientras organizaba su cabello.

-Lo mismo te pregunto – Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Claudia?

Claudia trataba de ocultar algo a sus espaldas pero de inmediato fue pillada por el rubio al ver que no era buena en disimular lo que trataba.

-Claudia… Qué tienes en la espalda? – Le hablo de forma seria. Ella no podía ocultarle nada a su hermano mayor, no era capaz de ninguna forma. Le enseño entonces que se trataba de su viejo libro de hechizos oscuros en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una pequeña bolsa de color negro – Por qué tienes ese libro estúpido otra vez? – Aquello le molesto, recordaba lo mucho que él le decía que la magia oscura era mala y ahora parece que está volviendo a tener interés en ella.

-Soren… yo… - Agacho su rostro un poco apenada de ser descubierta de esta manera.

-Mira la magia oscura a lo que nos ha llevado… y quieres volver a retomarla? – Le reprendía y estaba en su derecho, no quería que su hermanita volviera por esos caminos de oscuridad a la que Viren le estaba arrastrando.

-Es por una buena causa, Soren – Se acercó a él de a poco – Ezran me dio autorización de usar los medios que sean necesarios para dar con nuestro padre – Levanto la bolsita hasta el rostro de su hermano – Sabes lo que hay aquí?

-No y en serio no quiero saberlo…

-Cabello y cuero de Viren. Me escabullí durante la noche a su celda para buscar algo muy personal de él – Le lanzo una mirada determinada – Con esto podemos dar con él, así como dimos con los chicos aquella vez en el nexo de luna, lo recuerdas?

-Ni me lo recuerdes… - Rodo sus ojos y luego poso su mano en el hombro de su hermana – Clauds, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo dañino que es hacer ese tipo de magia… no quiero volver a verte sufrir de esa manera…

Soren estaba en su derecho de preocuparse, no desea volver a verla así nunca más.

-Lo sé, pero… - Dio un profundo suspiro – Siento que es nuestro deber detenerlo, Soren… Hicimos un juramento a Ezran y Katolis que siempre íbamos a servir y proteger… y no encuentro otra manera de encontrarlo que no sea esta…

-No lo sé, Claudia – Le dio la espalda luego de escucharla – Por qué al menos no me lo dijiste?

-Porque ibas a negarte… - Su voz comenzaba a sonar un poco decaída – Sé que no quieres involucrarte de ninguna manera con la magia oscura… pero deja que haga esto, deja que lo atrape, se lo debo a Ezran, se lo debo a Katolis y también a ti por lo que te hizo…

Si tenía permiso del rey él no iba a oponerse, después de todo Ezran confía ciegamente en ella. Dio un gran suspiro y nuevamente se giró para verla a los ojos, no pudo evitar no sentir ternura por ella, después de todo es su hermanita y juro que siempre iba a protegerla. Le dio entonces un suave abrazo para reconfortarla.

-Trata de que no te afecte esta vez, vale?

-Lo prometo, Sor-oso – Extrañaba ese jueguito de palabras – No iré muy lejos tampoco, la torre más alta me servirá para hacerlo.

-Bueno, al menos no te vas a apartar.

-Solo para buscar ingredientes – Se separó de él entonces – Otra cosa… Sabes lo de los elfos que se quieren quedar?

-Lo sé – Respondió.

-Deberías tenerlos bajo tu protección todo el tiempo – Le aconsejo – Puede que su estancia aquí… sea peligrosa.

-Peligrosa? – Soren reía ante aquello – Esos cuernudos no saben sino cantar y bailar, no son una amenaza.

-No lo digo por ellos, Soren… - La mirada de la pelinegra se sentía un poco más preocupante en ese momento.

-Hablare con Ezran entonces… y ten cuidado con eso – Señalo por última vez el libro y salió de aquella habitación para ir con su rey.

-o-

Algo estaba mal en Turuk, más concretamente en la habitación donde cierta elfa de luna y mago se habían hospedado. Una vez despertaron y empezaron a recoger su desorden, más específicamente su ropa fue que notaron que algo les estaba haciendo falta: Las prisiones en forma de moneda que Rayla guardaba. Creyeron que las habían mezclado con el dinero ganado el día anterior y después de examinar exhaustivamente cada moneda se dieron cuenta que no estaban allí. Buscaron por cada rincón del lugar pero no daban con ellas ¿Entraron a robarles cuando estaban dormidos? No, los agudos sentidos de la albina habrían sentido algo, era imposible ¿Y por qué robar eso y no el oro que tenían encima? ¡No tenía sentido! Fue entonces que recordaron que cierto hechicero que conocieron hace poco mostro un especial interés en lo que cargaban con magia oscura.

-Como pudo entrar sin que nos diéramos cuenta?! – Molesta decía mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la habitación mientras masajeaba la cabeza.

-Es un hechicero! – Grito Callum saliendo por debajo de la cama – Debió usar algún hechizo para mantenernos dormidos y no sentir nada!

-Eso es tonto, Callum – Se sentó entonces mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz muy estresada – De qué le pueden servir unos elfos de luna de todas formas?! – Cuestionaba sin cambiar su rostro lleno de molestia – Lo peor fue que nos vio desnudos!

-Alguien tuvo que haberlo visto, Rayla… o al menos saber dónde vive…

No perdieron el tiempo buscando más allí y salieron en busca de pistas de donde podría estar aquel tipo. Preguntaron a cada aldeano por él, desde su nombre hasta las características pero daban con la mala suerte de que muchos les respondían de que jamás habían visto a tal sujeto rondando por el pueblo. Fueron al bar donde lo conocieron en persona y el dueño afirmo lo mismo que los demás; no lo conocían. Parecía una especie de fantasma que se hubiera evaporado de la faz de la tierra. Lo peor era que estaban empezando a ganar la atención de los guardias y eso sí que sería algo malo, pues encerrados por hacer algarabías no les daría la oportunidad de recuperarlos.

Las horas pasaban y no daba nadie ninguna pista de Sotiris, es imposible que nadie lo conozca ¿Acaso realmente no vive en ese pueblo? No pueden darse por vencidos, su boleto de regreso a Katolis y los padres de Rayla estaban con él, no puede caber ninguna duda. Se sentaron un momento en la plaza para descansar, tenían que encontrarlo, fuera como fuera, no había otra opción. Mientras discutían sobre las posibilidades de búsqueda fue que algo increíble sucedió; los listones que tenían en sus muñecas se iban desprendiendo de a poco. Aquello sorprendió bastante a la elfa, alzo la mirada y en efecto vio como un ave mágica de Xadia surcaba los cielos dejando un destello de color rojo tras de sí informando que su misión ha sido completada.

-Al menos no vamos a perder nuestras manos – Dijo finalmente tranquilo el mago.

-Es raro… - La elfa empezó a masajear la muñeca donde antes había una unión de vida peligrosa – Crees qué…

-Los llevo a Katolis? No, no lo creo… - El mago comenzó a masajear su barbilla pensando en los posibles lugares donde podría estar – Sabes, si eres un hechicero y no quieres tener contacto con nadie a donde podrías haber ido…

Ambos se miraron fijamente después de aquella frase y en unísono respondieron:

-Una cueva!

El tiempo apremia, más en este tipo de situaciones. Tomaron sus monturas y salieron del pueblo hacía la montaña más cercana que parecía dar con Turuk. Esperanzados se dirigían allí con la posible seguridad de que Sotiris estuviera allí haciendo quién sabe qué cosas con sus padres, es un hechicero después de todo, mostro un extraño interés en ellos cuando descubrió lo que llevaban encima. Callum hasta donde esa clase de personas son muy obsesionadas con su magia, tanto así que pueden llegar a extremos incalculables por querer aprender más y más… y eso puede ser peligroso. Las experiencias con la misma, con Viren y Claudia eran muy perjudiciales para cualquiera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y en explorar la zona. Parece ser que dieron con el lugar correcto, pues Callum sentía un mal presentimiento mientras veían con cuidado por doquier. Él notaba que había un flujo extraño por allí, tanto así que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos hasta dar con unas extrañas plantas que se distorsionaban con el resto del paisaje de la montaña. Ambos se miraron fijamente y empezaron a remover rama por rama para dar con una pequeña puertecilla hecha de madera. Iban por buen camino… pero no sabían realmente que habría allí, podrían encontrarse con alguna trampa en el mero hecho de entrar. El mago trago saliva y lentamente fue abriendo aquel pedazo de madera y en su interior no se veía absolutamente nada, solo un pasadizo estrecho que daba hacía el interior.

De paso en paso fueron entrando, sin saber que les esperaría. Podría haber una trampa mortal para matar a cualquier curioso que se entrañara en ese lugar, pero hasta el momento a parte de no ver nada lo único que sentían eran las frías paredes de piedra. De repente, todo comenzó a moverse de forma brusca, era como una especie de terremoto. Callum tomo a Rayla en sus brazos y ambos cerraron los ojos esperando que algo les cayera de encima, ya se estaba preparando con su fuente primaria de la tierra para hacer aguante y no terminar atrapados o heridos en ese lugar. Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, menos mal, después de calmarse un poco continuaron con su camino.

Rayla empezó entonces a escuchar una voz que provenía del fondo del pasillo, sus orejas no le mentían, realmente había alguien allí haciendo magia. Casi llegando al final, notaron una tenue luz provenir de hacía más adentro, ambos se miraron y después de asentir mutuamente corrieron deprisa por el estrecho pasadizo hasta dar con una cámara central muy extraña. La elfa de inmediato desenvaino ambas espadas y salto hacia lo desconocido de aquel lugar, no había mucho salvo unas cuantas velas puestas sobre unas rocas para dar buena iluminación, al fondo del gran salón encontró a la figura de un hombre a espaldas que mantenía los brazos extendidos de forma horizontal y hablando en un extraño idioma muy similar al de aquel hechicero que casi la encierra en días posteriores en esas monedas. La montaña volvió a temblar con fuerza, pero eso no detuvo el avance de la guerrera hasta la posición de aquel extraño que al sentir como escuchaba los pasos de Rayla fue que giro su rostro para casi recibir un ataque a traición.

-Espera! Espera! – El hombre le repetía a la albina que se detuviera, pues a duras penas trataba de esquivarla.

Delante de él, había una especie de altar pequeño hecho de piedra, del mismo material de la montaña donde encima estaban las monedas de sus padres y de Runaan. Esto enfurecio de sobremanera a Rayla, tanto que a pesar de que el hombre se encontraba en sentido opuesto a ella, esta salto hábilmente hacía su lugar para tratar de darle otro ataque. Esta vez tuvo más suerte, pues rasgo un poco de su prenda superior y piel provocando que de la herida comenzara a salir sangre.

-Ah! – Mascullo adolorido el hechicero mientras tocaba su herida y la palma de su mano era envuelta en su propia sangre – Detente! Elfa!

El mago llegó después para ver la contienda desde lejos y opto por ayudar a su pareja:

-_Fulminis! – _Lanzo su hechizo y este casi golpea la cabeza del ladrón.

Sotiris se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, no podía esquivar de manera efectiva a la albina y tampoco deseaba hacerle daño con su magia. Y para rematar, tenía un mago a lo lejos mandándole rayos que evitaba como podía. Cansado de la situación decidió opto por usar un viejo hechizo que conocía bien y luego de unas palabras que hacían eco con el lugar, desde las velas que iluminaban la cámara fue que comenzaron a subir de intensidad a tal punto que lograron encerrar en un aro de fuego tanto a Callum como a Rayla. No podían moverse de forma que pudieran salir ilesos y todavía sabiendo que se está enfrentando a un hombre que puede dominar la fuente de sol sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo con aquellas prisiones mágicas.

Rápidamente fue hasta el altar y continúo con el hechizo sobre estas monedas. Rayla le miraba asustada sin saber que era lo que pretendía aquel sujeto. Callum por su parte disipo aquel hechizo oscuro con su magia y fue corriendo hasta Sotiris para detenerlo. La montaña volvía a temblar con una fuerza asombrosa, tanto que por poco hace caer al pelicastaño y a escazos metros de llegar fue que sucedió algo sorprendente: Una poderosa luz de color purpura se alzó por encima del altar que en el acto provoco una onda lo suficientemente arrolladora para golpear al mago y retirándolo de su proximidad con el hechicero, lo mismo sucedió con la albina, pues el aro de fuego que la encerraba se desvaneció y la lanzo lejos casi hasta la misma posición de su pareja.

Veían perplejos aquello, sin saber que era lo que ocurría. Aquella luz era tan enceguecedora que ambos tuvieron que tapar su visión con el antebrazo para no perjudicarse de aquello. De la nada, unas extrañas siluetas oscuras se alzaban por encima del altar, uniformes en su momento pero que de a poco mostraban unas sombras que parecían ser humanoides. El hechizo entonces hizo una fuerza tan grande que la montaña parecía desmoronarse, pero de repente todo se detuvo y de encima del altar cayeron unas personas al suelo golpeándose con fuerza. Callum y Rayla miraban esto estupefactos, tanto que tenían que cerciorarse de que lo que sus ojos les mostraban no era falso para nada.

La albina no apartaba su vista de esas personas, desde su puesto alcanzaba a ver unas cabelleras blancas igual a la de ella tumbadas en el suelo. Poco a poco se iban moviendo de forma como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo, tanto así que una de ellos, más concretamente una mujer que tenía unas astas igual de largas a las de Rayla, ojos de color azul que bajo estos eran adornados con las características marcas de su raza, un cabello de igual color al de la guerrera pero más corto y para rematar llevaba puesta una armadura de la guardia dragón; una armadura que llevaba por hombreras un tono morado adornado en los bordes con algún metal proveniente de Xadia, un peto del mismo material que portaba el emblema de la reina Zubeia con tonalidades que iban con la primera descripción de su uniforme y algunos oscuros…

-Lain?! Lain?! – Escuchó la voz de esa mujer a lo lejos y Rayla de inmediato puso un color en su rostro como si estuviera totalmente aterrada – Lain! – Se acercó al cuerpo que yacía a su lado, era de un varón, uno de su especie que llevaba el mismo uniforme pero su peinado era totalmente diferente; siendo corto en la parte trasera de su cabeza y en el frente llevándolo en un largo copete y una pequeña trenza similar a la que nuestra protagonista llevaba, ojos de color naranjas algo inusuales y bajo estos unas marcas de color azul de forma horizontal – Oh! Ahí estás! – Le agarro para ayudarle a sentarse mientras este tosía y trataba de recuperar el aire – Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada.

-No, no lo estoy, Tiadrin… - Respondió con sinceridad – Qué pasó? Estábamos en el nido de la reina Zubeia y… - Se encontraba tan impactado con lo que sucedía a su alrededor que de inmediato noto que no estaba en su puesto de guardia – Donde estamos? – Estaban en una cueva eso dedujo y al fijar su vista hacia al frente noto como otra de su especie estaba también allí acompañada por lo que parecía ser un humano.

Ambos se tensaron en ese momento ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Rayla continuaba tumbada en el suelo sin mostrar ningún movimiento de lo que veía. Callum al parecer noto que se trataban de las dos personas que más su pareja ha estado tratando de reencontrar.

-Oye! Tú! La elfa de luna! – Le gritó la mujer desde su puesto – Quién eres? – Parecía hablarle de forma amenazante.

Rayla trataba de contener el llanto, pero no le era posible dada la situación en la que se encuentra. Trato de levantarse como pudo, temblaba como no podían imaginarlo, por poco se cae de rostro al suelo pero aguanto la fuerza suficiente para no hacerlo. Lentamente fue hasta donde se encontraba la pareja de elfos, no podía creer lo que veía para nada, tanto así que sello su boca con su mano derecha asombrada de este milagro. Sus congéneres todavía no podían reconocerla bien, pues se movía muy lento, si no estuvieran tan débiles tal vez podrían agarrarla y sacarle información. Pero mientras más se acercaba, Lain, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a aquella extraña; vio esos iris violetas llorando sin parar y de inmediato su corazón dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados:

-Ray… Ray… - Quería llamarla por su nombre, Tiadrin en cambio al verla también comenzó a sentir su corazón palpitar a mil. Se separó de su esposo y al mismo paso que la albina fue hacía ella.

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente ambas se inspeccionaban de pies a cabezas con sus ojos sin tener contacto. Se quedaron así por varios segundos hasta que fue la mayor quién decidió romper el hielo y llevar las yemas de sus dedos hasta la mejilla de Rayla para acariciarla.

-Rayla… - Dijo en un susurro para luego abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla con toda la fuerza que tenía. Era el momento que la guerrera tanto había esperado, sin querer comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y le devolvió de la misma forma el gesto, apretándola de la manera para que jamás pudiera volver a soltarla. Ambas sollozaban en el hombro de la otra. Lain se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse hacia las dos féminas y al notar que se trataba de su hija no pudo evitar entrar en el ambiente y las abrazo con mucha más fuerza de la que parecía tener.

Finalmente, después de más de cinco años de ausencia y separación, la familia volvía a estar reunida. Parecían estáticos, como si se hubieran vuelto estatuas pues no se movían en lo más mínimo, aquella escena provoco que el mago esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja alegre de ver por fin a los padres de Rayla reunidos con ella. Volteo su mirada hacía el hechicero quién parecía estarse curando como podía la herida provocada con anterioridad por la elfa. Parece que aquel sujeto no tenía malas intenciones ¿Pero por qué los libero? No es que lo conocieran como para que hiciera aquel favor ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué lo llevo a tal acto de altruismo con un par de desconocidos? Habían muchas dudas en su mente, pero ahora debía estar enfocado en su pareja y sus seres amados.

-Mírate! – La mujer se separó un poco sin soltarle los hombros a Rayla – Pero si has crecido bastante! – La ex – asesina sollozo nuevamente para abrazar con fuerza a su madre – Ya, ya… - Le tocaba la cabeza suavemente pasando los dedos por su cabello – Ya estamos aquí, cariño - Tiadrin entonces alzo un poco la mirada para ver al fondo a un humano, entrecerró un poco los ojos y giro su rostro para encontrarse con otro que yacía sentado sobre un altar vendando lo que parecía ser una herida – Lain, humanos… - Resoplo un poco molesta.

Ambos elfos se separaron de su hija para resguardarla y tomaron posición de pelea de inmediato. Callum se asustó un poco ante aquel acto y Sotiris ni se inmuto, solo los miraba confundido de aquello.

-Creo que puedo con el del fondo! – Añadió Lain – Encárgate del que está en el altar!

Rayla al escucharlos tuvo que detenerlos de inmediato:

-No, no, no! – Les chillaba – No son malos! O bueno, no estos dos! - La pareja se miró confundidos, no esperaban que su hija fuera a defenderlos – Callum! Ven! – Le llamaba con su mano invitándole a que les conociera. El mago trataba de acomodarse bien su cabello y quitar algo de polvo de la ropa. Caminaba lo más erguido posible y como si se tratara de una marcha militar, estaba muy nervioso de finalmente conocer a los padres de su elfa – Papá, mamá, él es Callum.

Los presento de forma educada mientras el pelicastaño los miraba aterrado para luego reverenciarles lo que provoco un pequeño salto de susto por parte de Tiadrin.

-Mucho gusto! Padres de Rayla!

Sus padres continuaban estupefactos ¿Desde cuándo su hija hace amistades con humanos? ¡Son el enemigo! ¿Acaso es una traidora? No, no podía ser, Rayla era cien por ciento fiel a Xadia…

-Y ese de allá – Señalo entonces al hechicero – Es… - Trataba de recordar su nombre, pero no era buena con ello.

-Mi nombre es Sotiris, orejudos – Dijo – Y deberían enseñarle algo de modales a su hija, casi me corta el brazo! – Espetó de forma molesta, lo suficiente como para que la mayor no dejara pasar tal falta de respeto.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mí hija! – Casi va Tiadrin a darle una buena paliza a aquel insolente pero nuevamente la albina le detuvo.

-No, no, mamá… él fue quién los libero…

¿Liberar? ¡Claro! Ya empezaban a recordarlo todo, un hechicero al parecer fue quién los ha tenido presos por un tiempo. Pero no tenían idea de cuánto, ni siquiera notaron cuando fueron encerrados, ni una memoria de su estancia en donde se encontraban.

-Oigan… - Les llamo la atención Sotiris – Y ese de allá no lo quieren o qué? – Señalo hacía donde estaba el otro elfo.

Fijaron sus miradas hacía donde yacía Runaan todavía en el suelo. Lain al reconocerlo de inmediato fue en su ayuda para levantarlo del suelo mientras este tosía ante el contacto. Una vez recupero bien la visión se asustó bastante de ver aquel rostro familiar, esos ojos color naranjas solo podían pertenecer a alguien:

-Lain?

-El mismo, viejo amigo – Su camarada le inspecciono y noto de inmediato que una extremidad le faltaba ¿Qué es lo que ha estado sucediendo? – Qué te paso?

-Creo que lo mismo que a ti… - Sonreía al verle y de inmediato el padre de Rayla le abrazo, hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de él, pero le daba un poco de pena en el estado en el que se encontraba. Fijo sus ojos entonces a su pupila, esta no paraba de verlo con la mirada que le ha estado dando desde días atrás y cruzada de brazos – Supongo que tú hiciste esto, no?

-No, no fui yo y si por mí fuera te hubiera dejado encerrado! – Le contesto de forma molesta, lo cual preocupo a los elfos presentes. Rayla quería mucho a Runaan hasta donde sabían, era raro que no estuviera contenta por verlo.

-Rayla! – Le regaño su madre – Es Runaan!

El mentor de la albina tenía mucho que contarles a sus viejos amigos, tanto así que agacho la cabeza pues sabía que las acciones que ha hecho no son las más adecuadas hacía esa familia.

-Hey! Elfos! Si quieren pelear por allá hay una sala donde pueden hacerlo con más privacidad – Les propuso Sotiris ofreciéndoles una recamara más adecuada para su conversación, tenían mucho de qué hablar – Y tú, mago! – Llamo a Callum – Puedes hacer que esta herida deje de sangrar?

Callum y Sotiris decidieron quedarse en la cámara principal. El mago hacía lo posible por ayudar al hechicero, pero estaba un poco escéptico todavía ¿Por qué hizo eso? Al menos le ahorro el favor a Claudia, pero no tiene ningún sentido lo que ha hecho. Ha estado dándole vueltas a la situación pensando quizás que no se trata de alguien malo, pero es tan difícil no tacharlo de esa forma después de lo que ha conocido sobre la magia oscura. Desde su lugar escuchaban los gritos de los elfos discutir, tenían un poco de temor los dos de que fueran a pelearse; el pelicastaño que de pronto lo que ha sucedido con Runaan pueda fracturar toda relación entre ellos y el otro de que fueran a destruir sus cosas.

Después de un buen rato al parecer se habían calmado, ya no gritaban ni se insultaban sino que parecían llevar las cosas con más calma. Escucho llamar a su madre hablar sobre traición al juntarse su hija con los humanos, pero Rayla le explicaba la situación como estaba actualmente y esto parecía menguar su ira. Callum por su parte quería esclarecer las intenciones de Sotiris, necesitaba saber porque hizo lo que hizo.

-Por qué los liberaste?

-Estaban encerrados, nadie merece estar en prisión… bueno, los tipos malos tal vez - ¿Se burlaba de él? – Por qué no los liberaste tú si sabias que eran los padres de la elfa?

-Es magia oscura, yo…

-No la usas porque es "mala" – Hizo comillas con sus dedos ante la última palabra – Por qué usamos las fuentes de otras criaturas para hacerla? Que poca visión tienes, amigo…

-No trataba de insultarte – Explicaba avergonzado de que él se sintiera así – Es solo que no veo la razón de lo que hiciste.

-Así hubieran sido humanos lo habría hecho – Comentaba – Solo necesitaba esas prisiones, me servirán para más adelante… - Callum ni pregunto para que las usaría, debía ser para atrapar a sus enemigos o quién sabe – Además, me gusta ayudar.

¿En serio no se estaba burlando? ¡Ningún hechicero actúa de esa manera!

-Lo lamento, Sotiris… pero me cuesta trabajo creerte – Le hablo con sinceridad.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes… supongo que la magia oscura te ha hecho daño en algún momento y tienes esa impresión – Era cierto lo que decía, sus experiencias no han sido gratas con aquello – Hace años conocí a una mujer en Del Bar, era muy hermosa - ¿Acaso él se está abriendo? – Venía de tu reino, Katolis – Reía de forma melancólica al recordarla – Pertenecía a una familia acomodada y yo bueno… parezco un vagabundo.

-Supongo que en eso concordamos – Le acompañaba en la risa – Parece que los que practican magia suelen ser muy descuidados con su imagen.

-Algo así. Al final logré conquistarla, no fue fácil… Pero te digo que fueron los mejores días de mi vida – Era interesante este sujeto a los ojos de Callum, no parecía ser un hechicero despiadado como Viren, de hecho era más cercano a Claudia en sus años de adolescencia – Jamás le mostré que era un hechicero, hablaba de forma muy horrible sobre los que practican magia oscura. Creo que su esposo era uno y un día, unos sujetos trataron de asaltarnos y bueno… me defendí y la protegí…

Detuvo su relato en ese momento mirando a la nada.

-Y qué paso? – El mago parecía estar algo curioso sobre su historia.

-Se dio cuenta que usaba magia oscura… - Su voz comenzó a sonar un poco más decaída – Se empezó a alejar cada vez más de mí, hasta un punto en el que ya parecía que no le interesaba. Le explique de miles de formas que no usaba la magia oscura para mi beneficio, la usaba para ayudar a los otros – Callum agacho un poco la cabeza ante sus palabras, ese hombre le hablaba con mucha sinceridad – Jamás me creyó y lo mejor era irme de Del Bar… me instale en este pueblo pordiosero en ese entonces y le ayude a crecer desde las sombras… - Sotiris estaba siendo muy sincero en ese momento, era increíble, al parecer ha estado juzgándolo mal todo este tiempo – No volví a saber de ella, me hubiera gustado haber conocido a sus hijos, hablaba mucho de ellos… supongo que me recuerdas a ella, quizás sea por tu renuencia a aceptar que también hay algo bueno en lo que dicen que es "malo"

El mago comprendía, él tampoco es que haya usado su magia para ayudar mucho a la gente, de hecho, puede contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que ha hecho el bien a los demás por encima de él. Tenía mucho que aprender aún y esperaba entender después de esa charla la naturaleza de los hechiceros; como hay magos buenos como su persona también hay malos como el supuesto Aaravos… como hay hechiceros malos como Viren también hay buenos como Sotiris…

Pasaban las horas sin saber de los elfos, estaban muy calmados al parecer. Callum para matar el tiempo empezó a dibujar en el libro de Rayla la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de cuando se estaban abrazando. Supuso que le gustara una vez lo vea. Sus padres no parecían estar muy contentos con ella cuando la vieron rodeada de humanos, esperaba que pudiera explicarles que no era una amenaza ni para ellos ni para su hija. Se empezó a poner nervioso del mero hecho que ella les contara sobre su relación ¿Lo aceptarían? Bueno, al menos tenía la esperanza de que el elfo más alto no fuera a cortarle la cabeza por salir con la albina, parecían ser el tipo de padres que él tuvo en su tiempo. Claro, ella también ha estado separada de ellos por mucho tiempo debido a sus tareas, pero suponía que la protegían y la amaban con todo el corazón.

-Tienes talento, amigo – Dijo Sotiris al ver el dibujo – Puedes hacer uno para mí? – Le pedía.

-Un dibujo?

-Sí, haz uno genial! Montando un dragón que escupe fuego y yo lanzando hechizos desde el lomo!

Ese tipo realmente era una caja de sorpresas, no esperaba que tuviera una mente tan fantasiosa realmente a pesar de vivir en un mundo rodeado de pura magia. No le tomo mucho tiempo dibujarlo como él pedía, de hecho hasta fue divertida la actividad. Una vez lo termino, Sotiris no paraba de alabar que había quedado justo como él lo imaginaba y mientras este lo felicitaba fue que sin notarlo a sus espaldas yacía alguien muy especial para el mago. Se giró para ver a Rayla con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que lo calmo, al menos las cosas parecían ir en buena dirección:

-Listo para conocer bien a mis padres? – Canturreaba feliz la albina.

-Me van a cortar la cabeza? – Bromeaba el pelicastaño mientras con las puntas de sus dedos tocaba su garganta.

-Mi mamá si estaba pensándolo… tuve que aclararle muchas cosas…

-Le dijiste que somos…

-Vamos! No los hagas esperar!

Lo fue arrastrando hasta donde estaban sus progenitores, estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo hablar con esos elfos sin insultarlos o hacerlos sentir incomodo, pero confiaba en que Rayla hubiera calmado las cosas para que todo saliera bien. Una vez llegó; encontró a la madre de la elfa sentada en una silla mirando a su dirección mientras su padre no paraba de ver con malos ojos a Runaan ¿Les diría todo? Parece que sí, pues se notaba una cierta tensión entre todos, más con el maestro de la albina.

¿Cómo debía saludarlos? La primera vez no fue muy educada que digamos, de hecho tenía la lengua muy pesada, le estaba impidiendo hablarles y esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más incómodo. Tiadrin se levantó entonces y lentamente se fue acercando a los jóvenes, Callum temblaba, esa mujer no parecía venir con intenciones muy buenas. Se paró a escasos centímetros de él y empezó a echarle una mirada para inspeccionarlo de pies a cabezas. A su primera vista parecía un humano como cualquier otro, pero ahora que lo veía mejor no era tampoco tan mal parecido, de hecho, soltaba cierto encanto y bondad en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Le estiro la mano en señal de saludo y este le correspondió, pero no espero a que la elfa lo halara hacía ella para abrazarlo con fuerza:

-Gracias! – Le dijo – Muchas gracias – Repetía – Haz hecho mucho por mi hija y por nosotros… No tenemos forma para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por ella.

-Eh! – Se tensó ante el contacto con la madre de Rayla, este se giró para ver a su elfa y ella solo sonreía – No ha sido nada, en serio… ella – Se refería a su albina – Es muy especial para mí…

-Lo sé – Se separó de él un poco y la miraba con un rostro un poco decaído – Estamos apenas aceptando la idea de que tú y mi hija tienen algo así como una relación – Suspiro, pero de pronto le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa – Pero veo que no tienes malicia en tu corazón – Volvió a exhalar de forma algo fuerte esta vez – Aun así nos parece muy raro… Qué opinas tú, Lain?

-Yo? – Llevo su mirada apenas fue llamado por su esposa – Bueno, solo no la trates mal, sí? – Le pedía amablemente – Es lo más valioso que tenemos, Callum.

-Entiendo, no se preocupen – Reverencio, al parecer las cosas iban bien, el ambiente estaba cambiando a uno mejor – Creo que deberíamos regresar a Katolis, nos esperan con Runaan…

El susodicho elfo no les miraba, estaba en una esquina desde las sombras escuchando todo lo que decían sobre él con la cabeza agachada.

-Este traidor? – Lain hablo molesto de él – Es increíble lo que ha hecho… Rayla tiene razón, el hechicero debió dejarlo encerrado mejor.

-Cariño, ya lo hablamos – Hablo su esposa – Volveremos con él a Katolis para que responda por sus actos.

-No puedo creer que mataste al rey, era mi padre y casi matas a mi hija, imbécil! – Le gritaba enojado, bueno, el ambiente hostil estaba regresando – Como demonios no pensamos en que estabas tan mal de la cabeza!

-Ha estado influenciado por un tal Viren – Rayla le interrumpió – En parte no fue su culpa, solo quería volver a ver a Ethari.

Mascullo molesto su padre y el ambiente volvía a ponerse pesado. Runaan no inmutaba palabra alguna, no quería defenderse pues sus acciones han atentado a esa familia tanto que no lo habían querido creer en el principio. Tanto Tiadrin como Lian ya no lo veían con buenos ojos, era como si lo estuvieran tratando como una criatura desagradable que les robaba oxígeno en aquella recamara.

-Bueno, estaría mal si los llamo suegros? - ¿En serio Callum les pregunto eso? Quizás lo hacía para bajar los humos y que se sintieran incomodos. Pero la incómoda era ella, puesto que de la vergüenza no pudo evitar darse un fuerte golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano – Digo, para llevarnos con más confianza…

Los esposos se vieron los rostros un poco estupefactos al escuchar aquello, aquel muchacho tenía un par de lo que cuelgan los hombres muy grandes para pedirles eso.

-Y si nos dejas asimilar todo esto primero? – Le pidió en forma de favor Tiadrin – Y luego veremos cómo nos llamas – Le guiño un ojo de forma juguetona – Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

Todos empezaron a salir de la recamara de a uno, no sin antes darle un merecido reconocimiento a Sotiris por lo que hizo. Callum sentía que debía llevarse esas prisiones con él, pero supuso que era un trato justo por liberar a los padres de Rayla. Iba a confiar de que no usaría aquello con malas intenciones, si era así tendría que regresar para darle cara si se daba cuenta de que usa su magia al final con un propósito peor.

-Yo, lamento haberte herido, Sotiris – Se disculpaba Rayla una vez que solo estaban el mago y el hechicero en la cámara – Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste…

-No hay de qué, orejona – Se burlaba de sus rasgos de manera amable – Si te empiezan a exasperar me envías una carta y corro para encerrarlos de nuevo – La elfa le golpeo el hombro herido de forma juguetona y antes de que pudiera salir junto al mago fue que este hablo – Oye, Callum… puedo hablarte un momento antes de que te vayas?

El mago asintió con la cabeza y la elfa supuso que debía tratarse de algo sobre magia, no quería entrometerse con ellos, tenía ahora a tres elfos muy disgustados que tenía que atender de inmediato y mejor los dejo solos. Una vez que se percataron que ya no estuviera cerca fue que Sotiris cambio su semblante tranquilo a uno muy preocupado y serio:

-Callum, hace días sentí un flujo de magia oscura anormal lejos de aquí – Contaba seriamente – Alguien trata desesperadamente de hacer algo pero no sé qué pueda ser… - El pelicastaño relaciono aquello con que quizás se debía tratar de Viren… quizás, usando su cubo de runas para malas cosas – Deberías estar preparado por si algo muy malo puede pasar…

-Qué me aconsejas? – Preguntó.

-No tienes más amigos magos de fuentes primarias? – El joven príncipe asintió – Avísales que protejan sus hogares por si todo se va al demonio… al parecer la paz no va a perdurar mucho, mi amigo.

-Y qué harás tú?

-Me voy a reunir con los míos o bueno, con los que quedan - ¿Hay más hechiceros? Parecía que sí, ojalá y todos fueran como él – Si hay alguien tratando de destruir el equilibrio de las cosas entonces lo mejor será reunirnos todos y tomar medidas extremas… esta amenaza puede ser peligrosa para todos.

-Entiendo… gracias por el consejo, Sotiris…

Tras una rápida despedida de manos, Callum salió de la cueva un poco pensativo todavía sobre las palabras de aquel hechicero. No le parecía muy común que alguien como él estuviera tan preocupado sobre anomalías de su propio arte, pero si hasta Sotiris sentía que algo estaba amenazando su hogar no podría dejar pasar por alto aquello. Muy en su mente, cree en la posibilidad de que Viren este tras todo esto, y peor aún, piensa que lo más probable es que el mito sobre el tal Aaravos que le conto Rayla días atrás pudiera no ser tan alejado de la realidad y eso si podría ser un verdadero problema no solamente para él o para los que practican magia tanto de fuentes primarias como oscura… sino para todo el mundo.


	18. Viejos secretos

**Habemus 4 temporada y nuevo capitulo! Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :D**

La última caravana élfica partió no hacía mucho, dejando en las calles de Katolis un descanso después de tantos días de fiestas. Los elfos que aceptaron quedarse estaban esparcidos por todo el reino todavía, sin saber que harían después de que Solveg en nombre del rey Niilo y Ezran; el monarca real de aquellas tierras, hubieran llegado a un acuerdo mutuo de convivencia entre ambas razas. Muchos de ellos parecían estar animados de convivir por el resto de sus días con los humanos, algunos de los bípedos que no poseían astas u orejas puntiaguadas se preguntaban qué clase de costumbres podrían traerles a sus vidas ahora que al parecer van a estar ligadas durante muchos años o más bien generaciones, pues estos elfos de luna y sol podían llegar a ver tantos inviernos como les fuera posible mientras que los hombres tan solo una cantidad limitada. Esperaban que esa razón no fuera el detonante de problemas más adelante.

Una elfa de luna, Mildreth, decidió quedarse con los suyos pero no porque no deseara volver al bosque plateado, sino porque no era de utilidad con los de su propia raza. Ella era considerada entre sus congéneres como alguien defectuosa a pesar de haber nacido con los mismos rasgos y lucir exactamente parecida a ellos, pero sus acciones dentro de la comunidad la han llevado al casi exilio por parte de su pueblo. Años atrás, ella era una importante guerrera y líder de una escuadra de elfos asesinos de luna, de hecho, si no hubiera sido irresponsable con su última tarea tal vez habría sido la encargada de llevar a cabo la venganza por parte de su gente hacía el rey de Katolis y su hijo. Pero no fue así, su error costó la vida de sus compañeros y su dada de baja de entre las filas de aquellos guerreros de elite. Niilo fue más severo con ella que con cualquier otro que la haya fastidiado lo suficiente, le otorgo el castigo de convivir con los suyos pero sin mantener contacto con ellos, eso era peor a que te hicieran un fantasma o que te trataran como traidora. El mero hecho de esperanzarse de volver a hablar con su familia o amigos era peor que los castigos anteriormente mencionados, puestos que al ser una orden directa del rey cualquiera que se atreviera a tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra era castigado con la muerte.

Cuando llegó la paz entre ambas razas, se sintió alegre de poder saber que podría viajar a las tierras de los humanos para dialogar con aquellas personas que durante siglos han sido enemigos naturales de los elfos. Viajaba sola, pues ninguna caravana querría acogerla para andar con ella y disfrutaba de cada momento que pasaba allí no importa con quién se tropezara. Cuando escucho el rumor de que algunos de los suyos estaban tratando de convencer al rey Ezran de quedarse a vivir en esas tierras fue como si su corazón volviera a palpitar de alegría, podría volver a convivir entre la gente, volver a empezar desde cero y esta vez sin errores. Con algunos trabajillos que ha hecho a lo largo de los años ha podido ahorrar lo suficiente para hacerse con una pequeña casa en los suburbios de los hombres y permanecer ahí hasta el final de sus días.

No quedaron muchos elfos, algunos mientras Ezran preparaba lo necesario para darles cobijo decidieron continuar de parranda en las cantinas junto a personas que ya por lo general estaban cansadas de festejar, de verdad que esos orejudos eran buenos para celebrar, pero había que admitir que se excedían con la bebida y aunque no fueran violentos llegaban a ser molestos con los originarios de Katolis. Ella por su lado no era de fiestas, de hecho, durante las celebraciones se la pasaba más que todo en la plaza centrar comiendo los deliciosos platos humanos y escuchando música. Al recibir aquella noticia después de escuchar a lo lejos a los soldados hablarles a otros elfos sobre la posibilidad de quedarse fue que se dirigió directo hacía donde se hospedaba y saco las últimas piezas de oro que le quedaban que aunque su pequeña bolsita podría parecer insignificante lo que contenía era más que necesario para comprar lo que ella más anhelaba: una casa.

Caminaba por las calles con total tranquilidad, aunque a veces si se ganaba unas cuantas miradas extrañas por parte de la gente de Katolis pues no estaba con los otros elfos en tumulto esperando órdenes del rey Ezran sino que iba completamente sola. Daba pequeños brincos de alegría donde un casero que al parecer estaba vendiendo una propiedad exactamente donde ella quería, esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para aquel sujeto y quería además tener un pequeño trabajo entre los humanos. Aunque ya no fuera una guerrera, tenía otras habilidades que podía desempeñar como: coser, cocinar, arar el campo, cualquier cosa que fuera para darle sustento y permanecer lejos de los suyos por el resto de su existencia.

Una vez llegó hacía la posada del dueño, esta le hablo sobre la propiedad en concreto y le mostro la bolsa de monedas. El hombre, quién era un sujeto que llevaba un bigote de esos divertidos y delgados que terminaban en forma de espiral en la punta, un poco más barrigón que el resto de los humanos y de cabello castaño corto, contaba las monedas de a una esperando que el monto que pedía lo tuviera la elfa para poder terminar la transacción.

-Falta dinero… - Soltó un suspiro – Faltan veinte piezas de oro para que pueda venderte la casa, elfa. Sé que corre el rumor de que algunos de los elfos de luna y sol planean quedarse en Katolis – Comentaba – Quieres que te venda mi propiedad, pero te falta dinero, muchacha.

-Podría por favor prestármelos? – Le chillaba casi en forma de súplica – En serio que quiero comprar su casa, es todo lo que tengo! – Debió administrar mejor su dinero mientras pasaban los días en Katolis, tal vez así ya tendría el monto solicitado por el hombre.

-Chica, si le creyera a todo aquel que le presto dinero estaría en la quiebra – Comento el sujeto – Pedí ciento ochenta piezas de oro por la casa y te faltan veinte, no puedo regatear ni prestarte, ni siquiera te conozco.

-Pero me voy a quedar a vivir aquí – Explicaba la elfa de luna – Conseguiré un trabajo pronto y le pagare lo que falta de inmediato! Se lo juro! – El casero veía los iris azules de la chica, notaba que en su mirada decía la completa verdad, pero se extrañaba que anduviera sola por ahí, era raro puesto que los elfos por lo general no suelen andar solitarios.

-Por qué no estás con los tuyos? – Indago curioso.

-No me aceptarían… - Dijo – Ellos… me consideran una indeseable… - ¿Indeseable? ¿Ella? A los ojos del casero aquella chica no parecía ser lo que se describía así misma. De hecho, era una elfa atractiva, fue la primera vez que escuchaba algo así salir de la boca de alguien así – Por eso quiero vivir con los humanos, llevo muchos años siendo rechazada por los míos…

Aquel hombre comenzó a juguetear con su divertido bigote con los dedos mientras arqueaba una ceja tras escuchar aquello. Debía ser duro que fuera una rechazada y más sabiendo como son los elfos de cerrados con sus costumbres era obvio que dejarla a merced de ellos iba a terminar peor para esa criatura.

-Qué sabes hacer? – Cuestiono.

-Bueno, puedo hacer cualquier cosa – Añadió – Aprendo rápido.

-Sabes coser?

-Sí, creo que sí… Por qué? – Quería saber la razón de esas preguntas.

-Tengo un negocio de telas y alfombras aquí – Contaba orgulloso – Distribuyo mi mercancía entre varios reinos y viendo que te vas a quedar a vivir con nosotros y necesitas un trabajo yo puedo ofrecértelo – Sus orejas puntiagudas no podían creer lo que oían ¿Le estaba ofreciendo trabajar para él? – Ayudarías a las otras mujeres en producir mercancía, el pago es semanal y cuando lo recibas te descuento las veinte monedas que me debes, está claro?

-Por supuesto! – Por poco empezaba a llorar de alegría y emoción. Casi salta a abrazarlo, pero era mejor no hacerlo, tampoco quería causar que tenía confianza de más solo porque le está dando un trabajo.

-Bien, traeré los papeles, los sellos y necesito tu nombre para que todo sea legal y no tengas problemas.

-Me llamo Mildreth!

Luego de unos cuantos minutos mientras ambos cerraban el trato como era debido, Mildreth saldría del local donde se encontraba ahora su nuevo jefe. Llevaba en su cintura los papeles de la propiedad que ahora le pertenecían junto con la llave de lo que sería ahora su nuevo hogar. Se sentía orgullosa, era la primera elfa de luna en comprar una casa a los humanos y eso la llenaba de tanta satisfacción que sin querer mientras caminaba daba pequeños brincos y algunas carrerillas para llegar más pronto posible a su morada. Una vez que diviso desde afuera por poco se le salían las lágrimas nuevamente.

Su nueva casa estaba ubicada a pocos metros de la plaza, así que cada vez que quisiera escuchar a los bardos que se hacían allí a veces a tocar música no tendría sino que abrir la ventana del segundo piso para deleitarse con aquellos sonidos hermosos que los instrumentos perpetuaban. Algunos vecinos se asomaron un tanto extrañados de ver a una elfa de luna entrar a esa casa como si nada, supusieron que se debía tratar de algo malo, pero notaron de inmediato que no hizo esfuerzo alguno por abrir la puerta de aquella propiedad pues uso la llave para esto. Al entrar se percató de que las paredes estaban hechas de fina piedra caliza de color gris y el suelo de madera de roble; era hermosa, desde los detalles de la chimenea hasta la cocina bien proporcionada para preparar sus alimentos, subió a la planta de arriba y noto dos puertas que al parecer daban con habitaciones perfectas para ella y las nuevas cosas que compraría con los días.

Aquel día era el más feliz de su vida, podría volver a reintegrarse a la sociedad, no le importaba que fuera con humanos, estaba contenta de regresar de nuevo a hacer amigos en la ciudad y porque no, tal vez un amorío con algún lindo chico que ha llegado a ver por el reino.

A pesar de su felicidad, a lo lejos de la esquina, un hombre que llevaba encima una túnica larga de color negra quién no paraba de quitarle los ojos de encima a Mildreth desde que arribo hasta aquella casa. Desde las sombras la examinaba, parecía estar contenta por ese lugar ¿Pero por qué no está con los otros elfos?

-_Veo que encontramos a una candidata… - _Habló una voz ronca al oído del sujeto – _No creo que sea necesario recurrir a la violencia esta vez, Viren._

-Es mejor, las calles están muy custodiadas – En ese instante, al terminar su frase veía como una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados pasaban por la plaza. Viren tuvo que ocultarse más entre las sombras para evitar ser descubierto – Si uso mi magia llamaría la atención de todo el mundo.

-_Usaremos algo mejor, amigo… persuasión._

-A qué te refieres?

-_Oh! Viren… no siempre voy a estar para explicártelo todo… pídele amablemente que renuncie a su conexión con la fuente de la luna y ya está._

_-_Cómo crees que eso va a funcionar? – Le parecía mala idea, podría simplemente idear algo para dormirla y extraer su magia en un lugar alejado – Sabes que no puedo mover criaturas de fuentes primarias con ese hechizo. Si hay que quitarle su poder entonces hay que hacerlo en un lugar alejado…

-_Viren… los elfos de luna y sol rara vez andan solos – _Le contaba algo que hasta ese momento él desconocía – _Que ella se encuentre por allí vagando en solitario solo puede significar una cosa… _

_-_Que su gente la odia – Terminó de deducir aquello – Pero no podemos estar seguros de que va a renunciar así como así a su magia…

_-Yo creo que sí… le daremos algo que la hará sentir igual a sus nuevos vecinos: una vida corta._

-o-

Soren esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo antes de entrar al gran salón real. Había pedido una audiencia con Ezran para tratar ciertos temas con su rey que desea tratar. A pesar de que ya se siente mejor para hacer su cargo, el moreno le había dado unos cuantos días más de reposo para que estuviera al cien para protegerlo por si algo amenazaba con su vida. Estaba muy ocupado, las quejas del reino podrían tardar horas en solucionarse, pero tenía que esperarlo, no iba a ser que si se iba y volvía ya él no quisiera atenderlo. Después de un largo rato en debate con algunos líderes de sectores de Katolis empezaron a salir, lo cual le dio la oportunidad perfecta para que el rubio entrara. Espero unos minutos a que hasta el último de los que estaban allí dejaran la sala para poder hablar abiertamente con él. Noto entonces como una enorme criatura se hacía a su lado y chocaba su cabeza contra el muslo del guerrero, cuando bajo la mirada para ver que se trataba se dio cuenta que se trataba de Zym, quién esperaba que el joven le revolviera el pelaje

-Soren! – Le saludó el moreno amablemente – Supe que querías hablar conmigo, en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Rey Ezran – Reverencio de forma educada – Quería preguntarle varias cosas, la primera… que tan cierto es que dejo que mi hermana pudiera volver a usar magia oscura? – Aquella pregunta se la esperaba, Soren siempre ha estado preocupado con los roces de la pelinegra con este arte.

-Tiene mi permiso, Soren – Contestaba – Sé que tienes algo de recelo con la magia oscura y lo entiendo. Pero es por una buena causa, me dio su palabra que no la usaría con fines que no fueran más allá de solo atrapar a Viren.

-Comprendo mi rey, es solo que después de todo lo que ha provocado la magia oscura en nuestras vidas no lo considero muy prudente – Dijo con sinceridad en su oración.

-No lo es, Soren – Respondió un poco preocupado – Si los reyes elfos o la reina Zubeia se dieran cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo la paz entre todos podría verse perjudicada…

-Y el príncipe de los dragones accedió a que usáramos magia oscura? – El joven dragón se apartó del guardián para empezar a corretear su propia cola.

-Me dijo que solo se usara para atrapar a tu padre – Mientras hablaba fue directo hacia el rubio con una mirada seria en sí – Soren… - No apartaba su vista de los ojos del guerrero – Necesito por favor que esto no salga de entre nosotros tres – Ordeno, pero más parecía un favor que pedía el moreno – Ni mi hermano puede saber sobre esto.

-No planea contárselo? – Estaba confundido, creía que la relación entre ellos era más abierta y sincera – Sabe que todo lo relacionado con magia a Callum le interesa…

Ezran dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en dirección a su trono para sentarse sin quitar el semblante de seriedad que mantenía encima. Aquello provoco un poco de tensión en Soren, si bien el joven monarca tenía sus razones para no decirle nada a su hermano, él de todas formas no podía objetar nada. Al parecer ese viajecito que hicieron los ha cambiado demasiado, tanto al rey como a su hermana, en un momento estaba pensando que ambos han estado adquiriendo el secretismo que tanto le costó aceptar de su padre.

-Muy bien, rey Ezran – Reverencio como era debido – Mi labios están sellados… por cierto – Ahora apenas recordaba el otro tema que debían tocar – Escuche que hay algunos elfos que se desean quedar en Katolis – Comunicaba – Creo que como son las cosas por aquí, el rumor ya se debió esparcir por todo el reino.

-Sobre eso… - Dio un hondo suspiro de cansancio – Qué opinas tú? – Propuso que su guardián personal diera una perspectiva sobre el asunto.

-Mi opinión? Con sinceridad? – El moreno asintió - Me parece muy mala idea…

-Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo… - Confirmo – Tener a los elfos en momentos así es un gran riesgo, Soren – Dijo cambiando ahora su semblante a uno preocupado – Pero si Solveg y yo nos negábamos empezarían a hacer preguntas en el bosque plateado y habría otro problema del que preocuparnos.

-Mi rey, se me permite darle una sugerencia? – Ezran nuevamente le dio a entender con su expresión que accedía a escuchar la idea del joven – Permita que hagan su comunidad cerca al nexo de luna – Contaba – Se sentirán más o menos como en Xadia y establezca un destacamento de soldados que se queden cerca para que no hayan inconvenientes con los lugareños que ya han estado ahí tantos siglos.

-Es por qué estarán más cerca de que los cuides, no? – Soren giro su rostro un poco evitando la mirada del rey, si bien esto se podría ver como una falta de respeto, Ezran lo entendía – Soren… - Dio un enorme suspiro – No fue tu culpa… Viren… Fue más listo que nosotros.

-Ya lo sé – Volvió a darle cara – Y créame, le juro por Katolis y por usted que jamás volverá a suceder…

-o-

La gente de Turuk no podía creer ni por un instante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; el día de ayer por sus calles paseaba tranquilamente una elfa de luna junto a un mago y hoy habían tres más de ellos. Algunos curiosos salían de sus casas tan solo para ver a aquellas criaturas que por primera vez en sus vidas merodeaban por allí. Aunque Rayla ya estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran de forma rara por donde fuera, sus padres y Runaan eran otra voz, si estuvieran en Katolis donde es más o menos convivir con ellos por unos días la cuestión es diferente, pero tan lejos y por donde jamás se adentraban sí que era muy extraño. Tanto Lain como Tiadrin parecían estar incomodos, era como si el enemigo les estuviera respirando cerca al cuello y ellos no pudieran hacer nada porque aunque su hija les comento que estaban en paz con los humanos se les hace un tanto difícil aceptar la idea tan de golpe. No es que se negaran a las órdenes de la reina de los dragones y de su propio rey… es solo que les parece… extraño.

Tenían suficiente dinero de la noche anterior como para darse el lujo de comprar algunos caballos de más para que el viaje fuera más fácil y rápido. Uno para cada uno, sí, porque Runaan tampoco iría a pie como lo tenía previsto Rayla desde un principio, supuso que los retrasaría y además ahora que contaba con el respaldo de Callum y sus padres sería muy estúpido de su parte tratar de intentar algo contra ella. Lain pareció comprender rápido la naturaleza de la criatura, puesto que a la hora de montarlo supo controlarlo de inmediato sin llegar a caerse. Otra voz era su mujer, pues solo ha estado acostumbrada a subirse en las bestias de cabalga de su nación. El esposo tuvo que explicarle que era como andar en unicornio, que más o menos eran de la misma especie a pesar de que estas monturas eran más retrasadas que las mencionadas anteriormente.

Se dedicarían a ir a paso lento mientras Tiadrin se acostumbraba del todo a su caballo, tenía que hacer una conexión con la bestia para que esta no tratara de tumbarla al suelo en cada oportunidad que tuviera. A pesar de ello, salieron del pueblo sin mucho contratiempo. Callum todavía pensaba en la conversación con aquel hechicero ¿Tan peligroso es lo que se avecina? ¿Viren estará tras esto? Son posibilidades muy altas, debía estar preparado de usar su magia para fines violentos si aquel hombre se atrevía tan siquiera a tratar de dañar a los que más amaba.

Callum y Rayla lideraban la marcha, charlando como siempre de forma coqueta y juguetona, cosa que ante los ojos de los elfos era un poco incómodo, se quedaban a varios metros atrás solo soltando alguna que otra palabra ahí como para acompañar la conversación. Veían a su hija tan feliz con ese hombre que les parecía una locura… y hasta increíble.

-Y bien – Tiadrin llamaba a su esposo quién no despegaba la mirada de la joven pareja – Lain! – Le susurro un poco más alto para que este le prestara atención – Qué opinas? – Su esposo giro para verla al escuchar la pregunta.

-Bueno… se ve feliz – Dijo resignado – Es decir… es raro… pero, si ella es feliz – Notaba como su hija se reía ante un mal chiste que el pelicastaño le comentaba – Tú crees que ellos dos ya hayan… bueno… - Se sonrojo y su mujer le acompaño en la vergüenza ante esas palabras.

-De verdad?! – Le grito ganando la atención de todos en el acto. Ella al notar la mirada de los jóvenes solo agacho la cabeza para evitar que la vieran tan sonrojada. Cuando no hubo peligro se dirigió a su esposo con una mirada de querer matarlo – Como puedes pensar en esas cosas?! – Le regañaba en forma de susurro sin quitar la expresión de su rostro.

-Ay! Vamos, Tiadrin! – Trataba de excusarse – Nosotros a esa edad también lo hacíamos!

Runaan quién solo se limitaba a escuchar no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa tras las declaraciones de su "mejor amigo", aunque… no sabe a esta altura si todavía lo consideraban un amigo. Tiadrin al darse cuenta del gesto del prisionero volteo a verle con un rostro poco agradable:

-Qué te divierte tanto, Runaan? – Preguntaba más en forma de amenaza.

-Menos mal me gustan los hombres de mi especie – Argumentaba – Así no tendré por qué lidiar con estas cosas – Volvía a reír de la embarazosa situación que los padres estaban enfrentando en este momento.

Lain obvio no iba a quedarse callado ante eso, no estaba en posición de decir nada salvo que tiene sed o hambre.

-Sí, lo tuyo es más de matar reyes y a mi hija – Se le notaba molesto, tanto que de inmediato Runaan frunció el ceño acompañándolo en el gesto – Me imagino que tu próxima obra será la de tratar de matar a la reina Zubeia y a su hijo, no?

-Cállate, Lain – Le amenazo – Si estuvieras en mi posición harías lo mismo, no? Tampoco es que hablaras bien de los humanos hasta hace poco, no?

La joven pareja escuchaban todo desde adelante ¿No se han dado cuenta que los llevan oyendo desde que empezaron a alzar la voz? Rayla tenía la idea de amordazar a Runaan para que evitara soltar algún estúpido comentario sobre la situación, para ellos tampoco era sencillo tener que aceptar que viajaban ahora con carga extra y que sus expresiones de cariño tienen que guardárselas para que ellos no se sintieran incomodos. La elfa vio al mago un poco preocupada e hizo un gesto con los labios como señalando hacía atrás, el mago entendió bien lo que ella trataba de decirle y lentamente fue mermando el paso hasta dar a un lado de Lian quién no esperaba que este se acercara de esa forma.

-Y bien! – Hablo Callum para bajar los humos de los elfos – Como fue que terminaron en esas prisiones? – Indago curioso – Rayla me contó un poco, pero no es buena dando detalles…

-Escuche eso, Callum! – Le regaño desde su lugar sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Bueno… - Fue Tiadrin quien empezó a contarle – Cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de Avizandum sentimos mucho miedo realmente, qué clase de humano puede matar a un archidragón? No debía ser sencillo de encarar.

-Y si pudo matar al rey de los dragones nosotros seríamos presa fácil – Añadió Lain para continuar con el relato – Un elfo de cielo que nos acompañaba en la guardia decidió escapar. Le pedimos que se llevara el huevo del príncipe dragón lejos y dijo que no, que no iba a ser un blanco para ese humano – Explicaba su historia mejor – Tiadrin y yo accedimos a pelear de todas formas y fue mejor que la reina Zubeia no estuviera – Miro a los ojos a su mujer quién esta le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – Así no sufriría el mismo destino.

Callum recordaba su visita al hogar de Zym en aquella montaña que por poco le quita el aliento, de no ser por ese amable dragón que rescataron de las manos de Claudia y Soren en ese entonces ni siquiera estarían allí, menos mal aprendió el hechizo rápido para recuperar el aire o sino sus cuerpos todavía se encontrarían ahí. También alcanzo a ver la lanza de su madre con la cual le dieron muerte a Avizamdun, noto que llevaba un cuerno de unicornio en la punta, quizás de un hechizo muy poderoso. Pero no creía que Viren en ese tiempo cargara con tanta suerte de tener otro de esos a su disposición.

-Creo que si la reina Zubeia hubiera estado otra sería la historia – Argumentaba – Digo, es difícil encontrar los ingredientes para hacer el hechizo que uso Viren para matar al rey de los dragones.

-Es una probabilidad – Dijo – Pero fue mejor que no se arriesgara…

-El humano llegó y tratamos de pelear contra él – Esta vez fue Tiadrin quién interrumpió para continuar con la historia – Hizo mucha magia oscura y al final nos ganó… iba a destruir el huevo del príncipe dragón pero lo convencí que se trataba de algo muy poderoso y que podría serle de utilidad… - Se detuvo por unos instantes, pues la siguiente parte no era muy bonita de contar – Luego… no sé qué paso, sentía que estaba viva pero a la vez no… como si hubiera desaparecido todavía consciente – Se refería a sus días aprisionada por Viren – No recuerdo nada salvo hasta que ustedes me rescataron.

-Sí… era como si estuviéramos y a la vez no – Aferro más esa teoría su esposo – El tiempo parece no afectar en ese lugar.

Runaan entendía esa sensación, él ya ha estado dos veces en la misma situación, pero decidió que era mejor callar antes que quisieran escucharlo, era lógico que iban a ignorarlo. Callum parecía entender, ese hechizo te puede mantener con vida pero a la vez es como si no la tuvieras, debía ser algo muy desagradable.

-Bueno… eso dicta mucho, no son traidores – Espetó alegre el mago lo que causo que ambos bajaran sus rostros un poco tristes – Qué paso?

-Rayla nos contó que ahora somos fantasmas – Lain le contesto – Y sin Niilo vivo creo que será imposible volver con los nuestros…

-Pero tú eres su hijo, no? – El elfo asintió – Por ley no eres rey?

-No – Negó de inmediato – Los elfos más viejos determinan eso y debido a mi situación no creo que pueda ser rey de algo.

-Pero… pero… Rayla también fue fantasma! – El chico parecía empeñado en ayudar a los padres de su elfa – Ella puede hablar con ellos y decirles lo que paso realmente, no?

Los esposos se miraron con una sonrisa melancolica para luego dirigirse al muchacho:

-Puede intentarlo – Contesto Tiadrin por ambos – Pero no creo que logre hacer cambiar de parecer a esos viejos testarudos – Los dos rieron de la forma en que trataban a la autoridad de su raza – Además, no creo que pueda ponerse peor – Continuaba riendo – Es decir, no es como si ese humano se hubiera llevado el espejo y tratara de liberar a Aaravos.

Callum en ese momento sintió un frío escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, un enorme temor le surco encima y su mente empezó a desordenarse por completo. Volteo su mirada hacia atrás para ver a Runaan quién tenía un semblante serio y a la vez muy delator. Este con los ojos lo decía todo sin dirigirle la palabra: _"Ya lo tiene…" _Aunque la pareja continuaba entre risas por la poca probabilidad de que aquello llegara a suceder que no le prestaban atención al semblante preocupado del mago. Rayla había escuchado todo y empezó a encajar todo nuevamente; La muerte de Niilo, el interés de su maestro por apartar el juguete del pelicastaño, la dicha del hechicero al conseguirlo… quiere liberarlo.

El mago apresuro un poco su paso para estar a la par con la albina y mientras sus padres estaban distraídos en sus cuentos, los dos se miraron con total seriedad y entendieron perfectamente lo que ha estado pasando los últimos días.

-Tú crees qué… - Callum le susurro y ella de inmediato asintió.

-Parece que todo fue una distracción – Conto por lo bajo – Si estabas en el castillo, él no iba a conseguir tu cubo tan fácil – Explayaba con intranquilidad en sus palabras – Perseguir a Runaan hasta la cabaña era solo para que lo obtuviera, la mentira de que mis padres estaban allá era solo para confundirme y quitarte esa cosa! – Comenzó a maldecirse a sí misma ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? – Sabia que si yo lo tenía iba a ser más sencillo para él quitármelo!

-Rayla, no es tu culpa – Trataba de calmarla, pues veía como apretaba los dientes y respiraba de forma agitada viendo el camino. Pensaba en lo peor, creía que iba a tomar represalias contra su maestro en ese momento y eso provocaría que sus padres también se lanzaran contra el elfo. Llevo su mano hasta la de la albina para tratar de tranquilizarla, esta al sentir el tacto del mago empezó a menguar su respiración pero de la nada parecía como si quisiera llorar, se le notaba tan triste.

-Como pude ser tan estúpida! – Empezaba a sollozar, sus ojos se ponían algo vidriosos y trataba de secarse las lágrimas que estaban por salir. Nuevamente Runaan, el hombre al que le confió todo durante tantos años la había vuelto a engañar y no solo eso, por su culpa alguien muy malo iba a ser liberado - Como pude caer en ese tonto truco!

Los esposos veían la escena, el mago trataba de consolarla por algo pero no tenían idea de que era. Pensaban que se debía tratar de alguna emoción fuerte, pero la realidad era otra. Runaan también observaba en silencio, al parecer la elfa se dio cuenta de todo cuando su madre dijo el nombre de aquel archimago. Rayla tenía ganas de matarlo, ya no tiene nada que perder en ese momento, es libre de decidir qué hacer con él, sin esa molesta unión ya no tiene sentido continuar con la idea de llevarlo vivo con los otros. ¿Pero qué importa al final? Al parecer ya no era relevante para Solveg, quizás por eso fue que los liberaron de aquellos lazos… porque también sabían que era lo que pasaba.

Antes de que cayera la noche entre todos decidieron un lugar para acampar y descansar, el día de hoy no habían recorrido mucho camino puesto que la madre de Rayla estaba atrasándoles mientras aprendía a tener el completo control de su caballo. Se podía decir que apenas estaban llegando a la frontera con Neolandia, habían visto a lo lejos un par de soldados de aquel reino patrullando en las cercanías así que Callum dedujo aquello. Los esposos se ofrecieron para recoger algo de leña y frutas que vieron de unos árboles, estos tampoco parece que fueran carnívoros como el mago o su maestro elfo de tierra; Linrei. Una vez que estos se perdieron de la vista de los que se quedaron fue que la albina no pudo contenerse más y en dirección hacía Runaan desenvaino una de sus hojas lista para acabarlo por lo que les hizo. El joven príncipe fue más rápido y al verla en ese estado la detuvo de inmediato sin que el otro se diera cuenta, pues se encontraba distraído mirando hacía la copa de los árboles, era como si su espíritu de pelear contra ella se hubiera desvanecido después de su viaje hacía la cabaña.

Rayla tomo algo de aire para calmarse y opto mejor por guardar su arma, aun así, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle al elfo antes de que sus padres volvieran.

-Muy bien, Runaan! – Le encaro con un rostro amenazante. Este solo se giró para mirarla de manera desinteresada – Qué es lo que está planeando tu amigo hechicero?

-Amigo hechicero? – Hasta a él le ofendió que lo relacionara de tal forma con ese sujeto – Que le haya ayudado no significa que sea su amigo… de hecho, lo detesto igual que ustedes.

-Runaan, te lo voy a pedir amablemente – Esta vez fue el mago quién interrumpió – Necesitamos que nos digas que es lo que planea Viren - ¿Cómo se atrevía ese humano a dirigirle la palabra? ¡Era inaudito! El elfo no dijo palabra alguna, ahora entendía porque exasperaba tan fácil a la albina – Runaan… - Se pasó la mano por el rostro cansado de tener que hacer esto a las malas – Sabes que si Viren libera a Aaravos va a destruirlo todo, verdad? – Continuaba sin convencerlo para que soltara la lengua – No te importan tus amigos? – Se refería a los padres de Rayla – No te importa tu raza? Xadia? – No, no estaba funcionando. Miro a su elfa quién con una sonrisa malévola le enseñaba su hoja como si le tratara de decir que con una espada en el cuello podría hablar más fácil, pero el pelicastaño negó de inmediato – No te importa Ethari?

Eso sí que le importaba, no conoce lo suficiente a Viren pero parece ser un hombre que no deja cabos sueltos por ahí, lo más probable es que luego de liberar a ese archimago vaya directo a matar a su esposo tan solo para atormentarlo por haberlo atacado a traición la última vez:

-Parece que ya lo saben… - Finalmente dijo – Ese tipo quiere liberar al archimago Aaravos, para qué? Lo más probable es que sea para esclavizarnos a todos – Sentenció y Rayla solo se cruzó de brazos para continuar escuchándole – Yo… realmente lamento lo que hice – Llevo su mirada hasta la de Rayla quién solo giro su rostro cuando sintió a su maestro encima con los ojos – Mis ganas de volver con Ethari nublaron mi lógica. No debí haberte manipulado.

-Pero lo hiciste – Chisteo la elfa molesta – Lo peor es que fue con mis padres! Cómo pudiste? – Estaba ofendida y no era para menos.

-Rayla, al menos admite que si no hubiera atacado a ese tipo no le habría dado tiempo al humano para que te salvara - ¿Callum escucho bien? ¿Runaan peleo contra Viren? Bueno, se sabe que perdió pues cuando él llegó lo único que encontró fue a su elfa mal herida y aquellas monedas – O vas a negarlo?

Callum esperaba que Rayla dijera alguna palabra, pero al parecer su silencio era más que necesario para afirmar lo que decía el elfo. Entonces la había salvado, si no lo hubiera hecho quizás ella estaría encerrada junto a él y sus padres.

-Bueno… en eso te daré el mérito – Hablo la elfa – Pero no significa que te de las gracias. Gracias a tu influencia en mí parece que provocamos el fin del mundo.

-Sabes a donde pudo haber ido? – Cuestiono el mago.

-No… - Negó con su cabeza – Jamás menciono algo así.

-Sabes al menos como funciona el espejo que tiene? – Continuaba interrogándolo, pero al parecer Runaan ya no quería seguir hablando del tema. Pero este volvió a negar con su cabeza, es lógico pensar que Viren no le diría nada de sus planes a un simple peón como lo era él.

-Lo mejor será que me regresen con los otros – Suspiro de forma cansada el elfo – Así acabamos con todo esto.

La albina no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada cuando escucho la petición de Runaan. Tanto su maestro como su pareja se voltearon a verla confundidos de esa reacción tan inesesperada.

-Ay, Runaan! – Seguía burlándose – Por qué no miras las manos de Callum un momento? – El elfo bajo la vista hasta dar con las muñecas del mago y lo noto enseguida, ya no tienen sus listones, las uniones que les daba prioridad sobre la misión – Así es, ya no les interesas.

El mayor frunció el ceño mostrando preocupación, si era así ya no tenía ningún sentido que lo siguieran manteniendo con vida.

-Vaya, parece que ya descubriste que no es necesario que sigas por ahí haciendo de las tuyas – Espetaba Rayla – Supongo que podremos decir que jamás te encontramos, digo… mis padres podrían corroborar esa historia – Callum miraba a la elfa algo molesto, no esperaba que fuera así – Pero… - Cambio rápidamente su burlesca sonrisa por una más seria – Me salvaste la vida, así que haremos lo siguiente – Se acercó a él para encararlo a los ojos – Te dejaremos con vida si juras no decirle nada a mis padres hasta que volvamos a Katolis y luego nos ayudaras a atrapar a ese sujeto te guste o no… - Estiro su mano abriéndola y esperando que este cerrara el trato con un apretón – Aceptas?

El elfo no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, así que solo accedió a las demandas de su pupila y le dio la mano para cerrar el trato. Callum se sentía orgulloso de ella, al parecer estaba empezando a pensar más con su cabeza y menos con las emociones, eso era bueno… o eso creía él. El resto del rato no sucedió mucho, la pareja empezó a organizar algunas hojas que pudieran servir como colchón para los padres de la elfa, ellos obvio dormirían en el pasto, ya se estaban acostumbrando a tener algunas ramillas en el cuerpo durante las mañanas ¿Por qué no compraron algunos sacos en Turuk? Parece ser que las ganas de regresar a veces les hacía olvidar de cosas muy importantes.

Rayla y Runaan no se dirigían la palabra luego de su charla, de hecho… el ambiente estaba empezando a notarse algo pesado entre los tres. El mago no quería molestar a la elfa puesto que todavía se le veía algo molesta después de que él le hablara a su pareja sobre eso de que le salvo la vida y si bien era cierto, tampoco quería que lo viera de forma condescendiente, es un criminal y tiene que ser tratado así. Los esposos no tardaron demasiado en regresar con algunas ramas y frutas para comer. Lain quería ayudar a encender la leña pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Callum con un simple hechizo de sol prendió la hoguera rápidamente.

El padre de Rayla no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ¿Era un mago? ¿Por qué su hija no les dijo? Tiadrin al ver aquello quedo perpleja ¿Cómo es que lo hizo? No era magia oscura, pues parece que solo uso un hechizo de fuente del sol para lograrlo ¿Estaba conectado con la fuente del sol? Al igual que su hija era muy curiosa también, no es que tuviera aptitudes para la magia aun cuando sabe que nació conectada a la luna, pero esto sí era algo de otro mundo.

La albina después de comer un poco les comento al grupillo que iría a patrullar por si aparecía algún bandido o alguna bestia peligrosa. Sus padres esperaban que ella quisiera pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero Callum conocía la razón; quería estar sola, quería alejarse de Runaan un rato y tratar de esclarecer bien su mente pues aunque le prometió no matarlo, todavía ardía en ella una rabia infinita con ese hombre. El mago se dio cuenta que lo mejor era no seguirla esta vez, tal vez la soledad y la calma puedan mejorarla mental y emocionalmente.

-Entonces… Callum – Le hablo Tiadrin captando su mirada – Como fue que te conectaste con la fuente del sol? – Necesitaba saciar esa curiosidad como fuera.

-Bueno, fue con un viejo que vive en las montañas de Neolandia – Conto mientras recordaba a su maestro Resmir – Es un buen sujeto, un poco raro… pero un gran maestro.

-Pero solo estas conectado con el arcanum del sol? – Esta vez fue Lain quién le interrogo.

-No, con casi todas – Dijo mientras movía las brasas con un palito – Con la luna tengo algo de problema, solo puedo hacer hechizos si Rayla está cerca – Explico.

-Hasta… con las estrellas? – El mago les vio a los ojos, parecían estar interesados en escucharle hablar sobre aquella fuente.

-De esa fuente no tuve ningún maestro realmente – Confeso – Es difícil encontrar gente o elfos que estén conectados con las estrellas… - Los esposos le escuchaban con total atención, al parecer ese humano era más interesante de lo que parecía, ahora empezaban a comprender porque a su hija le gustaba tanto – Solo encontré un viejo libro con mi maestro de la fuente del cielo en la guarida de Zubeia. Tenía varios hechizos de estrellas y de a poco fui conectándome. Tal vez le conozcan, se llama Ibis, es quién cuida de la reina de los dragones ahora.

-Vaya, es impresionante – Añadió Tiadrin sonriendo – Ahora veo porque mi hija esta tan interesada en ti – Aquello sonrojo de inmediato al mago – Por cierto, llevan cinco años juntos, no?

-Qué? – Callum alzo una ceja aturdido de esa oración.

-Sí, Rayla nos contó que se conocen hace cinco años pero que debido a sus deberes con el rey Niilo no se veían a menudo – Fue su padre quién hablo esta vez ¿Ella les dijo eso? ¿Por qué?

-Eh… sí… eso pasaba – Se rasco la nariz mostrando algo de nerviosismo, ella no lo preparo realmente para esa situación – Yo creo que iré a buscar a Rayla – Se levantó rápidamente, quería zafarse de aquello lo más pronto posible – Se ha tardado mucho…

Se fue de allí riendo nervioso todavía de la mentirilla que su elfa les había dicho. Tal vez lo hizo con una buena razón, una que él no conocía todavía pero que estaba por esclarecer. Lo raro era que no la encontraba por ningún lado ¿Acaso se fue más lejos? Podría ser peligroso, Rayla no conoce bien esas tierras y podría llegar a perderse cosa que haría más difícil la situación en la que se encuentran. Pasaron varios minutos y la albina no daba señales de vida, estaba empezando a preocuparse de no verla y a pensar que quizás algo malo le pudo haber sucedido.

Rayla estaba bien, de hecho, se encontraba en la rama de un árbol descansando cuando vio a su novio deambular por ahí como tonto. La estaba buscando, era lógico, se ha demorado demasiado en regresar al campamento. Se le ocurrió una pequeña bromilla para Callum, bajo silenciosamente por el tronco sin hacer ni un ruido y mostrando porque era una ágil elfa de luna. Fue con despacio hasta dar con la espalda del mago y en un rápido movimiento le agarró del cuello con el antebrazo y lo tiro al suelo. El pelicastaño no se lo esperaba para nada, fue muy silenciosa realmente, por un momento tenía algo de terror pero cuando vio el rostro de ella mientras se posaba encima de él y le miraba con una sonrisa picarona.

-Te agarre! – Se acercó a su rostro y no pudo evitar no darle un pequeño beso, tenían que aprovechar mientras sus padres no les vieran – Tengo que enseñarte algunas clases de pelea, Callum… puedes ser un genio con la magia pero cuerpo a cuerpo… - Reía divertida – Te veo mal.

-Procura no hacerlo seguido, sí? – Le suplicaba de forma tierna mientras esta se paraba de encima de él y le ayudaba a levantarse – Rayla, puedo preguntarte algo? – La elfa asintió sin quitarle la mirada y empezaba a caminar de espaldas lentamente – Por qué les dijiste a tus padres que tenemos algo desde hace cinco años?

-Y no es así? – Arqueo una ceja sin quitar su divertida y juguetona mirada del muchacho – Callum, ya viste como se pusieron cuando les conté que Runaan casi me mata – Explicaba para que se calmara - No les iba a decir que por poco me muero gracias a ti.

-Bueno… eso tiene lógica – Mascullo resignado – Volvemos? – Le estiro la mano para que ella la tomara y no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo – Sabes, tus padres se notan que te aman demasiado, creo que también se han sentido mal después de no ver como crecías…

-Lo sé – Tocaba la punta de algunos mechones del cabello de Callum con su mano libre – Pero estaban encerrados, no? – Les disculpaba de igual forma, no era culpa de ellos – Ahora que los tengo de nuevo no quiero perderlos – Su animosa voz empezaba a bajar de tono mientras caminaban al campamento - Hay que detener a Viren, no solo por ellos sino por todos…

-Y lo haremos – Le prometió – Sotiris al parecer tiene una especie de circulo de hechiceros por todos los reinos humanos – Rayla se sorprendió ante eso ¿Más como Viren? ¡Eso es lo que faltaba! – No es un mal sujeto y supongo que sus amigos tampoco deben serlo. Apenas lleguemos a Katolis voy a enviarles un mensaje a todos mis maestros también – Explicaba.

-Conozco a Resmir y Linrei – Contaba con sus dedos – Quiénes son los otros?

-Ibis, por supuesto me enseño más sobre el arcanum del cielo – A ese también lo conocía, más cuando fueron a entregar a Zym con su madre – Y Sephit – También menciono pero ni idea de quién se tratara – Ella vive en las tierras donde jamás se derrite la nieve, fue quién me ayudo a conectar con el océano.

-Ojalá hubiera tenido maestros así y no ya sabes quién – Tonteo un poco mientras ya empezaban a divisar el campamento que habían montado. Sería una noche larga, sabiendo cómo son sus padres estarían gran parte haciéndole preguntas raras a su mago… habría que ser optimistas con la situación, no es que el mundo fuera a acabarse esa noche.

-o-

-Larga vida al rey Ezran! – Levantaba una copa de licor un elfo de sol en una taberna llena de los suyos y de los de la luna. Vitoreando contento el nombre del moreno a diestra y siniestra por haberles permitido quedarse en Katolis.

Todos los elfos levantaron sus vasos y repitieron la misma frase, parecían contentos de vivir entre humanos, debía serlo, era toda una nueva experiencia y más sabiendo lo poco estrictos que son podrían hacer ese tipo de eventos todo lo que quisieran.

Soren estaba allí, a lo lejos, solo como últimamente ha estado. Ezran le dio permiso de tener la noche libre para que pudiera relajarse luego de tanto estrés que ha tenido los últimos días, no lo creyo muy conveniente, pero un descanso es un descanso y el rubio sabe cómo aprovecharlo… pero esa noche no se sentía con ganas de ingerir licor como loco hasta perder el conocimiento, no, estaba más bien pensativo por su hermana, preocupado de que volviera a caer en el viejo hábito de hacer magia oscura.

No se dio cuenta de cuando y como pero una vez levanto la mirada que tenía puesta sobre su jarra de cerveza se encontró con el rastreador de Katolis; Corvus, quién en su mano derecha parecía tener una pinta llena de lo mismo que él ha estado ingiriendo. A Soren se le hizo un tanto raro, él no era de los que bebían, mucho menos cuando tienen el destino del mundo prácticamente a borde de la destrucción por culpa de su padre.

-Ahora lo he visto todo – Dijo el rubio – Tú tomando cerveza?

-De vez en cuando me gusta entretenerme – Contesto sin ninguna molestia – Además, tengo que compartir algo de tiempo con mi amigo, no?

-Somos amigos? – Corvus levantó una ceja algo ofendido de aquello – Obvio sí, no te preocupes.

-Viva el rey Ezran! – Volvían a gritar los elfos a la par de que los hombres les miraban un poco despreocupados por la escena, no es que fueran criaturas peligrosas aquellos cuernudos ebrios, más bien se portaban mejor que muchos humanos que conocían en ese estado.

-Mira eso – Decía Corvus mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida – No han jurado lealtad al reino todavía y ya aman a Ezran.

-Creo que les da igual a que rey alaben por aquí – Añadió Soren – Sabiendo que Ezran no va a alcanzar a vivir ni un cuarto de la vida de ellos les importa muy poco a quién canten o celebren.

Corvus notaba cierta negatividad por parte de Soren. Y, no es para menos, la ha estado pasando muy mal desde el escape de su padre y los intentos por liberar a Aaravos, pero sabe que lo que realmente le ha afectado fue no haber podido salvar a esos elfos. De verdad que fue difícil para él ver aquella matanza perpetuada por Viren. No tenía idea de cómo animarlo, desde entonces ha estado tan sumamente decaído que parece otra persona.

-Sabes… - Hablo Corvus – Hace unas horas un soldado me dio una notica interesante – El rubio no se inmuto ni movió, más bien esperaba que era lo que tenía que contarle – Una elfa de luna compro la propiedad que le pertenecía a Rolf, el tipo de las alfombras.

-Y? – Soren no parecía entender ¿Qué importa si una elfa puede comprar una casa en Katolis?

-Y? Que cuando has visto a esos – Señalo a los elfos – Sin compañía? – Tenía un buen punto, por lo general siempre están en grupo o parejas – La seguí por un rato antes de venir aquí y me resulta sospechosa.

-Crees que le quito a Rolf la propiedad a la fuerza? – Era una posibilidad, los elfos podrían ser impredecibles a veces.

-Quieres ir a ver que trae entre manos?

Soren accedió, pero solo porque estaba aburrido. No es que fuera alguien que gustara de irle preguntando a todos los aldeanos las razones de su estancia en el reino, pero de que una elfa de luna hubiera adquirido una propiedad sí llamo un poco su atención. Terminaron sus bebidas y cogieron camino hasta allí. Corvus era quién sabia donde vive esa mujer, quizás sus tácticas de rastreo seguían intocables después de tanto tiempo usándolas.

El guardián del rey no seguía del todo convencido de ir a molestar a una pobre elfa de luna por las meras sospechas del moreno. ¡Pero hey! No tenía nada más que hacer, ojalá hubiera tenido su armadura a la mano, así al menos tendría más autoridad ante los ojos de la gente, sin esta solamente era un simple civil y ya. Corvus era quién mejor conocía el camino, no era muy lejos, estaba a unas cuantas casas de aquella taberna. Como se notaba que las fiestas habían terminado, ya no había tanta gente en las calles a pesar de que aún no era tan de noche, solo algunos establecimientos donde se resguardaban los elfos eran los que más bullaranga hacían.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la plaza, dieron una pequeña vuelta y encontraron la casa donde la susodicha se estaba quedando. Era un buen lugar, no muy barato, ni siquiera él se podía dar el lujo de vivir en un hogar así. Se arregló sus ropajes un poco, acomodo su espada fiel y dio tres fuertes golpes a la puerta. No había señal a pesar de que desde las ventanas se alcanzaba a ver algo de luz que refutaba el hecho de que alguien estaba allí. Corvus fue el siguiente en insistir, con otros tres golpes pero todavía más fuertes. Desde adentro alcanzo a escuchar como algo se caía, como si fuera un pedazo de metal. Los dos hombres se miraron pero no tomaron ninguna represalia a la fuerza, escuchaban como de a poco se iba acercando alguien hasta la entrada con pasos algo torpes que se tropezaban por doquier.

La puerta medio se abrió y Soren alcanzo a ver unos ojos azules acompañados con algunos mechones de melena blanca algo desordenados.

-Pu… puedo… ayudarlos? – La suave y tímida voz de una mujer al ver a tales hombres no se hizo esperar, ella no esperaba visita de nadie, de hecho… ni siquiera esperaba algo. Pero ver a ese par de altos sujetos la anerviaron demasiado, lo suficiente como para no querer abrir la puerta por completo.

-Se encuentra Rolf? – Fue Corvus quien preguntó, sin poca elegancia, iba directo al grano.

La elfa abrió el único ojo visible para ambos con mucha sorpresa y de inmediato les respondió:

-No! No! Rolf no vive aquí – Explicaba con algo de tembleque en su voz.

Corvus miro a su compañero de reojo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Esta casa es del viejo que tiene un pequeño negocio de alfombras – Le comento – Nos parece raro que este habitada sabiendo que desde hace tiempo nadie vive aquí… - Corvus hablaba con gran serenidad, parecía haber preparado todo este monologo solo para la elfa.

¿De qué servía esto? ¿Corvus solo quería molestarla o hay algo más? Soren pensaba de forma callada esperando la respuesta de la susodicha inquilina. Esta dio un pequeño brinco de miedo cuando escucho al rastreador mencionarle eso.

-Qu… qué?! No! – Se espantó lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta por completo y dejándola ver de una vez por todas.

A Corvus no le interesaban las elfas, para él todas eran iguales. Pero Soren quedo embobado con ella cuando sus ojos dieron instantáneamente con el cuerpo de ella; era más pequeña, sí, casi del tamaño de Rayla, sus iris azules iban demasiado bien con su melena blanca que parecía estar rapada por el lado derecho y que dejaba caer el resto de su cabello por el izquierdo, además de esas características marcas élficas que le adornaban el rostro de color purpura en forma horizontal que variaban desde los ojos en tres: más grandes desde debajo de sus orbes hasta más cortos casi al llegar más debajo de sus mejillas.

-No! No! Yo… yo… - Comenzaba a respirar agitadamente mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo de sus bolsillos. Finalmente logro dar con unos papeles que tenía y se los estiraba – Miren! Compré la casa legalmente! En serio! – Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Soren no era un bravucón, bueno, no en estos tiempos y ver a alguien así tan débil y en desventaja no era muy propio… sin contar que con los días le ha estado cogiendo algo de aprecio a los elfos.

El rubio agarro el papel que esta les estiraba y en efecto, todo parecía ser una compra legal ¿Pero por qué solo ella? ¿Acaso los otros no la quieren? Debió gastar una pequeña fortuna en esa casa.

-Sí, todo está bien… - Le entrego nuevamente el papel mientras el rubio seguía embobado en los iris de la elfa – Es que nos pareció algo raro verte lejos de tu gente – Fue sincero, cosa que Corvus hizo como si no supiera de lo que estuviera hablando, tanto que desvió la mirada a otro lado antes que ser comprometido – Por lo general andan en grupos, no? – Le preguntó sin chistar.

La elfa agarro el papel nuevamente y lo guardo sin quitarle la mirada al guardián del rey, aunque ella ni siquiera sabía de qué tan importante era este sujeto.

-Sí, es que… - Se llevó una mano hasta atrás de su cuello para masajear y resoplar un poco para responder correctamente – No me llevo muy bien con los otros elfos, saben? No es que me desagraden, es que… soy distinta, algo así – Trataba de explayarse como mejor podía. A Corvus ya no le interesaba mucho el tema, al parecer todo era legal hasta cierto punto. Pero Soren era otra voz, él quería escuchar su historia – Ya saben, me agrada vivir entre humanos…

-Já! – Rio seco el moreno – Como Rayla…

-Conocen a Rayla? – La elfa indago interesada.

-Sí, claro, es muy popular entre la realeza – Corvus le respondió – En todo caso, elfa, compraste una propiedad sin hacer juramento - ¿Soren escuchó bien? Eso sí que le molesto – Fuera de eso no conoces muy bien lo de los tributos y se supone que tu gente se tiene que movilizar hasta otro lugar sí desea quedarse en Katolis.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Es una elfa! Ezran no va alcanzar a vivir ni la mitad de la vida de ella y este la trata como si fuera cualquier civil. Tuvo que intervenir de inmediato:

-O podemos hacer caso omiso a todas las cuestiones reales y solo concentrarte en que estés bien – Le dio una sonrisa calida a la mujer y esta de alguna forma le correspondió de forma más tímida – Me llamo Soren, soy el guardia real y personal del rey Ezran – Se presentó – Y este maleducado – Señalo al moreno quién solo se cruzó de brazos – Es Corvus, es hombre de confianza del rey y también es un buen amigo.

-Ya veo… - La elfa reverencio de forma elegante ante los hombres – Soy Mildreth, es un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es todo nuestro – El rubio reverencio de la misma forma – Si necesitas algo, si tienes alguna queja puedes dirigirte a alguno de los soldados y te ayudaran, no siendo más… - Tomo del brazo a Corvus y dieron media vuelta – Nos vamos! Disfruta la noche, Mildreth.

Soren a escasos pasos de la elfa no paraba de regañar al moreno por su falta de educación hasta que:

-Oigan! – Fue Mildreth quién les llamo y ambos voltearon la cabeza – Verán, tengo un problema ahora mismo – Dieron media vuelta para verla mejor y escuchar que le aquejaba – Hace unas horas compre una cama… pero es difícil de armar – Se reía apenada.

-Quieres que te ayudemos? – Se ofreció Soren a lo que la elfa de inmediato asintió. Ambos hombres se miraron y sin nada más que hacer durante la noche optaron por entrar para colaborarle con el mueble a la joven.

No muy lejos de allí, más concretamente en un callejón, resguardado por las sombras los veía un hombre quién no estaba muy contento por lo que estaba pasando. Si Soren se involucraba con esa pobre diablo la situación iba a complicarse todavía más para un hechicero y un archimago encerrados quienes esperaban la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Mildreth y proponerle algo que jamás iba a rechazar en toda su vida.


	19. Nuevos encuentros

**Esta historia ya cumplió un año? Vaya! El tiempo se va volando y juré que ya la había terminado pero nada. En fin, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :) **

Han pasado al menos tres días desde que emprendieron su viaje de Turuk hacía Katolis. El ambiente entre los padres de Rayla y Callum parece que ha estado mejorando, a veces no podían sentirse algo avergonzados de los chistes tan malos que el mago les decía durante el camino o de los comentarios tan sin sentido que soltaba de vez en cuando, pero si a su hija le gusta así qué más se podría hacer. Runaan por su parte ha sido cuidadoso con sus palabras ante los elfos que le acompañaban, trataba de no hablar mucho o de solo decir lo necesario, no deseaba romper el pacto que había hecho con la joven pareja. Aun así, aunque no quisieran admitirlo o mostrarlo abiertamente, estaban preocupados por el hechicero y por las acciones que tomaría luego de tener ya lo que desea.

A lo lejos, el pelicastaño comenzó a observar como el castillo de su reino se erigía hacía la llanura; estaban en casa por fin… o bueno, la suya, ya que no sabía que si los padres de Rayla se querrían quedar allí o si tratarían de volver al bosque plateado para solucionar su situación actual de fantasmas.

-Por fin llegamos… - Fue la albina quién dio el aviso ojeando con una sonrisa en su rostro a sus padres – Esto es Katolis! – Estiro su mano señalando hacia el castillo mientras sus progenitores veían la estructura lejana y quedaban maravillados con esta.

Para ser sinceros, jamás habían puesto un pie fuera del bosque plateado quién no tenía una estructura lo suficientemente ostentosa como la del reino del humano o la humilde morada de la reina dragón.

-Es impresionante, hija – Hablo Lain admirando las tierras del muchacho. De pronto desvió su mirada hacía el camino principal y a lo lejos veía como una pequeña caravana se acercaba hacía ellos. Parecían ser elfos siendo custodiados por los soldados de Katolis – Y eso? – Pregunto señalando aquello.

Callum miro con preocupación aquello y no pudo evitar mostrarle un rostro de intranquilidad a su novia ¿Algo malo habrá pasado? ¿Por qué esos soldados custodian a esos elfos como si se trataran de criminales?

-Esperen aquí… - Fue el chico quién les pidió y empezó a cabalgar en dirección hasta esa caravana.

Noto de inmediato que no estaban encadenados ni mostraban señal de maltrato, no, era como si solamente los soldados les estuvieran acompañando y ya. Fue hasta el líder de cabeza de la caravana quién era un guerrero de Katolis.

-Príncipe Callum! – El hombre desde su montura hizo una breve reverencia al ver al monarca acercarse a él – Supimos que estaba de misión en otras tierras – Comentaba el hombre – Qué tal le fue?

-Sí, muy bien – Contesto con algo de desgano – Y estos elfos? Qué pasa con ellos? – Debía salir de la duda de inmediato y evitar algún mal entendido.

-Oh! Bueno, los custodiamos por orden de Soren hasta las cercanías del Nexo de Luna – Explicó – Esta era la última tanda de elfos que faltaban por ir con los otros.

-Con los "otros"? – Estaba confundido, era como si le estuviera diciendo que los movilizaron.

-Sí, así es – Respondía tranquilamente – Alguno de estos elfos decidieron quedarse a vivir en Katolis luego de que las fiestas terminaran – Aquello sí le agarro por debajo, no esperaba una respuesta así – El rey Ezran y el rey de ellos al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo para que se quedaran con algunas tierras.

¿Ezran les dio permiso? ¿Y cuál otro rey? El que tenían murió hace unos buenos días, lo más seguro es que ni el soldado ni los elfos sepan tan siquiera del deceso de Niilo, esperaba que su hermano ya hubiera aclarado eso pues era el que más rápido podía llegar a Katolis. Callum guardo sus palabras, era mejor no involucrar a estas personas ni mucho menos contarles sobre lo que ha estado pasando. Fue entonces que sintió como su mano derecha era tomada por uno de los de Xadia.

-Muchas gracias por permitirnos quedar en estas tierras – Dijo un joven elfo de sol con mucha amabilidad – Honraremos tanto al rey Ezran como a su príncipe durante toda su vida – Reverencio y Callum hizo un rostro de confusión que de igual manera asintió ante estas palabras para asegurarle a este que no había problema.

El pelicastaño se soltó de forma suave del agarre y luego de despedirse de ambos se dirigió directo hacía donde estaban sus elfos de luna. Rayla noto que el muchacho estaba preocupado, se le veía en el semblante que traía, debía de tratarse de algo muy extraño lo que está sucediendo.

-Parece que algunos elfos decidieron quedarse a vivir cerca al Nexo de luna – Les conto y la albina finalmente pudo soltar aire tranquila, al menos no se trataba de un nuevo problema racial – Ezran y Niilo les dieron el permiso para que lo hicieran.

Entre los peliblancos se miraron algo extrañados ¿Cómo? Se supone que Niilo está muerto, hasta donde saben.

-Callum… Niilo está…

-Lo sé, Rayla – Ni siquiera le dejo terminar – No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos con mi hermano, algo aquí no me parece que este bien.

Pasaron los cuatro a un lado de la caravana a toda velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible. Casi al llegar al castillo, los padres de Rayla no paraban de observar las estructuras de los hogares y de los monumentos de Katolis, jamás habían visto algo así en sus vidas y les parecía de cierta manera acogedora todo el ambiente tranquilo que se sentía. Si hubieran llegado de visita así como así hace años lo más seguro es que trataran de atacarlos, pero de verdad había paz entre ambas razas, tanto así que algunas personas les saludaban de forma amistosa cuando pasaban de ellos. Tiadrin era la más estupefacta ante todo lo que estaba experimentando, jamás pensó ni en la remota idea de pisar un reino humano en toda su vida, Lain lo llevaba de forma más educada, a veces devolvía el saludo a quiénes les estiraba la mano pero no más de allá y Runaan, bueno… él iba con la cabeza gacha, no deseaba ser reconocido aunque al parecer ya no habían mucho elfos en este reino.

Casi al llegar al castillo, desde el puente alcanzaron a ver a Soren en la entrada charlando con… ¿Una elfa de luna? Esta no se quedó de más y luego de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al guardían emprendió su ida hasta su hogar. El mago y los elfos pasaron al lado de ella, siendo Rayla la que más se quedó mirándola a su paso, ambas chocaron miradas un tanto incomodas y raras, pero la otra simplemente agacho la cabeza y continuó con su camino. Runaan también se quedó viéndola unos segundos ¿Sería ella? ¿Qué hace allí?

-Hmmm… - Carraspeo un poco la voz Rayla.

-Qué? – Indago el mago curioso del actuar de ella.

-Creo que conozco a esa elfa – Confeso – Pero no sé de donde…

-Es una exiliada del bosque plateado – Fue Runaan quién continuó – Era mi predecesora como líder de los asesinos – Tanto Tiadrin como Lain escucharon aquello y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por ella ¿A cuanta gente ha arruinado la vida Niilo? De hecho, tan así es que no dudo en volver fantasmas a su propio hijo y nuera cuando supo que habían "huido" de su puesto como un par de cobardes.

Soren vio el pequeño grupo de elfos junto al mago y espero pacientemente en la entrada del castillo hasta que ellos llegaran allí para saludarlos como era debido.

-Callum! – Fue hasta donde el pelicastaño para abrazarlo una vez bajo de su caballo por fin – Menos mal sigues vivo! – Lo apretó más y se sintió un pequeño crujido de huesos, el guardian lo soltó de inmediato y fue hasta Rayla para estirarle la mano y saludarla de forma más cortes – Menos mal que volvieron, esto aquí está hecho un caos – La albina asintió levemente correspondiendo su saludo – Y ellos? – Señalo a los otros elfos.

-Oh! Bueno, Soren… - La albina tomo de la mano a sus padres y los dirigió hasta él – Papá, mamá, él se Soren – Este se inclinó al escuchar que se trataba de los progenitores de la elfa – Es el guardián de Katolis y amigo de Callum…

-Amigo de Callum? – Fingió preguntar indignado – Pensé que ya éramos amigos tú y yo también…

-Bueno… - Se apeno un poco ante lo que dijo – Es amigo mío también…

-Es un placer, Soren – Tiadrin se inclinó para terminar formalmente las presentaciones – Nos alegra saber que nuestra hija tiene amigos humanos que no se molestan por ser una elfa – Comento de manera divertida a lo que el rubio sonreí de forma tímida.

Luego de aquello, observo al último de ellos, el maldito elfo que por poco le quita la vida. Paso a un lado de Rayla y sus padres y fue directo hacía Runaan quién estaba organizando las cosas que llevaba en su montura. Pero no se esperó tan siquiera que el rubio le tomara de la solapa de su cuello para mirarlo fijamente y luego darle un golpe en su rostro tan fuerte que hasta los propios presentes pudieron sentir. Lo derribo de inmediato y Soren, quién estaba cargado de tanta ira continuo agarrándolo de su prenda superior para darle más castigo con sus propias manos.

-Hijo de perra! – Le gritaba el guardián al elfo quién no se defendía – Ya no te sientes tan fuerte, eh?!

Callum y Rayla no entendían bien que era lo que estaba pasando, fue el pelicastaño quién tuvo que ir hasta su amigo para tomarlo por la espalda y tratar de alejarlo de Runaan antes que lo matar a golpes. No funcionaba, Soren es más grande y más fuerte y a cada intento alejaba de forma más desesperada al mago, fue la albina quién opto por ayudarle, aunque no le desagradaba la idea de la paliza que estaba recibiendo su mentor tampoco era la manera de que se hiciera justicia. Entre los dos lograron separar al fornido guerrero del elfo cayendo entre los tres de espaldas al suelo.

-Guardias! – Grito enfadado Soren – Apresen a ese maldito! – Señalo a la mano quién no podía moverse bien debido a las contusiones que le habían causado. Dos soldados fueron hasta el elfo y lo agarraron de manera brusca para levantarlo – Llévenlo a un calabozo! – Ordeno furioso.

-Qué rayos fue eso, Soren? – Pregunto confundida la albina mientras veía como Runaan era arrastrado como podía por esos hombres.

-Ese desgraciado casi me mata! – Explicaba – De no ser por Solveg y su magia de elfos no la habría contado - ¿Así que ataco a Soren? Debió ser bastante traumático para el rubio, es decir, reacciono de forma muy poco usual a él.

Los padres de Rayla estaban mudos de ver aquello. Sí, Runaan merecía castigo, por eso decidieron no meterse en medio de aquel sujeto lleno de ira, lo mejor era esperar a ver que sucedía.

-Lamentamos mucho lo que te hizo, Soren – Fue Lain quién hablo – Cuando volvamos con los nuestros le haremos saber a todos el tipo de persona que es Runaan.

-No, no hay problema… - Termino de una vez esta bochornosa y penosa situación – Los voy a llevar con el rey Ezran, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Por el camino hacía el salón real, lugar donde regentaba en esos momentos Ezran; los elfos de luna mayores se quedaban perplejos ante la bella arquitectónica de aquel castillo. No era, en serio, algo que hubieran visto alguna vez en sus vidas, tal vez Lux Aurea se vea muy bonito, pero este lugar tenía un no sé qué que les entontaba. Rayla se notaba un tanto estresada, no era el tipo de bienvenida que esperaba luego de tantos días alejados y ya sabiendo que hay pocos elfos por las cercanías más le estaba acostumbrando a pensar que quizás su estadía Katolis iba a ser más prolongada de lo que pensaba, más con la situación que está ocurriendo precisamente. Al menos tenía a sus padres nuevamente y a su mago, eso era un alivio mucho mayor. ¿Debería sentir pena por Runaan? No lo sabía bien, disfruto ver como Soren lo machacaba a golpes… pero no era tanta la satisfacción después de todo ¿Acaso se está ablandando con él? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo?

Callum la tomo de la mano, tan solo para que se calmara. Le sonreía levemente mientras ella le correspondía de la misma forma, mirándole a los sus orbes esmeralda esperando encontrar el confort necesario y el valor en sí misma para contarle todo lo que está pasando realmente a sus padres quién continúan en una vaga ignorancia de creer que todo ha terminado por fin. Soren abrió las puertas de par en par donde un Ezran leyendo algunas cartas junto a su fiel rastreador Corvus y el maestro de los cuervos le acompañaban.

Apenas noto que se trataba de la figura de su hermano y de su mejor amiga de inmediato soltó aquellos papeles para correr y abrazarlos a ambos como si en años se tratara de no haberlos visto.

-Rayla! Callum! – Se escuchaba entrecortada su voz, él creía que algo les había sucedido luego de tantos días sin saber de ellos y más en la misión que se encontraban – Qué bueno que han vuelto!

-Sí, ya estamos aquí, hermanito – Le respondió el mago con dulzura en su voz – Supongo que han tenido muchas aventuras, no? – Inquirió de forma juguetona a lo que el rey en una pequeña risa le contesto:

-No, no realmente – Negó con su cabeza – Hace días volvimos del bosque plateado – Se fijó entonces que estaban siendo acompañados por otros dos elfos, parecían ser mayores… pero curiosamente la fémina tenía cierto parecido a su amiga – Y ellos son…

-Oh! Perdón, Ezran! – Tomo con sus manos de los brazos de sus padres para dirigirlos hacía el monarca de Katolis – Ez! Ella es Tiadrin, mi madre – La mujer reverencio de forma educada al ser presentada por su hija – Y él es Lain, mi padre – El hombre hizo lo mismo y hablo por ambos:

-Es un gran placer conocerlo, rey Ezran – Pronunció de forma calmada y con educación el elfo de luna – Tiene un bonito reino, si me permite decirlo.

-Hago lo que puedo por mantenerlo así – Reverencio el moreno para terminar con el saludo – Pero vaya sorpresa! Supongo que esto es mejor que haber encontrado a Runaan, no?

-De hecho, Ezran – Fue Rayla quién hablo – Lo encontramos pero… - Miro de reojo a Soren – Creo que tu guardián personal casi lo mata a golpes…

Soren palideció ante esas palabras, aunque era totalmente cierto, no puede negarse ante aquello.

-Solo le di un poco de hospitalidad hogareña, rey Ezran – Se excusaba el rubio. El moreno entendía porque lo hizo, total, hace un par de días por poco acaba con su vida – De todas formas está en un calabozo, quiere que le avisemos al otro elfo?

¿Otro elfo? ¿Cuál elfo? La familia se miró entre sí confundidos, esperaban encontrar a Solveg una vez llegaran allí, pero al parecer no ha dado señales de vida o puede que se haya marchado… ¿Entonces debe tratarse de…?

-Sí, por favor – Asintió – Se lo prometí por ayudarnos.

Soren partió de allí en busca de Ethari para avisarle que su esposo estaba ya en el castillo. Obviamente Rayla no iba a quedarse con la duda de saber a quién se estaban refiriendo:

-Trajiste a Ethari? – Cuestiono Rayla y sus padres se quedaron atonitos al escuchar ese nombre en aquellas paredes, jamás llegaron a pensar que un buen amigo de ellos estuviera lejos del bosque plateado. Aunque sus asperezas no habían terminado con Runaan, con el otro era totalmente diferente, no había hecho nada malo como para que ganaran su odio y de hecho… extrañaban verlo.

-Podemos ir a saludarlo también, rey Ezran? – Pidió la madre de la albina más como una forma de súplica que como favor.

-Sí, claro – No se opuso para nada, menos para los padres de su amiga – Pueden ir a saludarlo, más tarde irá alguien para avisarles donde se hospedaran.

Tanto Tiadrin como Lain iban tomando camino atrás del rubio, pero algo les hacía falta. Esperaban que su hija fuera con ellos, al menos por el momento no ha dicho ni una mala palabra sobre él como con Runaan.

-No vienes, hija? – Su padre le pregunto.

-No… - Negó con un hilo de voz algo melancólica – Quizás más tarde hable con él, por ahora tengo que hablar con ellos – Señalo a los hermanos.

Sus padres asintieron y fueron alejándose de a poco de aquel salón real. Cuando no se les veía cerca fue que Ezran también le sugirió al señor de los cuervos y a Corvus que les dejarán a solas para conversar. Una vez que no había nadie allí y que las puertas estaban cerradas fue que se introdujeron más al centro.

Ezran se volteo a ellos preocupado y halando sus mechones de cabello preguntaba desesperado:

-Callum! Estamos en peligro! - Hablaba preocupado – Por favor, por favor! Dime que todavía tienes ese cubo raro con el que siempre andas!

El mago se masajeo el cuello mientras reía de forma nerviosa y Rayla parecía fingir demencia. Obvio no iba a decirle que su novia elfa fue la que perdió aquel objeto que aunque en un inicio parecía ser algo intangible ahora era algo muy, pero muy importante.

-Bueno… - Continuaba riendo con aquella vocecita bobalicona que ponía cuando había metido la pata. Ezran se llevó toda la palma de su mano para pasarla por la cara, esperaba de cierta forma esa respuesta – Pero tenemos un plan!

-En serio? – Ambos se giraron para verlo sorprendidos y llenos de esperanzas.

-Bueno… no… la verdad es que todavía no tenemos un plan – Rayla por poco lo golpea, a veces puede ser tan… tiernamente idiota – Pero vamos a ingeniarnos uno. A ver… - Se puso a pensar por unos segundos – Lo que alcanzamos a descubrir fue que Viren planea sacar de su prisión a un archimago llamado Aaravos – Ambos asintieron – La forma? No tengo idea, de haberlo liberado con solo el espejo y el cubo de runas ya lo habría hecho hace días – Explicaba y hasta cierto punto su deducción tenía lógica – Entonces o no sabe cómo liberarlo todavía o no tiene el poder necesario…

-Dijiste que el cubo era un potenciador de magia, no? – La albina le contó a lo que él afirmo con un gesto – Y usaste todos los hechizos de todas las fuentes con esa cosa, no?

-No, la verdad es que jamás llegue a usar un hechizo de luna…

-Puede sonar algo raro… pero y si el cubo fue cargando la magia de todas las fuentes primarias – Callum la miro de reojo – Excepto la de la fuente de la luna… quizás no logre liberarlo hasta que el cubo no esté lleno de magia por completo, con todas las fuentes! – Esbozaba una sonrisa de alegría de lo que estaba descubriendo de a poco. El mago ya sabía que Rayla era una persona que deducía cosas rápidas y complejas ¿Pero tan así? Vaya que cada vez más lo sorprende.

-Viren puede hacer magia de luna? – Pregunto Ezran, estaba entendiendo, pero muy de a poco.

-No, no lo creo – Contesto su hermano – Como te digo, de haber podido liberarlo ya lo habría hecho hace rato… entonces que sugieren?

-Viren no puede ir a Xadia – Contaba el rey – Le avise a la reina Zubeia sobre el inminente peligro mediante una carta mágica hecha por Ethari. Debe tener todas las fronteras protegidas ahora mismo.

-Entonces solo quedan los elfos que decidieron estar en Katolis? – Indago Callum.

-Están cerca al Nexo de Luna, mande a hacer un destacamento de los mejores soldados por si Viren se acercaba y además – Añadio – Hablaba con el maestro de los cuervos para enviar una carta a Amaya y se moviera rápido allí para que los protegiera. Con tía Amaya cerca Viren lo pensara dos veces antes de intentar hacer algo.

-Ósea que los desprotegidos somos los que estamos en este castillo… - Dijo Rayla de forma sarcástica y Callum de inmediato la codeo de forma juguetona.

-Hey! Yo estoy aquí por si intenta hacer algo estúpido! – Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación a lo que la albina solo lo abrazo por la espalda para que se le pasara el falso enojo.

-Oigan! Esto es serio! – Les reprendió – Incluso mande a llamar a la pentarquía para tratar este asunto!

-A la pentarquía? – El mago entonces recordó que tenía que hacer algo importante mientras tuviera tiempo – En cuantos días se reunirán?

-En dos días parto hacía Del Bar para reunirnos al quinto.

-Bien! Es más que tiempo suficiente – Callum se separó del abrazo de la albina para ir de camino hacía quién sabe que – Iré a ver al maestro de los cuervos, yo también tengo amigos a los que debo de enviarles algunas cartas.

El joven mago salió de aquel salón sin su elfa mientras dejaba a ambos con un hilo de incógnitas ¿Qué amigos? ¿Callum tiene amigos? ¿Serán sus maestros? Debían serlos, el pelicastaño no era bueno para tratar con la gente, menos con personas que no tuvieran mucho o nada que ver con sus aficiones.

-Supongo que te veré más tarde, no? – Rompió el silencio la albina a lo cual el rey solo afirmo:

-Sí, voy a preparar una cena especial por tu llegada, la de mi hermano y la de tus padres obviamente – Rayla sonrió ante aquel bonito gesto por parte de su amigo – Tenemos que celebrar algo después de todo, el concilio ya termino y nos encontramos al borde de algo peligroso… pero supongo que la ocasión lo amerita.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo y con gusto aceptaremos tu invitación – Rayla reverencio por aquello y partió a buscar a sus padres para reencontrarse una vez más con aquel hombre con quién también compartió gran parte de su vida y finalmente… llegar a volver a ser una familia.

-o-

Mildreth estaba asustada, una vez camino por el puente que iba al castillo alcanzo a reconocer a dos rostros que le eran muy familiares mientras estaba exiliada del bosque plateado. Rayla, la actual capitán de las fuerzas de los elfos de luna y Runaan; su sucesor como líder de los asesinos. Era raro encontrárselos, más al mayor, había escuchado que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo cuando fueron a incursionar a Katolis para matar al rey de aquel entonces ¿De qué trataba todo esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? Si bien hicieron caso omiso de ella y siguieron por donde iban no podía sentir de más que no se encontraba muy cómoda después de esa situación.

Luego de que Soren volviera de haber reubicado a los suyos pasó por su hogar para charlar un rato. Era un muchacho muy simpático y demasiado tierno para su bien, a veces ingenuo y otro tanto hacía chistes un poco extraños que ella no alcanzaba a entender pero que una vez le explicaba sacaba una risilla no por educación, sino porque realmente le había gustado un poco. Como apenas se estaba instalando y hace poco había empezado a trabajar con Rolf no es que tuviera mucho dinero para gastar en muebles, así que el guardián del rey le propuso que podía quedarse con algunas cosas que su padre había dejado luego de su muerte y que él en realidad no necesitaba para nada o no ocupaba.

La verdad parecían ser muebles de la alta realeza, como si fueran de alguien muy cercano al rey. La madera con la que cada cosa fue fabricada parecía ser de los mejores robles y los tallados muy acordes al reino en el cual ya se encontraba viviendo. Se apeno bastante de que él le obsequiara cosas tan bonitas apenas conociéndola ¿Acaso gustaba de ella? Bueno, es lindo y atractivo, además de muy conversador y fuerte, parece ser el tipo de partido ideal para cualquier mujer de Katolis… ¿Pero por qué sentía que solo con ella era tan… especial? No le molestaba, de hecho, le gustaba que un hombre pudiera tratarla como hembra sin recibir rechazo o miradas de odio como cuando estaba en el bosque plateado… ¿Acaso a ella también le estaba gustando? Podría ser, pero obvio no funcionaria, es lógico; ella puede vivir una cantidad considerable de vidas y él… bueno, solo una…

Llego a su morada y la abrió para introducirse y echar a la basura algunas cuantas cosas que sin querer en los armarios y estantes habían todavía allí. Libros, frascos, cosas muy raras… parecía ser que su padre era alguna especie de hombre de ciencias para tener esas extrañas curiosidades en sus muebles. Mientras hacía todo esto escucho como la puerta era tocada ¿Sería Soren? Pero hace nada acaba de verlo y él no creía que fuera de esos tipos intensos que desean saber de ti todo el día. Fue hasta su puerta y antes de abrir solo grito para que le fuera escuchada:

-Quién es?

-Hola, soy un simple viajero… tengo mucha hambre… si pudiera ofrecerme algo de comer le estaría eternamente agradecido - ¿Un viajero? ¿Y precisamente toca su puerta? Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre ya algo mayor y débil, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y abriendo un poco resalió algo de su rostro para percatarse que se trataba de alguien que se encontraba en un estado muy deplorable. Sintió tanta pena por él que abrió por completo.

-Qué le pasó? – Lo miraba de pies a cabezas, sucio como si se hubiera arrastrado por todo el camino hasta su hogar, con una capucha que ya estaba empezando a mezclarse con el color café de la mugre y una barba desaliñada.

-Oh! Nada grave al menos… - Explicaba – Unos locos de Katolis trataron de prenderme fuego cuando dormía bajo un árbol y me hicieron esta cicatriz – Una vez bajo su chompa se vio una enorme herida causada por aquel ígneo, aquello la sorprendió de sobremanera y hasta la asusto demasiado de darse cuenta que aunque estuviera en un reino bonito también habían personas desagradables.

-Sí! Claro! – Dio medio paso para que el hombre entrara a su morada – Ya le traigo algo para que se trate la herida!

-Muchas gracias, es una jovencita muy amable…

El hombre le sonreía mientras ella se perdía entre los pasillos para llegar a la cocina. Una vez allí, comenzó a ojear todos los objetos que aquella elfa tenía, los reconoció al instante y su amable rostro cambio por un completo de odio al darse cuenta que aunque ella no lo supiera, tenía al propio Viren en su casa. ¿Cómo habrán llegado allí? ¿Claudia le regalo todas sus cosas a una elfa? No, ella no sería así. Era una actitud de solidaridad que su propio hijo fuera tan botado con las cosas que él creía que ya no le servían… como sus armarios y cenefas personales que el propio Harrow en vida le había regalado.

-Tengo algo de medicina élfica – De nuevo llegó Mildreth hasta la sala donde Viren cambió su semblante nuevamente a uno amable – No creo que le quite la cicatriz, pero puede hacerlo sentir mejor…

Le estiro aquel frasco y le invito a sentarse en uno de sus propios muebles para que se curara la herida que cierto mago pelicastaño le había causado días atrás.

-Es una elfa muy amable – Comentaba – Llevó toda la mañana pidiendo ayuda y nadie se atrevía a abrirme la puerta – Mentía mientras fingía su voz con tristeza – Por cierto, es tuya la casa?

-Sí! Claro! La compré a Rolf, el dueño de la tienda de alfombras – Hablaba de forma orgullosa de su morada – Lamento el desorden pero es que apenas estoy organizando algunas cosas que me dieron.

-Oh! Ese símbolo – Señalo a uno de los estantes que contenía la insignia oficial de Katolis – Es de la familia real, no?

-Bueno… - Mildreth no sabía cómo explicarle aquello sin que sonara que los había robado o tomado sin permiso – Uno de los hombres más cercanos al rey Ezran me los obsequio… dijo que eran de su padre y como había muerto no los necesitaba más… - Viren tuvo que guardar la compostura ¿Su hijo lo hizo pasar por muerto? Bueno, era justo luego de que Runaan casi lo matara cuando escapo.

-No, no importa, es una pena preguntar por estas cosas luego de tanta hospitalidad – Continuaba fingiendo amabilidad – Me es raro, creí que todos los elfos habían partido ya hacía sus tierras.

-Algunos decidimos quedarnos… hay unos cerca al Nexo de Luna creo – Pensaba sobre el destino de los suyos – Y yo bueno, me quede a vivir aquí… con los humanos.

-Ya veo, déjeme decirle que tiene una linda casa, señorita – Agradeció por la medicina élfica y le entrego lo que restaba luego de echarse algo en la cara que aunque no le quito la cicatriz sí le bajo demasiado el ardor – Debe sentirse muy orgullosa.

-La verdad sí, señor – Sintió entonces que había olvidado algo que hacer y se levantó de su puesto para ir directo a la cocina nuevamente.

¿Nexo de Luna? Debió ser idea de Soren llevarlos allá, sería difícil… y si su hijo esta tras la idea debe tenerlos bien resguardados bajo centenares de soldados listos para atacarlo apenas le vieran. Si fueran unos cuatro o cinco a lo mucho podría contra ellos, pero viendo todos los destrozos que ha causado se imaginó que han de tener demasiada seguridad. Por otro lado, robar la esencia primaria de esta elfa a la fuerza era mala idea, el proceso es largo y llamaría mucho la atención si ella se niega. De inmediato le caerían todas las fuerzas de Katolis a esa casa.

De repente volvió Mildreth con un tazón de madera llena de comida vegetariana, no había nada de carne, era obvio y aunque no era muy de gustos de yerbas tendría que aceptar si no quería que su fachada se cayera.

-No puedo creer que trataran de prenderle fuego – La elfa comento sobre el "incidente" – Creí que todos eran amables aquí.

-Muchachos locos, son jóvenes que no pueden ver a un viajero tranquilo – Añadía mientras comía de aquel plato orgánicamente saludable – En todo caso, dijiste que te gusta vivir con los humanos, no? Por qué?

-Son amables… me han tratado bien desde que llegue y no me ven raro o me ignoran… - Comenzó a bajar su voz de forma desanimada – La paz entre las razas fue una de las mejores cosas que pudieron pasarme, realmente…

-Y este muchacho que te obsequio las cosas de su padre es especial para ti? – Aquella pregunta le carcomía la lengua, de solo ver que su linaje se anda arrastrando con una elfa le parecía nauseabundo y asqueroso.

Mildreth se sonrojo ante aquello, no sabía cómo responderle a este anciano tan… ¿Preguntón? ¿Por qué tan interesado en su vida personal?

-Bueno… me trata bien y me hace reír a veces… - Miraba hacía otro lugar mientras sonreía todavía ruborizada – Es decir, es una buena persona y me agrada…

-Oh! Lo que es el amor joven - ¿Amor? ¿En serio estaba hablando de eso? – Deberían estar juntos si tanto se aprecian, ya sabes, el tiempo apremia lo que el corazón pide - ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Consejos amorosos? ¡Pero sí fue un desastre con su matrimonio cuando lo tuvo! Se sentía asqueado hablando del tema.

-Sería interesante… pero bueno… - Reía un poco cabizbaja – Es humano y yo bueno…

No sabía cómo terminar la frase, pero ya más o menos Viren había dado donde él más quería.

-Ya veo… - Hizo como si estuviera pensando – Es mejor vivir una vida feliz y con alguien que una eternidad en la soledad… - Mildreth abrió los ojos como un par de platos ante lo que escucho, era como si aquel sujeto raro la estuviera entendiendo.

-Como sabe que es eso? – La conversación estaba poniéndose muy incómoda y hasta cierto punto tétrico.

-En mis viajes he conocido elfos que han rechazado su inmortalidad solo para estar con el amor de su vida – Una mentira más, no ha conocido más elfos que Runaan y al que tiene escuchando todo desde el lóbulo de su oreja sin ser visto todavía – Y no se han arrepentido de su decisión. Una vez que se encariñan con los humanos deciden llevar vidas normales hasta su muerte con una sonrisa en su rostro de saber que tomaron la decisión correcta.

Mildreth no decía palabra alguna, era como si aquel sujeto estuviera en su mente escarbando todo lo que ha estado sintiendo desde que se instaló a vivir con los humanos.

-De todas formas, me imagino que ya has hecho nuevos amigos desde que llegaste – Continuaba hablando – Van a envejecer y ver el paso del tiempo mientras tú no lo haces… y verlos caer uno a uno a las personas que más quieres es muy doloroso…

-Me sugiere que renuncie a lo que me hace elfo solo para poder vivir entre ellos con normalidad? – Pregunto Mildreth a lo que Viren asintió – Pero es imposible, tendría que desconectarme de mi fuente primaria para hacerlo…

-Sí, es difícil… pero no imposible, mujer – Viren dejo el plato casi a medias sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente y se levantó de su asiento – Yo podría ayudarte, que haya llegado hasta aquí no fue por casualidad, tal vez el destino sea lo que me trajo hasta ti…

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, estaré por el reino un par de días si decides aceptar, te ayudare con tu problema…

Se fue sin decirle otra palabra más sabiendo que quizás haya logrado moverle aunque sea un poco los sentimientos a aquella muchacha elfa. Esperaba que aceptara pronto, no quería tener que esconderse por mucho en Katolis.

-_Bien hecho… - _La oruga de color purpura tras su oreja salió una vez que estaban ya lejos de aquella casa – _Accederá pronto, no te preocupes… _

-Espero que sepas que es lo que haces…

-o-

Soren no paraba de hablarle a Tiadrin y Lain sobre las cosas élficas que todavía no podía entender y sabiendo que se encontraba con elfos ya mayores tuvo que saciar su curiosidad de cualquier forma. De todas formas, ha estado interesado en su cultura desde hace un par de días sin una razón aparente ante los ojos de los padres de Rayla, pero él lo hacía era para poder entender mejor a su nueva amiga elfa de luna; Mildreth. Ethari no era muy conversador y no creía que Rayla pudiera saciar su curiosidad como era debida, así que teniendo nuevos elfos y más con esos rostros tan amables era imposible que no fueran capaz de responderle unas cuantas preguntillas.

Los esposos trataban de explicarle lo mejor posible todo, de todas formas era más por educación, vieron la forma en la que ataco a Runaan un rato antes, así que hacerlo enojar no creían que fuera buena idea aunque ellos también fueran guerreros este sujeto sí infundía un temor grande aunque pareciera medio idiota.

-Y bien! – Se detuvo antes de llegar a los jardines – Creo que les daré unos minutos a solas con él para que pueda llevarlo con su esposo.

-Podríamos ser nosotros quienes le demos la noticia? – Pidió amablemente Tiadrin, a pesar de todo lo que Runaan les ha hecho, querían hacer sentir bien a Ethari después de tantos años sin verle.

-Bueno, por lo general no suelo desobedecer una orden directa del rey Ezran – Se cruzó de brazos mirándolos seriamente, lo cual dejó perplejos a la pareja – Pero me caen bien! – Su rostro cambió a uno divertido y amable – Claro, pueden hacerlo, en un rato vuelvo.

Los esposos se miraron por unos segundos antes de tomarse de las manos y empezar a caminar de forma tranquila hasta donde estaba su amigo de hace años. Era increíble poder volver a verlo, aunque solo fuera que estuviera de espaldas en ese momento. Tragaron algo de saliva y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros fue que escucho unos pasos tras de él y al girar su cabeza no podía ni siquiera creer que era lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: sus amigos… su familia… estaban allí. Tiadrin lucía igual de hermosa a como la vio la última vez y Lain seguía teniendo ese aire de autoridad y fuerza que siempre emanaba. Se levantó lentamente y fue hacía ellos todavía perplejo de lo que estaba pasando.

Llevo su mano hasta el antebrazo de Lain para corroborar de que esto no era una ilusión y de que sus dos amigos están ahí, frente a él. Miles de sentimientos inundaron su ya maltratado corazón, después de tantos años de estar a la deriva emocional sobre lo que ha sucedido con ellos finalmente puede estar tranquilo de que están bien. No pudo evitar no sollozar al verlos y abrazarlos con tanta fuerza que era como si no quisiera jamás soltarlos. Los esposos fueron recíprocos al recibir tan bello gesto por parte de este y de inmediato le devolvieron el abrazo.

-Es… un milagro – Ethari continuaba sollozando – Esto no parece ser real.

-Lo es, viejo amigo – Fue Lain quién le calmaba – Los humanos nos trajeron de regreso – Conto y Ethari no pudo soltar una pequeña risita.

-Son criaturas realmente admirables y perseverantes – Confeso – Estos pocos días que he tenido el placer de estar junto a ellos me han demostrado mucho más de lo que creíamos saber – Aludía a la raza contraria, raza que por defecto le habían quitado a su esposo pero que no les guardaba rencor alguno.

-Sí, supongo que todo esto… es… distinto – Tiadrin se añadió a si misma a la conversación.

Por unos instantes callaron, tenían tanto de que hablar, pero con sinceridad no tenían idea de cómo empezar. Un enorme muro parecía estarles estancando lo que entre los tres se querían decir con tanto anhelo.

-Supongo que sí están aquí Rayla también, no? – Fue Ethari quien decidió romper con el esquema de mudo que tenían.

-Sí, ella está aquí, dice que te saludara más tarde… - Comento Lain – De todas formas… - Miro a su esposa quién le daba una tierna sonrisa para luego ver a su viejo amigo quién estaba confundido con el gesto de la mujer – No solo volvimos con Rayla…

Ethari no parecía entender nada de lo que hablaba el otro.

-Lain quiere decir que Runaan también vino con nosotros – Tiadrin le conto aquello y el elfo dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir una cascada de lágrimas, sentía su corazón tan lleno de tantas emociones y sentimientos que eran casi que indescriptibles, cayo de rodillas al suelo ante tal impactante noticia. Esperaba en lo más recóndito de su alma que si volvía a ver a su esposo bajo una manta blanca ocultando su inerte cuerpo y solo llevándoselo por mero respeto, pero escuchar que estaba vivo y cerca fue lo mejor que pudo haber escuchado en años.

Los esposos se acuclillaron para calmarlo, ambos se lanzaban pequeñas miradas de complicidad al no revelarle a su debida forma todo lo que ha estado intentando hacer Runaan, era lo mejor, debía ser él quién le confesara todo a Ethari y no ellos. Le ayudaron a levantarse y entre la voz cortada les pidió:

-Puedo… verlo? – Era más una súplica que una petición, él no creía encontrarse en forma para pedir algo, menos en un reino que no era el suyo y a sus dos amigos que no ha visto en tantos años.

Tiadrin fue hasta un soldado que pasaba por allí y le pidió amablemente si podía ir a buscar a Soren, el hombre asintió de inmediato y en menos de cinco minutos el fortachón ya se encontraba con los elfos.

-Qué pasa? – Les pregunto, creía que querían más tiempo a solas.

-Señor Soren, Ethari pide amablemente por ir a ver a su esposo – Tiadrin fue quién le pedía el favor.

-Ahora? – Los esposos asintieron – Muy bien, de todas formas tenía que llevarlo apenas acabara con ustedes, vamos Ethari – Le pidió de forma amable para que lo acompañara.

-No vendrán ustedes? – El elfo dirigió su mirada hacía sus amigos y estos negaron de inmediato.

-No, Ethari… ve solo, más tarde tendremos tiempo para desatrasarnos – Fue Lain quien respondió por ambos.

El elfo solo asintió y fue yéndose entre los pasillos hasta perderse de la vista de ambos mientras no podían evitar sentirse mal de no haberle dicho nada a su amigo.

-Crees que Runaan le dirá todo? – Indago Tiadrin confundida.

-Si aún le queda algo de honor y amor por nosotros lo hará… o sino nosotros se lo diremos junto a Rayla, cariño – Lain la abrazo por los hombros mientras se quedaban para observar el jardín y las bellezas que allí habrían para deleitar su vista un rato.

-o-

La enorme cicatriz que Callum le dejo a Viren le hacía pasar desapercibido por cualquier parte, tanto así que aunque no tuviera la capucha nadie daba por sentado que se trataba de él. Lo único desagradable a su vista era esa túnica harapienta y mugrosa y un aroma que emanaba como si no se hubiera duchado en meses y así parecía ser. Pero era mejor así, al menos podía pasar al lado de los guardias sin levantar sospecha alguna. Tenía planeado quedarse cerca a la casa de aquella elfa, si ella deseaba contactarlo sabría dónde buscarlo y no tendría que ir demasiado lejos.

Ese día se quedó por varias horas en una posada, más que todo en el salón principal donde vendían alcohol y comida para el viajero. Miraba hacia afuera esperando encontrar la figura de aquella mujer en la calle y darle señales desde la ventana para que fuera hasta donde él. Su tiempo lo invertía pensando en las miles de maneras que tenía para desquitarse de los príncipes y su hijo mientras que Aaravos desde la discreción de su disfraz siendo una oruga le ponía conversa. Atraía una que otra mirada al verlo hablar solo, pero la gente solo pensaba que se trataba de otro viejo loco que tanto se amañaba por allí sin saber que se trataba del hombre más peligroso que podría haber en ese entonces por aquel reino.

De repente vio como Mildreth se encontraba caminando en dirección hacia la posada. Estaba totalmente nerviosa, alcanzo a verlo desde hacía varios metros sin que él se diera cuenta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía estar muy contenta. Viren estaba esperando lo peor, tal vez insultarlo y quizás dárselo a los guardias para que lo encerraran por intentar hacer magia oscura sobre ella. Tenía bajo su manga un pequeño elixir en polvo que la dormiría de inmediato una vez se lo soplara en la cara para escapar de allí y buscar un nuevo plan de ataque. Apenas la vio entrar este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la elfa fue hasta su mesa y se sento al lado opuesta de esta para verle a sus ojos.

-Lo he pensado… - Dijo finalmente – Y quiero tener una vida corta… - Le contó de forma ingenua – Tienes razón, lo único que separa a los elfos de los humanos es su longeva vida, pero yo… - Miro las palmas de sus manos y después vio las de aquel hombre y noto que a pesar de que no tuviera un meñique esto no la hacía mejor que este, ni sus puntiagudas orejas, ni sus astas… - Yo ya no me siento más como una elfa… de hecho, hace años deje de sentirme orgullosa por ser lo que soy.

Viren tenía a su disposición una jarra de vino que compró y le sirvió en su propio vaso de aquel líquido a la elfa. Esta la tomo entre sus dedos titubeando si era correcto o no beberlo.

-Puedo darte aquello… - Le respondió de forma calmada Viren – Puedo ofrecerte una vida normal, pero ya sabes que la luna no volverá a tener cobijo contigo.

-Lo sé… - Hizo una mueca de total indignación ante aquello – Pero los humanos no tienen ningún arcanum y sin embargo… - Vio hacía la calle y miraba como las parejas paseaban tranquilamente y contentas mientras reían que algo le hizo punzar su corazón – Son tan felices.

-Muy bien, Mildreth – Se sirvió otra copa él que tenía cerca por si ella llegaba – Entonces lo haremos.

Bebió del vino, cosa que finalmente la tranquilizo para que ella hiciera lo mismo esta vez sin ningún temor.

-Va a dolerme? – Pregunto asustada.

-No desde que veas cuan dispuesta estas para aceptarlo…

_-Dile que vaya al castillo hoy al anochecer… _\- Aaravos le hablo y Viren no parecía comprender la razón de esto – _Si voy a volver quiero hacerlo a lo grande._

Viren no estaba seguro de aquello, podría escabullirse por las cloacas hasta llegar donde tiene escondido el espejo dentro de los muros del castillo, pero aquella elfa vería muy sospechoso si se lo contaba de esa manera.

-Hoy, al anochecer en el castillo – Mildreth arqueo una ceja ¿Por qué allí? ¿No podría hacerlo allí mismo? – Tengo que pedirle un favor a alguien allí que me dará el único ingrediente que falta – Mentía, solo era para que ella fuera directo hacía el matadero.

-No… no creo que pueda entrar así como así, tal vez si hablo con Soren pueda hacerlo – Tuvo que guardar la compostura al escuchar el nombre de su hijo – Pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad.

-Oh! Créeme, este muchacho al parecer siente que eres especial para él – Contó para animarla a ir al castillo.

Mildreth vio su reflejo en el vino una última vez ante de beber lo que quedaba.

-Bien… entonces te veré en el castillo… - Se levantó de su asiento y le dejo solo para que preparara todo lo necesario para la noche.

-_Pobre ingenua – _Aaravos reía de forma maquiavélica – _No tiene idea de que este será su último día de vida._

Viren no respondió ante este comentario, dejo que su silencio hablara por él. Las cosas por fin estaban sucediendo y cuando acabara la noche… él terminaría siendo el ganador.

-o-

Como era de esperar con Rayla y daba su poca confianza en los muros del castillo era lógico que terminaría perdiéndose en los enormes pasillos de aquel lugar. Quería encontrar a Callum y pasar algo de tiempo juntos antes de la cena, aunque han pasado varios días desde la última vez que tuvieron intimidad sentía unas enormes ganas de volver a hacerlo, la experiencia pasada fue tan gratificante como hermosa a pesar de que fue en una posada, pero ya en el propio hogar del mago quizás se vería de forma más romántica, justo como ella lo soñaba.

Tuvo que preguntarles a varios guardias sobre donde era que quedaba el cuarto del maestro de los cuervos y cada uno la enviaba por direcciones equivocadas. No supo cuánto tiempo perdió caminando pero al final logro dar con el verdadero paso hasta allí, por fin, ya era hora. Ahora entendía porque su mago no se quedaba allí por largas jornadas. Se detuvo unos segundos al frente de la puerta de la habitación real de Callum, el lugar donde todo empezó nuevamente. Quién diría que después de unas cuantas semanas ese sería su cobijo por un tiempo pues aunque la idea de viajar nuevamente le emocionaba primero quería descansar por unos días y tratar de detener a Viren, era lo único en lo que pensaba. Tal vez si se topaba con Claudia podría llevarla al dichoso Spa que le hablo cuando estaban en Neolandia, sí, un masaje no le haría mal… esperen… ¿Por qué permitir que otra persona la toque cuando puede ser el mismo pelicastaño quién lo haga? Se ruborizo de solo pensar en aquello.

Estaba casi segura de que estaba muy cerca, sí, podía escuchar a esos condenados cuervos a lo lejos del pasillo graznar ¿Los cuervos graznan? Bueno, no tenía idea, jamás ha escuchado alguno en su vida, en Xadia no pasan esas aves, menos por el bosque plateado. Mientras caminaba una extraña sensación empezó a experimentar; sus rodillas temblaban y por un breve momento sintió un mareo poco común de la nada. Se recargo sobre una pared para no caer al suelo, quizás se trataba de cansancio, no ha dormido bien debido al viaje, sí, eso debía ser. Se recompuso y de inmediato fue hasta el salón del maestro de los cuervos donde encontró a su pareja de espaldas escribiendo al parecer una carta. De forma sigilosa fue hasta donde él y de forma tierna cubrió sus ojos con sus dedos para que este se entorpeciera con lo que escribía:

-Adivina quién es… - Canturreaba con una voz algo sexual a lo que Callum no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto.

-A ver… - Le seguía su jueguito – Debes de ser una elfa… sí, hasta aquí siento el aroma de los elfos… de casual eres la mujer que cada vez que me topo estoy en peligro de muerte constante?

Aquel chiste fue de tan mal gusto que de inmediato le soltó para darle un pequeño empujón divertido por la espalda. Se hizo a su lado para saber qué era lo que escribía y parecía decir: _"Necesito que te reúnas conmigo en el seno de la pentarquía de reinos, es importante y urgente. Atentamente: Callum" _Podría tratar de ser más cordial con sus cartas, pero solo el mago era quién conocía como tratar a sus amigos.

-Si lo escribes así parece que se tratara de una tragedia – La albina le sugirió.

-Tiene que ser así, solo así responderán – Le entrego el último papel al maestro de los cuervos quién ya estaba preparando al último de ellos para partir – Y bien, Rayla… Qué te trae por estos lares?

-Bueno… - Se acercó de forma seductora hacía él para que este la abrazara por su cintura y le diera un pequeño beso en los labios – Resulta que estos días he estado muy ansiosa de volver a tener a un joven mago conmigo – Se mordisqueo el labio inferior tratando de verse lo más sexy que pudiera y vaya que funcionaba, el mago no pudo evitar volver a besarla esta vez de forma más prolongada hasta que se dieron cuenta de que había alguien allí quién parecía estarlos observando con algo de ánimo.

-Maestro de los cuervos! Lo siento! – Se separó de la elfa muy apenado, se le había olvidado que estaba con el joven también en esa misma habitación.

-Oh! No se preocupen por mí! Yo me iré a hacer otra cosa…

El hombre los dejo solos en aquella habitación y una vez desapareció empezaron a reírse como locos después de pasar tan bochornosa situación. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado entre los dos, salvo que ahora ya eran más íntimos y eso les gustaba.

-Quieres ir a tomar un baño? – Le propuso Callum a su elfa – Digo, hace días no lo hacemos.

-Sí, apesto a mil rayos… - Hasta la propia Rayla estaba asqueada del aroma corporal que ha ido adquiriendo con los días.

Después de un buen rato en los baños reales y de una intensa y acalorada charla donde se hacían chistes extraños y sexuales frente a las sirvientas del reino fue que optaron por ir a la cocina y robar algo de comida para llevar a la habitación del mago. Tomaron un poco del gusto de ambos, aunque esta vez Callum opto por no llevar carne, no porque vaya a dejar de consumirla, solo que no quería lidiar con las hormigas por si llegaban allí.

Aunque el plan de Rayla era pasar el mayor tiempo con sus padres, opto mejor por dejarlos solos con Ethari, todavía no se sentía preparada para encarar a su otra figura paterna por así decirlo… ¿Se pueden tener tres padres? Sí, Rayla parecía tener tres; uno que la ama, otro que no le habla y otro que intento matarla… bueno, es un equilibrio bastante balanceado si se puede permitir decir. Quería pasar tiempo con su familia, pero su cuerpo quería era pasar más tiempo con el mago y a eso no se le puede negar.

Una vez que Callum abrió la puerta se quedó perplejo de lo que encontró: toda su habitación estaba decorada y perfumada con cientos de pétalos y rosas por doquier, como si se tratara de que cupido hubiera entrado a ese cuarto nada más para inundarlo con tan penosa decoración. El mago por poco deja caer la bandeja con frutas que llevaba al ver todo eso frente a él.

-Qué… mier… - Ni siquiera podía explicar aquello, no era como si él lo estuviera planeando.

Rayla corrió de inmediato hasta la cama para lanzarse con fuerza hacía el colchón de plumas y ver como los pétalos volaban de forma divertida y cubrían parte de su cuerpo. Encontró entonces una hoja sobre la que cayó y la desarrugo para leerla en voz alta para el pelicastaño:

-"Sabia que si volvías ibas a volver con Rayla, así que les prepare un bonito detalle de bienvenida yo también. Atentamente: Soren" – La albina comenzó a reírse de que el guardián de Ezran fuera tan perspicaz y no se perdiera nada.

-Ay ese tipo… - Cerro entonces la puerta con cuidado y dejo la bandeja en un nochero para acostarse junto a su elfa también. Verla rodeada de pétalos de rosas fue tan exquisitamente hermoso que era un pecado si no la tocara.

-Espera! Hay más – Seguía riéndose – "Posdata: Cuídense mucho, son muy jóvenes para tener hijos todavía" – Callum solo pudo llevarse una palma para golpearse con fuerza el rostro de lo apenado que estaba – "Posdata dos: Hace dos días que llevo preparando esto porque no sabía si volverías. Pero no te preocupes, las rosas las cambie el día de hoy" – Ahora sí empezaba a leerse más como si Soren lo hubiera hecho – "Posdata tres: Si el jardinero te pregunta sobre porque ya no hay rosas en el jardín no le vayas a decir nada"

-Creo que Soren es muy dramático a la hora de tener sexo con alguien – Decía Callum.

Rayla se giró por completo para quedar encima del mago, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del mago y luego ir hasta los labios de este para besarlo como era debido. Hacía días que no los probaba como ella quería debido a la interrupción de la llegada de sus padres, así que se ha estado guardando las ganas lo más que podía por mero respeto a sus padres cosa que a fin de cuentas tenía que ser así. Aunque se moría de ganas de besarlo en cualquier lugar debía darse su espacio para que no se viera tan vulgar menos frente a sus progenitores. Una vez que les falto el aire se separaron tan solo a escasos milímetros mientras la elfa solo juntaba su frente con la del joven mago.

-Agradece que no estamos en el pasto… o en una posada con una cama donde quien sabe quién ya estado – Argumentaba – Al menos esto sí es más romántico.

-Oh! Sí? – Le dio una risa picarona mientras no se despegaba de esos hermosos iris violetas que tanto le encantaban – Así era como lo esperabas?

-No… - Hizo una leve mueca de desaprobación para luego pasar a una gran sonrisa – Es mejor todavía… - Nuevamente junto sus labios con los de este para besarlo. Lo admite, se ha vuelto adicta a Callum, lo suficiente como para no querer despegarse ni un minuto de él. ¿Entonces así se sentía ser correspondida? Aunque Ville le correspondía también no es que ella no lo quisiera, solo que no se sentía igual de especial a como lo hace junto al pelicastaño. Estaba completamente loca y enamorada de él, eso sí, no podía negarlo ya o hacerse la fuerte de no demostrarlo cuando desde que se volvieron a ver no ha hecho más que desear que estos momentos llegaran para siempre quedarse. Aunque tampoco es como si fueran a tener sexo todo el tiempo, pero al menos sí cuando tuvieran ganas de hacerlo y ahora que está empezando a disfrutarlo como era debido – Oh! Por cierto! – Dijo mientras se despegaba de él – Ezran hará una especie de cena para celebrar que volvimos, supongo que querrás ir, no?

-Una cena? – Arqueo una ceja – Al menos solo será para nosotros… sí, claro que iré… pero mientras – La tomo suavemente del cuello para acercarla y volver a besarla – Qué te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo?

-Me parece maravilloso…

-o-

Ethari y Soren bajaban hacía las mazmorras del castillo para que el elfo pudiera reencontrarse con Runaan. Si bien el rubio no era como muy fan del elfo de luna que casi lo mata no podía decirle que no a Ethari quién le ha estado dando consejos los últimos días de como conquistar a chicas de su raza y al parecer ha estado funcionando pues estaba seguro de que la mujer que tenía entre sus pensamientos estaba correspondiendo a cada gesto de bondad que él le daba cuando estaban juntos.

En su camino no hablaron demás salvo lo que el rubio pedía. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que lo único que tenía en su cabeza era solo volver a ver a la persona que él tanto ama y que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Tenía su mente en las nubes, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante Runaan. Pasaban por un pasillo donde habían varias celdas desocupadas, al fondo se podía ver a dos guardias custodiando una celosamente y en vilo de guardia por si alguien se atrevía a bajar hasta allí. Una vez vieron a Soren le saludaron de forma militar para luego tomar descanso.

-Descansen, señores – Les ordeno – Cuanto tiempo crees que vas a necesitar para estar con él? – Giro su rostro hasta el elfo de piel más oscura y este algo sonrojado no supo bien cómo responderle.

-No… no lo sé… el que crea prudente, señor Soren – Su voz estaba calmada y algo apagada, se le notaba cierta tristeza.

-Muy bien… una hora – Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que el elfo había estado esperando mucho tiempo por esto – Y oye… si lo ves muy golpeado, sabrás que… bueno… - Se rascaba la nuca algo apenado – Señores, dejen a los elfos solos pero cuiden el pasillo, es una orden.

Soren partió de inmediato y ambos soldados solo hicieron algo de espacio para abrir la puerta y dejar que Ethari entrara. Trago algo de saliva y estaba comenzando a dudar de si era buena idea entrar en este momento. Tal vez el viaje fue muy largo y por lo que acaba de contarle el rubio lo más probable es que fuera maltratado antes de caer en esa mazmorra. Los hombres esperaban pacientemente que el peliblanco entrara de una vez para poder dejarlos solos y patrullar el pasillo. Uno de ellos parecía invitarlo a acceder con la mirada.

Al final tomo todo el aire que pudo y entro con algo de miedo a aquella oscura celda de la cual solo provenía algo de luz de una pequeña rendija que sobresalía del techo para darle algo de sol y aire fresco. Observo las penas condiciones en las cuales se encontraba esa mazmorra y le parecía que era más para custodiar bestias que seres con uso de razón, pero que más podía esperar de los humanos, siempre han sido así de poco empáticos, hasta con los de su propia raza. Sintió entonces como era empujado a más adentro solo para escuchar cómo era cerrada la puerta con fuerza y le era echada llave para que no escaparan ¿Planeaban dejarlo encerrado ahí también? No, confiaba en la palabra del rey Ezran de que no sufriría castigo alguno por los errores de su esposo.

Se fijó entonces a una esquina donde había un pedazo de madera suspendido con cadenas en el aire y donde allí reposaba una figura recostada dándole la espalda. Al parecer no ha escuchado que hay alguien con él. Quizás sí debió esperar mejor un par de horas para que él pudiera descansar, pero le ganaban más las ansias, quería saber cómo estaba, si era el mismo hombre que una vez vio partir del bosque plateado a seguir con su misión, si era el mismo hombre al que amaba tanto.

A paso lento fue dirigiéndose hacia la figura, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho… no esperaba que su reencuentro fuera así, creía que lo vería unos días después de partir a reclamar justicia por el rey de sus dragones… pero ya cinco años después se nota desde su lugar que el aura de aquel hombre ha cambiado. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, enmarañado, como si llevara meses sin peinarlo o lavarlo adecuadamente. Miraba como respiraba de forma apaciguada, tal vez estaba durmiendo y él venía con intención de interrumpirlo.

A escasos centímetros, estiro un poco la mano para alcanzar la blanca cabellera y tocarla, volver a sentir esas hebras entre sus dedos después de tantos años… pero algo sucedió, de repente Runaan se movió rápidamente y en un giro rápido de su muñeca logro apresar los dedos de Ethari… fijo entonces sus orbes en los del moreno durante un instante y no podía creer ni un segundo lo que estaba viendo… era él, era su ser amado, la persona a la cual se llevó su corazón cuando emprendió todo este viaje de venganza.

Su rostro estaba hecho una miseria, entre el polvo y los moretones provocados por Soren lo hacían ver de una forma tan deplorable mientras que Ethari lucía tan radiante y hermoso como siempre… como lo recordaba… como lo había dejado. Su corazón empezó a latir de forma rápida y nerviosa, estaba asustado de pensar que todo se trataba de otro sucio truco del hechicero… ¿Esto era real? No se inmutaba ni una sola palabra por parte de ninguno de los dos, estaban estáticos mirándose a los ojos como si se trataran de un par de desconocidos que apenas llegan a verse. El moreno comenzó entonces a soltar algunas lágrimas sin querer y a morder sus labios para no sollozar de forma fuerte frente a su esposo.

Con su mano libre, fueron sus dedos hasta la mejilla de Runaan para apartar algunos rebeldes mechones de su cabello del rostro, efectivamente, era su esposo, un poco maltratado, pero era él. El ex – asesino empezaba a dar hondas respiraciones como si quisiera aguantar el llanto, pero el tacto de sus dedos con la muñeca de Ethari le hacían entrar en razón de que obviamente todo era real, de que no era un truco ni mucho menos un sueño. Estaban juntos, por fin, después de tantos años volvían a verse, quizás no bajo las circunstancias que ambos deseaban, pero esto era lo real, lo que sus corazones han estado pidiendo a gritos durante tanto tiempo.

Ethari bajo un poco su rostro para chocar su frente de forma suave con la de él mientras continuaba acariciando su rostro. Runaan al final lo entendió… él estaba allí… viajo desde tantos kilómetros solo para esperarlo allí porque quizás sabía que ahí era donde estaría.

-No sabes… - Dijo Ethari sollozando – No sabes lo que he esperado por este momento…

Runaan no inmuto palabra alguna, solo le soltó la muñeca para ir lentamente con su brazo y abrazarlo como era debido. No quería soltarlo ni por un segundo, sentía como su respiración chocaba con su cuello y le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo de cariño y amor que se ha estado guardando. Se quedaron así por unos instantes, dejando que el silencio fuera presente, solo con sus respiraciones agitadas y hondas de llanto por parte de Ethari era lo único que se escuchaba mientras el otro continuaba perplejo. Fue entonces que el moreno deshizo el abrazo para volver a contemplar su rostro y lentamente fue yendo hasta la comisura de sus labios para probarlos… una vez… una vez más luego de cinco años de austeridad.

Aunque sus labios estaban resecos y heridos no le importaban en lo más mínimo a Ethari, eran los labios de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y con eso era más que suficiente. Volver a sentirlo, volver a tocarlo, a abrazarlo. Su corazón palpitaba de alegría y su cuerpo se llenó de tantas emociones indescriptibles que no había sentido en varios años. Era un momento mágico, a pesar de que estuvieran casi a oscuras y en una mazmorra en otro reino, era especial, era un reencuentro soñado después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada del uno como del otro.

Pegados como un par de novios románticos se quedaron así por unos minutos, saboreándose los labios entre los dos como si fuera la primera vez que se hubieran visto. Ethari fue bajando por los brazos de Runaan y entonces sintió algo extraño que le apretó de forma violenta su corazón, sintió que su extremidad izquierda no estaba… se separó de él extrañado y vio la deplorable condición en la que se encontraba y no pudo evitar no volver a abrazarlo esta vez con más fuerza.

-Supongo que hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar… - Soltó Runaan sin mostrar mucha emoción.

No poseían mucho tiempo y tampoco sabían si volverían a verse, tal vez el rey Ezran pueda darle más permisos para bajar a verlo mientras vienen por él los demás elfos de luna, pero era mejor aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían para tratar de ponerse al corriente y saber qué fue lo que sucedió. Ethari quería escuchar de los propios labios de su esposo todo, sin que omitiera ningún detalle… aunque era mejor que hubiera guardado algunas cosas.

Ambos sentados en aquel pedazo de madera suspendido fue que Runaan le comento sobre cómo fue que fallaron su misión principal, como fue que termino siendo encerrado y esclavizado por aquel hechicero y cómo fue que casi mata a su casi hija por mera venganza. Ethari pudo entender prácticamente la mitad de todo lo que decía, excepto la parte de matar a Rayla, era como su pequeña adorada después de todo y saber que su esposo casi la mata o casi hace que la maten no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil. Estaba con un nido de incertidumbre sobre lo que escuchaba, por lo general lo poco que sabía era por parte de Solveg y aquel tipo realmente hablo de él como si fuera el peor de los criminales sobre la tierra.

Pero si algo tenía Runaan, es que no era un mentiroso, siempre ha hablado con la verdad ante todo no importaba qué.

-Matar a Rayla? – Dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción Ethari mientras miraba el suelo.

-Lo sé, estuvo mal y me arrepiento de corazón… me deje llevar por la venganza y el odio que sentía – Explicaba tratando de excusar tan vil acto – Te falle a ti, a Lain, a Tiadrin y a Rayla… no sé como puedan perdonar lo que hice… - Estaba igual de inexpresivo que su pareja – Hubiera deseado caer con mi grupo esa noche, así no habría decepcionado a nadie…

-Ni lo digas! – Le reprendió de inmediato el moreno – Las cosas pasan por algo, Runaan… estoy igual de impactado por todo lo que has pasado. Pero no todo es malo realmente – Se giró para verlo esta vez con un rostro más armonioso – El rey Ezran pedirá clemencia por ti, me lo prometió… no dejara que los elfos de luna te ejecuten por lo que hiciste.

-Y tú le creíste? – Una pequeña risa llena de tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que le creo – Hablaba con seguridad – Si el de verdad te quisiera ver muerto por completo ni siquiera habría dejado que hablara contigo.

-Tal vez solo muestra compasión por sus enemigos, así lo verán como un rey compasivo – Solto Runaan sin ningún reproche.

-De verdad crees que ese niño te odia? – Alzo una ceja todavía sin creer lo que él le declaraba – Esto no es una disputa entre tú y él. Y hasta donde sé… parece que ya te perdono por haber asesinado a su padre…

Últimamente Runaan ha estado notando como todos los congéneres que conoce están del lado de los humanos ahora. Prometió ayudar al mago y a Rayla atrapar al hechicero ¿Pero cómo puede hacerlo si se encuentra encerrado como un vulgar criminal? Bueno, actualmente lo es.

-Tienes razón – Suspiro de forma pesada – Esto ya no se trata entre el muchacho y yo… hay algo peor que se aproxima – Asevero algo preocupado – Ethari… - Le tomo de la mano – Tenemos que huir de aquí… - Le miro a los ojos seriamente y esto dejo un poco impactado al moreno.

-Huir? – No entendía por qué el cambio tan de repente de su esposo – De qué estas hablando?

-Algo muy malo va a suceder, si no nos vamos de aquí lo más pronto posible lo más seguro es que para mañana ya no tengamos más días como este – Explicaba y empezaba a preocupar más a Ethari – El hechicero del que te hable, quiere liberar a algo o más bien a alguien muy peligroso… si nos vamos de aquí hoy mismo podemos llegar a las montañas de Xadia en un par de semanas y ocultarnos todo el tiempo que más se pueda entre los elfos de tierra.

-Runaan… de qué… - Ethari se soltó de su agarre – No, no podemos! – Se levantó mientras le miraba todavía preocupado – Tienes que responder con los elfos de luna! Es lo que tienes que hacer!

-Lo que este tipo va a liberar es peor que la propia muerte, Ethari – Se paró de su asiento para explicarle – Si no nos vamos ahora mismo sufriremos igual que todas estas personas que hay en este reino!

Ethari no daba palabra alguna de lo que salía de la boca de su esposo ¿Debía creerle? Hasta ahora ha sido muy explícito con los detalles y si hasta el propio Runaan tiene miedo es porque algo muy malo esta por suceder.

De repente, se escuchó como la celda era abierta ¿Tan pronto se fue la hora? Fue Soren quién entro mientras comía una manzana de forma relajada. El ex – asesino de inmediato le lanzo una mirada fulminante pero el rubio ni se inmuto en nada, continuaba relajado como cual buen soldado.

-Lo lamento, pero se acabó el tiempo… - Hablo con voz autoritaria.

Ethari asintió y fue rápidamente hasta los labios de Runaan para darle un pequeño beso de despedida, al menos hasta ahora.

-Voy a pensar lo que dijiste… - Le susurro sin que el rubio llegara a escucharle.

Luego de un fuerte abrazo este salió primero mientras Soren continuaba mirando a Runaan sin inmutar ningún gesto. Dio media vuelta y le dejo solo mientras cerraba nuevamente la celda con llave. El rubio tomo por los hombros suavemente al moreno para alejarlo de a poco de la celda de su esposo, este no paraba de sobar su antebrazo derecho con mucha preocupación, el guardian lo noto y trato de calmarlo:

-Tranquilo, mañana podrás verlo nuevamente – Le contaba – el rey Ezran dejara que lo veas una hora al día hasta que vengan por él los elfos de luna.

-De verdad? – Pregunto con los ojos llenos de esperanza a Soren.

-Claro! Pero procuren aprovechar mejor la hora supongo que tienen mucha tensión acumulada en sus cuerpos – Sonreía de forma picarona lo que provoco que el elfo se ruborizara de la vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de ese sujeto.


End file.
